Kanojo Hisoka
by Lady Manami
Summary: He didn't know his intentions would have cause a series of events. He thought he was doing the right thing by breaking up with his girlfriend, Higurashi Kagome, but apparently it wasn't & Sasuke wasn't going to let him forget it. Now he has to fix it!
1. Prologue: Broken Hearted Girl

**Kanojo Hisoka**

**Prologue**

**Broken Hearted Girl**

* * *

Something was off.

She could feel it, but she didn't know what it could be that was bothering him. Quirking a black brow the black haired teen ceased from walking any longer until she knew the cause of her boyfriend's inner turmoil.

Dark, midnight irises widen a fraction for a second in surprise before he turned his now curious orbs onto the form of his girlfriend who all of a sudden had just stopped walking to their destination to stand in the middle of a busy sidewalk. "What's wrong?" He asked calmly in his ever so smooth, controlled, and soft tone as he walked back to meet her in four long strides.

"That's a question I should be asking you." She retorted with slightly narrow eyes, her irises darkening to a dark shade of turquoise. "You've kept to yourself for more than a week and a half now and you haven't come to me yet. You know I'm here for you right?" She told him with furrow black brows. She recalled the past week and a half. He had rarely seen or spoken to her save for today when they went out for dinner together to celebrate their anniversary. In just a few more hours they will officially make three years.

She felt her heart tighten when he suddenly sighed wearily, his beautiful eyes becoming tired all of a sudden. She frowned when she saw the lines below his eyes becoming more prominent. What was his family doing to him? He looked utterly exhausted.

She didn't hesitate to cup his cheek and run a thumb under his tired eyes. "What are _they_doing to you, Itachi?" She asked him in a quite solemn tone that held a tinge of resentment in her words. The Uchiha heir merely took her hand from his cheek and began to lead her away from the busy streets of Konoha to a more quite and private place so they can talk.

They arrived in Konoha's park and Itachi was please to see that it was deserted of young children and their parents. He led his girlfriend to a nearby bench and they both sat down. He avoided her prying eyes as he gathered his words mentally and prepared himself emotionally. His jaw tightens as he cursed his clan for his upcoming misfortune.

"Itachi," he heard her mutter worriedly.

She soon placed her hand on his knee before twisting her body so that she was leaning over to the side to see his face, mostly his eyes. He brought his gaze from the ground to her heart shaped face, but most importantly to her uniquely colored eyes. She is not going to like what he is about to say and whatever her temper saw fit to release her anger he would allow it simply because he deserve it.

His heart tightens at the sad look in her eyes and the worry frown gracing her pink lips. He saw her eyes shifting from side to side, trying to figure out what was wrong with him and what he was thinking at the moment. He decided to cease her inner torment and inform her of his final decision.

He grabbed her soft, dainty hand and he tightened his hold on the small appendage. He made sure to devoid his expression of any emotion, his shinobi mask. The petite young woman saw this and her expression became confused and a slight panic began to rise in her eyes at not being able to read him at all. "Itachi…" she whimpered softly at his expressionless face. He could feel her pulse race from his hold on her hand. He felt guilt assault his chest for what he was about to do to her, to the only person who he had ever allowed into his world, to the only person who accepted him and his quiet personality.

He steadily brought his other hand to cup her full, soft cheeks of her face and pulled her in for a final kiss. A final kiss that she will soon learn of after it was done. He savored and stored the memory of her soft lips against his and the small pleased sigh and sounds that she made. He barely touched the soft pink buds to seek entrance when she already had them open, ready and eager to let him in. Her body had already familiarized itself with him and he mourns the loss of never being able to kiss, touch and feel it again.

When she shifted closer to him and brought her hand to his lay against his chest he decided to break the kiss before he became unable to do what he needed to do.

He pulled back and smiled inwardly at the soft protest she grunted out.

Itachi gazed at her face taking in her shining turquoise colored eyes, her dark wavy locks, her flushed cheeks, and lastly her swollen kissed lips.

He felt his resolve breaking down and knew he had to do it now before he changed his mind.

"I'm leaving you." He revealed to her finally and he wished he had turned away when he saw her eyes dim and her complexion turn pale. Her entire body was stiff from either surprise or shock or probably from both. The hand that was laid against his chest tightens into a small fist with some of his shirt within her grasp.

She shook her head in disbelief. She had heard him wrong, forcing out a small smile that turned out to be a small grimace, she peered into his eyes. Her heart was racing and her breathing was becoming shallow and quick. "W-what," she asked, her voice trembling slightly in confusion. She tightens her hold on his shirt before narrowing her eyes in a serious glare and hitting at his chest solidly. "Don't play like that with me, Itachi." She bit out angrily and upset, her eyes becoming moist. "It's not funny." She yelled out, hitting him again for good measure as she tried to control her seething temper.

Itachi turned his head to the side, no longer wanting to see the raw emotions splaying across her face. "It is not a joke." He told her tersely. The air around them was still suddenly before he sensed a massive amount of grief, sadness, hurt and anger. The emotions caught him by surprise at the sheer amount he felt radiating from her. Soon after she only focused on her anger and began hitting at his chest, hard. They started out strong and gradually weaken. He did nothing to stop her because he deserved it for hurting her so badly. She broke down into a fit of sobs after her last hit and fell against his chest, her hands holding onto his black shirt. He placed his hand onto the middle of her small back. It was the only comfort he could provide her without going back on his decision.

The teal colored spring dress she wore rose up, exposing her thighs. The left strap of her dress had fallen off her shoulder, causing the top piece that concealed the abundant cleavage of her breasts to peek out. He was interrupted from taking in her dishevel appearance when she began to speak, "W-why? Why, Itachi?" She asked brokenly, bringing her head up to gaze into his own from her position against his chest.

The Uchiha heir merely closed his eyes and kissed her hairline before bringing her into a bone crushing embrace that caused her to cry once more. She knew she wouldn't get an answer from him and her heart broke. Her head pounded loudly from all the crying and she welcomed the darkness that crept up on her. The darkness was better than the pain she was now experiencing in her heart.

When he felt her body go limp and her breathing even out he knew she had submitted to exhaustion. He held her body close to his and caressed her expose arms with his hands. "I'm sorry." He whispered into her dark hair. "It's for the best." He explained to her unconscious mind, saying nothing more. If he had told her his reasoning, he knew she would be in a far worse condition than this.

He gathered her into his arms before standing up and transporting them into her apartment bedroom. He laid her down gently on her bed, the very same bed they shared numerous times before and proceeded to take off her white wedge shoes, placing them on the side of her bed neatly. He climbed onto the bed besides her, bringing her close to him as he watches her dream in a fitful sleep. He knew he was only causing himself more pain by staying by her side, but he already completed what needed to be done. The pain will be the same if he had left her sooner anyway.

After what felt like hours Itachi felt her stirring and knew he must leave soon before she wakes up. He kisses her softly on her lips, and before he leaves her side forever he places just one more kiss on them while whispering, "I'm sorry, Kagome."

* * *

**A/N: Ok I couldn't help but to write a Itachi and Kagome fic. So I came up with this story! I've been wanting to write one for so long XD and here it is. Review, add to your favorties and alerts! That will make me happy! lol I shall see how well I do with this story and if I should continue it. I have a few chapters written already and will be updating every three days at _most depending on the demand_. Let me know how it is and if you want more. The chapters will not be overally long as I am usually do them, but I find it to be easier to write and so much faster. Well let me know how it is and if you want me to continue it. If I see ten or more reviews I'll update ASAP on the next chapter :P! Also excuse the grammar errors as I am currently looking for a beta reader so they will be corrected in the future. So until then...**

**Read & Review**

**Lady Manami **


	2. Chapter 1: Heartache

**Kanojo Hisoka**

**Chapter One**

**Heartache**

* * *

She couldn't believe it.

He had broken up with her.

He had broken up with her on their third year anniversary!

Her temper rose dangerously and she grabbed the closest object near her, which was a glass pitcher half way full of lemonade, and threw it against the wall across from her. She yelled out her anger and pain before grabbing mugs and throwing them as well against her pale walls. Shards flew everywhere and landed in every direction on the title floor of her kitchen and in some parts of her living room.

Her eyes were red around her irises, which were dark and depressed, instead of their usually happy and bright luster. Her long hair was disheveled and unkempt with tangles here and there. Her naturally wavy hair was glossy and unclean. The same could go for her entire body. She still wore the same teal colored dress she wore that night a week ago for _their anniversary _with the exception of shoes_._ The dress was wrinkled, dirtied, and ripped in certain places, falling victim to her tantrums during the week.

She kept throwing her dishes until her temper died down and she collapsed onto the glass filled floor. She didn't feel the glass as it pierced into the skin of her legs and into the palms of her hands. The pain was nothing compared to the throbbing endless inferno within her heart, or what was left of it. She sat there and cried. That's all she did since that morning when she woke up and realized that Itachi breaking up with her wasn't a dream, but a reality.

"How could he?" She whispered between sobs as she leaned her back against the tan colored cabinets. The sound of glass shifting as she moved her legs chimed loudly throughout the entire kitchen. "How could he?" She repeated to herself, feeling dead inside as she looked through her memories with the silent Uchiha who had her heart.

How can she go on?

How can she go on with this terrible feeling constantly in her chest, reminding her of what he did to her and how he left her with no reason at all? She didn't know if she was the cause or if he was. Maybe he had found someone else and didn't want her anymore? The thought caused a sharp, tightening pain to shot across her heart and nasuea to rise in her stomach.

Kagome bit her bottom lip and pressed her bloodied hand against her cool forehead. The small shards of glass scraped against the pale skin of her forehead and hairline as she ran it through her dark, tangled locks of hair. The blood was striking against her pale skin. "I don't want to feel this anymore." She muttered to herself with close eyes. The dark circles underneath her eyes were becoming more prominent as the days passed since that morning when she had woken up to her apartment, in her room and on her bed, alone, utterly alone. She wasn't able to sleep and when she did sleep she had dreams of Itachi breaking her heart once more, over and over again.

She sniffled lightly as the warm tears slid down her cheeks, mixing together with blood. It left numerous trails along her cheeks and neck and ultimately her tattered teal dress.

She brought her gaze to the counter besides her and saw the rack that held her cooking knives. Ideas began flooding her mind as she watched the knives, transfixed. She sat on the floor for several minutes, gazing at the knives and imagining them sliding across her skin, silently and gracefully. Her mouth open slightly and her breathing quicken. Desire began to rise in her as she stared at the rack with new found interest.

She went to stand and in the process pierced her skin more with glass as she made her way towards her salvation.

She gingerly skimmed the handles with her fingertips, deciding which one she will use to relieve herself once and for all. She pulled one out of its confinement and eyed it critically. It was thick and its blade was rough with sharp ridges. She placed it on the counter and began to search for another one. The next one she pulled out was sleek and smooth with a sharp end point. She felt her blood rush from beneath her skin. This was the one. This was the one that will lead her to salvation from the horrible pain she felt inside.

She brought the blade near her chest and retreated from the kitchen, causing the glass to chide together from her movements as she made her exit.

She passed by the door to her apartment and made her way to the bathroom when a session of loud knocking interrupted her journey. Without thinking she went to answer the door without checking the identity of the person knocking. It was unlike her to just open the door without checking for identification first. The person on the other side of the door was just as shock and surprised, but horrified above all else as she took in her friend's appearance.

"Kagome," A feminine voice yelled out before disarming the disheveled teen of the sharp blade. Kagome gasped out in pain as her wrist that held the blade was twisted in an uncomfortable angle, causing the blade to drop onto the floor in a loud clatter beside her bloodied feet. Kagome cried in despair and soon turned her glare onto the kunoichi responsible. "Sakura, what are you doing?" She exclaimed angrily before pushing the pink haired medic off of her. She failed in her weak state and only caused the medic to tighten her hold on her.

"I should be the one asking you that, Kagome what the hell were you thinking! Are you nuts!" Sakura scolded harshly, her own temper rising as she kicked the knife away with her booted foot. Both teens watched as the knife flew into the kitchen where the shifting of glass could be heard. Sakura's eyes widen at the sound and she soon walked over to the kitchen door frame, her eyes widening at the scene before her. Glass was scattered everywhere and water drenched the titles in a large puddle mixed with blood. Sakura immediately turned around to stare at her friend with worry eyes. "What's going on Kagome?" She asked, trying to suppress her anger and allowing her concern to come to the fore front.

Kagome only stared at the wall across from her as a fresh new set of tears began falling down her eyes as she broke down into a fit of sobs.

Sakura quickly went to her and held her in a comforting embrace. She gazed up to see what her friend had been staring at and she was surprised to see that it was a picture of Kagome and Uchiha Itachi. They were both dressed in accordance to the fall festival last year. Sakura was confused as to why Kagome would be crying because of it unless… suddenly her eyes widen in understanding as she gently rubbed her friend's back.

"Shhhh, it's going to be okay Kagome." She cooed gently into her friend's hair. She resisted the impulse to move away from the unappealing odor of her friend's hair. How long has it been since she's had a proper shower? As Kagome continued to sob into her chest Sakura began to check on her. Her skilled hands glowed green with healing chakra as she scanned Kagome's body internally. Executing a basic and quick check up the medic's eyes widen at her findings.

She was starving and extremely dehydrated, not to mention her blood count was lower than usual.

First things first, she needed a hot shower. Sakura lifted Kagome up effortlessly in her arms and made her way towards the bathroom where she can clean her friend up. After she was done and Kagome was clean and in bed resting, Sakura proceeded to make her something to eat and hydrate her weak body. Once Kagome was fed they were going to have a serious talk, whether she liked it or not! No friend of hers was going to waste away into nothing if she could help it and over some guy, especially one that was an arrogant, stuck up, and ungrateful Uchiha.

"What the hell is wrong with you _Uchiha_," Sakura muttered to herself as she finished preparing Kagome's hot meal and returned to her side.

* * *

**A/N: Kagome isn't crazy just feeling the heartache of losing the one she loves. Thankfully she has Sakura to help her bring her back onto her feet. Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm glad the story is taking your interest. Thank you for adding this story onto your favorites and alerts. I really appreciated the encouragement from those who had reviewed! To those silent readers, hopefully I can break you from your shells! Next update will depend on the demand! :) **

**Read & Review **

**Lady Manami **


	3. Chapter 2: Heart Felt

**Kanojo Hisako**

**Chapter Two**

**Heart Felt**

* * *

Kagome slowly ate her meal all the while feeling the piercing gaze of her friend, Sakura. She was hesitant to look up and meet her gaze, knowing if she did she would see disappointment and anger dominant within her heated gaze. She placed the last morsel of food into her mouth and didn't have to wait a minute later when Sakura swiftly took the plate and fork from her lap and left to dispose of them in the kitchen sink.

Kagome winced when she heard the loud clatter and crushing of glass scattering from under Sakura's combat shinobi boots. The medic soon appeared and sat at the end of her bed with folded arms, and a fierce expression crossed her face. "Well?" She asked in a rough, demanding tone. Kagome flinched at it and noted how bad her friend's temper was compared to her own.

Kagome turned her face to the side as she gazed at the pillow beside her that Itachi slept on often when he stood the nights. Her breath hitch at the thought of him and her eyes burned with the new development of tears. She brought her newly healed hand to lie over her heart and whispered softly, "He broke up with me." The words repeated themselves within her mind as she recalled his expressionless face as he told her he was leaving her.

She heard Sakura sigh before the bed shifted and she felt a warm hand over her free one. "Why?" She asked her tone softer than before and less angry, but laced with confusion. Kagome shook her head and sniffled a bit. "He wouldn't tell me why." She replied softly, her throat tightening. Sakura grunted at the usual Uchiha composure. "Thought he was too good to give an explanation? I'll kick his Uchiha ass and bring him down a few notches!" Sakura gritted out as her temper began to rise again.

Kagome let out a small smile and turned to look at Sakura's face. "I don't doubt that, but before he broke up with me I could tell that something was bothering him. I thought it had something to with his family since he looked so tired, but I realized in the end that it was me." Sakura's eyes sadden at her friend's explanation and shook her head in protest. "I don't believe that was it Kagome, it has to be something else." Sakura offered and Kagome merely shook her head. "No, it has to be me, why else would he do it then?" She whispered softly and miserably.

"His clan never liked me to begin with considering that I am just a normal kunoichi with no noble blood or outstanding achievements." She began, bringing herself down in the process. "We both know that I am not meant to be a field kunoichi. I can't stand the thought of death, let alone be the cause of it or have to witness it like I had at the _Chunnin Exams_. I'm just not emotionally strong enough for something like that." Sakura remained silent as she heard her friend out.

What Kagome was saying was true, her nature wasn't into killing to protect her village, but in helping to save and preserve the lives that protected and lived in it.

Kagome was not a field medic like Sakura, but instead work in the hospital, saving lives that came her way often times hanging by thin strings. She rarely was sent out on outside missions unless absolutely necessary, which has not yet been the case since Sakura takes on those types of missions successfully.

Kagome may not be on par with her Shishou's medical skills just yet, but she was getting there. Kagome had only just recently began her career as a medic shinobi so she still had time to improve and master Medical Ninjustu. If she hadn't been worthy of being a medic then their Shishou wouldn't have bothered with training her in the first place if she had not seen the potential from the beginning.

"I was foolish to believe that I was good enough for him." At that last statement Sakura angrily shook Kagome from her dark degrading thoughts. "You're not giving yourself enough credit Kagome, you've only just started your career and not to mention the fact that you've undergone specialized training on removing Cursed Seals! It takes a lot of talent and skill to accomplish that. You can't expect to become a master right after from completing your training and getting certified. Sure, you're still a bit green and learning to be on your own, but I doubt this has anything to do with your worthiness of being with Itachi. It should be the other way around. He wasn't worthy of being with you for as long as he was." Sakura paused to catch her breath before continuing her rant.

"Besides Kagome you shouldn't bring yourself down. You're a good person with a golden big heart. Itachi must not realize what he did and what he lost and when he does he's going to regret it. When he does realize his stupid mistake you're going to find someone who will love you fully and not care about your shinobi status." Her words made her smile and warm her heart a little bit, but the pain was still there and her love for Itachi was still strong.

"Thank you Sakura, thank you for being here." She murmured before hugging the other medic tightly. "No problem Kagome and I'm glad I came when I did," at that Sakura pulled away to look at Kagome seriously. "What were you planning on doing with that knife, Kagome?" Kagome stiffen at the question and averted her eyes, shame glisten in her torquoise eyes. Sakura's lips tighten and her eyes harden already knowing what the black haired teen had been planning before she had arrived, and just on time too. "Promise me you won't attempt again or else I will be force to send you to the psychiatric ward." Sakura revealed to her. The consequences of what her actions could bring made Kagome nod her head in agreement. "I promise." She vowed sincerely.

"Good, get some rest okay." Sakura told her as she stood up from the bed and watched as Kagome got comfortable. "I'll be back in three hours." She told her before leaving from the open window. Kagome sighed before closing her eyes and drifting off to some overdue sleep time.

* * *

Sweat glisten off the body of a training Jounin as he fought against four of his own shadow clones. Currently they were all hidden from him and he took the opportunity to catch his breath and formulate a new tactic to obtain his win. He brought his narrow, concentrated midnight irises to his left before bringing them to his right. When he sensed no chakra in those directions he glanced behind his back and scanned up ahead, nothing.

That left above or below and he doubt they were airborne. He glanced at the solid ground before he felt a slight shift in the ground.

He jumped into the air and just as he did four individual hands broke through the ground to snatch at his ankles, but only met air. He brought his hands together and began the seals for his fire ball jutsu. He brought his hand to his mouth while taking in a sufficient amount of air into his lungs before breathing out intense flames, controlling it to attack his targets. He caught one and watched as it disappeared in a white puff of smoke. He prepared himself for the onslaught of information from that clone.

He caught another one, but it survived with a few burns that will slow it down greatly. The other two were off to the sidelines, murmuring to each other to come up with an upcoming attack to defeat him. He landed several feet away from them and sought his own plan in taking them out.

Just as he had come up with a plan and readied himself to launch it he felt the angry chakra signature of his teammate, Haruno Sakura.

He stood up in attention from his fighting position and his clones mimicked the action as well. "What is she doing here?" He asked himself in wonder as she appeared in a flurry of leaf petals. He was just about to ask what brought her here when she suddenly grabbed the arm of the closest clone near her by the arm and proceeded to swing him three times before launching it into the trees in blinding speed.

Sakura didn't waste time as she quickly flicker in front of the next clone and landed a solid chakra infused punch to its chest, efficiently strengthening her punch even more as the clone flew back several feet, crashing into five trees before it had the chance to disappear.

Sakura brought her enraged jaded eyes onto the last injured clone with the burns. It braced itself for an attack and dare not blink in fear of losing track of the enraged medic. Sakura snarled before bringing her leg up and slamming it back down upon the earth, creating a fissure speeding towards him. He turned to get out of the way and he would have succeeded if she had not stomp her foot again and caused the ground to upturn and trap the clone between the chunks of earth.

She slowly twisted her foot on the soil and the earth that trapped the clone began to squeeze the clone's body until it disappeared once the earth caved in on itself. Soil and rocks litter the training field in a heaping mess.

As each of his clones' memories returned to him the shinobi grimaced at the pain they each experienced fully.

**What the hell **was wrong with Sakura?

Was she PMS-ing?

At the thought he shivered and his left eyebrow twitched, disturbed by his thought process.

He **did not **want to think about Sakura being on her, _monthly_.

He brought his gaze back onto the pink haired kunoichi and winced at the glare she shot at him. He gritted his teeth as he fought the fear that wanted to grow in his body. He was **NOT **afraid of Sakura. He will **NOT **be afraid of Sakura. "Sakura _what the hell _do you think you're doing?" He asked evenly, his tone irritated and annoyed. She had wiped out all of his clones, successfully interrupting his training, and now she was glaring at him like she wanted to kill him, but deep down he was relieved that it wasn't really him at the end of her attacks.

He froze at his observation of the intent within her jaded eyes, wait a minute!

What the hell did he do to deserve that look?

He opens his mouth to question her when she beat him to it with her own, well if you can call it a question.

"Where in the _**fuck **_is your damn _**brother**_, _Sasuke_?" She snarled out in the angriest voice he has ever heard pass through her seemingly innocent lips.

'What in the hell did Itachi do to Sakura?' Sasuke thought with wide eyes, his left brow twitching in the slightest bit at Sakura's vulgar demand towards him concerning his older brother.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh, Itachi is going to get his ass kicked! Poor clones of Sasuke they didn't even see it coming. **

**Well, thanks for the reviews and for reading! Next chapter will be posted once I see some reviews! I see that this story has gotten A LOT of alerts and favorites so thank you all who have added it! :) Thank you all for reading this chapter and I do hope you are all enjoying this story so far? **

**Read & Review**

**Lady Manami **


	4. Chapter 3: A Lonely Heart

**Kanojo Hisako**

**Chapter Three**

**A Lonely Heart**

* * *

The silence consumed him and he begrudgingly welcomed it.

Staring straight at him was a white porcelain mask with red markings adorning the top and sides in elegant stripes. The mask was an impression of a wolf and it suited him well. He took the mask off and placed it gently on his dresser, making barely any sound. He stared at his self in the mirror and saw someone he did not know.

It was sad when you thought about it.

He couldn't be himself around his co-workers, his clan or his parents, especially his overbearing father.

The only person that he was able to be his self around with was Kagome and now he will never be again.

In the end it was for her best interest.

Itachi couldn't be selfish and cause Kagome misery by bringing her into his family. His clan and father did not like the black haired teen that had just started her career as a medic nin. She had no real credentials in her record just yet and his father took that into account, as well as her not having a trace of noble blood in her veins, or containing any outstanding marks.

She was a normal young kunoichi and a beautiful yet simple young woman.

She was not overly beautiful like most of the women in his clan or in other clans of Konoha for that matter, but in his eyes she was.

The attribute that made Kagome stand out the most in a crowd and often than not caught the eyes of many men, including his self was her unique eyes, but that was only one of the many things about her. She was also incredibly sweet and kind with a charming smile and well rounded personality, but she had her flaws as well, such as her short temper and tendency to bring herself down.

She did not have the confidence that most young women in her age had. She was uncertain and hesitant about most things, but when it came down to life and death situations she was quick to judge in the best of her abilities.

She had done well in raising her self-esteem and confidence over the years when they were together and he ponder how she was doing right now.

Once again the guilt ate at him and he tore his gaze from his reflection, disgusted. He was ashamed to look at his self for what he did to her and what she was most likely going through right now.

He just hoped her temper didn't get the best of her and she destroys her entire dish ware set.

One time, a year ago when he had to leave for an extended time on a mission she became sad and afraid. She did not want him gone for who knows how long and the thought of him getting hurt really shook her up. The night before he had to leave he had spent it with her and he had to do a great deal of calming her down once she started throwing mug cups and plates at him with frightening accuracy. He had made the mistake of shrugging off her concern for him in aloofness when he intended to assure her that he will be fine and unharmed, as always.

Itachi sighed as he began to untie his vest and soon his boots. Once he was freed of his Anbu armor the Uchiha heir laid in his bed, staring blankly at the white ceiling. Kagome's image appeared in his mind, her face staring at him and smiling lovingly. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she gazed at him.

He blinked and her image was gone.

He was left to stare at the plain ceiling.

He wanted to see her and do so much more with her.

When he had returned to his home after leaving her apartment he stood in his room for the reminder of the day. He did not bother to go out to train or eat until his mother came to check up on him. He brushed her concerns off and told her he was fine and that he was resting from his mission, which he had just returned home from.

His mother was probably the only one who tolerated, bordered line _liked_ Kagome, along with Sasuke. His foolish little brother even had a crush on the older, turquoise eyed teen. He realized it a few months after he started dating Kagome and once he learned how far his little brother's crush went he made sure to speak to him about it. He made it crystal clear that Kagome was his and that he will not make any bold advancement towards her while she was with him.

Sasuke had been fourteen then and Kagome just a year older. It took Sasuke a year and a half to get over his crush.

Kagome, of course, was oblivious to it the entire time and treated Sasuke like a younger, cute brother. She had a sibling once, but he died during the Kyuubi attack after a year of living in the world along with her father. She and her mother were the only ones from her family who had survived the attack that night, but with a broken heart of losing her one year old son and husband Kagome's mother passed away when Kagome was at the age to become independent.

Kagome's been on her own ever since until she met Itachi at the tender age of thirteen. She had been under the tutelage of the Godaime at the time and was learning the ways of a medic along with Haruno Sakura.

It did not come as easily to her as it did to Haruno, who became certified after two years and a half at an impressive age, just a few months shy of her fifteenth birthday. Kagome became certified after four years at the age of seventeen, specializing in both emergency surgery Medical Ninjutsu and the removal of Cursed Seals. She began her career as a medic ten months ago and was still a bit green and getting used to being on her own.

Two months from now will be her eighteenth birthday.

He remembered her confession to him as to her reasoning in becoming a medic specializing in emergency surgery and cursed seals. She told him it was because she wanted to make sure she can help serve Konoha in her own way and to prevent death and suffering.

Kagome went to the academy like every other child to become a Gennin, but when she entered into the Chunnin Exams she could not handle the violence and death when Orochimaru had launched his attack on Konoha and ended the life of the Sandaime.

The death of their leader and comrades shook her badly and resulted in her career change from a field shinobi to a medic.

Itachi admire her courage and deep sense of devotion. He his self did not like death either especially when it is caused by his hand, but it was acquired of him, especially since he will be the next head of the Uchiha Clan.

The Uchiha Clan did not tolerate weakness or sentiments.

His Clan will never accept Kagome into their exclusive family or ever consider allowing her to become his wife, which would be the next matriarch of the powerful and noble clan.

Itachi dug under his pillow and pulled out a small black velvet box.

He fiddled with it before opening it, his eyes coming into contact with a glittering, nicely sized diamond centered on a white gold band. He had bought the engagement ring three months ago and had been planning on proposing to Kagome the night of their anniversary, but instead of proposing he had broken up with her.

The day he had bought the ring thoughts began to fill his mind about Kagome's future here in the Uchiha compound with him.

He only saw her as being unhappy, miserable and sad here with him.

Soon those thoughts and images of her began to haunt him and so did the ring.

He didn't want to be the cause of Kagome's unhappiness when he wanted to be the one to make her happy in the first place.

He didn't want to risk that chance. He told no one about the ring he had bought months ago and it will remain that way. He could only now fantasize about Kagome's reaction if he had proposed to her that night.

She would have been most likely shocked and no doubt would have cried due to the over flow of emotions assaulting her at the grand gesture. He would have then slipped the ring onto the proper finger as she told him yes and would have lastly proceeded to kiss her in celebration of their soon to be union.

Itachi closed the small box sharply, his midnight irises seething in anger and unhappiness, but most of all loneliness.

Itachi recalled all his memories with Kagome and his heart throbbed painfully and in deep yearning.

Did he make the right decision?

Of course, it had been for her best interest.

He closed his eyes and appeased himself that it was indeed the right choice or at least he had convinced his self for that moment that it had been.

It wasn't half an hour later that he had fallen into a light sleep that his door was slammed open and Sasuke was seen standing in his door frame, his sharingan activated and blazing in hot red flames.

Itachi prompt his upper body up on his elbows in alarm and arched a black brow at his younger brother's abrupt entrance.

'Did something happen?' He thought suddenly to his self in concern.

If only Itachi knew that he was the one that caused his younger brother's fury.

* * *

**A/N: Hm, I think there is about to be a fight between the two brothers, what do you think? I know you all thought Sakura was going to be the one to kick Itachi's ass, but I have a better idea for Sakura's revenge. All Sakura has to do is to be patient and allow for Itachi to come to her…then that's when the fun will begin for her. After all, Itachi will need to be healed for his wounds, right? Hahaha! So, you all also got a peek at some of Kagome's past with Itachi and her own family. **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter, thanks for reading and hopefully you all leave a review! **

**Thanks for the reviews and add to your favorites and alerts! Next chapter will be posted depending on the demand! **

**Read & Review**

**Lady Manami **


	5. Chapter 4: Wounded Heart

**Kanojo Hisako**

**Chapter Four**

**Wounded Heart**

* * *

He didn't have the chance to ask what was wrong when Sasuke suddenly appeared on top of him, his hands wrapped tightly around his neck. Itachi's eyes widen in surprise, his body momentarily paralyzed from shock.

Sasuke was really chocking him.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Itachi quickly got over his shock and swiftly removed Sasuke's hands from around his neck, switching their position so that Sasuke was the one underneath him this time face down with his arm twisted behind his back.

They both gasp for much needed air and once they did Sasuke began to thrash his body to free his self. Itachi was not going to release him until he knew the reason behind Sasuke's brash assault on him.

"What is your problem, Sasuke? I hope you do not make it a habit of choking your older brother while he rests in his room in the middle of the evening." Itachi scolded him with narrow eyes. Sasuke snorted and glared at Itachi from over his shoulder.

"Don't give me that you _**asshole**_**!**" Sasuke snarled angrily and with the sharingan activated made him appear fierce and threatening. Itachi was surprised at being called a vulgar name and by his younger brother no less. He narrowed his eyes and demanded that Sasuke explain himself. He had an inkling suspicion of what it could be that caused Sasuke's anger.

"You know what you did to Kagome!" He accused heatedly, and at the name of his now ex-girlfriend Itachi stiffen and his entire composure became uncomfortable.

"What about her." He treaded cautiously, wanting to know what his brother knew.

"How _dare _you act coy with me, _Itachi_? You broke up with Kagome and never gave her a damn reason!" He yelled while becoming extremely pissed off with his older brother's expressionless face.

"So what was your reason, huh _Itachi_? Afraid of what the clan thinks of her, _**so fucking what**_!" He roared as he broke from Itachi's hold due to the older Uchiha's lax hold on him. They both fell off Itachi's bed in a loud thud and scrambled onto the wooden floor in a tangled heap, both brothers trying to get the upper hand.

Sasuke managed to land a few solid punches to Itachi's face while Itachi tried to avoid his little brother's angry fists. He did not want to hurt Sasuke and was defensive.

"Stop it Sasuke." Itachi ordered tersely, his patience running thin as he kicked Sasuke off him with his legs.

Sasuke crashed against the dresser and grunted out in pain as the corner dug into his back before going to attack Itachi once again when he paused suddenly, something on the bed caught his attention.

Sasuke's eyes widen at the object glistening on the bed.

Itachi's brows furrow at what caught Sasuke's attention all of a sudden, until he realized what it was, but it was too late for Sasuke had the item in his hand and was staring at it with unbelieving eyes. The velvet box must have snapped opened during their wrestling match on his bed.

Itachi's expression tightened.

"T-this is a ring." Sasuke stated already knowing who this ring was meant for. Confusion soon filled his midnight irises as he brought his gaze onto the now standing Itachi. The black velvet box was soon snatched from his hands by Itachi.

"Yes, a ring and as usual your visual abilities are as sharp as ever, Sasuke." At Itachi's sharp sarcastic comment Sasuke narrowed his eyes in offense, but ignored it for the time being. He had more important things to figure out.

"If you bought that ring for Kagome then why did you break up with her? It doesn't make sense, Itachi." Sasuke pointed out while folding his arms across his chest.

Itachi closed his eyes and sigh.

Itachi had been hoping to keep the ring a secret, but now that wasn't going to happen. He took a seat at the edge of his bed, his eyes glue to the black velvet box in his hand.

"I bought the ring for Kagome, yes, but I thought better of it after buying it." He began as Sasuke took a seat beside him.

"Don't tell me you became scared." Sasuke taunted darkly with the expectation of receiving a glare from his older brother at the comment.

When Itachi did not react to his taunting comment, Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise, "You did, didn't you?" He stated more than ask.

Itachi glared at him from the corner of his eyes. "Isn't it normal to feel that emotion with something this serious?" He asked rhetorically not expecting an answer, but Sasuke mutely nodded all the same and Itachi sigh.

"So breaking up with Kagome had nothing to do with the Clan?" The younger Uchiha asked with a suspicious tone to his voice.

Itachi turned his head to the side, his eyes downcast to the small box once more. "Yes…" He replied softly. "She wouldn't be happy here with me because no one will truly accept her besides you, Sasuke. I do not want her miserable and unhappy because of something I caused." He confessed in a rare show case of emotion.

Sasuke furrow his brows as he listened, carefully.

"Do you really think she'll be unhappy here with you?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow. Itachi picked his head up at the question and nodded.

"You're an idiot." Sasuke grunted out, causing Itachi to glare at him sharply. "Anyone can see that Kagome is happy with just by _being with you_. Unfortunately, she isn't in love with the clan, just you big brother." He explained while poking Itachi's chest with his index finger.

"No matter where Kagome lives, whether here in the compound or in her apartment, she will love and be happy with _you_." Itachi eyes widen in realization of Sasuke unusually wise words. He furrowed his brows at the younger Uchiha and smirked.

"I see you are finally maturing little brother, I hope it does not leave you anytime soon." He commented light heartily. Sasuke scowled at him before frowning.

"Whatever Itachi," He murmured out before glaring at Itachi and throwing a hard punch to his jaw.

Itachi flinched as he grabbed his wounded jaw and glared at Sasuke for his offense. "What was that for?" He gritted out in anger. Sasuke glared at him before standing up and peering down at him.

"Because of you Sakura beat the hell out of my shadow clones while I was training earlier and I had to endure an ear full of Sakura's anger." Itachi did not see how his little brother's teammate justified punching him in the jaw.

"What does that have to do with you assaulting me?" He asked again his eyes narrowing more.

Sasuke glowered at him as he recalled what Sakura informed him of earlier about Kagome's episode.

"Because of your idiotic fear of what the clan thought about Kagome, you breaking up with her nearly caused her to attempt ending her life." Sasuke revealed evenly, his voice laced with unkempt anger.

Itachi was mute with his eyes wide and full of shock and Sasuke was yet again witness to Itachi's raw and rarely seen expressions.

"What?" He asked not sure if he had heard right.

Kagome had attempted suicide?

He did not think she was capable or would ponder the thought of committing such an act. Sasuke growled lightly before repeating himself.

Itachi stood up and his hand tightened around the black velvet box. "How did you-…" Sasuke already knew the question directed towards him and told him how Sakura came by for a visit and saw Kagome covered in blood while holding a knife and how she had been starving since she had not eaten for a week.

Itachi felt his blood run cold through his veins as the image of Kagome covered in blood appeared in his mind. He quickly went to put his shoes on, leaving Sasuke to watch him as he scurried to get dressed.

"Don't bother going to see her tonight. She's not at her apartment and won't be for awhile, she's staying with Sakura and besides I wouldn't go there if I were you. Sakura isn't too please with you at the moment and Kagome needs time to heal. You showing up will mess with her emotions again and ruin her healing." He told him before leaving the room to take a shower and eat.

"I mean it Itachi give Kagome sometime and in the meanwhile I suggest you get over your fear of what the clan thinks and their views. They may influence and pressure your mind and body, but they cannot control your heart." Sasuke told him, remembering Naruto's words that had been directed towards him years ago. Sasuke glanced at Itachi one last time after giving his older brother brotherly advice before disappearing into the hallway, leaving Itachi alone.

The Uchiha heir remained still, unsure of what he should do. He wanted to check on Kagome and make sure she was alright, but he did not want to be the cause of anymore of her distress. So for now he will heed Sasuke's warning and advice.

He was not sure if he would get any sleep tonight.

So instead he placed the velvet box into his pants pocket and went out to train.

Just as he was about to turn to enter into the hallway he caught sight of his father leaning against the wall with a pleased smirk on his lips. Itachi remain indifferent as he continued his trek to the backyard to train, nodding at his father in acknowledgement as he passed by him.

Itachi's instincts kicked in automatically and he side step his father when he felt his hand reach out for his arm.

"You don't even pull down your guard around your own father." Fugaku murmured with his stern expression on, but his eyes shown that he was pleased despite the sting he felt at his son's reaction.

His eldest was strong and the pride of the Uchiha Clan. There was nothing that his son failed at doing except for one area that is and that area concerned his taste in women. He wished his son would listen to him regarding the young woman he has been seeing for the past three years. She was not good enough for someone of his caliber and most importantly for the clan. Whoever Itachi chooses to be his bride the clan had to accept for she will one day become the next Matriarch. He had his hopes up that this young woman was just a fling for his son, but apparently it was not.

After a year of his son dating Kagome, Fugaku began to feel anxious knowing that his son had not grown tired of her yet. It meant that his son cared for her deeply and that in turn would lead to a union sooner or later.

But now all that has changed and he couldn't quite contain the joy he was experiencing when he overheard his sons speaking. He had been alarmed when he heard a loud thud and shuffling coming from Itachi's room and went to investigate. For all he knew it could be an assassin trying to kill the heirs of the prestigious Uchiha Clan.

When he was just about ready to enter the room he heard Sasuke state that Itachi had broken up with Kagome and her dramatic acts for attention to reel Itachi back to her again.

Well, he was not going to let his son fall for that vixen's trap.

* * *

**A/N: Now Itachi is rethinking his decision, but his father isn't about to let him change his mind. I wonder how he will do that. **

**Also I want to make somethings clear since there was a minor misunderstanding from one reviewer and not what I want to be portrayed as. **

_**Reviewer:**_ _**Aw come on! Please dont become like Uchiha Bitch. I really like this story and it is not fair for those who do review but do not get a chapter because you are not satisfied with the amount of reviews. But it is your choice and I wont force you into anything, like I could. _**_

_**Anyways, love the chapter! Can't wait till the next chapter.**_

**Well, first off I do not want you all to think that I am unfair when those of you who do review will not get a chapter out fast enough because I am not satisfied with the amount of reviews I receive for a single chapter. **

**Second, I am not trying to become like Uchiha Bitch, whose stories I do enjoy by the way. I am my own author and I am not trying to mimic another. What I meant about a chapter being put up back in the first chapter based on the demand from the readers who review was if I received ten reviews for it that I will put up the second one quickly for them to read. I figured if many of you reviewed and if it was as much as ten, which I believe had been a fair number at the time I had written the first chapter, then I will post up the next chapter right away for you. Many of you liked the start of the story and basically asked for a fast update to the next chapter for you guys to read as well as complimenting the story, which I appreciate. **

**I also made it clear that I will be posting chapters in a matter of a few days, which has been three days, regardless if I had received ten reviews or not. I have stated that I have a couple of chapters written already and I have no problem posting them up within days of the last chapter. I do not want you guys having the impression that I am unfair or trying to become like another author because I am not. I apologize if it made some of you guys feel that way. It was not my attention at all. Thank you for pointing this out to me and for the review. I did not realize I was coming off in that way. **

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter and for now chapters will be updated once a week, starting today, so that it is fair for all. See you guys next week! **

**Read & Review**

**Lady Manami **


	6. Chapter 5: Distant Hearts

**Kanojo Hisako**

**Chapter Five**

**Distant Hearts**

* * *

It's been two weeks since Itachi had broken up with her and a week since she's been staying with her friend, Sakura at her apartment. The horrible feeling she felt in her heart was still there, but it now throbbed in a dull ache that stood with her all day and all night. She hasn't been to work in a little over two weeks and needed to get back. She would have gone to work a few days ago, but from not eating during the time in her apartment she wasn't able to keep her food down for long and vomited frequently.

Just recently she was able to keep her food down with the help of Sakura, of course, and the most she's felt was the occasional nausea in the mornings.

Laying motionless in Sakura's guest room in the dark, Kagome cuddled with a pillow for comfort. She was desperately trying hard not to imagine Itachi being the one she was cuddling with. Her memories of their time together were assaulting her mind and heart.

She sigh a bit as she drowns in her sadness and depression because in the morning she was planning on going to see her Shishou to request a mission _outside_ of the village. It was out of her character to want to take a job as a field medic, but she really needed to get away. She couldn't stand being in the same village as Itachi with all the memories they shared haunting her in the process. She needed time to heal and recover from her broken heart.

Besides, Kagome saw this potential upcoming mission as a chance to gain experience and hone her skills. She knew to expect fighting and bloodshed while she was outside in the real world, and despite how much it send terrifying shivers throughout her body as she recalled her first Chunnin Exams, she knew she had to break out of her phobia. She was a kunoichi, a proud kunoichi of Konoha and it was time she started acting like one.

She really thought Itachi loved her, but she had been mistaken.

"He left so easily." She murmured to herself.

"Leaving me to wither in pain and sadness, but I won't, not anymore." She said in a determine tone, her turquoise eyes shining and casting away its dull look.

"I'll get over him with time…" She assured herself before relaxing her mind and body and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"You're requesting a mission as a _field medic_, is that right?" Tsunade asked with a raise blonde brow in the direction of one of her recently certified apprentices. Kagome nodded her head with furrow brows.

"Yes, Shishou, I've decided to get over my phobia and the only way I can do that is to take on missions as a field medic. The experience and practice will help further to improve my career as a medic." Kagome explained in a subtly clip tone. Tsunade seem to contemplate her apprentice's explanation, but she knew there was another reason to the teen's uncharacteristic request.

"Does your decision of leaving Konoha have anything to do with a certain _Uchiha_?" The Godaime asked with suspicious hazel eyes. If it did pertain to Uchiha Itachi like she knew it did then she did not blame the girl for wanting to get away.

She knew how much her apprentice was in love with that Uchiha brat.

Sakura had ranted as much to her the other day when she had informed her of Kagome's episode in her apartment.

Kagome was also right about the experience she will gain by leaving and in the end she will be mending her broken heart while broadening and honing her skills.

Kagome stiffen at her Shishou's question and felt her throat tighten slightly at the mention of _**his**_ family's name. She inhales deeply before letting it out slowly, and turning her gaze to the side to answer truthfully. "Sort of," she mumbled softly. "But I do want to hone my skills and being in Konoha can only do so much for me." Kagome added soon after anxiously.

Tsunade smirked before pulling out her rooster list of the week. She would have to see what she could do for her pupil.

Kagome waited anxiously for a mission statement and time frame. She hoped it was a lengthy mission.

She heard her Shishou hum in contemplation before gazing from the rooster list to her and then bringing it back down to the paper again. This made Kagome slightly nervous and she began to feel nausea creeping up on her with her stomach twisting and churning uncomfortably at the same time. She placed a hand on her belly and sent healing chakra to calm it down before she went running to the bathroom again.

Finally Tsunade placed the paper down and glanced at Kagome with furrow brows, her plum lips set in a thin line. "Now Kagome are you sure you want to do this? You've only just recently been certified as a medic, ten months to be exact." Tsunade started in a serious tone and Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

"I'm sure."

Tsunade stared into her eyes, deciding if she should allow this. Kagome knew Tsunade was searching her eyes, searching for any uncertainty that would change her decision. Kagome strengthen her resolve and harden her eyes.

Tsunade nodded, pleased by what she saw.

"Alright then, Higurashi Kagome I am giving you a mission to Waterfall Country in the Hidden Waterfall Village. There you will meet with their leader, Shibuki to assist him and his village. There have been multiple intruders in the past few weeks with the trespassers killing their men and stealing their power source: Hero Water. This hero water, as they call it, is found in the water that surrounds their village. This water grants whoever drinks from it a chakra boost of ten-folds. So you can understand their predicament and how crucial it is to stop them." Tsunade pointed out with folded arms across her busty bosoms.

"Yeah, I do, so when do I leave and whose team will I be accompanying?" Kagome asked while gripping onto the hem of her dark blue tee shirt.

Tsunade saw the hesitant look in her pupil's eyes and smiled to reassure her that everything will be fine. She knew Kagome was adverse to bloodshed, knowing the feeling extremely well since she had been afraid of blood herself for a long time, but she had been proud when Kagome had passed her second Chunnin Exam along with Sakura. She was very proud of the two young kunoichi that she took under her wing half a decade ago.

"You will be accompanying Team Gai's team with the exception of Ten-Ten. She's out on a solo mission at the moment and isn't due back in three days, so you will be filling in for them and acting as their medic. You will meet your team by the west gates at 1700 hours. The mission duration is as long as it takes to stop the trespassers from stealing the hero water." Tsunade informed her.

Kagome relaxed a bit at the mention of Team Gai.

She let out a small smile at the upcoming meeting with Neji. It's been awhile since she's last seen her friend. Her studying had taken up most of her time and he had assured her that he understood.

"Thank you so much." Kagome said completely grateful, her eyes taking on a moist shine as she blinked to push back the newly forming tears.

"If that's all, then I suggest you get ready for tomorrow morning and rest well tonight." Tsunade said with a grin on and bright eyes. Kagome stood from her seat and nodded her head before turning to leave when her Shishou called out to her again. Turning her body only half way to meet her Shishou's gaze she heard her say, "You have a lot of potential Kagome and it's about time you start using your skills to its fullest potential and stop holding back in hesitation. You were trained after all by me and now it's time to show others all those years of hard work, okay. Have a little bit of confidence, it is okay to flaunt once in a while." With that the Godaime winked at her before shooing her out of her office.

Kagome smiled before leaving the office and heading back home to start packing with a new found confidence thanks to her Shishou.

"Neji is sure going to be shock tomorrow when he sees me." Kagome muttered to herself in an amuse tone, her eyes shining lightly in anticipation.

This was the right decision and what she needed right now in her life.

She just hoped that she will be able to forget about Uchiha Itachi for the sake of her poor heart and health.

* * *

"I wonder who our third comrade will be on this mission." Lee mused out loud, curious as to whom this mysterious medic of theirs will be. The Godaime was coy about who she was when they met with her last night in her office, but from the gleam in her hazel eyes she was not telling them by choice and wanted it to be a surprise. Neji on the hand did not care or wonder like his teammate was doing as they stood outside the west gate of Konoha.

The sky was still dark with light traces of the sun's ray painting the sky a violet color along with light traces of pink. It was twenty minutes to five o'clock and the third member of their party was nowhere to be seen. Lee and him had arrived ten minutes ago as per usual whenever they had a mission, but seeing as how Ten-Ten was out on a mission they needed a new member to complete their group for this assigned mission, particularly a medic nin.

The obvious choice of who the medic is was Haruno Sakura. She was the only field medic he knew of that went out frequently on missions that required her medical skills.

"I hope it's my precious lotus flower!" Lee exclaimed with shiny, bright eyes accompany with a dreamy grin on his lips.

Neji just stared at his teammate's display of raw, uninhibited emotions. "It most likely will be Haruno considering how she is the only field medic sent out on frequent missions like these." Neji said putting his two cents into it as he returned to searching for any signs of the pink haired medic.

He glanced at his watch and saw that five minutes had passed.

"She's going to be late." He proclaimed and felt the beginning of his agitation starting to surface.

Lee blinked and cleared his face of his love stuck expression. "We still have ten minutes before she is considered late and we are behind schedule." The bushy brow teen commented while holding his hip with his right hand. "Besides, once Sakura arrives we'll be in Waterfall in no time. It's only two days away from Konoha and if we run through the morning till nightfall we will be half way there and arrive by the following morning, early morning to be exact." Lee stated with a grin on.

Neji grunted still not appeased.

Lee sighed in defeat before trying again when both shinobi felt the incoming chakra signature of a third shinobi that was not of Haruno Sakura's nature.

A burst of chakra sparked in the air and soon there was a cloud of grey smoke, dispersing into the air surrounding the figure. Lee furrowed his brows not sure if he recognized the chakra signature of the person who had just arrived. He turned his head to ask Neji if he knew the person that just arrived and paused when he saw the look in the Hyuuga's eyes that told him that he indeed did know the person.

* * *

**A/N: I like Kagome's idea of getting away and fulfilling herself while giving herself time to heal. How about you? I can't wait for Itachi to learn Kagome is out of the village for an extended period of time, he's sure to have a heart attack. LOL! Anyways, thank you for reading and reviewing the previous chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Read & Review**

**Lady Manami**


	7. Chapter 6: In a Heartbeat

**Kanojo Hisako**

**Chapter Six**

**In a Heartbeat**

* * *

Neji didn't need to see the face of the person shielded within the now dispersing smoke or know the chakra signature of said person. He could feel who the person that just arrived in a heartbeat as if it was second nature. He has not seen her in a while since she began her advanced studying to become a certified medic a couple of months ago. With his own missions to worry about and complete it has been a few good months since he last seen those colorful, bright eyes.

The smoke faded away and left a sheepish looking Kagome with a medium sized yellow bag pack strapped behind her. Her normally loose hair was held in a high ponytail by a turquoise ribbon, the same color as her eyes with her head band tied securely around her forehead, her bangs handing over them to frame her heart shaped face.

She wore a dark blue skirt that rested above her knees that contained two small slits on the sides with black spandex shorts underneath them. A dark blue vest was worn over a black form fitting sleeveless turtleneck shirt that revealed her shoulders and arms with forearm protectors and fingerless gloves. Her left leg had a kunai pouch strapped to it securely and her feet were covered with dark blue calf length, open toe, heeled boots that were common footwear for most kunoichi in Konoha.

"I hope you guys didn't wait too long." Kagome said while approaching the two teens with a small smile on her pink lips. As soon as she was close enough she swiftly embraced Neji in a bone crushing hug. She made sure not to choke him as she had her arms wrapped around his neck in an affectionate hug. It took Neji a few seconds to return the hug and place her back down to the ground gently.

"It's been a long time Neji, did you miss me?" She asked with a teasing, amused grin on that did not quite reach her eyes. They looked different for some reason and he narrowed his eyes slightly before smirking slightly at her question. "We both know the answer to that." He told her as he stared at her with a slightly smothering look that made Kagome's face flush slightly. She opened her mouth to say something when Lee appeared in front of her, his hands cupping her own as he gazed into her eyes with pink, throbbing hearts in place of his black eyes.

"It is a pleasure to meet you once again my precious Iris. You look as youthful as ever." Kagome sweat dropped at his proclamation and inwardly grimace. If only he knew how she felt inside, it wasn't particularly youthful. "T-thanks, Lee. It's good seeing you too." She stuttered out as she retrieved her hands back from the overly enthused teen.

Neji glared at Lee before coughing and catching his two teammate's attention. "Now that we have reacquainted ourselves, we better start heading out. We have a mission to complete." He told them sternly and at their nods he took off, soon followed by Lee and Kagome.

* * *

No one seemed to be home and so Itachi took the liberty and let himself inside the vacant apartment via the window. He took in the neatly organized apartment before scanning for any sign of Kagome still staying here. He needed to talk to her and make things right again and he was sure he had given her enough time to heal. He trekked down the hallway to where the bedrooms are located and opened the first door he came upon. It was only the bathroom and closing the door he approached the second door.

The second door was a guest room, which Kagome was mostly likely staying in. He could smell her scent and a longing hit him. He entered into the room and noticed a letter lay out on a neatly made bed. He picks it up and reads its context, recognizing the handwriting to belong to Kagome.

_Hey Sakura-chan,_

_I've decided to stop crying over Itachi and feeling depressed since he left me. I almost did something stupid if you hadn't have come by to stop me. I'm moving on the best way I can and to fix my broken heart. I found my solution by asking Shishou for a long term mission away from Konoha. I can't be in the same village with him, at least not now, it has too many memories everywhere I turn. It hurts too much, knowing that I can't be with him anymore. I figured out why Itachi left me the way he did, seeing as how he didn't give me a reason. His love for me had obviously stopped sometime during that week he ignored me. _

_I hope to focus on broadening my skills as a field medic. I know what you're thinking, uncharacteristic of me, right? I want to get over my phobia and hone my skills and this mission will allow me to do that as well as give me the experience I need to become a stronger kunoichi. There is a plus to all of this that I am looking forward to after all the pain I've been going through these past weeks._

_It seems I will be meeting Neji-kun again since I will be his medic for this mission. It's been a long time since we last saw each other again and I'm looking forward to it. I'm not sure how to feel about Neji considering what almost happened the last time we saw each other, but my excitement in seeing him again is pushing the uncertainty away. I don't know when I will be back, but I hope by then my heart will be stronger. I love Itachi so much and I have to do this for my sake, if not I will surely die from this broken heart if left as it is. I'll write as often as I am able and if you see Sasuke-kun tell him I said hi and I hope he still isn't too mad at you for interrupting his training. Well, I'll talk to you soon, hopefully._

_Love, _

_Kagome_

By the time Itachi had finished reading the letter, _twice_, he found that he had crumpled the paper. He couldn't get past a certain sentence and it infuriated him to the point where his sharingan had automatically activated itself, '_I'm not sure how to feel about Neji considering what almost happened the last time we saw each other'._ What exactly had almost happened between Kagome and the Hyuuga?

There were many things that angered him about Kagome's letter, not only had she thought he didn't love her, but she requested a mission as a field medic. It was not like Kagome to do such a thing considering that she had a phobia of bloodshed ever since her first Chunnin Exams. What made his blood boil was the fact that the Hyuuga was also on the same mission as Kagome. It could have been anyone else and he wouldn't have been enraged, but seeing as how it was the Hyuuga branch member he could not help the burning rage of jealously churning within him.

Now he knew listening to Sasuke had been a mistake. If he had seen Kagome a week ago like he had wanted to, she wouldn't have come to her decision and gone to the Hokage for a long term mission for who knows how long. He would have fixed everything and they would have been _back together_ and most importantly _engaged_.

Itachi tried to fix the paper to its original form as best he could and gave up when it became even more wrinkled, leaving it on the bed as he disappeared.

He tried to calm down, but found it difficult as he ran across the roof tops of Konoha. He needed to speak with the Hokage and have her call back Kagome. When the Tower came into view Itachi stopped and thought over his reasoning. It was ridiculous. The Hokage would not return a kunoichi on duty just because he did not want her with a certain Hyuuga. He growled out in frustration before running towards the Uchiha district.

He needed to let out some steam and who better than his precious little brother?

* * *

Sasuke was busy sharpening his kunai outside on the porch of the Uchiha manor. It was a sunny day and the sun warmed his skin as he sat shirtless with only black slacks on and no shoes. It was quite warm and Sasuke enjoyed every bit of it. He had just finished showering a half hour ago after a fantastic training session with first his shadow clones and soon after Naruto.

The dobe appeared out of nowhere and demanded he fight him to see who was stronger. Sasuke smirked at the challenged and consented to it. He would rather fight Naruto any day rather than his violent, homicidal, female teammate, Sakura. He had to admit that she had gotten considerably stronger than the girl she _used_ to be and he was glad for it. She not only changed for the better physically and mentally, but also emotionally, no longer did she sought after him for attention or ask him out on those aggravating _dates_.

He cringed at the memory and shook his head to rid himself of those bad memories.

"I'm glad those days are over with." He muttered to himself out loud, but he did sympathize with her every time he rejected her. He felt the all too familiar pain whenever he tried to pursue Kagome back when he was younger and was only seen as a cute joke. He sighed as he thought back on those particular memories concerning the turquoise eyed beauty.

He scowled lightly.

His crush on the black haired teen was gone, but he wouldn't mind getting a chance with her if only once, but he knew she loved his idiotic brother and that was never going to change, unfortunately. Itachi had some nerve breaking up with her! He was always ungrateful and he hoped this taught him a lesson.

"Stupid Itachi, he always gets what I want." He muttered out in a pout before clearing his mind of Kagome and his older brother from his mind lest he bring up old feelings that he made sure to lock away for his own best interest.

It was a minute later when he quickly flicker out of the way from a kunai aimed at him. Sasuke appeared several yards away from his original spot and saw the kunai embedded in the spot he had just occupied seconds before. Sasuke activated his sharingan and landed his gaze onto the person responsible for the attack. His eyes widen when he saw that it was Itachi with a second kunai twirling in his hands and he soon threw it at him with frightening accuracy and speed.

* * *

**A/N: Itachi is pissed off and poor Sasuke is the one at the receiving end of it. Payback is a bitch! Now, as for Neji and Kagome I wonder what almost happened between them, but of course, I would know because I am the author, but any guess from the readers! Tell me what you think and I promise not to tell Itachi! As if I want a death sentence… T.T **

**Thank you for the reviews and add to your favorites and alerts! I hope you enjoy this early chapter update. **

**Lady Manami **


	8. Chapter 7: A Burning Heart

**Kanojo Hisako**

**Chapter Seven**

**A Burning Heart**

* * *

Sasuke dodged it with his own kunai and growled at his older brother.

"What the hell Itachi?" He seethed angrily, but received no response and instead had to block a series of punches and kicks in rapid session. Sweat began to form along his body in a thin coat. Itachi on the other remained unaffected and Sasuke cursed inwardly at the fact.

Stupid Itachi wasn't even breaking a sweat!

Frustrated, Sasuke pushed himself and succeeded in landing a solid punch to Itachi's jaw. The older Uchiha barely staggered from the hit and swiftly hit Sasuke in the ribs before flickering behind him and kicking him in the back, which sent him flying across the yard.

Sasuke scattered across the ground and finally stop in a dirt covered heap. He pushed his body up slowly before glaring angrily at Itachi. "_**What the fuck**_!" The younger Uchiha yelled out as he pinned his brother with a deadly glare. Itachi remained unaffected by the glare and scoffed at Sasuke in disappointment. He was covered in sweat already while he was just barely on the verge of breaking one.

"Get up." Itachi ordered evenly, his voice low and deep, but with a dark edge to his normally soft voice.

Sasuke gritted his teeth before standing up and wrapping an arm around his bruising ribs. Whatever Itachi problem is he was not about to let him beat the shit out of him because he was in a bad mood.

"Having a bad day, _big brother_?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on despite the pain that was currently wrenching at his sides. He would have to see Sakura soon after this stupid fight was over with. She wouldn't be too please when she heard what Itachi had done to him for _**no reason**_. He secretly hoped that Sakura would kick his ass with her inhumane strength and chakra infused hits. 'I can only wish.' He thought to himself before ignoring the pain and getting into an offensive stance. Suddenly a thought struck him.

"Wait a minute don't tell me Kagome didn't take your sorry ass back? I don't blame her actually." Sasuke stated with a dark amuse smirk on his lips.

Itachi crouch low to the ground, his right arm held out to the side while his left held a kunai to his chest pointing outwards in offense. His eyes narrowed dangerously and threatened to bleed red.

Sasuke frowned as he quickly made the necessary hand signs for his next attack, hopefully this will knock some sense into his currently senile brother.

Taking in the necessary breath and summoning the right amount of chakra to perform his attack Sasuke brought his right hand, index and pointer closed together, towards his mouth before calling out, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Soon enough hot flames escaped his chest cavity and charged rapidly towards the location of the older Uchiha.

Itachi's eyes narrowed at the familiar attack and quickly counter with his own Katon, mimicking Sasuke's Jutsu. The flames collided with Itachi's Katon, which was bigger in size than his little brother's. The heat from the two attacks caused Itachi to break out in a light sweat with his brows furrow in concentration.

He did not expect for Sasuke to create a Kage Bunshin that was now charging towards him from his right side with a drawn kunai. Itachi allowed the Kage Bunshin to advance upon him. Sasuke's tricks did not matter to him. He could handle anything when it came to combat and his midnight irises slowly bleed into the infamous sharingan.

Sasuke smirked as he waited for his Kage Bunshin to attack Itachi from the side. That will surely catch Itachi off guard and once his Bunshin attacked he would move in for the _kill_, well not kill, but end this fight.

The moment Itachi's Katon let up Sasuke moved to the side and charged towards his brother in top speed.

He caught sight of his brother's eyes and everything around him began to shift unknowingly by him.

He continued to charge and landed a kick to Itachi's face before his brother's body dispersed into dozens of crows. "Damn it." He hissed through his teeth as he quickly went to release the genjutsu he was placed into.

Itachi was getting serious.

Once he was released he turned his blazing sharingan eyes to match his brother's own piercing stare.

"Mind telling me why you're attacking me like I'm the enemy?" Sasuke asked with a heavy scowl on his handsome, dirt covered face.

Itachi scoffed at him.

"Because of your _advice_ Kagome's gone." Itachi finally revealed, his sharingan blazing even more in his growing anger. Sasuke seemed surprise. "What do you mean she's gone?" The younger Uchiha asked with wide eyes glistening in worry now.

Did Kagome get kidnapped or something?

Itachi nodded before closing his hands and forming tight fists.

"She's gone on an extended mission that she requested as a field medic." At his proclamation Sasuke's expression became shock as he thought, 'Kagome as a field medic?' It couldn't be. The turquoise eyed teen couldn't handle the amount of bloodshed that came from being on a field mission. Was she that hurt that she chose to leave on a mission that required her to be a field medic than to stay inside the safety of Konoha's walls?

"I didn't think she would be this hurt enough to leave the village in any means necessary." Sasuke mused to himself thoughtfully, forgetting about his brother who was a few feet away and heard him.

"I know." The older Uchiha muttered softly, his eyes reverting back to their normal eye color and his body losing its tenseness.

Sasuke glared at Itachi as his eyes too reverted back to normal.

"You _**ass,**_ you have some nerve blaming me for your mess and then taking it out on me." Sasuke yelled out undignified as he began to limp towards his brother with his arm wrapped around his ribs.

"Do you have any idea how Sakura is going to chew my head off for being this injured and having to heal me during her break?" Sasuke gritted out, his breath hitching at the thought of facing his pink haired medic teammate and already he could see the agitated look across her pretty face.

Hold on a minute!

His eyes widen at his last thought concerning his teammate's face.

Since when did he think Sakura had a pretty face?

A small heat crossed his cheeks as his left brow twitched at his small revelation. "N-no, it can't be." He muttered to himself with wide eyes. He soon shook his head and pushed the disturbing thought to the far, dark depths of his mind.

Itachi watched his brother's relapse with a weird look.

Sasuke was talking to himself.

Maybe he was a bit too forceful on him.

Lifting his right hand Itachi poked Sasuke in the middle of his forehead, successfully bringing Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Itachi merely frowned at his brother's _intelligent_ reply.

"So what are you planning on doing now that Kagome is away on a mission, is she with a competent team at least?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow and soon both brows rose at Itachi's angry scowl. This was a new expression to grace his brother's face and he was privileged enough to witness it first-hand.

"If you consider, _Hyuuga Neji_ competent enough than the answer is a maybe." The ice in Itachi's words made Sasuke shiver involuntarily.

Neji, eh, no wonder Itachi took out his anger on him.

Neji and Itachi did not like each other, especially since Neji was a close friend of Kagome's. Itachi didn't mind Kagome having a close friend that didn't bother him as much, but the fact that it was Neji, a Hyuuga and the known fact that he _liked_ Kagome was the big problem.

"I know for a fact that the Hyuuga will take this opportunity to win Kagome's affection and in her vulnerable state Kagome will fall for his charms and soothing words." Itachi concluded with emotion filled eyes. "I regret my actions and I shouldn't have allowed my insecurities to cloud my judgment regarding Kagome." Itachi passed a hand through his long strands and undid the low ponytail he wore to let them loose.

"Good, now that you realize your _obvious mistake_ you need to figure out a way to fix it and win her back. Knowing Kagome she won't feel secure enough to be with you again so easily. Her trust will obviously be fickle at most and no doubt her mind is filling itself with ridiculous notions." Sasuke stated as he wiped some dirt off his face with his hand.

Itachi nodded already knowing what sort of notions were already running through her mind, '_His love for me had obviously stopped.' _That statement alone made his heart tighten in pain, but his actions had brought it upon himself.

Sasuke saw his brother's despair and quickly cheered him up as much as he could without getting too gushy about it.

"All you can do now is plan ways on winning her trust back and convincing her that you made a mistake until she returns." At Sasuke's words Itachi nodded his head mutely. "Alright," He replied softly before grabbing Sasuke's shoulder and helping him inside the manor where he will call a medic to come heal his injuries.

"Just make sure it isn't Sakura, I rather have Inuzuka Hana." Sasuke demanded and flinched when he saw his brother giving him a pointed, deadpanned look.

"What?" Sasuke asked slightly baffled.

"You do realize that Hana is a veterinarian." Itachi revealed, giving Sasuke a look that questioned his intelligence and knowledge. Sasuke blushed and quickly averted his eyes before muttering incoherent words.

"I didn't catch what you said, repeat yourself." Itachi ordered with an amused smirk on his lips. He heard his brother very well, but wanted him to say it out loud and clear.

"I said never mind Hana." Itachi nodded his head. "That's what I thought I heard, foolish little brother." With that said they both disappeared inside the manor.

* * *

They had been traveling for most of the morning and afternoon and the sun was beginning to set over the horizon. They managed to get pretty far and covered a good amount of land. They were near Waterfall Country and by early tomorrow morning they should be in the village meeting with the leader of the hidden village.

Kagome kept up with the two more experienced shinobi and she was proud of it. Now all she wanted to do was to eat dinner and sleep before her shift came to stand watch for the night. She made a small fire and quickly began to cook a small, quick meal. As she cooks the meal her thoughts drifted off to Itachi and she sigh still depressed over the break up.

She didn't notice a pair of milky white eyes watching her closely from the sidelines.

Neji already knew the cause of her distress and sullen mood. He heard about the break up between her and the Uchiha and honestly he couldn't have been happier about the news. The Uchiha didn't deserve a woman like Kagome, and look he was right the Uchiha left her both depressed and hurt.

After dinner he would speak with her and perhaps he will be able to pursue her in due time like he should have done when they were younger before she had fallen in love with that wretched Uchiha Itachi.

He had stolen Kagome from him, but now it seemed that fate was giving him another opportunity to redeem himself of his past mistake.

"Kagome, after dinner we can catch up since Lee will have first watch tonight." At the mention of his new found duty Lee saluted and nodded his head in determination. "Understood completely captain," he replied firmly. Kagome looked lost for a moment before uncertainty flashed within her eyes and finally her gaze settled down in small excitement. "That sounds good Neji." She replied with a small smile that did not reach her eyes as they used to in the past.

Oh the Uchiha was going to pay when he return to Konoha.

* * *

**A/N: Itachi and Sasuke have this unhealthy relationship of taking out their anger on each other and then acting fine afterwards. True siblings right there if I say so myself! Now more will be revealed concerning Kagome and Neji's past, but that won't be for a little while yet. Itachi has some old competition striking up again because of his actions and now he has to face the consequences, which is the main topic of this story, after all. So sorry for the errors in the chapter, hopefully I'll have a Beta soon, so until then bare with me please. **

**Thanks for the reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Read & Review**

**Lady Manami **


	9. Chapter 8: A Heart to Heart

**Kanojo Hisako**

**Chapter Eight**

**A Heart to Heart**

* * *

After dinner, Lee took up his post to keep watch while Neji and Kagome went further into the campsite for privacy. They found boulders and took seats upon them near a small, bubbling stream. The moonlight was absolutely beautiful with the moon in all its glory and full its light cast upon them in a light glow. Kagome sat with her hands on her lap, her nibbled fingers fidgeting together in light nervousness. She kept her gaze on the small stream in front of her while Neji remained silent, watching her with a scrutinizing gaze.

He took in her appearance and noted that she was slightly thinner than the last time they saw each other. There were light shadows beneath her eyes and her skin was paler than what was normal for her. He frowned at his findings. Now that he got a good look at her appearance, he would try to help her as much as he could to return her back to the Kagome he once knew.

"How have you been Kagome?" He asked with arms crossed across his chest.

Kagome stiffened at his question and swallowed lightly. "F-fine, and how have you been Neji?" She asked almost too quickly and she noted the way his brows furrowed, displeased. He pulled his arms back to his side before walking next to her and taking her fidgeting hands into his own. Kagome blushed at the contact and stared at his eyes.

What she saw made her breathing hitch slightly. So many emotions were running through his eyes. There was anger, concern and most importantly lo- her thoughts were interrupted when he spoke, "You know what I meant by that question Kagome." Kagome's eyes flashed before she averted her gaze from his piercing ones.

"I'm…okay. Neji, you don't have to worry about me." She whispered solemnly. "Besides, I had fooled myself by thinking I was enough for him after our second year, but I wasn't and now I know that." She revealed to him, her throat tightening as she bit down on her bottom lip. She could feel the tears building up in her eyes and she let out a frustrated sigh. She was tired of crying over him!

She hadn't realized that her tears had fallen already during her thoughts and was now in Neji's embrace, her face resting against his chest as he held her tightly in his arms. "He will realize what a mistake he made, and when he does it will be too late." She heard him murmur in her ear, his lips lazily brushing against the soft cartilage of her ear, which sent pleasant shivers down her spine.

She didn't know what he meant by his statement and only assumed that it was his protective side surfacing. After all, Neji cared about her as much as Itachi did. If Itachi had never came into the picture, she was sure she would have been with the Hyuuga right now, but when her eyes first laid on Itachi she knew her heart belong to him and no one else's. You can't help who you fall in love with because it happens so fast, so easily. Falling out of love was the hard part.

After several minutes, Kagome pulled back and smiled gratefully at Neji. "Thanks, Neji." The Hyuuga nodded his head in acceptance, his hands still covering her small ones.

"So, tell me about yourself. What has happened in the last year?" Kagome asked with anxious eyes. She wanted to know what her close friend had been up to.

Neji smirked before stating that he had signed up and has been training for the upcoming ANBU Exams.

Kagome's eyes widened in glee, "Really, that's great Neji! I'm sure you will do great. I'll make sure to come and watch you then." The ANBU Exams were held privately for the protection of the participants' identity, of course, if they passed it that is, but seeing as how she was one of the Hokage's apprentices, she was allow entry if she chose to help out. She would only have to put in a request for her Shishou.

"I would really like that." He told her with a soft smile.

Kagome stared at his smile and thought how handsome he was when he wore it. He never smiled much when they were younger, but when he did, she cherished those few seconds.

She cupped his cheek and smiled at him with warm eyes.

"You should smile more often Neji; it makes me happy when you do." She told him, her eyes shining brightly in laughter as she contained her giggles. She stood up and nudged her head towards their camp with Lee.

"We should get some sleep before our shifts come." Neji nodded at her logic and despite not wanting to leave just yet, he followed her with her words still replaying within his mind. He smiled again before they disappeared once he was near Lee. It would not do to show weakness in front of his comrade. Lee would have a field day with him and his _aspiring youth_.

* * *

The room was comfortable, not too big, and not small. It was just right for her. Placing her pack bag on the twin size bed, Kagome sighed in relief at finally being in the hidden village. They arrived just as the sun was making its ascent into the sky. They made good timing, and she was glad that she would be able to relax for a while before getting down to business. The village leader, Shibuki, had informed her that she would be healing the patients from the last raid in the hospitals until nightfall came, the time in which the trespassers were known to strike.

Taking off her boots and laying on the bed, Kagome closed her eyes until she awoke two hours later, ready to work.

"These shinobi were attacked last night by the trespassers. They sustained massive bruising, broken bones and numerous lacerations along their bodies." The head medic stated as he informed Kagome of the status of some of the shinobi admitted into the hospital.

"How many attackers were there and what village are they tied to?" Kagome asked suddenly. It would be wise to know how many they were going to have to deal with, and what village they were from to ascertain their strengths and weaknesses.

The head medic shook her head as a frustrated expression crossed her middle-aged face.

"They wear all dark attire from head to toe with a blank headband secured across their foreheads. They could be anyone for all we know, for they use an array of jutsu ranging from fire, water, lightening, taijutsu, and genjutsu." Kagome's brows furrowed at the information before she brought her gaze over to Neji, who also looked perturbed from the information.

It could be a variety of rogue shinobi who have been stealing their hero water, but most rogue shinobi would contain a village crest with a scratch across it, representing their defection from their village.

"Well, whoever they are, we'll find out tonight." Lee stated with an excited and determined grin, flashing his abnormally white, shiny teeth to the trio.

"Lee is right. Whoever these people are, we'll capture them and find the source of who is really running this operation." Kagome exclaimed with building determination and dare she say- excitement?

The head medic smiled at their enthusiasm as hope and faith shone in her brown eyes. She had a good feeling about this team. Those trespassers will be caught and their stealing days of the hero water will be done for. She would finally have a break from all these massive healings.

"Now gentlemen, if you will excuse Kagome and me, we have rounds to execute." The head medic proclaimed with a small smile on her painted lips. Kagome turned to Neji and Lee before smiling at each of them.

"I'll see you guys tonight." She told them before departing with the head medic to assist in the best way she could.

Neji and Lee made their way out of the hospital and began strategizing for tonight.

They had culprits to catch and interrogate.

* * *

_**SWISH**_

_**THUD**_

_**CLANK**_

This was crazy!

She could hear nothing but the pounding sound of her heart racing in her ears and the sounds of weapons flying throughout the sky with most of them reaching their intended targets, which meant more wounded shinobi. She was using up her chakra to heal the wounded from dying from fatal wounds, but she could only heal so much before she became weary and weak herself.

Those rogue shinobi came prepared as if they knew about their arrival in the first place, almost anticipating it. Upon their arrival at the village, nearly three weeks ago, all had been quiet until tonight, that is.

Currently she was hiding in an alleyway, her hands glowing green with healing chakra as she concentrated on patching up an open wound on a shinobi's abdomen. Once she was done, she wiped the sweat that had gathered on her forehead with the back of her forearm. "You're good to go." She told him with a small smile and in return, she received a nod before he disappeared to continue on protecting his village.

Kagome pressed her body against the wall of the building that shielded her from view and glanced at the many battles taking place in front of her.

There were bodies scattered on the ground, but that did not deter the others from stopping in their duties. Those bodies will have to be forgotten for now.

Alarm and fear filled her eyes as she caught sight of a young child wandering unknowingly into the manmade battlefield, seemingly confused and scared. Kagome cursed before she bolted in a full sprint towards the child, dodging the flying kunai in the process as best as she could. Her gaze caught sight of a fire jutsu making its way towards an enemy, who dodged the attack successfully, luckily for him, but not for the building where the child was standing nearby.

The already unstable building caught fire and it wasn't long before the roof started to cave in.

Kagome gritted her teeth, pushing herself to go faster before the building collapsed on the boy.

"_Mama, where are you?_" The boy cried hysterically, his face red and full of tears that trailed down his pudgy cheeks.

Kagome landed in front of him, skidding to a halt that left her knees bloody for sure, and swiftly grabbed him before jumping onto the rooftop of a safe building.

She held the hysterical boy close before watching as the building collapsed not a moment later. She sighed in relief before looking down to the boy currently holding onto her for dear life. She brought her hand up to the back of his neck and with skillful fingers, she pressed down on a pressure point, rendering him unconscious.

She would have to place him somewhere safe before going off to find Neji and Lee. Who knows what condition those two were in?

Just as she went to stand and tense her legs to run, a voice from behind her stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going, Konoha Scum?"

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise before she turned around, her eyes reflecting shock at the being that was before her.

"W-what are you?" She stuttered out, taking in his appearance with critical eyes. He's something she's never seen before.

"_You're worst nightmare, girl."_

* * *

**A/N: OOH, suspense! Any guess as to who the person Kagome is faced with? Oh and before I forget there is no Akatsuki Organization in this story, but rather something different. Well hope you enjoy and review. I also want to thank _ShadeOfOrange_ for beta-ing this chapter for me! I really appreciated it! :) **

**Read & Review**

**Lady Manami**


	10. Chapter 9: Fearful Heart

**Kanojo Hisoka**

**Chapter Nine**

**Fearful Heart**

* * *

_**POW**_

"You won't land another hit on this _gorgeous_ face again."

A loud, painful grunt echoed before a scattering thud of a body soon followed.

Kagome's eyes were shut tightly as she pushed herself off the ground. The left side of her face was rapidly swelling up and a bruise was forming from where her strange looking opponent back handed her like a rag doll. She had been doing so well against him until she was hit with that monster sword of his.

When she had first been confronted by the powerful shinobi, dressed in a black cloak along with a blank headband, she had been stunned by his abnormal appearance.

He wasn't like anything that she'd ever seen before. He was extremely tall and fearsome looking with blue, clammy looking scaly skin, black beady eyes and to top it off, he had gills on the sides of his face!

He was like a fish out of water, but once he had opened his mouth and she saw those sharp rows of teeth, she knew he was more like a shark than a harmless fish out of water.

Kagome had managed to put the boy down a safe distance away before facing the blue skinned shinobi who had formally introduced himself as Hoshigaki Kisame. Not a moment later the battle had commenced. He hadn't even asked for her name- not that she wanted to reveal that bit of information in the first place! She thought it was just plain rude.

She was holding her own against him until Kisame's massive sword came into contact with her body, striking her in the leg and eating her chakra away in large gulps.

Kagome glared at him before pushing her beaten body up from the ground and soon stood up once again. She wrapped an arm around her abdomen at the feel of nausea settling in the pit of her stomach due to the rapid loss of her chakra. The left side of her body just below her rib cage felt like it was on fire and she blamed it on her over reactive imagination, especially when she could have sworn she felt as if it was spreading throughout her body.

This wasn't the time to be getting sick or to be hallucinating.

Kagome's body was shaking from the motion, but she ignored it along with the nausea. She had to think of a plan since she couldn't risk wasting all of her chakra fighting against her opponent if Neji and Lee happened to be hurt and in need of medical attention.

Kagome needed to save it for them.

"I was mistaken when I thought you would have been some sort of a challenge." Kisame grinned, his sword placed over his shoulder lazily.

Kagome scoffed at the comment, she had barely gotten started and if it wasn't for her concern in reserving her chakra, she would have _laid it all out_ on him.

Kisame's eyes brighten in amusement at the simmering fire within her eyes at his comment.

"Little girl has attitude, I see." He stated seemingly amused for the moment.

Kagome furrowed her brows as she began to assess him. This guy sure liked to talk a lot, especially when it concerned his self. Maybe she could gain some information if she played her cards right. Plus, the time would do her some good while her body rests for a few seconds.

"Yeah, I get that a lot, but it can't be helped. I did get it from my mama after all." She retorted back with a smirk.

"I am curious though, why is someone like you taking the hero water from this village? You're already pretty strong on your own from what I can see." Kagome spoke as she tried to calm her pounding heart as she waited for his reaction to her words.

Flattery can go _a long way_ and from the way he mentioned his face being _gorgeous,_ she deduced he loved being flattered and that he was quite vain. If he had all those qualities then she can assume as well that he was quite egotistical as well.

Kagome felt her heart come to a stop when he let out a hearty laugh that lasted several seconds. She raised a brow wondering what was so funny.

He brought his beady black eyes on her once more and grinned widely, revealing rows of sharp teeth.

"I kind of like you, kid. You got spunk and I admire spunk." He began as he recalled the hits she had managed to inflict on him earlier in their battle. Kisame could feel his cheek beginning to bruise from that punch of hers, not to mention that solid roundhouse kick to his ribs. It will take awhile for his now fractured ribs to heal.

She was physically stronger than most kunoichi he'd fought in the past, but he wasn't about to let her know that.

Not only was he somewhat impressed with her strength, but she was also very clever and brave; complimenting him and stroking his ego in an attempt to fish out information from him. Well, he wasn't quite dumb and saw when he was being manipulated, but it wouldn't hurt to play with her for a little while before killing her.

Although, now that he got a good look at her she did seem familiar to him. That black hair and those pretty eyes, now where has he seen that face of hers before?

Hm, she must be someone he'd met before in his past, but from where?

Kisame tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes in concentration as he observed her facial features and figure.

After several seconds, three distinct faces from his past appeared in his mind and his eyes widened before narrowing in utter amusement at his sheer luck.

Who would have thought he would run into this _ghost of a child_ once again.

Meanwhile, Kagome felt a blush forming on her cheeks and she immediately willed it away. He had just complimented her in his weird way and she felt her confidence spike just a little from his comment.

Kagome could feel her chakra beginning to build back up again.

If only she had more time, she would gain a little from the amount she lost to his blade in a few more minutes.

"Thanks, I guess." She muttered out in a light pout.

"But you still didn't answer my question, Kisame-san, why does someone like you need the hero water? Is it for your own gain or for profit?" Kagome asked once again, hoping that by her being polite and civil with him will give her the answers she desired.

Kisame raised a brow at the girl before him.

She was a weird one calling him _Kisame-san_, very unlike most shinobi that knew of his status, but that was to be expected he supposed since he remembered where he knew her face from. He wondered if _that mother_ of hers resided in Konoha as well.

"What's your name, girl." He demanded swiftly with a hint of curiosity to his tone and expectation. If she was who he thought she was then she would bear the same name.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise; she didn't expect for him to ask for her name seeing as he had dubbed her as 'Konoha Scum' during their fight earlier.

Kagome hesitated, unsure if she should reveal her name to him.

"_Have a little bit of confidence, it is okay to flaunt once in a while."_ At her Shishou's words Kagome decided to listen to her advice. She had managed to impress Kisame so it would be only be right if he knew her name.

"Higurashi Kagome."

What she didn't know was that by giving him her name she only confirmed his suspicions of her identity and set off a nationwide search.*

At the mention of her name Kisame's expression changed from being curious to full on recognition. "Ah, so you are _alive_." He revealed with his wide grin. "To think you've been in Konoha all this time," He added with a disappointed '_tsk_' at the end for falling for _that_ woman's trick, "…_right from under my nose_."

Kagome was beginning to feel the rise of panic surge through her.

Why did he seem to know her all of a sudden?

They had only met once in her life, but his gaze said something different now.

What did he mean by being 'the one'?

What was going on here?

"What do you mean I'm _the one_?" She asked him with her voice rising slightly in her panic.

Kisame only seemed to find this more amusing and laughed again, this time bending over slightly to hold his gut in with his right arm.

"This is priceless, but to be expected." He stated as he stood upright once more, letting out a snicker now and then.

"It seems your beloved village has been keeping secrets from you, _Kagome-san _or maybe your mother is the one keeping the secrets of your origins from you. Yes, that would make more sense. After all, if Konoha _knew about you_, you wouldn't be outside its walls." He informed her while mocking her in the process.

Kagome's eyes widen at the prospect of secrets being held from her by her mother and possibly by her own village too. That was a huge accusation coming from a rogue shinobi.

How could she believe him?

"Like what?" She asked, wanting to know more, her voice becoming edgy in her growing anger.

Kisame narrowed his eyes at her before walking towards her in swift strides.

He stopped when he was four feet away from the short kunoichi.

"You are known as _kanojo hisoka _to every shinobi who cared about nothing, but power." He explained vaguely, causing Kagome to brace herself for any attack he would unleash upon her.

"Her secret," Kagome repeated in thought as she translated the two words, confused.

"I'm done for now, but rest assured, we will not be coming back to this village anymore." He began before walking past her and towards the edge of the building. Kagome's eyes widened, startled at his statement.

"Wait, why?" Kagome demanded.

Kisame looked over his shoulder and his grin was present, but this time it was malicious and held a dark promise.

"I just found something _better _than hero water." He revealed, once again in a vague tone, before jumping down the building and running towards his recruits.

His sword was held high in the air as a signal for the others to depart.

Kagome fell on her backside and leaned against the wall. She was confused and exhausted. She didn't understand anything he had said except for her village keeping secrets from her, but the question was, why?

"What did he mean about kanojo hisoka? Why am I a secret, and whose secret do I belong to?" She murmured to herself before closing her eyes to rest. So many questions and no answers, but at least one good thing came out of all this. She managed to get Kisame to leave the village alone, but she couldn't help but feel that she had caused something else to set in motion.

* * *

Neji and Lee had been preoccupied with the rogue shinobi and had been so focused on their battle that they both became confused when they all suddenly fled. Neji managed to pin point the cause of the retreat and saw a large man with a giant sword held up in the air wearing a dark cloak.

It was a signal.

Neji narrowed his eyes as he watched each and every one of them flee from the village. Once they were all gone he went to search for Kagome. The last he saw of her, she was healing a wounded shinobi in an alleyway. He went there and when he didn't see her he began to feel a slight panic rise in his chest.

The panic didn't last long, however when he saw movement on a rooftop. He activated his Byakugan and noted that it was indeed Kagome. He noticed she was low on chakra and hastily set off towards her direction.

She was leaning against the wall, her eyes closed and her expression strained. He noticed the left side of her face was bruised severely from the corner of her eyebrow to the bottom of her delicate jaw line. Whatever hit her had a rather large hand, and anger filled him. He gingerly touched the tender flesh and instinctively caught Kagome's flying fist in the process with his other hand. Her eyes snapped open, obviously startled from her rest.

"Oh, Neji, I'm sorry!" She apologized tiredly once she saw that it was her friend and not Kisame.

"I thought he came back." She murmured with half-hooded eyes from exhaustion.

"Who?" He questioned quickly.

"Hoshigaki Kisame." At the name Neji stiffened.

She fought against him and was still alive?

Neji stared at her in awe.

"Are you well enough to stand on your own?" He asked her and when she nodded he helped her up. "We'll discuss what happened later on, but for now we should meet with Shibuki and the others." Kagome nodded and motioned for the boy a few feet away from them.

"He needs to be taken to the hospital first." She told him with concerned eyes.

Neji proceeded to gather the boy into his arms and with that, they both headed to the hospital before meeting with the village's leader.

* * *

**A/N: So many of you might be curious as to whom exactly Kagome is the secret of. Well, you all shall find out who it is eventually. As you can see Kanojo Hisoka is the title to this story and you can start to see how it is relevant in the story itself. Kagome is the Secret in the story, but in what way and to who is the question.**

***Hint of foreshadowing!***

**The whole Kisame recognizing Kagome is the second plot to this story, as Itachi and Kagome's relationship is the main plot, obviously, but both plots will come together in an awesome way, well to me it is. I also like how I wrote Kisame in this chapter, it was fun and enjoyable. Well, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and will review! Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami**


	11. Chapter 10: A Heart's Woes

**Kanojo Hisoka**

**Chapter Ten**

**A Heart's Woes**

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Itachi dumped Kagome on their anniversary last month- which he is a douche for doing by the way- then Kagome almost- you know- which led her to requesting a mission as a field medic to get away, then you find out that Itachi had bought her an engagement ring, and now he wants to fix things, but Kagome isn't back yet and she's teamed with Neji?" Sasuke wanted to strangle the blonde sitting beside him, but if he did then he wouldn't get what he wanted from him. Besides, it was relieving to tell someone about this stressful situation that Itachi had gotten him into.

"Yes," Sasuke muttered as he took a sip from his bowl of ramen.

It was a bright, sunny day and all seemed right in Konoha today. They had just returned from a quick mission and were now eating lunch. Sakura had gone straight to the hospital's lab to work on a sample she had collected during the mission. Sasuke grimaced as he recalled the lime green substance and the horrid smell it unleashed. He had no idea how Sakura wasn't fazed by it, but then again she could probably tolerate most things, especially when it came to poisons.

Naruto scratched the side of his head while wearing an agitated scowl, "Your brother is an idiot, Sasuke!"

The Jounin nodded his head in agreement.

"I know, so now we have to sit and wait until Kagome returns from her mission for who knows how long and then Itachi can make his next move. Though he won't admit it, he feels threatened by Neji." Naruto furrowed his brows at that statement.

"I see, and we both know how much Neji likes Kagome, almost as much as you did if not more." Naruto pointed out. Sasuke glowered at the blonde and frowned tightly.

"Thanks for the reminder, dobe." Naruto snickered as he gulped down some of his ramen. As soon as he finished swallowing he turned to Sasuke with a knowing look.

"We also know that if Itachi wasn't in the picture, Neji and Kagome would be together already. They were really close back when they were kids and even his clan likes Kagome. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Kagome was to be with Neji now, you know, because not only does he like her, but _his clan_ does too." Naruto was either oblivious to the hole being burned into his head or he probably didn't care and continued speaking his mind, "No offense, but your family is mean to Kagome. She doesn't even feel comfortable entering into the compound after her first dinner at your house last year to meet your parents with all the glares she had gotten from your family members." Sasuke tightened his hands into fists on top of the counter by his bowl as he listened to Naruto's words.

They were all true, but he didn't want to accept them.

Kagome was not better off with the Hyuuga's.

She belonged with them, the Uchiha's.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Neji was making a move to win Kagome back right now," Naruto added in with a thoughtful tone to his voice and Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at the comment. It was a possibility, but he didn't think the Hyuuga would do it now. He hadn't done anything before, so now shouldn't be any different, right?

"Would he really?" Sasuke asked, feeling slightly uncertain. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke and from the seriousness in his sapphire eyes, he knew the answer.

"If I was in love with my best friend since I was thirteen and saw a chance to be with her again after three years, I would do it with no hesitation." Sasuke groaned in dismay at Naruto's comment. It looks like Itachi's concern about Neji was right. He just hoped that Kagome wouldn't give into Neji just yet, not with everything being a huge mistake.

Naruto frown sadly at his best friend's state.

Poor Sasuke was stressing over his brother's love life.

The blonde shinobi patted Sasuke on the back in a sign of comfort.

"Don't stress too much about it, Sasuke. You'll grow older beyond your years if you continue. Things happen for a reason, you know. If Itachi is really meant to be with Kagome again then they will, but your brother really needs to stop thinking about the clan and more about his heart. He could lose her because of them and be unhappy for the rest of his life," Naruto started.

"I'm not a fan of your brother, and I'm not going to lie, but I'd rather see her with Neji than with him _if_ it wasn't for the fact that your brother makes Kagome's eyes light up in happiness, so for that reason I'll help get them back together," Sasuke's eyes widened at Naruto's offer, but they soon turned into a deadpanned stare when the blonde added with a cheeky smile, "for a price of course!"

He should have known better.

"A month's worth of ramen on you."

"Yeah right dobe." With that Sasuke stood up from his seat, abandoning his half-eaten bowl of ramen.

"Oh, come on Sasuke! I was just playing, where are you going off to?" Sasuke glanced over his shoulder and shrugged them before walking away from the ramen stand, hands hidden within his pockets.

"Somewhere where I can relax, you're right about me stressing too much."

Naruto grinned and as he turned to leave for home the owner of his favorite ramen stand called out to him, "Naruto, you forgot to pay for the meals!" Naruto glanced up and his eyes widened in surprise. He growled when he saw that Sasuke didn't leave any money for their meals, he usually treated him when he came to him for advice. "That jerk," he muttered from under his breath angrily as he pulled out his wallet to pay for the meals. Naruto soon grinned at seeing his friend opening up more than he used to when they were younger.

"You sure changed for the better. I knew you could do it all along, Sasuke."

* * *

Tsunade wondered how much longer Uchiha Itachi was going to stand in her office with this strained expression across his face. She had to admit it was quite amusing seeing the silent heir in a state of uncertainty. 'Only Kagome could be the cause of that look and I'm sincerely enjoying this. It's not every day that an Uchiha's stoic expression breaks.' Tsunade's expression was one of amusement from the raise of her left brow to the grin on her lips, and from the now furrowing brows of the Uchiha he knew as well.

The exceptional shinobi had just been given a new mission and it seemed he wanted to know something. She had the inkling suspicion that it had to do with her apprentice being outside the protective walls of Konoha, but she wouldn't know unless he opened his mouth.

"If you got something to say, say it Itachi," Tsunade said while leaning her head on her palm, causing her blonde strands to sway from the motion. Tsunade's eyes caught the way he tensed slightly at her brash comment. 'He's edgy.' She noted mentally.

Itachi must really be stressed out over Kagome leaving Konoha and she couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed with it. Kagome is fully capable of taking care of herself and others. His stress was unnecessary and could potentially interfere with his performance in the field. It was still silent and Tsunade was growing impatient with his stubbornness.

"If you're wondering about Kagome, she's fine. She is a capable kunoichi and she has two competent teammates." Tsunade revealed to him.

She thought it would ease his mind, but apparently it did not for he soon tighten his hands into tight fists by his sides. She took in the reaction and wondered what was going on in his mind.

Itachi gritted down on his teeth, roughly. It was a bad habit since he was younger whenever he was deeply upset and right now he was upset. He felt like breaking something, but doing so in front of the Godaime was unacceptable and he wouldn't leave until he asked what he stood here for.

"I want to know when she will be returning." He knew it was a gamble to demand such a thing, but he needed to know how much longer he had to wait until she returned. He needed to be here when she did so he could fix things between them.

He also came here for another reason.

Tsunade had guessed as much, but she wouldn't indulge in his request.

It wasn't his place to know when shinobi were to return back from missions and she knew Kagome would be pissed if she told him, but then again she wanted to know the reason as to why Itachi broke things off.

"Alright Itachi, but on one condition," Tsunade began with a sly smirk pasted on her young face.

Itachi eyed her warily and inferred what she was going to say next, "Information for information, so how about you start off with why you are so concerned with knowing when Kagome will be back when you broke her heart." The Uchiha heir sighed inwardly.

This was going to be embarrassing.

"Fine, but first, let me show you why it all started," Itachi pulled out a small box from his pocket and placed it on the desk before Tsunade. The blonde's eyes widen at the small box and picked it up. She glanced back towards Itachi before staring back to the box and opening it with a single click.

"You're going to propose to her," She muttered in surprise partially because of the bold move and partially because of the beauty of it.

"I was going to, but…" Tsunade waited for him to continue, but from the way his jaw was clenched it was difficult for him to let it out, so she did it for him.

"You became afraid, I assume?" Tsunade asked while placing the ring down and sliding it back to Itachi.

"Yes," He replied back in relief.

"It's normal to fear rejection with something as big as this Itachi. So, tell me why you broke up with her when you bought her a ring. It doesn't really make any sense," Tsunade stated with a shake of her head.

Itachi inhaled deeply before telling her his story and half an hour later he was sitting before her with determination shining in his midnight irises.

"Whether I have your blessing or not I am going to marry her." Itachi stated sternly.

Tsunade stared at him with a hard look, sizing him up and determining for herself what she had just heard. "I don't doubt that, but I do hope you have resolved whatever issues you have with bringing Kagome into your family?" She commented with a raised brow, and at Itachi's confident nod she grinned.

"Good, so I think we're done here." Tsunade stated in dismissal.

Itachi stood and prepared to leave, but not without his due.

"I guess I'm not entirely breaking protocol in telling you this, not to mention that I might face Kagome's fury when she gets back, but seeing how she still loves you and what you're planning on doing _this time around_, I guess it wouldn't hurt to say that in about two weeks it is _**strongly**_ _**advised**_ that you be back from your mission." With that Tsunade smirked slyly and leaned back against her chair.

Itachi took the hint and quickly disappeared from the office.

He had two weeks to finish up his mission in time to see Kagome and set things right again.

He had everything planned out and he hoped everything turned out right too.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**I also like to thank **_**ShadeOfOrange **_**for beta-ing the previous chapter and this chapter for me!**

**Lady Manami**


	12. Chapter 11: Her Indecisive Heart

**Kanojo Hisoka**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Her Indecisive Heart**

* * *

Kagome checked the young boy's vitals one last time before she retired for the night. It's been three days since Kisame and his band of rouge shinobi had attacked the village and hasn't been back since. It seems Kisame was true to his word when he told her he wouldn't be back, but it also made her worry. She had the inkling suspicion that they will meet again in the future.

Covering the boy fully with the blanket, Kagome bid him a soft goodnight and left the room quietly. He would be discharged tomorrow morning now that he was in fine health and his next of kin was found, sadly his parents were killed in the raid.

As soon as she closed the door to his room Kagome leaned against the wall and closed her eyes in exhaustion. She was beyond tired and she wanted nothing more than to be in her bed and to sleep for a week. Since the rouge shinobi fled three days ago she's been helping at the hospital in both minor and major healings. She even assisted in three major surgeries that resulted in success.

"You look tire Kagome let's get you back to the Inn so you can rest." Kagome's eyes opened at the familiar voice and she quickly stood upright from the wall and flipped her disheveled hair with her hand in an attempt to fix her disarrayed hair.

"Hey Neji, I didn't see you there, how are things with Shibuki?" She asked him as she walked beside him towards the exit.

Neji noted the dark circles underneath her eyes and the bags from lack of proper sleep. His friend has been over working herself since the attack three days ago and he was determined to get her to rest properly before they headed out towards Konoha in the next couple of days. "Everything has been settled and the village is in a state of calm and rebuilding." Kagome smiled at the news.

"Everything here in the hospital is calm as well." She informed him with a proud smile on her lips and in her eyes. It was getting easier for her to work as a medic and she found herself feeling more confident about her skills. She wasn't second guessing herself anymore and what she was most proud of was the fact that she didn't freeze in fright when the raid had happened.

"I know, but it has taken an adverse affect to your health." Neji pointed out with a raised brow, daring her to object to his claim. Kagome pouted and resigned her protest. "Your right, but all I need is a good night's sleep or two and I'll be as good as new." After her proclamation she let out a cheeky smile.

They exited the hospital and made their way to the Inn where they have been staying in for the past three weeks and a half. As soon as Kagome reached her room she collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep instantly upon impact. Neji smiled fondly at her before covering her body with the blanket. He removed her head band and smooth out her bangs from her face.

He couldn't help, but to stare at her in wonderment and admiration. She was beautiful in his eyes, a beauty unlike the women in his clan and all of Konoha. His desire for her was known to her, but her heart belonged to another she had told him after his confession a year ago.

That other who held her heart was Uchiha Itachi and look at what happened now. He abandoned her and left her heart broken, something he would have never done to her. Now he would make sure her heart never shatters again. This time he will pursue her and not let her go. He will show her that he was just as good as the Uchiha, if not better. He was close to having her heart before and this time around he will win it now that Uchiha Itachi was out of the picture.

"I can treat you so much better than he can, if you just give me the chance." He murmured for his ears only, knowing that she was already unconscious and dreaming.

He leaned down and brushed his lips in the slightest bit onto hers in a phantom like kiss. He placed her headband down on the night stand beside her bed and left the room, silently closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door was shut close Kagome's eyes snapped open and she gently placed the tips of her fingers to press against her lips as tears cascaded down her cheeks. She had heard his words and felt her heart cracking much like fissures after hearing them.

"Oh, Neji, I'm so sorry." She whispered sorrowfully, but she couldn't hurt him anymore than she has already. After her nap she would have to talk to him and make things clear. She didn't want to lose her friend and she most certainly didn't want to break his heart.

* * *

_**A week later and a half later **_

"Thank you all so much for helping our village and stopping those rouge shinobi from stealing our precious hero water." Shibuki stated with gratitude expressed throughout his face and in his eyes. Lee smiled at the young leader and gave him a thumb up and a charming grin that revealed his abnormally shining teeth.

"It was all in the name of Youth, Shibuki! No need to thank us for we were just doing our duty as loyal allies." Shibuki smiled at the exuberant teen and nodded his head in agreement.

"Lee's right we were doing our duty and I'm glad your village will have peace now. Thank you for your hospitality and take care!" Kagome exclaimed with a wide smile on as she waved at all the villagers who came to see them off. Neji remained silent, but held a small smile on. The three shinobi from Konoha bid their final farewells and left on their journey back home.

"Wait, Kagome-chan!" At the call of her name the medic turned around and saw the young boy who she had rescued and taken care of at the hospital, running towards her with an iris in his hand. She smiled softly at the young boy and kneeled down to his eye level to receive the gift.

"This is for you Kagome-chan, for taking care of me!" He huffed as he caught his breath. Kagome took the iris from him lovingly and brought it up to her nose to sniff. Its smell was beautiful and light.

"Thank you, Kai-kun." She said before leaning towards him and planting a soft kiss to his forehead. "Take care of yourself ok, Kai-kun and listen to your Aunt." She told him before standing up again glancing over to Neji and Lee.

Lee looked as if he was about to burst into tears and she could just feel him just about ready to explode about the beauty of youth, which he did not a moment that she had thought it.

"_Such youth in someone so young_," Kagome chuckled at his outburst and soon looked over Neji's expression and caught his glare towards the young boy, which was tight and strained. She couldn't help, but to giggle at this. He heard her laughter and soon turned his face away as a blush painted his pale cheeks.

"Let's go." He commanded before walking ahead of them.

Kagome smiled with mirth as she followed along with Lee.

* * *

It was nearing nightfall and they decided to set up camp for the night. They were a day and a half away from Konoha and Kagome wasn't all too excited about going back. She decided she would request another mission as soon as she finishes debriefing. She had already written the report last night when she couldn't sleep. Neji's kiss and words wouldn't leave her alone and the dread of talking to him about it wasn't doing her any good either. The whole situation literally made her dizzy.

A month away from Konoha was amazing and she had the chance to see the other villages, people and terrains along the way from both villages. She was dreading going back only because of Itachi. If she was lucky he was probably away on a mission right now. It would give her enough time to rest and set out again before she cross him somewhere.

She sighed rather loudly, catching Neji and Lee's attention. Both males raised a brow in wonder at the now depressed looking Kagome. Neji knew the reason as to why she was suddenly depressed, but Lee saw it differently. "Kagome are you feeling alright?" Lee asked with furrow brows, causing Kagome to break out of her thoughts and stare at him in surprise. "Oh, no I'm fine, Lee. I just have a lot on my mind." She replied, hoping that explanation was enough to appease him and also to hint to him to leave her alone.

But this was Lee they were talking about, he never did get hints.

"Do you want to talk about it? I know that it helps to talk about your troubles. It eases the mind!" He exclaimed and took the liberty to take a seat beside her on the ground. "Now, tell me what is bothering you. Maybe I can help fix it." Kagome's brows were arched and her expression was uncertain and lost. She appreciated his desire to help her, but how can he help her avoid Itachi? Kagome sighed before smiling at Lee. "Thanks Lee, but I don't think you can help me on this one." She said and at his fallen expression she gave him a hug.

"You're a good friend Lee if I ever need someone to talk to I know who I can go to." She told him and her words Lee grinned. "That person will be me!" He exclaimed before getting up and retrieving the fallen fire wood from earlier.

"He is right you know." Neji stated with arms cross and a heavy look in his eyes.

Kagome lowered her eyes to the fire and frowned. She knew he was right, but she didn't want to talk about it right now. What she did want to talk about was Neji and that kiss a week ago. She's given enough thought about it and she was ready to confront him about it. "Neji there's something I want to talk to you about. Let's take a walk." Surprised at her words Neji felt his heart race and he willed it to slow down. "Sure." He replied smoothly and they both headed deeper into the woods where Lee couldn't hear their conversation.

Once they were far from hearing range Kagome turned to Neji and from the look in her eyes he knew it wasn't something good. "Neji, I don't want to hurt you more than I already have." His eyes widen as he quickly realized what she was referring to. 'She must have been awake when I had kissed her.' He thought in realization, but he was not sorry for it. "How do you know that, we haven't even tried?" He replied, trying to push his side of the case.

Kagome shook her head and wrapped her arms around her shoulders in comfort. She decided she will go straight into the issue at hand. She wouldn't beat around the bush like she was prone to doing in the past. It was time for a change.

"I hurt you, Neji and I never want to hurt you again. When we had almost kissed, I saw the pain in your eyes, because I stopped myself before it was too late and I had cheated on Itachi. I see the same pain in your eyes just like I did a year ago." She explained with a heavy heart as Neji's eyes smothered her.

"It wasn't right then because you were with the Uchiha, but now you aren't with him anymore. He left you heartbroken, Kagome. I would have never done that to you and I won't if you give me the chance!" He exclaimed in anger as he took several steps towards her and held onto her shoulders, grasping them gently with his hands. He soon brought one of his hands up to caress the side of her face gently before trailing it down to rest on her neck.

"He didn't appreciate you Kagome, but I have always appreciated _everything _about you. Why can't you give me a chance? That's all I ask of you." He told her with pleading eyes. Kagome stared into his milky orbs with sudden confliction. She felt her heart drop at his words and the truth behind them.

This wasn't how she imagined her talk with him to go. This was beginning to turn into a repeat of their last confrontation, which almost caused her to cheat on Itachi with him.

"I won't be able to love you Neji, not in the way that I love Itachi." She told him sadly as she gazed up into his eyes. "If I had never met and laid eyes on Uchiha Itachi then things might have been different. I would have fallen in love with you a long time ago." She revealed softly as tears gathered in her eyes. Neji closed his eyes in emotional pain at hearing those words he's long to hear for so long. He also felt relief in knowing that she _could have_ loved him like he loves her.

He slowly opened his eyes and peered into her brightly colored ones in contemplation. How much longer could he live with just having Kagome as a friend? It hurt seeing her with someone else and now that she was free from Uchiha Itachi she was still reluctant to give him a chance.

What was wrong with him?

Kagome saw the way his eyes glisten with the tall tell signs of insecurities and the way his eyebrows were strained in deep thought. His grip on her neck was flexing and his fingers were twitching subtly as if he wanted to do something, but she wasn't sure of what exactly he wanted to do. She furrow her brows and thought about it before realization dawn upon her.

Without hesitation he leaned in and swiftly captured her lips in a kiss. Kagome's eyes widen at the intimate contact and her tears cascaded down her cheeks as feelings of sorrow and guilt overwhelmed her heart. She didn't know what to do or what she should do, but at the moment her heart was in pain and she wanted it to stop. She stared up in the night sky and noticed the full moon and the stars surrounding it. She wanted to be lost in them instead of being in this situation. She didn't want to hurt Neji.

"_Why can't you give me a chance? That's all I ask of you."_ His words replayed in her mind constantly as he continued to kiss her and she knew better than to have listened to them at her moment of vulnerability and weakness, but all she could think about was not hurting her best friend.

She could try.

She would give him that chance he wanted.

Everybody deserved a chance.

'I-I'll try Neji,' she thought to herself in a split decision before she kissed him back tentatively, trying to feel instead of think. She wanted to give him the chance he deserved despite that tiny voice in the back of her head telling her to stop before someone got hurt.

At her receptiveness to his kiss Neji felt his heart swell as he proceeded to kiss and soon shift to kiss alongside her neck in the lightest of touches. Neji never knew Kagome's skin to be so warm in all the years he's known her. It was slightly warmer than what was normal, but most importantly she was giving him a chance.

* * *

Sitting silently in the back porch of an inn in a small village Itachi gazed calmly up into the night sky. Millions of stars littered the dark abyss, barely leaving a spot left unlit and surrounding the full moon in a magnificent display of natural beauty. He couldn't help, but to remember how much Kagome loved the night sky or how they would spend their nights on the full moon together, just to star gaze or to simply make love underneath the beauty of Mother Nature.

He fiddled with the black velvet box in his hand and thought only of Kagome and pondered if she was safe wherever she was at the moment.

He wondered how much she's grown since her departure.

He sighed and leaned his head against the post erecting the roof of the inn. "Be safe Kagome and _please_ do not do anything stupid." He stated in a silent prayer to the woman he loves, hoping with all the power in the world that she would somehow hear his words and heed them.

He sighed one last time before standing up and retiring for the night when the velvet box in his hand, suddenly fell and hit the wooden floor. Upon impact the box open, causing the ring to fly out from its containment and to scatter along the floor in loud clanging noises until it comes to a stop a few feet away from him. Itachi went after the ring as soon as it came to a stop and kneeled down to pick it up for inspection for any damage, but considering that it was a diamond there shouldn't be a single scratch on it.

He activated his sharingan, just to be sure.

Itachi's eyes widen when he found that it had chipped slightly on the corner. To anyone else it would be unnoticeable, but to his eyes he saw otherwise.

A feeling of dread filled his stomach and the Uchiha Heir quickly picked up the box and went inside. He didn't like the feeling he got just a few moments ago and he couldn't help, but to feel that it concerned Kagome somehow. He took one last moment to gaze up at the moon before he slid the door shut.

* * *

**A/N: OMG, some new drama! So, I know what you're all thinking about right now, Kagome and Neji? Yes, well I think it would spice up the story a bit and to make Kagome realize she needs to grow in other aspects of her life as well and not only in her growth as a field medic kunoichi. Hope you guys aren't too upset with this, but rest assure this story is a Kagome and Itachi pairing! Damn, I felt sorry for Itachi in this chapter, but then again I am having fun writing this out! Also, I wanted to get this chapter up asap so there might be some errors, which will be fix at another date. **

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing and for adding this story to your favorites and alerts! **

**Read & Review**

**Lady Manami **


	13. Chapter 12: Melancholy Heart

**Kanojo Hisoka**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Melancholy Heart**

* * *

"Good job you three on a successful mission. You may be dismissed now, except for Kagome. I want to speak with you." Tsunade stated with curious hazel eyes on the anxious kunoichi. The Godaime did not miss the worried glance the Hyuuga sent her apprentice either when she mentioned her name. She also took note of the smothering gaze in them and wondered what brought that look all of a sudden.

Once the two shinobi left Kagome's eyes were full of curiosity at her Shishou's request to see her alone. She sincerely hoped that Itachi didn't come to her seeking information out about her whereabouts while she was away. 'Like he would even bother doing that, he doesn't care about me anymore.' She thought with a heavy heart.

Disappointment filled her and she sighed.

"What did you want to see me about, Shishou?" Kagome asked with a raised brow as she took a seat.

"I want to know how the mission went for you and how you coped with being in the field." Tsunade asked casually. Kagome nodded and brushed her bangs behind her ears. "Well, at first I was frightened, especially when I heard the screams and the rise of panic of the villagers. It reminded me of… it reminded me of the Chunnin Exams and of Orochimaru." Tsunade listened intently as the black haired medic spoke about her mission, looking for any signs of stress or new trauma. She was slightly pleased to see only anxiety in her apprentice and not terror.

"How did you deal with those memories coming back?" Kagome blinked a couple of times as she processed the question before looking thoughtful for several seconds. "I reminded myself that I wasn't 13 years old anymore and that I have job to do, which is to protect and save people from fatal wounds, especially my teammates." Kagome explained with a small smile. "I didn't freeze up this time and I did my job. It was exhausting, but I felt so fulfilled each time I healed a shinobi or any wounded civilian. If I hadn't been on this mission, Shishou, a little boy would have been crushed to death during the raid." Kagome told her with a light heart as she recalled Kei giving her the Iris.

Tsunade grinned at Kagome's growing enthusiasm about being a field medic. "Do you feel you have grown from this experience?" Tsunade asked already knowing the answer from her words moments ago. Kagome smile and nodded her head in confirmation. "I do and I want to keep on doing this." She revealed while glancing down to her lap where her hands were fidgeting with her skirt.

Tsunade caught this and furrow her brows at the action. "What else happened during the mission?" Kagome stiffen and ceased her fidgeting. She bit her lower lip and felt her heart rate pick up as she recalled the kiss she had shared with Neji last night.

Neji had looked so happy and he was smiling so beautifully that she didn't want to destroy it. He had even smile openly in front of Lee and the taijutsu specialist had been shock at the sight of it. He then proceeded to congratulate him in finally indulging in the beauty of youth. They hadn't mentioned what had transpired between them to Lee and she was glad for that. She didn't want word going out that she was giving Neji a chance just yet. She was worried, although she shouldn't be, about Itachi's reaction to the news.

Deep down in her heart, despite how many times she's tried to get rid of the feeling, there was still that sense of hope that she and Itachi would somehow get back together again. Now she was contemplating whether or not she should tell her Shishou about it. Of course, she was going to tell Sakura about it first, but now that she was thinking about it Tsunade had pick up on her nervousness and anxiety.

"Kagome, I asked a question. Did something happen during the mission that is making you anxious?" Kagome's breathing hitched a bit and the lightest of twitches in the corner of her brow began. 'She knows,' Kagome thought paranoid. 'If she knows then Konoha knows and if Konoha knows then Itachi's knows.' As her thoughts about her changing relationship regarding Neji flooded her mind, Tsunade watch on with confused orbs.

'At this rate she's going to start hyperventilating.' The Godaime thought as she observed her apprentice, taking down notes of her appearance: light perspiration, fidgety, anxious, hitch in breathing, hazel orbs then glanced over to the main artery in Kagome's neck, measuring its pulse rate for any abnormality and finding it to have a fast pulse rate, and finally she stared into Kagome's eyes, finding worry within them.

Yes, something did happen, but what?

"Okay, spill it." The Godaime demanded and at her demand Kagome winced.

"Y-yes, well, you see last night I g-gave Neji a chance." The light stuttering made Tsunade furrow her brows in thought, not yet processing what had been said, "By chance you mean?" Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm going to start dating him now to see how… things go." Tsunade caught the hesitation and uncertainty in her words. "You don't seem too sure about it. Are you sure this is what you want?" Uh-oh, Itachi's plans might be over before it even had the chance to start. He should be done with his mission by now, especially since she suggested he return by today and right now it was nine in the morning. Oh, boy this was starting to get a little more complicated.

Kagome fiddled with her hair as she tried to explain her reasoning, which wasn't very convincing to Tsunade and seemed as if she was trying to convince herself more than her Shishou. "Yeah, I mean I've known Neji since I could remember and he's always appreciated me. Plus, this makes him happy and that's all I want for him. Everyone deserves a chance and Neji deserves this." Tsunade shook her head slightly. "Kagome, this has to make you happy too." She stated and the black haired medic nodded her head slowly. "I will be with _time_. All I have ever known was being with Itachi. He was my first boyfriend and love, but maybe, just maybe I was meant to be with Neji all along, you know? I mean, if I hadn't met Itachi during my first Chunnin Exams I would have fallen in love with Neji and he wouldn't have broken my heart. Neji will never break my heart." From her overly soft voice as she spoke Tsunade knew Kagome was comparing Neji to Itachi and how Itachi had hurt her through their break up.

This wasn't good.

How the hell was Itachi suppose to propose to Kagome now when she was filling her head with notions of Neji being the one for her all of a sudden?

Right now Kagome was pushing herself away from all things concerning Itachi and ever going back to him and if he didn't do anything soon he was going to really lose her for good.

* * *

Hiashi raised a brow as he watch his only nephew mediating in the gardens with a wide smile on his lips. He wondered what or who brought that smile on his nephew. The Hyuuga Head walk towards the mediating Neji in a slow pace, his hands folded within the sleeves of his gray haori.

Neji, feeling the presence of his Uncle open his eyes to greet him, "Hello Uncle." Hiashi nodded his head in acknowledgment and took note of the brightness in Neji's eyes before taking a seat beside him.

"Your eyes are shining with happiness." Hiashi stated with curios eyes. "What brought that look in you?" He asked and the older Hyuuga couldn't help, but hope that it had something to do with Kagome. He had heard rumors recently flowing in the streets of Konoha about Itachi and Kagome's relationship being over with, but what confirmed it was when he had overheard Fugaku talking about how his son finally coming to his senses and had finally left that_ bad stain to his status_. He had gritted his teeth at the Uchiha head's disrespect towards Kagome.

Kagome was a charming young woman with a lot of potential. Ever since she was younger she has always held a special place in his heart and home. It's been a while since he's last seen her since she started her advanced studies in Medical Ninjutsu, but if the feeling in his gut was right then he would be seeing Kagome a lot more now.

Neji smirked and looked up towards the clear skies, his expression soft and his eyes excited. "Uncle, she's giving me a chance. After all these years I'm finally going to be with her." He confessed in a soft tone full of happiness and unkempt excitement. Haishi's lips broke out into a grin before he let out a joyful laugh. "You see, Neji, good things come to those who wait and now you are being rewarded for your patience. I knew that Uchiha will mess up one day and he has. Now it's time for you to prove to Kagome that you are the one who is better for her." Neji nodded at his Uncle's words.

"I know Uncle. I'll prove to Kagome that I am the one for her. I should have pursued her from the beginning instead of leaving her to the hands of Uchiha Itachi. He may have hurt her and broken her heart, but I will be the one to protect and heal it. Knowing Kagome she's going to be apprehensive about me, but I'll show her that she will have nothing to worry about." The younger Hyuuga explained with determined eyes.

"I'm glad to hear that and be sure to bring Kagome around the compound soon. Let her know that she is always welcomed here. Unlike the Uchiha clan, the Hyuuga clan appreciates her and all that she has to offer." Haishi stated while standing up and going about his day with a new found excitement. If all goes well with Neji and Kagome he will soon hear wedding bells and the pitter patter of young children in the next year or two at the least.

* * *

Lying in her bed, Kagome snuggled against her body sized pillow. It's been over a month since she's last slept in her own bed and she was finding it hard to fall asleep. She had so much going on right now in her mind, which involved Itachi and Neji. Her first date with Neji was tomorrow afternoon after her shift at the hospital and she was nervous about it. According to Neji, it was going to be a surprise and she didn't know how to feel about it. She wondered if they were going to go to a well known restaurant and she had a slight fear that it will be one of the restaurants that Itachi had taken her to before.

"Relax, it will be fine just trust in Neji." Kagome muttered to herself.

"Knowing him he'd probably prefer something more quite than a restaurant full of nosey people." Kagome smiled a little at that notion. "Maybe a picnic, like old times, but this time it will be a date and just the two of us without Hinata or little Hanabi and baby _Souta_." She said thoughtfully, remembering the good times with her friends and in the process leaving a longing in her eyes as she thought about her baby brother.

"Souta, Mama, and Papa. I miss you all." She muttered softly with glistening eyes.

Closing her eyes, she brushed her thoughts away for another day and went to sleep. As she slept through most of the night she did not sense the light that emerged on the exposed skin of her lower back. The light was pink and shimmering brightly, filling the room for several seconds before it died down. In its place was an elaborate circle with several kanji connecting to one another in a fabulous display of penmanship. The only sign of her discomfort was the light scowl crossing her face before it settled down into a peaceful expression once more.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, so more complications added into the mix. Kagome and Neji are going to explore the realm of dating one another. Some of you might have seen that coming, if not then surprise! **

**Now some of you are hoping for some Itachi and Kagome fluff and it is coming SOON! **

**Also, I am looking for some ideas on how Itachi should make it up to Kagome. So, if you have an idea, send a PM telling me about it! **

**Read & Review**

**Lady Manami **


	14. Chapter 13: Desires of the Heart

**Kanojo Hisoka**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Desires of the Heart**

* * *

Looking over the valley and down into Konoha, Kisame grin eerily upon the village. All these years and she's been right under his nose in the village hidden in the Leaf. Tch, that foolish woman thought she could hide her forever? Well, she almost did, but his luck never ran out. Soon, he'll have the coveted jewel and all his dreams will come true.

He can still remember that awesome power that drove him crazy with lust and desire that day, but that bitch, what was her name again? Hm, he couldn't remember her name at the moment, but that bitch tricked him and she had tricked him good.

If only he had made sure that woman had died, but then again he had not found her body when she _'killed herself'_. He should have caught on to her trick back then, but things happen for a reason he supposed. After all, he had been much younger back then when he had confronted the High Priestess in Demon Country.

As he looked through his past memories he recalled two toddlers at that time, twins if he were to guess by their close age and resemblance. That woman dressed in priestess clothing, she had sent the children away with monks as soon as he killed her husband, but his partner at the time had followed after them and was never seen again, until recently that is.

He had been surprised to meet up with his old partner after all these years again and to think he didn't look to have grown any older from the last time he saw him. He wondered what his secret was for keeping his youthful appearance. Maybe he was on that organic diet he's been hearing so much about in the past couple of years or maybe it was a jutsu like the Godaime of Konoha uses, but something in his gut told him it wasn't the jutsu. So, he was going to go with the organic diet.

Lifting his massive sword, Samehada, to his face Kisame examine his striking features in its reflection. He turns his face this way and that to find any traces of flaws on his skin. What he was looking for primarily were the dreaded wrinkles or in his case dry, wither and peeling scales. He grinned when he found none and chuckled to himself at his good fortune. At thirty two he was looking great for his age, but he wanted to remain that way.

"An organic diet can only enhance this natural beauty of mine and prolong it too." Pulling his beloved sword down, the mist shinobi felt a sudden presence behind him, but at the feel of dark energy he knew it to be his old partner. Turning to face his old friend Kisame smirked, satisfied. "You were right about a surprise from my past waiting for me in that village in Waterfall. Who would have thought I would run into that ghost of a child again, but now I'm wondering where the other girl is located at." Kisame commented smoothly.

The dark figure grinned eerily, dark hair coiled and held into a high ponytail, flowing down his back in luscious waves. "Don't worry about that my old friend I'm sure she isn't that far off from her dear sister, here." At his statement he turned his vision onto the village of Konoha. "Their mother, as clever as she was, must have realized that she couldn't hide them from me forever. Luckily for us, I had caught wind of her plan to deceive us back then, but if it wasn't for that wretched monk…" At the mentioning of the old monk who had interfered with him, the dark figure clenched his jaw tightly. If it wasn't for him he would have captured the girls and had his wish for immortality.

Kisame's expression became slightly stern. "Things will be different now. She's dead and there's no one to protect these girls from us. I literally could have taken the girl back in Waterfall and no one could have stopped me, but I decided to consult with you first. I know how much you like to show off and plot." The dark haired man narrowed his eyes at the comment and they shimmered in amusement at the truth behind the blue man's words.

"You're right and you're also right about me plotting. I've come up with a plan that won't necessarily save us time, but it will save us the energy." He began with a smirk. Kisame chuckled in excitement. "Well, let's hear it then, buddy."

After hearing the plan from his old partner, Kisame swung his sword over his shoulder and left to complete his part in the plan. He had a lot of talking to do among his fellow rogue shinobi and it will mainly be gossip. This plan of his will surely bring new excitement for him and not to mention it's been years since he's last played a good sport like this. Unlike his dark haired friend, he will be participating in this ploy directly just for the fun of it. He wasn't one to just sit back and wait while others had all the fun.

"This should be _extremely entertaining_."

* * *

_**14 years ago**_

Kisame has heard rumors about a young woman in Demon Country possessing an infinite amount of power coming from an unknown source. Some said it came from a small gem around the woman's neck, but what he did know was that it was known by most rogue shinobi as kanojo hisoka, because no one knew for sure what it was except for the woman who possessed or where to even look for it except for one man, of course, the very same man who had let him on the beautiful secret.

"So this jewel, whatever you call it, will grant whoever holds it wishes for anything at all?" Kisame asked wanting to know for sure just what it was that drove almost all rogue shinobi crazy for it. The dark haired man walking along side him nodded his head. "Yes, it's an ancient artifact that has been passed down for centuries since before the feudal era from priestess to priestess and now it has been passed down to the High Priestess living in Demon Country." He began smoothly, already knowing its entire history and capabilities.

The young Kisame grinned in excitement and mentally thought about the many wishes he will make once he possessed the jewel in his hands. "So, who is this High Priestess who has it now and how strong is she?" He asked wanting to know how powerful a priestess was since he has never come across one throughout his eighteen years of living so far.

The shorter of the two stopped and a dark look crossed his face. "This particular priestess is a descendent of a very powerful priestess who lived two centuries ago and to honor their famous ancestor they named her, Midoriko." Kisame furrow his brows in wonder at the dark haired man's expression. "From your expression you seem to have known that ancestor of hers and have a grudge against her," Kisame commented off-handily. "How old are you really? You seem to know a lot about this jewel and its history as if you lived through it." Kisame stated, openly speaking his mind as he carried on forward to their destination.

The dark haired man's gaze faltered slightly at the young mist rouge's statement before he too carried on. This Kisame didn't appear to be smart, but he was picking up on things much more quickly than he had originally thought. "Nonsense, I'm just a good storyteller and a man who likes history, especially when it concerns something he wants, won't you agree?" Kisame scrunched his face at the comment and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so." He muttered, now becoming disinterested.

"So, what is our plan exactly in getting this jewel I'm getting restless and itching for a good fight." The dark haired man sighed inwardly at the comment. His unconventional partner for the time being was rather annoying and to make things worst he had a tendency to displays episodes of having a short attention span. "I told you before we are going to the village she resides in and will be watching her, waiting for the right moment to attack while she is alone. It's been three years since I last been there and by now that wretched shinobi should be gone, which should make things easier for us." Kisame stretched his arms above his head. "What wretched shinobi and what village's he from? I didn't know Demon Country produced shinobi, only priestesses and monks."

"You're right they don't, but this shinobi hails from the village hidden in the leaf." The dark haired man spat out. "I had been so close to capturing the jewel and that wretched man interfered." He explained lightly with a deep bitter tone.

Kisame grinned and sincerely hoped that shinobi was still there, so that he could fight him and _kill him_.

They reached the designated village in Demon Country and both men wore black cloaks and stood to the shadows. They came upon the shrine where the priestess resided in at dusk and what the dark haired man witnessed upon his arrival surprised him. There, in the court yard just in front of the sacred shrine was a pair of girls, twins. The two girls were being watched by an elderly woman, who the dark haired man recognized to have been the holder of the jewel before Midoriko. The girls played with a brightly colored ball and he noted that they were dressed in a similar version of priestess clothing, which consisted of a white haori and red hakamas with tube socks and wooden sandals.

This was certainly new and unexpected. The little bitch had gone and gotten herself a pair of children. As they continued to watch it wasn't long before a young woman appeared from within the shrine with a stern expression on her striking face. From beside him, Kisame let out a low whistle in appreciation. "She's _fine_. Is she the one we're after?" He whispered from underneath his breath and at his comment the dark haired man glared at him, "Yes, now be silent."

"Kaede, dinner is almost ready, let's get the girls inside and wash up." Midoriko stated while going down to pick up the toddler with the longer hair while Kaede picked up the child with the shorter hair. "Mama, when is papa coming home?" Midoriko was forced to bring her attention back onto her child from peering into the trees just beside her home. She had been feeling unsettled since earlier this morning and just now when she came out to get her children it had just intensified. Something was lurking out there.

Changing her stern expression for the sake of her daughters, Midoriko smiled brightly at her oldest. "Soon, papa is coming soon. Now let's go get you and your sister clean up and then we can all eat. I made your favorites tonight." She replied gently and with moderate excitement as she gazed at her youngest in Kaede's arms. "Really, you made oden! Yay!" Kaede chuckled at the youngest girl's excitement. "Let's go Kaede-chan, I'm hungry and need oden!" As they enter into the shrine, the two men soon saw Midoriko come back outside with a pile of paper in her hands.

She held them up to level with her chest and chanted a quick prayer, charging them with her holy powers and then flinging them up into the air when they were fully charged. They watched in awe, in Kisame's case, as the thin strips of paper, all thirty of them scatter along the shrine, sticking to the walls and door posts and forming a visible barrier around the whole shrine before disappearing. Kisame heard his partner curse in dismay at the action.

Kisame brought his attention back to the priestess and was stun when she made direct eye contact with his partner. He felt his body tense and his hand twitching to reach for his sword. The dark haired man held his grip tightly from doing so while giving him a look that hissed, _be still_.

"I sense you're out there, _Naraku_." Kisame's eyes widen at her statement. How the hell did she sense them? They're chakra's were mask, there's no way she should be able to sense them, but then again she had only called out his partner's name.

Naraku turned to Kisame and nodded his head, signaling for them to leave, but not without a heated glare towards the High Priestess.

* * *

**A/N: Some history about Kisame and his connection to Kagome, so no worries more will be reveal in future chapters! Now you know that Kagome has a twin and who her real family is and not to forget about the infamous Naraku. **

**Some questions that are probably running through your heads right now like, how did Kagome end up growing up in Konoha or what happened to her real family? Well that will be explained later on in the story. Hopefully, it all makes sense and goes well towards the end. **

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami**


	15. Chapter 14: No Heart Beat

**Kanojo Hisoka**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**No Heart Beat**

* * *

Traveling through the mass forest of Konoha, a masked Anbu stagger from tree to tree to remain upright as he proceeded to his beloved village. In his wake, drops and small pools of blood from when he stopped to catch his breath stained the grass and soil. The blood glistened in the late afternoon sun. He was almost home and he just had to make it to the gates to where Chunnin were on duty. There they would escort him to the hospital to take care of his wounds.

Glancing down to his abdomen, the masked Anbu noted the worst of his wound's infection was beginning to spread from the yellowish puss forming around the edges. The deep gash to his left side, just below his ribs, was deep and the lightheadedness he was experiencing from the blood loss was becoming worse.

He pressed the thick piece of cloth that he had ripped from his cloak earlier; back onto his side, applying pressure to stop the bleeding.

As he continued on his journey back home, thirty minutes into his trek his vision began to falter severally and he lost his balance and collapsed onto the ground. The mask he wore fell from his face, leavening only his hood to conceal his identity. The Anbu pushed his body back up to only fall again. His body was weak and he barely had any chakra left, which left him to travel in such a slow pace. He only had enough chakra to create a small blast of fire and once he used his remaining chakra he would be left defenseless and dying. Time was of the essence and how fast Konoha shinobi could get to him.

"Damn…" He muttered to himself as he dug into his vest for something before he performed his jutsu.

His mistake was his own. He had underestimated and rushed his battle with a well known rogue shinobi on his way back home to Konoha yesterday afternoon. He hadn't expected the rogue shinobi to have been such a hefty challenge. Now he paid the price for it. Not only had he been struck by that monster sword of his, but it ate away most of his chakra. He had the upper hand in the beginning, but his thoughts had been somewhere else and on someone else instead of his opponent.

With his item now in his hand, the Anbu placed the small box over his heart. He then did the necessary hand seals for his fire jutsu, and brining his unsteady hand up to his mouth he inhaled and exhaled, blowing out a heated flow of fire into the sky, high enough for the Chunnin at the gates to see. It lasted thirty seconds before it vanished and it was enough to alert the Chunnin who were now on their way to investigate.

The Anbu's hand fell limply to his side and his breathing became shallow, he took in much needed oxygen. He peer one dark eye open to stare at the small box lying innocently on his chest. With the last of his strength before he lost consciousness, he took hold of it with his other hand and held onto it as tightly as he was able to. The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was the rustling and voices of Konoha Shinobi.

"_Inform the hospital's head medic of an incoming shinobi!"_

* * *

Kagome stretched the muscles in her neck as she took off the gloves that were covered in blood as well as her apron. She had just finished operating on a shinobi who came in with multiple abrasions, a fractured femur and internal bleeding. She had healed him without any second guessing on her part. She was proud of herself as she watched the nurses pull him out of the OR and into the recovery room. Once cleaned up, she headed out since her shift was about to end in the next five minutes.

Kagome smile when she saw Sakura making her way into the hospital.

"Sakura," The pink medic made eye contact with Kagome once she heard her name. Sakura soon made her way towards her. "

Hey, Kagome how was your shift?" Sakura asked as she signed herself in at the front desk.

"Not bad, it's been pretty slow today actually. I just finished coming from the OR with a shinobi." Kagome replied as Sakura finished signing in and the black haired medic signed out.

"I hope tonight will be slow, but with my luck it won't be." The pink medic joked with bright eyes.

"So, where are you off to now?" Kagome fidgeted at the question directed to her and she let out a small, tentative smile.

"I actually have a date in half an hour." Sakura's emerald green eyes widen at the news. Her expression was one of surprise before her gaze narrow scandalously.

"Really," She asked with a raised brow before continuing. "With _who_," Kagome scratched the side of her head and averted her gaze as a blush dusted her cheeks, "Neji."

Sakura's eyes widen and she nearly bleach at the name before she grinned, slightly amused at this turn of events.

"When did this happen?" Sakura probed, but didn't get an answer when a messenger bird flew in and landed on the front desk. It screeched and Sakura went towards it since she was now the head medic in charge.

"Hold on a sec, Kagome." Sakura stated as she unhooked the scroll from the bird's leg. She read the message and her eyes widen in shock.

"What is it?" Kagome asked feeling worried at her friend's look. She went to stand by Sakura and the pink haired kunoichi quickly shook her head and placed the scroll inside her skirt pocket. "It's nothing that I can't handle…you go on and get ready for your date with Neji. I'll take care of things here. I'll let you know if I need more assistance, okay." Kagome gave her a strange look and was pushed rudely out the hospital by the assertive medic on duty now.

Kagome gave one last strange look behind her before going home to change for her date.

"That was so weird." She muttered to herself.

Once Kagome was out of the hospital and walking home, Sakura sighed in relief before she switched into full medic mode. She rushed down the hall, while pulling her short locks up in a high ponytail, into an empty OR and began washing her hands thoroughly.

"Mika, I need you to quickly prep the room for an emergency operation. I also need three other nurses for assistance." Sakura ordered out and the head nurse quickly went to prepping the room before leaving to retrieve the three other nurses.

Once her hands were washed, Sakura placed her elbow length gloves on, which were soon followed by her apron. She swiftly left the room and she was glad to see that Mika had already set a gurney by the ER entrance. All she had to do now was wait for the Chunnin to bring in one fatally wounded, Uchiha Itachi.

With furrow brows and narrow eyes, Sakura felt her heart beat strongly within her chest. There was no room for any mistakes, especially on this incoming patient. Not only was he her teammate's older brother, heir to the Uchiha Clan, but he was also Kagome's first love. She would not let any of them down.

Her eyes widen at the sight of them making their way towards the hospital and Sakura quickly went outside to meet them.

"Place him down gently on the gurney." Sakura ordered out sternly as she assesses the damage done to his body. She noted that the worse of his wounds was the one on his side and to make matters worse it was infected. "Okay, let's go people!" Sakura exclaimed as she and her team of nurses rushed inside the hospital.

* * *

Kagome looked at herself one last time in the mirror and smile at her outfit. She was wearing a white sun dress with rose petals decorating it with white ballet flats. On her left wrist was a pearl bracelet with matching earrings and necklace with a small red bow as a charm. Her hair was held in a neat bun with her bangs framing her face cutely. She wore little make up, just some blush and eyeliner, but with the application of black eyeliner it really brought out her turquoise colored eyes.

She was done getting ready and had five minutes before Neji came to get her. There was no doubt that she was nervous, but she was determined to enjoy this date and her time with Neji. The only thing she couldn't shake off in the moment was this anxious feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know why she was feeling this way, but it only seem to intensify as time passed by.

Kagome walked to her living room and took a seat on her couch. She played with her dress and thought about her date. She still didn't know nor had she the slightest idea of where they were going.

She also pondered Sakura's weird behavior earlier at the hospital. She had literally pushed her out as if she didn't want her there for some reason. To say she wasn't put off by it wouldn't be the truth. "I'm going to have to tell her about that." Kagome stated when she soon felt the incoming chakra signature of Neji. Kagome stood up and smooth out her dress before heading to the door.

She opened it before he had the chance to knock and was surprise at what greeted her. A causally, dressed Neji. A rather handsome causally, dressed Neji she might add. Kagome took in his button down white shirt and dark slacks with matching shoes. His hair was not in its usual low ponytail, but was pulled up into a high ponytail with his bangs falling freely alongside his face. She noted he had a woven basket in his hand and her eyes widen in delight. She had been right to assume a picnic.

"Hey, Neji I'm ready to go." She told him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, of course." He stated with a small blush on his cheeks. He had been checking her out and barely heard her speak. Once her door was closed and lock they made their way to their familiar spot.

It was somewhat awkward as they made their way to the spot where they would have their picnic. Kagome chewed on her bottom lip and nervously glanced over to him, wondering what she should say to him. 'This is harder than I thought it would be.' She thought to herself and before long she caught sight of the cherry blossom trees up ahead.

Forgetting the awkwardness between them, Kagome quickly brought her gaze to his and smile brightly.

"I see it!" she exclaimed with wide eyes.

"It's been so long since I've been here." She stated with a fond smile on her lips. They quickly set up the blanket beneath one of the cherry blossom trees and Neji unloaded the food while Kagome took in the scenery. It was close to sunset and the orange glow that was cast over the field was breathtaking.

"Oh, Neji this is beautiful, a really great place for a picnic." Kagome commented as she turned her attention back to her companion. She found that he had unpacked most of the food and she couldn't help, but to smirk when she saw her prized oden a few meters away from her. 'He still remembers my favorite dish after all this time.' Kagome noted with warm eyes.

"I thought you would still think so, after all, we used to come here every summer when we were younger." He told her while unpacking the fruits and drink.

"Yeah, I know…" she replied with a sense of thoughtfulness to her tone. "Every summer until I lost him, that is." Neji halted from his unpacking to glance over to Kagome. His brows furrow at her comment and soon a memory of a young babe with big brown eyes and one lock of dark hair on his head crossed his mind. He shook his head from the image and brought his hand to cover her small one. "I know you miss, Souta…" At the mention of her baby brother's name, Kagome whipped her face towards Neji and narrowed her eyes at him. He could see the beginnings of tears developing and he soon brought her hand up to place it over her heart.

"He'll always be inside your heart, never forgotten, and always smiling." He told her with a small smile on, "just like he is in my heart, along with my father and my mother." Kagome gasped slightly at his words and felt her heart warm up.

"Thanks, Neji." She said softly as she wiped her eyes from any tears.

"No problem, now let's eat." He told her before letting her hand go and preparing them each a plate.

Kagome smile at him while he did so and found that it wouldn't be so bad. She just wished she could stop this anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Sweat poured down Sakura's face and before it could drip onto the patient she was operating on, a nurse quickly wiped it away with a cloth. Focusing intently at the task at hand, Sakura ignored the tiredness in her muscles and the aching in her lower back as she leaned over slightly to heal the wound on his side. It was much more infected that she had originally thought and had spread, but it didn't get far once she started cleaning and healing it from Itachi's body.

She had the other nurses heal the abrasions on Itachi's body while she focused on the worse of his wounds. It was proving stubborn to clean out and with the amount of blood that he had loss she feared time was running out. The pressure was on her, but she wouldn't collapse under it. She was an apprentice to the Godaime Hokage damn it and she will not succumb to a damn infection. She will not be defeated.

"Make sure there is enough blood still going into him." Sakura called out to one of the nurses as she quickly tried to stop another pint of blood from leaving his body.

"Sakura-sempai, we're beginning to run low on AB blood type. Do you want me to inform his family and request blood donations from his kin?" The nurse, Mika, asked with furrow brows. Sakura nodded sharply and Mika was gone.

"Damn, you Uchiha. Why do you have to have such rare blood?" Sakura mumbled beneath her breath.

Suddenly, the heart monitor began to slow down dramatically before it flat line altogether.

Sakura's eyes widen in horror as the alarm went off from the monitor.

"**Oh, no, don't you dare die on me Uchiha!**" Sakura yelled before she quickly had another nurse to stop the bleeding while she worked on jump starting his heart again. She pressed her glowing green hands on top of his heart and began vigorous chest compressions. She quickly manipulated her chakra to add the right amount of electric currents to help her in her fight.

"Come on Uchiha, come on and live damn it, **LIVE!**" She yelled angrily.

* * *

**A/N: OMG, I didn't expect to write this now, but it has been done. I would like to thank all those who have left reviews and for those who continue to read this story! **

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami **


	16. Chapter 15: The Heart of A Lion

**Kanojo Hisoka**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The Heart of A Lion**

* * *

It was quiet, as usual, in the main Uchiha household. Alone in the kitchen, Mikoto stood in front of the sink, washing dishes from dinner. Everyone besides her eldest son was present. The Uchiha Matriarch sighed as she washed the last of the dinner dishes and gently went to wipe her hands with her apron. Glancing out the small kitchen window to the setting sun, Mikoto couldn't shake this horrid feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her intuition was flaring up and her maternal instincts were kicking in. She knew something wasn't right. It couldn't be because of Sasuke, because he was currently in his room and that left her dear, Itachi, who was currently away on a mission.

With a final glance out the window, Mikoto left the kitchen to clean the house a bit more to calm her nerves. The house was already spotless, so it was difficult to find anything else that needed a good cleaning. With nothing to clean, she decided to pay her youngest son a visit. It would take her mind off of this feeling.

"Sasuke, how was your day?" At the sound of his mother's lovely voice at the entrance of his room with her hands clasp together in front of her, Sasuke raised a brow in surprise. There were two things that made him feel the slightest ounce of worry at the sight of his mother at his doorway. One, her smile was too strained and two, she was in his room without a basket of laundry. His mother hardly came into his room, except to put the freshly washed laundry away.

"Fine…" He drawled out.

His left eye twitched when he noted the rise of her eyebrow, suggesting him to elaborate more.

"I trained with Naruto this afternoon and tomorrow I will be going to dinner with Team Seven." He finally added with an inward grimace as his mother made her way inside his room. Mikoto's eyes brightened as did her smile as she went to sit beside Sasuke on his bed.

"Really, how nice. I haven't seen Naruto here for dinner in a while. Make sure to invite him over soon- as well as, Sakura." Sasuke held in his groan and swiftly dipped his head to the side to avoid his mother's gaze.

"Oh, come now Sasuke. I promise not to show your baby pictures again this time!" Mikoto exclaimed with laughing dark eyes at the sight of her son's now painted cheeks. Her eyes soon warmed as she took a good look at her son. He was so grown now and a fine shinobi. She felt as if it was only yesterday when her Sasuke was only three years old, barely reaching her knees and asking when his big brother will be home. In a few short months he will be turning seventeen and once he did it wouldn't be long until Fugaku started making plans for an _arrangement_.

Her own marriage to her husband had been arranged when she had been eighteen and it had been rough; something that she did not want for her sons, but it was just the way things were done in the Uchiha Clan. Eventually, she grew a sort of love towards her husband after Itachi was born. After all, how could you not have some type of care or affection towards the man who had been involved in the creation of a beautiful baby, such as, Itachi? She had been twenty-one when Itachi was born and five years later her little Sasuke was born too.

Mikoto wished for something different for her sons, but knew that it will never happen with the way things were now according to their clan law and her husband. With her sons being the heirs of their clan, they were expected to exceed in all areas of their lives and that unfortunately also included the women they were to wed.

"So, Sasuke did you meet any outstanding girls lately?" At her question, Sasuke stiffened and a grin quickly grew on her lips.

"Who is it?" She exclaimed in excitement, but as his silence continued Mikoto frown slightly and her eyes took on a worry glint in them. "You still don't have that crush on Kagome, right?"

At her inquiry Sasuke's eyes widen and he quickly stood up from his bed. "_No_! And even if I did, Itachi wouldn't dare let me even think about it." He exclaimed with a light glare. Mikoto's head titled to the side in wonderment before her eyes took on a calculating gleam and soon a secretive smile broke out on her face. Sasuke inwardly shivered at the look. His mother was too brilliant for her own good sometimes.

"It's amazing how karma works, neh?" Mikoto stated lightly with a raised brow before her eyes darkened slightly and stood up. She gave Sasuke a meaningful look before she kissed his forehead. "Let's just hope her achievements will be enough." Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly at the comment and he quickly turned around to watch her retreating figure leave his room.

"Is that why father doesn't want Itachi with Kagome, because of her record or lack thereof?" Sasuke asked boldly. He never knew the true reason, just that his parents- mainly his father- did not approve of his brother's relationship with the black haired medic.

Mikoto's step faltered near the doorway and her shoulder sagged slightly at her son's question. "You are aware of the law, Sasuke. There is nothing that can be done about it unless your father makes an exception and knowing him, he will not. He is as stubborn as you are- if not more." Mikoto replied with solemn eyes. Sasuke frowned.

"So, if you had it your way…" Sasuke trailed off slowly and Mikoto smiled lightly.

"I wouldn't care as long as my boys are happy. That's all I'll ever want." There was a silence that surrounded them and a certain understanding finally passed between them.

The silence was interrupted all too soon when both Uchiha felt the unfamiliar incoming chakra signature to their home. Mikoto's stomach clenched painfully all of a sudden and her muscles tightened automatically as she turned to quickly head towards the front door with Sasuke following right behind her. She felt her intuition return fully and it brought with it a certain fear only a mother would feel. She quickly threw open the door and just as she did not a moment late did a Medic Nin appear, seemingly out of her breath. Taking a moment to compose them self, the brunette quickly acknowledged the Matriarch of the Uchiha Clan and its second heir.

"I am sorry to interrupt your evening, my name is Mika. I need you and your son to come down to the hospital as soon as possible." Mika informed them briefly. She refrained from wincing when the panicked, fearful look flashed across the older woman's face.

"What's going on? Is it Itachi?" Mikoto hurriedly asked while taking a step towards the medic with wide, fearful eyes. Mika frown slightly at having to be the one to break the news to them, but it had to be done.

"Yes, Uchiha-san is currently being operating on by head medic, Haruno Sakura, but we are running low on his blood type and blood donations from his kin are required immediately." Mika explained, making sure not to reveal the extent of his injuries or state.

At the mention of Sakura being the one performing the surgery, Mikoto and Sasuke relaxed somewhat, but the tension was still there and could been seen from the way they held their shoulders. At least Itachi was in capable hands.

"Of course, let's go!" Mikoto exclaimed before all three left towards the hospital.

Once at the hospital Mika quickly led them to a new room where two tables were prep and ready for use. Beside the tables were two machines that would collect the blood needed for Uchiha Itachi. "Just lay on the tables and I will hook you up to the machine in a minute," Mika instructed them while she put on her scrubs and soon she was hooking them up and blood was flowing into the empty bags.

"How badly is he hurt?" Mikoto asked suddenly.

Mika shook her head lightly. "Once Sakura-sempai is done with the surgery she will be the one to inform you of his condition. I do not want to worry you unnecessarily." She told them in a professional manner and after that all was silent before Mika left the room to get cartons of juice and snacks for them.

"I hope he is okay, please let him be okay." Mikoto prayed.

"Don't worry mother, he will be fine. Sakura is a decent medic, Itachi will be alright. He isn't an Uchiha for nothing, you know." Sasuke told her, trying to calm her down. Mikoto forced a small smile out at her son's attempt to calm her.

"You're right."

* * *

Sakura sigh in relief when she heard the beautiful sound of the heart monitor beating again, causing the alarm to shut off. It took a total of ten minutes of excessive chest compressions and half a dozen shocks of electricity with the defibrillator to get his heart from ventricular fibrillation to a normal rhythm. To say Sakura wasn't worn out from her exertions was a fat lie and she had been afraid that he would not pull through. She had been seconds away from pronouncing him…deceased when the monitor went asystole. She shivered at the thought and was growing tired and her chakra levels were beginning to meet its halfway point.

Sakura then turn her attention back to his side where the nurses were trying to stop the hemorrhaging, but with little success, which resulted in Itachi losing more blood than they were running low on at the moment. It turned out that Itachi's spleen was hemorrhaging from the blunt trauma that was inflicted on his left side near the upper portion of his torso. 'Looks like I'm going to have to remove it or risk him dying from blood loss and with his heart under so much stress right now he might flatline again.' Sakura thought heavily before making the decision to remove the damaged, bleeding organ.

"Alright, I'm going to remove the spleen and can someone find Mika with those blood bags please!" Sakura exclaimed when suddenly the door opened and in came Mika with four bags of blood in her arms. "I'm right here Sakura-sempai. I'll hook them up right now to the machine." Mika stated as she went about her duty.

Whispering her thanks, Sakura went back to work.

'I would hate to think what would have happened to you if you came in on Kagome's shift. She wouldn't have been able to perform the surgery on you due to her emotions. You're lucky you ended up with me.' Sakura thought, sparing his sleeping face a glance.

'Kagome will kill me if anything happened to you under my care, so the spleen must go.' With that Sakura finally removed the spleen from his body and placed the badly bruised, bleeding and slightly enlarged organ on the stainless steel dish. She then focused on the exposed area and on closing it.

It was close to nine o'clock when Sakura finally appeared to them in the private waiting room looking exhausted both physically and emotionally. Her eyes were extremely weary and if you looked closely at her hands you could see the light shaking to them. She was slightly pale, but other than that she seemed fine and in good spirits.

Fugaku was the first to stand up at the sight of the pink haired medic. Once he heard that his eldest was in the hospital and in surgery no less he immediately left work and rushed here. The fear that had gripped his heart shocked him and the thought of Itachi possibly dying never left his mind, but he could not think about that. His Itachi was strong and would pull through. Now that the medic who operated on him was here he wanted answers about his son's condition and at the sight of the medic the Uchiha Head frowned. The medic was the young Haruno Sakura. It was the very same Haruno Sakura who was the same age as his youngest son, Sasuke. He would have preferred a more experienced and older medic working on his precious son, but considering her somewhat outstanding record she was good enough.

"How is he?" Fugaku demanded with furrowed brows.

"He's stable now and in the recovery room, but I had to remove his spleen. The hemorrhaging couldn't be stopped and the damage was extensive. You can see him in a few minutes; the nurses are prepping the room as we speak and will transfer him once they're done." Sakura informed and made sure not to wince at the sounds of their shock gasps.

"His spleen," Mikoto stated worriedly and on the verge of tears, but in her eyes she was relieved that her son was alive.

"Sakura-sempai, Itachi is in his room now." Mika informed the head medic. Sakura nodded and directed the parents and Sasuke to follow Mika to Itachi's room.

Sakura remained behind and took a seat. She buried her head into her hands and let out a ragged breath. Now that she was able to think about what had just happened now that everything was fine, the reality of the situation hit her- and it hit her hard. Itachi had died in the OR and she was able to bring him back due to her stubbornness and endurance. Any other medic would have pronounced him dead after the first five minutes of trying to restore rhythm to his heart. To think he would have died under her care…

A few tears splashed against the white titled floors.

Sitting up fully, Sakura dug into her pockets and pulled out a small black box. She had taken it from Itachi's hand when he first came in to the OR. Now that she had time to inspect the item she opened it and felt her eyes widen. "Whoa," she exclaimed while wiping away her tears with her free arm to get a better view of the diamond ring inside. "Who is this for?" Sakura thought out loud before her expression changed to one of realization. "No way!" She whispered.

"It's meant for Kagome." At the sound of her teammate's voice, Sakura quickly whipped her head towards the doorway of the waiting room to find the dark haired Uchiha watching the item in her hand intently.

* * *

**A/N: So, I didn't kill off Itachi, but I did kill off his spleen! If I did kill Itachi off then there will be no point to this story! I would like to thank those who read and reviewed! I got some angry rants about the evil cliff hanger, though, but they were still fun to read. There might be more in the future! Hope you enjoy the chapter. ****Special thanks to **_**ShadeOfOrange**_** for beta-ing this chapter!**

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami**


	17. Chapter 16: Missing a Beat

**Kanojo Hisoka**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Missing a Beat**

* * *

Smiling shyly to herself, Kagome bit down on her bottom lip as she and Neji made their way to her apartment building. The date had gone very well and she had enjoyed herself despite it not being with Itachi. Neji was fun to hang out with; he even comforted her when memories of her baby brother plagued her, stirring her inner anger and guilt.

They had watched the sun set while eating her favorite dishes and once they were done they had gazed up in night sky, watching the stars side by side on the blanket he provided. Watching the stars like that brought up past memories of Itachi and their times together. Kagome felt slightly bothered that she couldn't keep Itachi entirely out of her mind while on her date with Neji. She felt as if she cheated him of his time with her, but she couldn't help those flashbacks from coming back to her.

"We're almost to your apartment. Are you sure you don't have time for dessert? I've heard of a very good ice cream shop not too far away from here."

Kagome couldn't help but feel her smile widen more at his persistence for more sweets and time with her. It was already late in the night and she really needed her rest for work tomorrow. She politely shook her head, and to appease him from the slight frown he wore she grabbed his hand and smiled up at him.

"I have an early shift tomorrow at the hospital, but you _can_ take me out to lunch around noon and we can have ice cream then afterwards."

Neji grinned at the proposal while inwardly trying to calm his racing heart. The moment Kagome had grabbed his hand his heart sped off like the speed of light.

Both shinobi approach the apartment complex and being the gentleman that he was, Neji walked his date to her door. Now was his moment to leave one final impression on Kagome before his departure.

The Hyuuga waited until she opened her door and to turn around and bid him goodnight when he gently grabbed her hand to gently place a chaste kiss upon her knuckles.

"Goodnight Kagome, sleep well." With that he departed smoothly without turning around, leaving Kagome with a bright blush staining her cheeks complimented by wide eyes.

Kagome brought her kissed hand up to her chest and entered her apartment in a light daze, her eyes dark and stormy. As soon as she closed the door two tear drops fell down her cheeks and onto the floor. The sound of her tears splashing onto the floor seemed to echo throughout the whole apartment and it took most of her strength to walk over to her couch and sit instead of crumpling to the floor in a heap. She stared at her hand, the hand Neji kissed with furrow brows. "Why did you have to do that Neji?" Kagome asked softly sitting alone in the dark with only the moonlight from her balcony as a source for light.

Bringing her other hand up, Kagome lightly brushed the kissed one with her fingertips with a thoughtful look in her eyes. She knew Neji only wanted to leave an impression on her, but all he did was bring up a fond memory of Itachi. She smiled softly. Itachi had done the same sweet gesture on her after their first date had come to an end, so it must be how clan heirs wooed their dates on their first date. Neji was the only other man besides Itachi that she has ever dated so she wouldn't know if her assumption was true or not.

Wiping her tears with her hands Kagome stood up and her gaze landed on the portrait of her and Itachi. They wore dress traditionally according to the festival they attended together. A pang of hurt and longing struck her heart and she knew the only way for her to completely move on was to put away everything in her that reminded her of the Uchiha Heir.

"Not tonight though," She murmured to herself while picking up the portrait from its place on her wall.

"Tomorrow everything will be gone." She stated before heading to her bedroom with the portrait in tucked gently in her arms.

* * *

Mikoto frowned worriedly over her eldest son as she took his pale hand into her own with her dark eyes begging for him to wake up and soon. He's been asleep ever since the surgery was over with, which was to be expected for any other normal person, but this was _her_ Itachi- her son. She couldn't help but to feel the small feelings of panic growing inside her. He was the strongest and shouldn't even be in this bed or in this hospital in the first place. He should be at home with his family after a successful mission.

How could this have happened?

What could have caused her son to have let down his guard in a battle with an enemy?

Hadn't Fugaku trained and drilled into him that one crucial rule to never let your guard down with an enemy no matter how weak they appeared?

It had to be that Itachi let his guard down and had underestimated his opponent and it caused him a fatal wound that nearly cost him his life.

Sakura was kind enough to explain the happenings in the O.R. to them despite her protests, but finally cave in to their demands and persistence of the matter. She couldn't believe her Itachi had been clinically dead for ten whole minutes, but she was more than grateful that Sakura's stubbornness, determination, and skills had allowed her to bring him back to life. Now they had to wait and see if Itachi suffered any brain damage during those ten minutes that it took to revive his heart. She prayed with great ambition that her son didn't suffer any damage and would wake up fine and healthy. Mikoto didn't know what she would do if Itachi suffered severe brain damage and was determined impaired and unfit to continue on in his career as a shinobi. Of course, she would still love her son the same, but the pressure they would receive from the clan once word reach the compound would be suffocating. Their cries for a suitable heir would then fall upon on Sasuke's shoulders.

Deep down, Mikoto knew her youngest son did not want the burden or the desire of the clan place solely upon him as he did when he was younger if he could help it. Itachi held most of the responsibilities while growing up, so Sasuke was not burdened by it as much as the first born. That all might change, quite literally, overnight if Itachi did not make a _full_ recovery.

The room was empty, besides the motionless Itachi on the bed and the Uchiha Matriarch by his side. Fugaku and Sasuke had gone home earlier to inform some family members and the elders of the incident and of Itachi's health status as of now. Mikoto was only allowed ten more minutes before she had to leave her boy. Sakura was yet again kind enough to let her stay an extra hour more with Itachi, which she guessed was due to their relationship.

Brushing back Itachi's hair from his sleeping face Mikoto found herself humming a soft tone. It was a lullaby she used to sing to her sons when they were fussy babies. Some part of her hoped that it would encourage Itachi to open his eyes and how she so desperately wanted to see them open and to assess that he was indeed okay. She felt her eyes water slightly when there was no response at her attempt to wake him. She would have to try again some more, but it would have to wait until tomorrow because it seemed her time was coming to an end as she felt Sakura's chakra signature waiting outside the door. Mikoto stood and gently kissed Itachi's forehead and patted his hair one last time before she forced herself to leave his side and room.

Outside she met with Sakura and the Uchiha Matriarch couldn't help but hug the pink haired medic tightly as a few stray tears escaped her eyes. "Please watch over him, Sakura, and as soon as he wakes up don't hesitate to inform me." She stated wearily with pleading dark eyes that were so much like Itachi's. Sakura hugged the older woman back and nodded her head in understanding.

"Don't worry, Mikoto, he's in good hands and as soon as there's any indication of him awakening, I'll send a messenger hawk to inform you." Mikoto nodded while wiping away her tear before Sakura showed her out the hospital in a kind gesture.

Sakura returned to Itachi's room and took his vitals and temperature. He was doing well now and was stabilized, but she was apprehensive about the possible damages done to his brain. He had been without oxygen for ten minutes before she was able to resuscitate his heart and a lot of damage most likely occurred during that time frame. Itachi could have developed cerebral hypoxia and his family was well aware of that risk. She had made sure not to elude that bit of information from them. Fugaku had not been pleased at hearing that potential and had outright denied the chances of his son having it. He claimed that the strength that ran through his veins, his _Uchiha blood,_ would see to it. She couldn't blame him for being in denial, after all this was his first born, and it was Uchiha Itachi, no less.

Sakura hoped for the best, but she knew that brain cells without oxygen quickly died off. Itachi had been without oxygen for ten minutes so damage was inevitable. The question was how severe the cerebral hypoxia was, and by the time he woke up she would be able to determine the extent of the damage, but for now he would rest and recover for the night, hopefully tomorrow morning he will be awake. At that thought the pink haired medic slightly winced. This wasn't the hard part and come tomorrow morning when Kagome comes in for her shift she would have to tell her friend about Itachi and face her friend's temper that was nearly as bad as her own.

Sakura sighed before glancing one last time at her teammate's older brother turned patient and left the room. She was hoping tonight will be a long one because she did not want to face Kagome in the next eight hours.

* * *

The pouring sound of sake was music to the ears of Kisame and he wasted no time in gulping it down as soon as it reached the rim of the cup. He didn't hesitate to fill it once again before downing it swiftly. It briefly passed his mind if that Konoha Scum Uchiha had survived their fight. It was fun to say the least, but he couldn't spend all day fighting the brat no matter how much he wanted to and how he _really _did want to. It was tricky eluding those red eyes of his, the infamous Sharingan, and they were indeed impressive. He was sure if the brat hadn't been so distracted he would have caught him in his Tsukuyomi and it would have been over for him, but as it was, he did not. That far away look in his eyes indicated to him that he was not entirely focused on their fight.

Once again his luck had brought him good fortune when he had managed to strike the Uchiha brat with his Samehada. His beloved sword has never tasted chakra so delightful. He would have stood to watch the one known as Uchiha Itachi die if he hadn't had business to attend to. So he left the bleeding Uchiha- whether he would survive or not- but from the blunt hit of his sword he'd wager the brat hadn't lasted long and if he did, he would surely die from internal bleeding.

He would never know unless he went back to the village of Konoha, which was something he wouldn't waste time on as of now. He had more important and _fun_ things at hand. Sitting across from him was one of his acquaintances from his past, Deidara, who had once hailed from the Village Hidden in the Stone, Iwagakure. The blonde shinobi was a bomb specialist with a forte for art. Despite looking like a total female with that long blonde hair half pulled up in a ponytail, slanted icy blue eyes and feminine features of his, people often mistook him for one. That is, until Deidara opened his mouth and at the sound of his deep tone they knew he was _definitely_ male.

"So, Kisame what brings you to Grass, yeah?" The bomb expert asked with suspicious eyes while fiddling with his empty sake cup. It's been nearly two years since he last saw the blue skinned shinobi. It wasn't everyday that you were tracked down by a strong shinobi for just a _simple_ visit. There was an ulterior motive behind this meeting and he wanted to know what it was. It's been quite boring these past few days; business for his services have been somewhat slowed. It seemed no _real_ terrorists resided in Grass that were in need of his expertise. He would have to go back to Iwa for more business. He felt it was a waste traveling here to end up with no business. All it brought him was a visit from a blue fish.

Kisame smirked at the blonde's question and suspicious eyes. The clay user sure grew up during the time of their last encounter. "How old are you now kid, thirteen or perhaps fourteen this year?" Kisame teased with dark eyes. His smirk widened at the red blush raging on the blonde's cheeks.

"I'm turning nineteen next week. I'm hardly a kid you overgrown fish," Deidara gritted out while tightening his right fist and feeling his right brow twitch in annoyance. Kisame laughed finding the insult amusing.

"Overgrown fish is a new one, but you have to be more creative than that." Kisame's expression quickly became serious as he began to explain the true reason behind his visit. "I have some information I think you might find interesting." Hook.

At his words Deidara found his interest spike up and he leaned in closer to hear his words more closely. "Like what?" The blonde asked curiously. Kisame grinned darkly.

"Have you ever heard about Kanojo Hisoka?" The large of the two asked and as expected, the blonde shook his head. Line.

"Well, luckily for you, my friend, I know a great deal about it. It's only the most powerful artifact to have ever graced our world." Deidara's icy blue eyes grew wide with curiosity. "It's said to grant as many wishes the holder wants, anything they desired with none wish too great." Deidara furrow his brows lightly.

"This artifact sounds too good to be true, yeah. What proof do you have this thing even exists?" He asked with a frown. He was not going to be tricked no matter how appealing this artifact sounded.

Kisame chuckled lightly before closing in next to blonde, lowering his voice down to a whisper. "I've felt the energy this item expels and it's by far the strongest I've ever felt in the world. The power it promises is like a drug that lures you until you fully bask in its presence. It's like ecstasy, but far better than some small white pill." 'Sinker,' Kisame thought as he explained. From the passion in his voice, Deidara knew he was not making it up. You cannot fake an emotion like passion. He should know because it's similar to how he felt about his art.

"Alright, where does one find this artifact, yeah?" Deidara asked with an ambitious glint in his eyes that matched his smirk.

"From the rumors I've heard, it's in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The one who possesses the artifact is a kunoichi named Higurashi Kagome. She is the one known as Kanojo Hisoka and she is the key that is holding all of your desires. You just need to retrieve it from her and once you do, bring it to me at the eastern border of Demon Country. Once there we'll meet with an old partner of mine and he'll activate it at a sacred temple. I have others who are working to retrieve it as we speak right now; formulating plans and waiting for the right moment to strike, but only one will succeed." Kisame explained firmly.

Deidara's eyes widened and he quickly glared at the blue skinned man. "How many have you've told already, yeah? Did you mention this to Sasori too?" The blonde asked suddenly. Kisame shook his head. "I've told three so far including you and he's next on my list, why?" The blue man asked curiously. Deidara smirked at the news.

"Because, I'm going to be the one to get that artifact first before any of them- especially him- so tell Sasori I said good luck and may the better _artist_ win." With that the blonde was gone and Kisame was left grinning darkly.

The young ones were always so hasty.

Kisame returned to his sake and drank his fill. He succeeded in recruiting another fool to play their game. Naraku would be pleased, especially now that more than half the bar was made empty. Kisame chuckled lightly to himself as he glanced over the bar. All the rogue shinobi that had been here were all shamelessly eavesdropping once he mentioned a power far better than ecstasy itself and able to grant any wish they desired.

The two rogue shinobi that he had contacted prior to Deidara had been Hidan and Kakuzu, and the results had all been the same.

Taking out a small piece of paper from inside his cloak, Kisame easily crossed out Deidara's name from his list. Now all who was left to contact was Sasori, Konan, Pain, and Orochimaru. After his main targets had been informed he would then go to spread the rumor to random nukenin he came upon before heading back to Konoha himself.

Playing informant was beginning to bore him.

Taking his last shot of sake Kisame stood up and grabbed his beloved sword. "Well, time to visit the puppet master." Kisame muttered while leaving the bar.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone I'm back with a new chapter for you all. It took longer to put up because I was busy with my cousins. They came to visit for the week and now I'm able to write in peace and update some of my stories. I hope you all aren't too impatient? Well, Itachi may have some damage done to his body, how will Kagome react once she finds out about Itachi's incident, and who will get to Kagome first now that Kisame has already spread the word? More will be revealed in the next chapter! **

**I would like to thank ShadeOfOrange for beta-ing this chapter!  
**

**I would like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing so far it means a lot to me! I hope you keep on reading and reviewing, but most importantly enjoying the story!**

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami**


	18. Chapter 17: Part One: Into the past

**Kanojo Hisoka **

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Part One: Into the past**

* * *

_Five Years Ago from current timeline_

In a large arena full with thousands of people from different nations of the Shinobi World gather around to watch the aspiring genin fight their way to chunin status. This year the Chunin Exams were being held in the Hidden Leaf with their host being the Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Sarutobi along with the other four Kages would judge the matches and see whose village hailed the strongest of shinobi out of the five great nations. The crowd watched the current match taking place between a Konoha genin and a Sound genin. The match was intense and the Sound Genin was ruthless.

There was a sudden snap of bone that resounded loudly throughout the arena, and the young Anbu captain could hear it as clear as day from high up on the balcony that overlooked the arena where he was currently stationed in. The painful cries of the young genin erupted immediately as he collapsed on to the ground nursing his broken femur. The break's location was three inches above his patella and from the sheer force of his opponent's kick it caused an open fracture. The sight if his bone protruding from his olive skin sent him into panic.

An injury like this could potentially end a genin's dream of ever becoming an elite shinobi. The captain's eyes shown with slight empathy as he stared at the genin's efforts to push his body to stand and continue the match. At his third and last attempt the genin collapsed with no intention of getting up again. The referee counted to ten and at the genin's still limp form, he was done. The look of devastation and disappointment splayed over the genin's expression and he buried his face into the dry dirt to hide his shame and tears. The captain continued to watch as the medics came to place the wounded genin upon a stretcher and taken away to be treated. The referee quickly proclaimed the winner as the genin from Sound.

Even though the captain knew he shouldn't feel worry and apprehension, but to think about his little brother's upcoming match brought out these feelings. He didn't want his little brother to have a similar fate as the genin did just now. He didn't want his sibling to possibly leave crippled during these exams, and from the quick micro expression that crossed the Sandaime's face when the genin fell he did not like it either. It left Konoha with only one genin, an Uzamaki Naruto in the finals with his win over the Hyuuga and the two upcoming matches with one of them being his little brother's that will determine the best of Konoha, and the next generation to become chunin.

The captain's thoughts become interrupted when he heard the soft delightful chuckles emanating from the Fourth Kazekage. The Sandaime inclined his head in the direction of his fellow Kage with slightly narrowed eyes. The Sandaime didn't find anything humorous about the match they just witness.

"What a shame and a waste for your village. That boy could have become something great." The tone of the Kazekage was anything but sympathetic and the Hokage knew this. The Hokage carefully inclined his head before giving a confident smirk to the Kazekage beside him.

"That maybe so, but I am more than confident that our medics will treat his leg and he will be able to take part in the next exams in six months." The silent Anbu took in his Hokage's words and grinned inwardly. The Sandaime was indirectly bragging about their proficient medics, something that the village of Suna lacks and from the sour look that crossed the Kazekage's expression it rang true.

"I don't doubt that for a second Sarutobi." The Kazekage replied with a deep roll of his tongue.

The referee began to call in the next match up once the medics had disappeared with the Konoha genin. "Now for our next match up we have Tanaka Saito of the hidden mist and Higurashi Kagome of the hidden leaf!" The Kages brought their attentions on to the two participants entering the large field. The Kazekage scoffed lightly appalled at the match up.

"Sarutobi, you would allow a fragile girl like her to fight that monstrous boy? He's three times her size and surely ten times stronger." The Kazekage stated in a scandalized tone. The Hokage refused to take the Kazekage's bait. He would not have his faith in his people questioned. It would show the other Kages that he did not have faith in his shinobi's capabilities. Instead of answering he watched the match with interest. The Hokage wanted to know what the Higurashi girl was capable of.

Inwardly the captain conceded with the Kazekage's inquiry about the next match. The match up between Higurashi and the mist genin was anything but fair. The girl will have a hard time winning this fight. He wouldn't be surprised if she ended up losing the battle, but then again looks can be deceiving. The Anbu tried to recall if he's ever seen the Higurashi girl before, but nothing from his memory stood out about her. All he knew about the girl was that she was always seen hanging around the Hyuuga Compound, especially with the branch member Hyuuga Neji.

The referee raised his arm in the air and both shinobi got into their fighting stances. Saito wasn't taking his opponent seriously, seeing as how she was just this thin, fragile looking girl. The only thing interesting about her were those pretty eyes of hers. Those turquoise irises stood out more than any of her other attributes. He smirked at her and Kagome flinched slightly before steeling her gaze and tightening her stance.

"I'm going to destroy you, girl." Saito promised darkly with a grin. Kagome scoff in response with furrow brows.

"We'll see about that, _ugly_." The moment she said those words Kagome wished she thought of something better. He was not ugly, but Kagome didn't really have a good come back for him. _'That was so lame._' Kagome thought with embarrassment, although she hid it well.

Kagome didn't have long to dwell on her embarrassment because the referee brought his arm down signaling for the fight to begin. Kagome's sharp gaze turned to her right instinctively as she smoothly dodged a kick to her face. She back flipped away from her opponent and her hands quickly began to form signs for her jutsu. Two clones appeared on each of her sides with each clone wielding a kunai in hand. The main Kagome charged towards Saito who was just standing there seemingly defenseless.

Kagome furrow her brows at his motionless body and quickly scan the field for anything amiss. Something wasn't right here. Why was he just standing there? Kagome was five feet away from making contact when a nearly inaudible sizzling noise caught the pre-teen's attention. Her brightly colored eyes widen when she realized what it was. Just barely peeking from out of his vest was a detonating tag for a bomb. Kagome swiftly skidded to a halt before quickly back flipping away from the human bomb in front of her. Her two clones continued forward and as soon as their kunai struck Saito's body he exploded in a massive fireball that sent a powerful shock wave outwards. The shock wave reach the audience and it stirred excitement in the crowd.

Kagome's dark hair was flying wildly from the explosion, her eyes tearing from the intense heat wave that also followed soon after the explosion. Distracted by the explosion Kagome failed to sense Saito coming up from behind her and harshly aiming a well calculated kick to her back. Kagome propelled forward and to regain her balance once more the genin transitioned into a front roll before kneeling on one knee. She brought her gaze back to her opponent and measured her next move, but before she could think a blast of water collided against her front.

Saito used a water jutsu that sent Kagome flying into the stone wall that made up the arena. Kagome lost her breath upon impact and in her panic to inhale oxygen she had forcibly swallowed water. Choking, the pre-teen was turning an unhealthy shade of red from the lack of oxygen. Saito watch with pleasure as he leisurely made his way towards her struggling form. He was going to play with her some more before ending the match. After all it's only been four minutes since the match started. He didn't want to disappoint the audience and it also gave the daimyos something to consider as he showcased his skills. It would bring good business and more clients to his village.

As he approached the choking kunoichi Saito grabbed her by her short ponytail. He noted that it was incredibly soft and thick. His gray eyes glisten with mischief as he began to drag her away from the wall. He raised her puny body up by only her ponytail and decided to do her a kindness.

"Here let me help you." He stated sweetly before bringing his other hand up to collide harshly against her back, successfully clearing up her airway from the water trapped inside her lungs. Kagome coughed violently as she gulped in fresh air. Her back pulsed with pain and knew a bruise will be there for at least a month. '_That jerk, he considers that a kindness!' _Kagome thought angrily as she took in more precious air. She needed to distance herself from him before making her next move. The grip he had on her hair was painful and was causing stress on her scalp.

Saito grabbed her chin and forcibly turned her face towards his own, demanding her attention. His gray eyes were shimmering with amusement with no ounce of remorse about his treatment towards her.

"What do you say after someone helps you?" Kagome gritted her teeth. _'You have got to be kidding me!'_ The genin thought with a roll of her eyes.

Kagome locked her jaw as she thought of a plan. There was no way in hell she was going to thank him for abusing and man handling her! She refused to speak and play his mind games. He may have strength on his side and his stupid bombs, but there was one thing Kagome had over him: flexibility.

With that thought Kagome brought her right leg up to collide with his smug, arrogant face. The kick had been unexpected and Saito was forced to lose his grip on her hair to tend to his face. He groaned painfully as he held his bleeding nose. The little brat managed to even hurt his eye with the tip of her combat boots.

Kagome took the opportunity to pull out her own exploding kunai and threw them with frightening speed towards her opponent. If there was one thing she excelled in most was speed. Saito was still occupied with his face that he did not dodge the first kunai. It exploded in midair and the blast hit him on the right side of his body before he gathered his bearings and flicker out of the area and away from the rest of the weapons. A loud ringing sound came from his right ear and he felt warm liquid pour out from it.

Saito snarl at the leaf kunoichi and decided it was time to end things. She damaged his hearing and if he was lucky his ear drum would still be reparable after this match. With anger fueling his speed he charged towards Kagome with rage. The pre-teen's eyes widen as she dodged each of his punches and kicks. Saito was becoming sloppy in his rage and Kagome took this to her advantage.

Sweat fell down the sides of her face as she waited for an opening. Saito didn't seem as if he would be tiring down anytime soon. Utilizing her chakra to help her block his hits she was slowly running out. She really didn't want to lose because she wanted to become a chunin. Neji-kun didn't make it, so it was up to her to make it for the both of them. She couldn't let him down.

Kagome knew somewhere in that massive pool of bodies above the arena he was watching her, cheering her on along with everyone else.

Kagome needed to focus and after a couple of minutes of harnessing that concentration she suddenly felt a light burning sensation along the left side of her body, just below her ribs. She suddenly felt like her chakra was being replenish and she knew now was the time to strike when she saw Saito's left shoulder shaking with fatigue.

* * *

Sarutobi smirked lightly at Kagome's performance. It wasn't perfect, but it was impressive. Her speed was something that was to be noted. If the Mist shinobi kept allowing his anger to fuel him he will burn himself out and Kagome will be the winner, but from the exhaustion slowly creeping on her face he wasn't sure how long she could keep on dodging. It wasn't until something strange on Kagome caught his eye that Sarotobi felt fear race through his veins. The fear must have shown on his face because his Anbu guard shifted slightly with his hand itching to go to his katana.

"Stop the match now!" Sarutobi demanded with furrow brows. The occupants in the room looked at him with curious gazes, all except for the Kazekage whose eyes trained solely on the girl down below. He was all too aware of the Hokage's sudden reaction.

"Hm, something wrong Sarutobi?" The Kazekage asked with a raised brow in mock wonder. He knew all too well why Sarotobi wanted to end the match. It was part of the reason he was here among other things.

"Kagome cannot continue the match, announce Saito as the winner." Sarutobi stated with a tone that left no room for arguments to one of the guard jounin on duty. The jounin look confused before complying his Hokage's wishes. The captain standing guard besides the Hokage found this rather strange. He brought his gaze on to the girl fighting to win with everything she had. He was rather impressed with her speed and flexibility. The way her body could bend and stretch was extraordinary. It was extremely useful for escape and _among other things._ At his last thought the captain reprimanded himself for his treacherous thoughts about the girl. She was probably his younger brother's age.

The air in the judges' room grew tense and suddenly all eyes were on the rising Kazekage. He walked towards the large glass panel with his hands folded behind his back. His posture was leisurely, but it caused all in the room to grow stiff with anticipation.

"Now, Sarutobi why stop that girl's match. I wager she will end up as the victor." The Kazekage commented with a tone of mock disappointment. "I am very interested in seeing what she can _do_." Sarutobi's left brow twitched slightly at the Kazekage's words. Something wasn't right here.

"There are many wonders in this world, and I take great pride in knowing all forms and types of power, especially coming from that girl." The Kazekage began with a light, wondrous tone as he continued to watch the girl fighting below. The unmistakable essence beginning to fuel her body made him want to devour her, literally. He was sure none of the Kages would know what he was referring to, except for the Hokage.

"You feel it too don't you." It wasn't a question coming from the Hokage, but more of a known fact. If you knew what you were looking for you could feel it beginning to radiant from Higurashi. His hand caressed the glass panel in the direction that Higurashi was.

"What is going on here and what is it you two old fools are feeling?" The Third Tsuchikage inquired with irritation. He did not like being out of the know. "I also want to know why you are pulling your shinobi from the match." He added soon after with furrow brows.

Sarutobi did not like the Kazekage's tone of voice or the way that he was eyeing Kagome, but most of all he did not like his words. The Hokage dismissed the Tsuchikage's inquiry because now he fear that the Kazekage knew of Kagome's origins and if so how did he manage to get such classified information. He had a bad feeling his gut. The Sandaime stood and urged the Kazekage to return to his seat in a firm tone. The Kazekage ignored his words and instead brought his gaze to the audience. There in the far corner was his other target who finally decided to arrive, Uchiha Sasuke. The hand that was lovingly caressing the glass panel suddenly turned into a fist as it descending back to his side. Now was the time to strike.

"If you would excuse me I need to use the restroom." All eyes watched as he left the room with his guards. It was several moments later when havoc unleashed upon Konoha. It didn't take the Sandaime long to realize that Konoha was being invaded by both Sauna and Sound. He brought his gray eyes upon the audience and saw that several people and some shinobi that were not aware were caught in a sleep genjutsu. Limp bodies were scattered everywhere.

It wasn't long until both Sand and Sound shinobi began fighting the Leaf. "We're under attack alert all shinobi outside the arena!" The Sandaime shouted out to the four jounin keeping guard by the entrance. They immediately left to ring the alarm. The Sandaime then turned to his guard. "Until we find out what they want I need you to protect Kagome, Itachi. I have a feeling the Kazekage is after her. We cannot let that happen." With his orders the Uchiha heir quickly made his way out the room and to the field where the Higurashi girl was still in. Itachi quickly checked on his younger brother and relief filled him to see that he and his teammates were not affected by the genjutsu.

* * *

Kagome saw Saito's shoulder shaking with fatigue and knew that was her opening to strike. With the same focus and concentration that pushed her through those strenuous dodges she tightened her hand and chopped him between his jugular and clavicle. Saito faltered and let out a cry of agony as he held the area she just struck. A light sizzling was heard by Kagome along with the slight smell of burnt skin. Confusion spread throughout her entire face as she glanced at her hand to Saito's shoulder. There was this light pink residue steaming from her hand, but as soon as it appeared it disappeared. _'What was that?'_ She thought in wonder.

Kagome didn't have long to ponder because a jounin had suddenly appeared in the arena beside the referee. Kagome couldn't hear what they were saying, but after the jounin finished speaking the referee looked bewildered before nodding. The moment Kagome saw his hand go up and proclaim Saito as the winner Kagome's heart dropped. No, it couldn't be. She was winning! Injustice boiled in her blood and she quickly made her way to the referee, demanding an explanation.

"I'm sorry Higurashi, but the match had been decided by the Hokage." He told her blankly. The young genin became angry. Why would the Hokage end her match like that and proclaim Saito the winner? Did he not have faith in her abilities? Well there was only one way to find out. Kagome was the type of girl who didn't take no for an answer. She deserved to have finished her match. She deserved the right to challenge herself. Damn it she was so close to becoming chunin!

Just as she was about to demand her right to finish her match explosions erupted from around the arena. The sudden chaos startled Kagome to the core. She didn't know what was going on, fights among shinobi broke out and bodies were limp. Her young eyes took in the sight of blood shed and she became somewhat numb to it. As she took in her surroundings, thinking of what to do, a tall and traditionally cloaked figured appeared before her. Kagome felt her heart quiver in fear at the sudden appearance of the Kazekage. His eyes were glowering, as if he had been satisfied with the chaos currently going on around them.

"Hello, deary, I want you to come with me." He slithered out possessively.

"You have something that I crave." He added with a deep roll of his tongue before grabbing at his skin and tearing it off. It freaked Kagome out and she took a clumsy step back, her mind frantic about the situation and of this man tearing his face off. Yellow, snake like eyes glistened at her along with a wicked grin.

"W-who are y-you?" Kagome demanded in harsh whisper. Her voice was failing her at the moment.

"Little girl, I am Orochimaru, one of the three Sannin." He awarded with pride. Just then a fellow leaf jounin appeared before them, but before he could protect Kagome the Sannin had decapitated him in one fluid motion. Warm, red blood splatter on to Kagome. It was the defining moment that broke her sanity. Shock filled eyes stared at her blood covered hands and arms, her knees gave out and she skidded to the ground. She was in a state of shock. This was the first time she saw this _much_ blood, of someone being decapitated before her very eyes. Fear struck her heart and shock prevented her body from moving. She was a sitting duck. She was a sitting duck in front of a man who had just torn off his face and wanted her for some odd reason.

He would have had her too if it wasn't for the darkly clothed Anbu that rescued her. One moment she had been paralyzed on the ground and then the next she was in warm arms, fleeing the arena and the chaos. All that her shock mind could process was the shimmering red eyes that peered at her from behind the white mask, and from that moment on she knew her heart would always be held captive by them.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is basically Itachi recalling the past since he is in somewhat of a comatose state. I don't want you all to get confused about the time skip. There will be another time skip in the next chapter as well, so don't look forward to any more Chunnin Exam chaos in the next chapter. It was also a perfect opportunity to get a bit of a background story too. I hope you enjoy the chapter and leave reviews for me! I know my grammar might be off a bit, but I do not have a beta as of right now. So, if anyone might be interested, please let me know in a PM. I believe after the next chapter is out the current time frame will resume again. **

**Read & Review**

**Lady Manami **

**Damn, it feels good to be back in action! **


	19. Chapter 18: Part Two: Into the past

**Kanojo Hisoka**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Part Two: Into the past**

* * *

_Three years ago from current timeline_

There was this foreign feeling settling in the bottom of his stomach. It was distracting, to say the least, not to mention his palms were a bit clammy from a sudden onslaught of perspiration. He could remember feeling like this only once in his life before, and that was when he was out on his first mission as a shinobi. After that mission, he had never become nervous again until tonight. It had been a first and last experience for him during that mission. There wasn't time to be nervous once you became a shinobi and went on important missions to both benefit and protect the village.

He could hardly believe he was nervous, especially with something as simple as a dinner date. There weren't many things that could make the quiet and stoic Uchiha Itachi nervous, but one girl had managed to do the impossible. Standing in front of a familiar doorway, the Uchiha heir rapped lightly against it before pulling his hand back to rest at his side. With his keen hearing, Itachi could pick up the sounds of shuffling behind the close door and the sound of an appendage, mostly like a knee, hitting against something hard, which most likely was the corner of a low table.

Knowing just who his date was for the night, and hopefully for many more nights to come, Itachi knew she had just hit her knee against her coffee table, again. His date was quite known for being clumsy, especially at random intervals.

"J-just one second," at the sound of her slight stuttering, Itachi felt somewhat relieved to find traces of nervousness in her voice. It seemed he wasn't the only one who was nervous about tonight either. It made him feel a little better about tonight and his plan to woo her.

Itachi's date was hardly seen around Konoha nowadays since she has been under the vigorous tutelage of the Godaime for the past two years. The medic-in-training was far too busy studying away in her apartment or during her clinical breaks in the nurse's station to even think about wandering around the village. The future medic always seem to have her nose buried in a medical scroll or preoccupied with hard sparring sessions with the Godaime and with her peer, Haruno Sakura.

Raising his hand to knock again, Itachi was quickly greeted with brightly colored eyes and blushing cheeks.

"Sorry I took long… I sort of overslept." She murmured apologetically while closing the door and locking it in the process. Itachi shook his head and pulled his right hand from behind his back, revealing a single iris. He knew they were her favorite flower and thought it would be a kind gesture to start off their first date with.

"Don't worry about it Kagome, you were only half an hour late, so I decided to come get you." The future medic's blush deepened more at his statement. Kagome was supposed to have met Itachi by the red bridge half an hour ago, but her short catnap had quickly turned into an almost comatose state of unconsciousness. She had not heard her alarm go off two hours ago and so had slept right through it. When she had realized what time it was she had panicked. She had had only half an hour to get ready for her date with Itachi, and that simply wasn't enough time to get ready.

Kagome had wanted to look decent on her date and not like she had just rolled out of bed after a twelve hour shift at the hospital, which ended up happening anyway. She probably looked like a mess right now and she hoped Itachi didn't mind too much. The future medic had been nearly done combing her dark hair and in the process of putting her shoes on when there was a knock at her door. Rushing to get to the door she had banged her knee against the corner of her coffee table. The throbbing appendage was easily soothed with some healing chakra.

'He sure knows how to keep track of time.' Kagome thought with a small twitch of her brow, while taking the beautiful flower from her date.

"It's beautiful, thank you, Itachi-kun." Brushing dark strands of hair behind her ear, Kagome placed the Iris on the left side of her head to rest within the thick mass of dark tendrils. After placing the Iris within her hair the recently made chunin smiled shyly at the Uchiha Heir whom she had secretly loved for quite some time now.

"Shall we go?" Kagome asked with a radiant smile. The future medic took hold of his hand and was aware at that moment that he was just as nervous as she was, from the slight indication of moisture in his left palm.

It seemed Kagome wasn't the only one who was nervous about tonight's event.

Two hours had passed since Itachi had picked up his date from her home and they were currently heading back to the apartment. The date went rather, well, he didn't know exactly how it went. It seemed like the whole night didn't go according to plan. There had been a lot of mishaps and accidents that seemed too much of a coincidence that plagued their date. Itachi sighed inwardly as he peered over at his date's ruined dress. There was a rather large stain that covered most of her derrière and he wasn't sure what liquid substance it was. It wasn't appealing whatsoever, but he really couldn't speak on it because his own appearance wasn't any better. His slacks were torn from his calf and his shirt still had remnants of dirt and dust on it.

No, this was not his ideal date at all and he felt guilty that Kagome had to experience it with him. He wanted her to have a good time with him, but all he ended up doing was ruining her favorite dress and getting chocolate ice cream in her hair at his last attempt of making up for the earlier mishaps. Itachi would admit that it had been awhile since he had last gone on a date, but it shouldn't have been this bad. It was quite embarrassing to be honest. Kagome probably didn't want to go out with him again. He wasn't sure if she would be able to afford her wardrobe at this rate. Itachi sighed. He would have to buy her a new dress to replace the one that was ruined tonight.

They approached her building and Itachi being the gentleman that he was walked her to her door. Kagome's head was downcast and her gaze averted from his since they left the restaurant. She was biting the bottom of her lip subconsciously, in deep thought. There was a light blush gracing her cheeks and the tip of her nose. This night had not gone as she hoped it would. Everything turned out to be, well, a disaster. This was the worst possible date she has ever been on. Well, maybe she was exaggerating a little bit since it was her first date considering she'd been training and had clinical since she was thirteen. There really wasn't time to indulge in simple things like dates, but when Itachi had asked her out, she couldn't miss out on the opportunity. It meant that he had some sort of feelings for her, and that made her happy.

She supposed the date wasn't entirely horrible. They did have some moments of spontaneous outbursts of laughter at their mishaps. The incidents were too coincidental to just be accidents. There was foul play that took place on her date tonight, but she would be damned if she let it ruin her goodnight kiss. Her face flushed more at the thought of possibly receiving her first kiss tonight and by the man that held her heart. Kagome's apartment door came into view and her heart started to beat a little faster. It was almost time for the big kiss. She hoped she wasn't too horrible at it. After opening her door, Kagome shyly glanced over her shoulder at Itachi. Her eyes widened slightly at the somewhat disappointed look on his face, his brows were furrowed and his lips were set downwards in a small grimace.

Kagome's eyes glistened in understanding. The date probably wasn't how he had planned it to go either. She smiled softly at him and called out his name. The sound of her voice seemed to bring him out of his thoughts. The way his brows rose in slight surprise and his dark irises shone with interest at the sound of his name made Kagome's heart skip a beat. He was so handsome; it was the slightly haunting handsomeness that only Itachi possessed, that made him mysterious and appealing. He could have any woman in the village and yet here he was with her. This was her chance to hopefully capture his heart so that he wouldn't want another besides her.

"You know, even though tonight didn't go as planned I still had a good time. I think we can both admit that the mishaps tonight were anything but accidents." Kagome began while shyly glancing down to the floor. "I just want you to know that despite all that I had a good time, because I was with you." Itachi was touched by her words and his expression softened slightly. Even with chocolate ice cream covering her dark locks and the heavy stains on her dress she still appeared beautiful to him. Maybe tonight wasn't that bad.

Itachi watched as Kagome slowly picked up her gaze to meet his. Her eyes were expecting of something and it took him a moment to realize what was going through her mind at the moment. Her face was flushed and her lips slightly parted. Her movements were hesitant and he could tell that she was nervous. Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly in thought at what was to come. He watched with interest as she slightly grabbed onto his shirt, using it as leverage to tip toe her way up to get closer to his face. As she came closer, Itachi pondered his cptions. He gently grabbed hold of her hand that was laid upon his chest and squeezed it slightly to regain her attention. Slightly startled, Kagome opened her eyes, not knowing when they had closed in the first place. Her expression was bewildered. "Is something wrong?" She asked nervously. Her throat was suddenly dry and she licked her lips as well to moisten them.

"You should save your kiss for someone worthy of giving you a good night. Tonight was not how I planned for it to go." He told her with furrowed brows. Kagome looked rejected for a moment before her eyes shone brighter with an idea. She stepped back and smiled secretively. "Well then, let's make sure our next date goes without any mishaps then, neh?" Itachi smiled slightly at her words, and inwardly he felt relieved that she was willing to go out with him again after tonight. He gently took her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles in a chaste kiss.

Kagome blushed deeply at the gesture and felt her knees buckle slightly. She quickly muttered out a hasty goodbye before rushing into her apartment and closing the door. Itachi just stood there with an amused smirk on his lips before turning, and leaving for home.

Just as he exited the building, his world started to go black. He shook his head slightly and the world was normal again. 'What was that?' He thought to himself with a slight frown. He continued walking until it hit him again, but this time it was stronger. The world started to swirl and he lost his balance. He fell to the ground and grabbed at his head. A sharp pain shot through his head and he gasped before letting out a horrid scream. He felt his body being pulled back, where, he didn't know.

_Present Time_

He felt the world become stable again and hesitantly opened his eyes. The room was dark and the sound of monitors could be heard on either side of him. He was confused; where was he? He scanned the room with suspicious eyes before moving his hands. His right antecubital had an IV inserted into it, which was attached to a bag of physiological saline. He then moved his feet and was glad to find that he still had control over his body, although his upper left quadrant felt entirely numb.

After examining his body and not knowing what happened to him, Itachi sat up slowly. His body was sore and his head hurt a lot. He had a pounding headache that wouldn't go away. Suddenly, he heard footsteps out in the hallway and instinct told him to go back to his previous position, and find out where he was. He was in unfamiliar territory and he was going to find out what had happened to him, by any means necessary.

Sakura chewed the bottom of her lip as she stared intently at the clock hanging in the corner of the room. Kagome's shift would begin in an hour and she still didn't know how she was going to break the news to her. Whenever it came to Itachi being hurt, Kagome would lose her mind, quite literally. Itachi was still in coma and not showing signs of waking up anytime soon. His brain waves looked well along with his vitals. She was still curious as to what damage had been done while he was gone for those ten minutes. She hoped it wasn't too drastic, she didn't know how she would break the news to his family and friends if there was permanent damage to the Uchiha Heir.

Sakura decided to check on Itachi again. She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous, because she was. Itachi's life had been in her hands and she almost failed in bringing him back. She thanked her stubborn nature for that one, because if it has been any other medic operating on him, they wouldn't have been as persistent as she had.

Entering his room, Sakura gently turned the lights up. She walked over to the vital machines' monitor and checked his heart rate and blood pressure. Touching his forehead with glowing green hands, Sakura checked his temperature. It had been a little high earlier and she feared there was an infection, but now it seemed to have dropped down to normal. She sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, you had me worried there Itachi-kun." Sakura stated with weary eyes.

"Hurry up and wake up soon." She told him with sullen eyes. Just as she had turned and was about to walk away, a hand grabbed her wrist with frightening speed. She found herself bent over and face down on the edge of the bed with her right arm twisted behind her. Her jade eyes were wide in shock, her senses going on high alert at her position. Who the hell snuck up on her?! Worry struck her then when she noticed the bed was empty of Itachi's body. Oh no, Itachi was missing. Whoever was holding her captive took Itachi.

Sakura's shinobi façade slipped in and she charged her arms with chakra, successfully breaking the intruders hold on her. Now that she was free she was able to turn around and meet her attacker. Her eyes faltered at the sight of him. "Itachi-kun," Sakura yelled out in surprise. He wasn't supposed to be out of bed, or even awake for that matter. "What are you doing?" She asked soon after while taking a step forward.

Itachi resumed his stance, his eyes looking over the pink haired woman critically. She seemed to know him somehow, but he didn't know who this Itachi she was referring to was. "Where am I and who are you?" He bit out, his voice calm, collected, and cold as steel. Sakura's expression was one of horror at her sudden realization. The wild look in his eyes, the confusion as to who she was and where he was all indicated to her one thin - that Itachi had lost some of his memories. How much of it he lost she wasn't sure of.

"This isn't good." She bit out with a twitch of a brow.

* * *

A/N: Here's another chapter! So Itachi has lost his memories, will he ever recover them back? Who knows? How will Kagome react once she finds out? Who knows? LOL you must keep reading to find out and leave reviews!

I apologize if the chapter is a bit late there was some technical difficulties, but on a good note I have a new beta! I would like to thank and introduce SeaShellSakura! Thank you so much for volunteering to be my new beta. I really appreciate it.

Read & Review

Lady Manami


	20. Chapter 19: A Guilty Heart

**Kanojo Hisoka**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**A guilty heart**

* * *

A loud grunt echoed throughout the barely furnished room, followed by the sound of crumpled paper being tossed into a trash can. Frustration was clearly seen and heard from the darkly clothed figure looking over a map of the entire shinobi nations. There were numerous X's on several countries, big and small, indicating the failure of completing his mission.

"This is going to be more troublesome than I thought." Naraku mused out loud to himself as he glanced over the map one more time. The only satisfaction he could relish in at the moment was the fact that one of the girls had been identified and found. The other girl was proving more difficult to locate. If Kagome had been left in the Village hidden in the Leaves, then her sister shouldn't be too far off.

If memory served him correct, the monks who had taken the girls went in the same general direction. Kisame had been left to fight Midoriko while he had fought off her shinobi husband, so following their trial, once they reached their dead end put a halt to their mission. It wasn't too long ago, five years to be exact, that he had located Kagome. Orochimaru, an old acquaintance of his during his travels had come upon her during the Chunnin Exams.

The snake sannin had more determination it seemed because he found her so quickly. He had told Orochimaru about the ancient artifact or kanojo hisoka, a few years prior and the lucky bastard managed to find her. He wasn't sure if he had managed to locate the other girl yet. Orochimaru knew he couldn't access the power without him, so the snake sannin had been forced to notify him if he did.

Naraku needed both girls to complete the ceremony to gain immortality and power. Midoriko, the clever and annoying woman that she was, sacrificed her own children in order to protect the gem with limitless power. He wasn't sure what she had meant that night before the fight had commenced, but he knew she had the girls separated for a reason. He just needed to figure it out. Standing upright, Naraku ran a hand through his dark wavy hair. It was time for a break and to find out how his large blue friend was doing in regards to his mission.

As he left his temporary safe-house, Naraku's attention was captured by a young woman across the way. He remained in his spot, seemingly paralyzed by her beauty. She was completely covered by a large cloak and over her hair and part of her face was a scarf. Even though he could only see half of her face he could tell her beauty was far greater than the women he had come across for centuries.

Something about her brightly colored eyes triggered a small sense of recognition in him and he narrowed his eyes slightly in concentration. He felt the answer coming to him when Kisame suddenly appeared before him, breaking his concentration. He glared heavily at the blue man before attempting to locate the woman again, only to find that she had left her spot. Naraku returned his gaze to Kisame and decided to get down to business. Women could wait, he decided.

"Your timing is impeccable." Naraku commented sourly before heading back inside his safe-house. Kisame raised a brow and followed after him.

"Is that a compliment or sarcasm?" Kisame asked while laying his sword by the front door to rest.

"Take it as you will." Naraku responded, disinterestedly. "Now tell me how things are going from your end." Kisame let out a satisfied sharky grin. "I've already informed everyone about the girl, although Orochimaru seemed to have already known about it. He said he already had plans in getting the girl." Naraku listened on slightly pleased. If anyone could capture the girl with swiftness, it would be Orochimaru.

"Excellent, I have been trying to locate the other girl, but the search is proving to be rather irritating." Naraku supplied with furrow brows. He hated searching for things and people, especially when he had no clue as to where to begin. Finding Kagome had been by chance and by another person.

"Twins are supposed to look just like one another, right?" Kisame asked suddenly, bringing Naraku back from his thoughts and sending an annoyed glare towards him. "Generally speaking, yes, that is how twins usually work if they are identical." Naraku replied rhetorically.

"Well, let's place a bond up of Kagome in every country and someone is bound to find the other girl in her place. We already know where Kagome is, so the chances of someone seeing the other twin would be high." Naraku's eyes widen at the sheer genius Kisame had just displayed. The fish was smarter than he looked.

"Of course," Naraku exclaimed as he quickly got up and began making the necessary preparations. Kisame grinned widely at Naraku's reaction. "I'm not just a pretty face, you know." Kisame added, but Naraku didn't care. Finding the other twin would become a lot less of a hassle now.

"I need you to retrieve a photo of Kagome and fast. I want it by tonight." Naraku ordered and Kisame frowned. "What? Why can't we just get her photo off the BINGO book instead?" He asked. They were currently in Sound and they were far from the border of Konoha.

Naraku resisted the urge to smack his forehead.

"Because, she isn't _in_ the BINGO book, fool. Therefore you need to go retrieve a photo of her from Konoha. It could be any photo, preferably one without her official uniform on. Choose a casual photo." Naraku stated with a brow ticking in agitation. Kisame made a face before standing up and heading towards his beloved sword. "Fine, fine, I'll go get the damn photo, but I'm going to take my time." Kisame announced before leaving the safe house.

Naraku seethed inwardly.

What Naraku didn't realize was that, if Kisame hadn't interrupted Naraku while he had been focusing on that woman from earlier he would have known that she was the one he was looking for, the other twin. She was right under his nose, much like her sister had been.

* * *

Sakura cautiously eyed Itachi as she slowly began to maneuver herself towards him. If she could just touch him the tiniest bit she could put him to sleep and have him transferred to an appropriate room where he could be restrained while she ran some test. She needed to find out how much of his brain was affected now that he was awake. Memory loss was an obvious indicator since he didn't recall her or where he was.

"Do you remember who I am? I'm a medic, so I can help you fill in the missing pieces. You had a traumatic incident on a mission yesterday night. I am the medic in charge of you." Sakura offered as she approached him. Itachi narrowed his eyes at the word medic. She was a doctor, perhaps she could help him. As he got a closer look at her face and pink hair he felt a sense of recognition, but no name appeared in his mind. He couldn't remember anything about her, despite his efforts. "Alright, I want to know what happened to me and the place that I am in." Itachi demanded. His guard was up still, but he was willing to listen and to make sense of his life right now.

Sakura sighed in relief. "Before I begin I need to check you for any damage you've done by moving. I've worked very hard on you and I won't have my hard work be ruined. Come lay down." Sakura ordered with no room for argument and Itachi obeyed with resistance. Instead of lying down like she has demanded he chose to sit up. After she was done inspecting him, she pulled back and had a frown on her lips.

"The damage isn't as extensive as I had originally thought, but there is still damaged to your brain cells; the majority of your brains cells damaged are in the frontal cortex where your recall for memory is located, along with other important factors. I'm afraid you might never remember if another medic was in charge of your case." Itachi's eyes widen at her words as a wave of shock washed over him.

"I won't remember anything about my past life?" Itachi asked, feeling a sense of panic rising within his chest. Sakura was taken aback by Itachi's open display of emotions. It was unlike him to readily reveal what he was feeling. Sakura grinned slightly before crossing her arms across her chest. "I said you might if another medic was in charge of your case, but luckily for you I am one of the best in Konoha. I can heal your damaged brain cells with healing sessions in a course of a few weeks, maybe even months. It won't heal you completely, but it will make remembering your past a little easier. Your body's sense of recognition should aid you in remembering on your own, but don't push yourself too hard. It's better to let the memories come back on their own." Sakura explained with a stern expression.

Itachi sighed in relief. "I did feel as if I recognized you, but I couldn't put a name to your face." He revealed to the medic. Sakura nodded at the information. "Good, so you're not too far off. Do you remember any of your family members or friends?" Sakura asked gently. Itachi closed his eyes and tried to recall any of his relatives. He was silent for several moments that turned into minutes before he glared angrily at the floor. "I can't recall anyone." He confessed.

Sakura's eyes shone with empathy. This was going to be tough. Worst of all, she was going to be the one to break the news to his family and friends. She would have to inform her Shishou to take Itachi off the rooster until she deemed him able to return again, which could be a long time from now. It was too dangerous to have Itachi sent out on missions in his condition.

"How about you get some rest, okay? I'll check on you in a few hours. I'll have a nurse come in with some food in about an hour." Sakura told him and she waited until he lied down and closed his eyes before leaving the room. She quickly placed a seal in the room in case he decided to escape. As far as she knew from her interrogation of Itachi, he could not recall any justu or genjustu, but because of muscle memory he was still able to perform taijustu and maintain his normal speed; perhaps he could still perform his justu but it would only occur on pure instinct. It wouldn't be voluntary.

The body was amazing in that sense. If the mind forgot the body still remembered. Sakura did hope Itachi would remember most of his memories, but she knew that was unlikely. The most he would retrieve of his memory would be about forty percent. She might be the head medic and apprentice to Tsunade, but she was not her. Her medical skills needed more time and experience to reach her Shishou's level of expertise.

Stretching her back, Sakura let out a yawn before glancing at the clock. Her expression faltered when she saw the time. Kagome was due to start her shift in ten minutes. Maybe she could hide the fact that Itachi was here as a patient.

'No, that won't work.' She thought to herself with calculating green eyes before she closed them in defeat. She was going to have to tell her. There was no other choice. It could also help with Itachi's memory if he saw someone he deeply loved. Sakura thought back to the engagement ring she found after Itachi's surgery. It was a beautiful ring and Sasuke had confirmed that it was indeed for Kagome. She had given the ring to Sasuke for safekeeping.

Who knows what Fugaku would have done with it if she had presented it to him? He didn't particularly liked Kagome to begin with, never mind wanting her as a daughter-in-law. No matter how many times she had this conversation with Kagome, both medics could never figure out why he disliked Kagome so much. Kagome was nice, respectful, intelligent, and on her way to having a great career as a medic.

So deep was she in thought, that Sakura didn't notice Kagome making her way towards her. It wasn't until the black haired teen placed her hand onto her shoulder that Sakura was brought out of her thoughts. "K-Kagome, you're here, already." Sakura exclaimed somewhat nervously. Damn, time went by quick.

Kagome raised a brow at her. "Well, yes you do know my shift starts, right about now." Kagome indicated by pointing to her watch. Sakura smiled awkwardly. "You're right. It's been a long night." She confessed truthfully, and what a night it was. "Anything new happen or that I need to know?" Kagome asked while looking through the patient files at the nurses' station. They didn't have many last night except for a handful.

Sakura bit her bottom lip indecisively before resolve shone in her eyes. "Kagome, last night we had a patient with fatal wounds come in right after your shift. I was able to operate successfully in clearing out the infection and performing a full spleenectomy, but the patient's heart asystole for ten minutes before I was able to get a heartbeat again."

As Sakura spoke Kagome took in all the information being debriefed to her. She would have to keep a close eye on this patient, going ten minutes without oxygen lead to hypoxia, so some brain damage would have occurred. "I assume the patient hasn't awoken yet, so we can't assess how much brain damage was done until then." Kagome stated knowingly before looking through the charts again. She couldn't find the patient, most likely a shinobi's medical chart. She furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Sakura, where is the patient's chart?" She asked and when she didn't get an answer she brought her turquoise gaze onto her friend. Why was Sakura acting so weird today? She was surely not acting like herself.

"Kagome, as head medic, I can't allow you to handle this case. Your too emotionally involve with this patient to accurately give professional medical care without letting your emotions interfere with your judgment." Sakura stated seriously with a resolved gaze. Kagome was taken aback at Sakura's words. "Emotionally compromised?" Kagome questioned, somewhat insulted. She has worked on and saved many of her friends. What makes Sakura think she wasn't able to handle another?

Unless…

A quick image of Itachi flashed within her mind and fear struck her heart like a hammer. Her eyes widen in shock before she quickly dropped the charts in her hand and made her to where the private recovery rooms were. She didn't get far when Sakura roughly grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. Kagome angrily charged her arms with chakra to break Sakura's hold, but the medic was already a step ahead of her. Sakura was already restraining her with chakra, knowing Kagome would do anything to get to Itachi.

"Sakura let me go. He needs me right now." Kagome bit out with narrowed eyes. She felt somewhat betrayed by her friend. "No, I want you to go home now. You just proved to me right now that _you are_ emotionally compromised." Sakura stated sharply. She was starting to get pissed off, mostly due to the fact that she hasn't slept and was forced to use the last of her chakra reserves on restraining Kagome.

"I can't do that Sakura. I have to see him and make sure he's okay." Kagome cried out with tears falling down her reddening cheeks. "He's in good hands Kagome, you can trust me. The surgery went fine and once he wakes up I'll assess the damage." Sakura offered in comfort to help the other teen calm down.

Kagome had no choice but to relax in order for Sakura to let her go. She trusted Sakura, but her need to know if Itachi was alright drove her over the edge. To think that this all happened after her shift, while she was on her date with Neji. How could she be with another man when Itachi was so injured? He probably felt abandoned by her. Guilt began to seep into her heart and soul as she was forced out of the hospital by Sakura.

"I'm going to have Sasuke take you to my apartment, okay?" Sakura informed her before sending a messenger hawk out to get her teammate. It wasn't long until he arrived in a poof of smoke. His eyes were thoughtful as he took hold of Kagome's arm and gently teleported her to Sakura's apartment.

Sakura sighed in relief, but also in exhaustion. She was going to have to find another medic to cover Kagome's shift. This night was getting worse and worse.

* * *

**A/N: So, Itachi has lost his memory and I feel like Kagome is going to lose her mind, maybe. Kagome's twin has made a small appearance in this chapter and will be revealed in the next one. I have a really cool concept in my mind about the twins and why they were sent to their respective villages after the fight with Naraku and Kisame all those years ago. It's all part of the design to protect Kanojo Hisoka. There has to be a balance between the physical and spiritual world.**

**Thanks again to SeaShellSakura for being my beta and editing this chapter! **

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami**


	21. Chapter 20: Hopeful Heart

**Kanojo Hisoka**

**Chapter Twenty**

**A Hopeful Heart**

* * *

"Mikoto, do you really need to bring flowers?" Fugaku asked his wife. She was holding a pot full of flowers for Itachi. He didn't see how a bunch of flowers would help their son wake up or feel better. It was just a bunch of nonsense in his opinion. The older man suspected that Yamanaka's wife had filled his wife's head with ridiculous notions that these particular flowers would help Itachi wake up. His poor wife, desperate for her son to wake up bought into the scam. There was no stopping her once she made up her mind. So he indulged in this ridiculous act for now. His wife has been put under incredible stress since Itachi's admittance. He did not like the premature stress induced lines appearing on her beautiful face.

"Yes, Yamanaka-san said it will help in Itachi's recovery." The beautiful woman stated with dark colored irises gleaming with hope. Her smile was soft and her heart hopeful. She was determined to see her son awake.

As they approach the hospital early in the morning the Uchiha couple saw Sakura through the glass doors of the entrance to the hospital. Mikoto smiled before calling out to the young woman. The tired medic brought her weary eyes onto the woman calling her name through the door. Her green eyes immediately widen in surprise. Mikoto over looked this and immediately asked about her son as she and her husband walked into the hospital. Fugaku was waiting with an expectant brow. He was still weary of the young medic because of her age, but he couldn't deny that she had indeed saved his son's life and brought him back from death's threshold; better yet she brought him back from the dead.

"Uchiha-san, I have surprising news this morning for you, but I think it's better if I told you in private." Sakura stated with a serious expression. It brought out the tiredness in her eyes. Mikoto's expression fluttered to worry as she thought about the worse.

"Of course," Fugaku said as he gently pressed him hand against his wife's lower back to lead her forward. Sakura lead them to her office. She didn't know how they were going to handle the news.

"Take a seat." Sakura gestured before taking a seat behind her desk. Her hands unconsciously folded together and she rested her chin on them, one brow raised slightly. Fugaku was reminded of the Hokage at that instance, the demeanor between the Hokage and her protege was strikingly similar.

"Good news is that Itachi woke up earlier this morning." Sakura started off, causing a joyous cry from Mikoto as she accidentally dropped the pot in her hands. Sakura just closed her eyes, not caring about the mess she would have to clean later. Mikoto quickly leaned over chair and hugged her husband. Fugaku just sat there with a knowing smirk on his lips, his eyes prideful and arrogant. "I knew Itachi would overcome this. He is my son after all."

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and the air around her alerted the couple that she wasn't done with the news. Mikoto slowly returned to her seat and listened with open ears.

"Itachi has suffered some brain damage, one of them being that he has lost his memories. He doesn't remember anything from his past, not even his own name." Sakura revealed. Mikoto's eyes widen before they rolled into the back of her sockets as she fainted. Fugaku was not able to catch her from slumping down to the floor, because he was in a state of shock. It took him a few moments to speak, his voice alarmed.

"You mean he has forgotten everything? Even the way of the shinobi, us?" Fugaku asked with genuine fear for his son's future and career.

Sakura shook her head. "Technically, no, but his body, thanks to muscle memory, does remember. Only in dire situations where he needs to survive or protect himself would he recall his training. Otherwise he would have to start all over again, but I will be speaking with Tsunade-sama about taking him off the roaster indefinitely and discussing the proper treatment for him." Sakura revealed solemnly.

"This can't be," Fugaku muttered in disbelief.

"This means that the clan will become Sasuke's responsibility now. Itachi is unfit as the main heir." The Uchiha Head stated in devastation. Sakura frown at his words. She did not like how he was just throwing away Itachi's worth. He was alive!

"Maybe, it would have been best if he did not…" Sakura angrily slammed her fists onto her desk, creating cracks to splinter off the fine wood. She had enough and wasn't going to let Fugaku finish his sentence.

"_Don't you dare finish that sentence_," The medic growled out in anger. Her temper was legendary, her tolerance level was almost nonexistent, and considering that she hasn't slept made it all worse as she exploded on the Uchiha before her.

"I didn't spend all those hours in the operating room fighting to save his life for you to even think about that. He isn't some defected item you could throw away once it doesn't work anymore. He's a human being, _your son_, and he is very much alive, so how about you show some gratitude for that because a lot of parents don't have that luxury." Sakura yelled with a sneer.

Fugaku was taken aback, his brows raised in surprise and horror at the violent outburst. His gaze went from her angry face to the crack and splinter desk beneath her fists. _'Hands that can easily heal anything can just as easily destroy anything in her path,'_ Fugaku remained silent, a first, as he gathered up his wife in his arm. "I'm taking her home. We will be back later on tonight." Fugaku stated nonchalantly. Sakura just nodded her head, her eyes still narrowed from her anger.

"I'll inform Itachi," Sakura supplied before the Uchiha couple disappeared from her office in a poof of smoke.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know what to do to help calm down Kagome. She was currently crying into Sakura's pillow. She's been that way for over an hour now and he was hoping she would tire herself out by now. Her sobs and tears really bothered him. It bothered him so much that he called on Naruto. The blonde idiot should be able to cheer up Kagome. _'Hurry up dobe I don't know how much of this I can take.'_ Sasuke thought with furrow brows. He was stressed out with each sob Kagome let out. He didn't even know why she was crying so much in the first place. Sakura didn't say anything in the message.

Sasuke brought his dark gaze to the open window and sign in relief when he felt Naruto's chakra approaching. Soon after the blonde shinobi appeared and enter through the window with his blue eyes glistening in confusion. The sight of Kagome crying uncontrollably on Sakura's bed struck a chord inside him. He did not like seeing his friends hurt or sad.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Naruto asked immediately as he touched her shoulder. Kagome shot up and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. It made Sasuke's right eyebrow twitch. Maybe if he would have asked her what was wrong earlier, she would have calmed down enough to tell him what happened.

"It's Itachi," She muttered with furrow brows. "He's lost his memories." She announced dreadfully.

Sasuke's eyes widen in shock. There was no way Itachi could have lost his memories. "That's why Sakura didn't want you at the hospital." He stated with realization. That was why she didn't say anything else in the message. She didn't want him to know after Kagome's reaction. Sasuke quickly stood up, catching the attention of his friends. "Where are you going?" Naruto asked while rubbing Kagome's back.

"To the hospital, I have to see Itachi. Take care of Kagome." He stated before leaving without another word. Naruto nodded at the responsibility before watching Sasuke leave in a hurry.

"I'm sure Itachi is fine and will recover his memories one day." Naruto offered with a hopeful smile. "After all he is an Uchiha, so all that bragging about how great they are will be put to the test." He added, trying to lift her mood up. "Oh, Naruto I hope so. I feel so guilty." Kagome revealed.

"You didn't do anything wrong Kagome. You couldn't have known that this would happen." He said firmly.

"I was on a date with Neji when Itachi was brought in. How could I've done that to him?" Kagome asked with teary turquoise eyes.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I see it didn't take long for Neji to make his move." Naruto's voice was nonjudgmental of the Hyuuga male, just stating a fact. "But you couldn't have known, Kagome, so don't blame yourself. I know how Sakura can be and if she doesn't think you're in your right mind she won't let you come ten feet of the hospital. So, let's go get some ramen to calm you down before going to the hospital later for a visit." His words made Kagome smile a little. This is what she loved about Naruto.

* * *

Itachi was bored. He already went through the room and found that he couldn't escape for the life of him. He tried using the door, but it wouldn't budge. He tried opening the window, but that wouldn't budge either and for the life of him he didn't know why. It was like he was stuck in here. He could feel some sort of energy humming in the room, especially near all the exits, but he didn't know how he could feel that. It was frustrating to say the least. He tried falling asleep earlier, but all he had were nightmares so he preferred to stay awake. He tried remembering his past, but nothing came up. He managed to get blurred out faces but that was all.

After that he tried figuring out his personality. So far he has learned that he becomes bored easily, he sort of liked his long hair, and that he is quite skilled in taking out intruders. Itachi let out a sigh. This was annoying, but he had no other choice. He had to learn about himself and that was going to take time.

His musing was interrupted when he felt a disturbance outside his window. He turned and saw a young male doing some type of sign language in incredible speed before muttering out 'kai'. Itachi was confused, but his expression quickly changed to surprise when he was able to open the window. Itachi's eyes furrow in upset. The young man had managed to do what he couldn't do and that was opening the window.

Itachi took in the young man's appearance and the determination set in his eyes.

"Itachi, is it true?" Itachi was slightly taken aback by the question. He didn't know who this person was.

"Who are you?" Itachi finally asked with a heavy suspicious look in his dark eyes.

Maybe he shouldn't have asked because the young man's face quickly crumpled up in hurt before he left the same way he came in.

Itachi started to wonder if that young man was somehow related to him.

* * *

Swiftly walking out the village of sound, the young woman made her way through the woods. The further away from the village she was the more comfortable she was with taking off her garments to reveal her face. Similar features were revealed, bright turquoise eyes and dark hair tied in a low ponytail.

"That was close." She muttered to herself in relief. She thought she had been caught for a moment by Naraku, but luckily that blue man came and bid her time to escape. That would be vital information she can give to Munshin when she got back home.

She was able to buy supplies for the shrine she resided in. It was about two days away from Sound in Hot Water Country. The sort of sutras they needed was only found here. Walking the path she crafted for herself the young woman found her hidden horse, grazing at grass. "I'm back girl." The young woman cooed catching the animal's attention. The horse allowed her to pet it gently before climbing on top to continue their journey home.

"Let's hope Munshin has a nice dinner for us when we get back. I just hope he makes dinner before getting drunk again." She said before heading off home.

* * *

Shizune huffed as she pulled each of the current chunnin's medical charts. She had about thirty to pull out and it was rather difficult considering how dusty the chart room has become. They didn't allow the housekeepers to enter this particular room because of vital information on their shinobi. Only high personnel like Tsunade-sama, her three apprentices, and other medics were allowed to enter this room. It's been awhile since Shizune has been in this room hence the difficulty she was having finding the charts. She used to be so swift at finding charts during her residency, but she had become too comfortable with the other medics bringing in the charts for her.

"Yamanaka Ino." Shizune muttered out as she skimmed through the charts for Ino's name. Her eyes brighten when she found the kunoichi's chart. Pulling it from the shelf, Shizune added it to her pile. She had one chart to find and she would be done for the night. Glancing at her list Shizune smiled at the name that was next, Higurashi Kagome. The amount of pride she felt at Kagome's progress was massive. She could already imagine the look on Kagome's face when she received her letter inviting her to participate in the Jounin Exams next month. As Shizune skimmed through the shelves for Kagome's chart a frown formed. With a shake of her head she checked again, and again, and again. After the fourth time Shizune furrow her brows. "Why isn't Kagome's chart here?" She asked herself with heavy curiosity. Tsunade-sama must not know it was missing because if it had she would have told her that Kagome's chart wasn't listed in the medical records in Konoha.

Shizune felt an unsettling feeling stir in her stomach. Something didn't feel right about Kagome's chart missing. She would have to bring this up to Tsunade-sama. Grabbing the crate of charts Shizune locked the record room and made her way to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

"What do you mean Kagome's chart wasn't found?" Tsunade asked with a raised brow. "All shinobi's medical records are confined to that room." She added soon after. "I know trust me, but I searched numerous times and wasn't able to find it anywhere." Shizune responded with furrow brows. "It's probably lost somewhere. That girl hardly ever gets sick anyway, so it's no wonder the chart might have been forgotten during the reconstruction a few years ago." Shizune sighed as she thought of places her chart might be kept at.

Shizune's comment brought a strange feeling upon Tsunade. "You're right. All the years that I have known Kagome she has never been sick. Not even once." She said thoughtfully. "Come to think of it I have never actually seen her chart with my own eyes before. Now I'm curious to see what sickness that girl has ever had." Tsunade mused curiously. "Shizune if her chart isn't at the hospital try the restricted area in the library. Every original chart and profile of every shinobi in Konoha is kept there." Tsunade ordered. Shizune nodded her head in obedience and left to the library. She already checked the hospital. It made more sense to go to the library.

After two hours of searching for the chart Shizune sighed in frustration. Kagome's chart was nowhere to be found. She had found Kagome's profile, but not her medical chart. "Where in the world is it?" Shizune muttered to herself.

"Where is what ma'am?" A voice asked from down the aisle. Shizune was taken by surprise and laughed in nervousness at being caught talking to herself. "I can't seem to find a particular medical chart." Shizune explained wearily. "I've checked everywhere and no luck." She added soon after.

The elderly woman made her way to Shizune with a warm smile. "Well, maybe I can help you find it. Can I have the name of the person?" The woman asked gently as she began to skim the shelves. "Higurashi Kagome." The old woman froze. Her honey brown eyes widen slightly at the name before she easily façade a smile on. "Why dear, why do you need that particular chart for?" She asked suddenly, causing Shizune to stare at the woman strangely. "The Jounin Exams are coming up and she has been selected to participate this year along with twenty nine others. We need their medical charts to review and complete a comprehensive assessment." Shizune stated, her eyes still watching the old woman carefully.

The old woman remained silent as a pondering look came over her expression. The woman seemed to age a little more as she frowned. "I'm sorry, but I cannot give you Higurashi's medical chart under the Hokage's strict orders." Shizune's eyes widen in shock. "I was ordered by the Hokage to retrieve her chart. So your protection of the chart is no longer required." Shizune argued firmly with narrowed eyes. She did not like the old woman's sense of self-appointed authority. Who did she think she was? Tsunade has never given an order over Kagome's chart.

"You don't understand, I was given these orders years ago by the Sandaime and it is still valid till this day." The old woman explained sternly. "If the Hokage wants the chart so badly she would have to come in herself and request it. There is a seal on the medical chart that only the Hokage can undo." The old woman stated with a tired sigh. "That chart, whatever is in it was enough to frighten the Sandaime." She revealed grimly before walking away.

Shizune stood their dumbfounded and confused. What in the world could have frightened the Sandaime enough to seal Kagome's medical records, better yet what was it about Kagome that posed such a high security risk? She needed to inform Tsunade right away. Shizune wasted no time leaving the library and heading to the Hokage Tower. A feeling of trepidation slowly worked its way into the medic's body. She did not like what was going on.

Whatever was in Kagome's medical chart was something dangerous and big enough to pose a definite threat to the village. An image of Kagome's smiling face appeared in Shizune's mind as she ran towards the Hokage Tower. Shizune's lips tighten and her brows furrow slightly in apprehension.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so glad I got this chapter up, finally. It's been way too long since I last updated any of my stories actually. I am really determined to finish some of them during winter break. So I will be dedicated to completing them before the New Year. I can hardly believe 2013 is already ending. **

**Anyways, I hope everyone had a great thanksgiving with their families! Christmas is coming up and I might do some Christmas specials aka one shots! I have a couple of chapters for Kanojo Hisoka completed already. If you guys want a quick update, let me know in reviews and I'll update within the next three days**.


	22. Chapter 21: A Scheming Heart

Kanojo Hisoka

Chapter Twenty One

A Scheming Heart

* * *

Tsunade huffed in boredom as she skimmed through the weekly reports submitted from the patrol teams. Although it was an important role, it was a rather boring one too. Typically chunnin were assigned these roles, especially recent graduates who passed the exams. Being Hokage was rather tedious Tsunade thought with pouty lips. Stretching her body and leaning back into her chair, the slug princess let out a yawn that caused her eyes to tear up slightly. It's been quite lately which meant she was stuck in the office longer than she would have liked. All three of her apprentices were fully capable of taking care of the hospital and didn't require further training at the moment. Tsunade was rather bored.

"Maybe I'll take the girls out for some sake, have a girl's night out." Tsunade smirked at the thought of some fine sake, good food, and being surrounded with laughter. As Tsunade thought about her potential girl's night out, her office door slammed opened. The Hokage's amber colored irises sharpen at the sudden abruption as she examined Shizune's stressed expression.

"What is it?" She questioned sharply. Shizune quickly shut the door and relayed her findings. "I was unable to retrieve Kagome's medical record because it has been sealed by the Sandaime years ago. The only one who can break the seal is you." Shizune began with furrow brows. "A seal?" Tsunade questioned with a thoughtful gaze. "The woman who runs the library said there is something in her chart that frightened the Sandaime into sealing it." Shizune continued.

A knowing look was exchanged between the two women. It meant that whatever was sealed in Kagome's medical record was a potential risk for the village if it fell into the wrong hands. "Alright, cancel my meetings for today. I'm going to check this out personally. In the meanwhile, I want an ANBU to keep an eye on Kagome for the time being until I figure out what's going on. I rather be safe than sorry." Tsunade ordered before grabbing her green jacket and heading towards the library.

Once Tsunade reached the library she immediately approached the old woman Shizune mentioned earlier. "Tsunade-sama," the elder woman greeted expectantly. "I take it you are here for the girl's chart?" Tsunade nodded, her expression focused on her task as she followed the woman to the back room. It was a small room with book shelves at every corner filled with books and scrolls. Tsunade watched the woman walk further back and push a stone into the wall, causing a secret passage to appear from behind the book shelf. "Follow me," The elder beckoned while grabbing a candle light from a nearby table stand.

Tsunade followed the old woman down a spiral staircase. The only illumination in the stair well was from the candle light the old woman was holding. It was cool and dark, the environment made the slug princess's skin harden. Finally they reached their destination and there were more book shelves full of old scrolls and artifacts. The old woman placed the candle light down near a box. On the front of the box was a seal and from the intricate pattern Tsunade could tell it was high powered seal.

"How long has this chart been sealed for?" Tsunade asked with a raised brow in wonder. The woman's expression remained stoic as she gently recalled the exact time frame. "It was when the girl first arrived to the village. The girl was last examined about fifteen years ago." Tsunade's eyes widen slightly at the number. That would have made Kagome about 3 years old. Tsunade found it strange considering Kagome was a resident of Konoha and she had a birth certificate to prove it. Why wasn't she examined from the time of her birth?

"She hasn't been examined since then?" She asked with a tone of disbelief. The old woman laughed slightly at the question. "Of course, this chart was updated annually by a medic-nin chosen by the Sandaime, but since his death there has been no update." The woman revealed.

"Was there a specific reason the Sandaime sealed her chart?" Tsunade asked while examining the seal. Internally she was calculating ways to break the seal. The older woman nodded her head slight trepidation in her eyes. "Yes, that girl is a danger to this village. She will be Konoha's downfall." She said bluntly. Tsunade was caught off guard by the woman's sudden harsh tone.

Tsunade straightened her spine and let out a small smirk as she prepared her hands for a justu to break the seal. Kagome wasn't the only one accused of being a threat to the village for example Naruto and look how much the village has come to accept him.

"I'll be the judge of that," Tsunade commented before releasing the seal. The seal glow a bright red before the tag disintegrated. Once the seal was completely broken, Tsunade opened the box and found Kagome's chart. Opening the chart and looking through it with expert eyes, Tsunade's confident expression faltered slightly. "W-what… impossible," She stuttered slightly at the content she was reading.

"The amount of radiation coming off her should have killed her instantly." Tsunade commented in awe and disbelief.

* * *

A beautiful aerial view of Konoha was reflective off the gaze from a white hawk soaring through the sky. It was memorizing the landscape with skillful eyes in order to relay it back to his master. It was a simple enough job. It was rather easy getting through the hidden leaf's defenses. Flapping its wings it made a turn and continued to landscape the village's main points such as the hokage tower and hospital. Gathering enough information within its fifteen minute time frame the hawk swiftly made its way out the village. His master was on the border of the forest waiting for him to arrive safely.

The sun was bright and warm on his body as the wind flutter through his wings. Konoha was a beautiful place; it reminded him of his old home village except there were a lot more stones than trees. Breezing through the trees and out of sight from the village the hawk increased his pace, small gales forming from the strength of his wings.

He was close to his master's location, but his senses told him he was being followed. The ANBU must have allowed him to get this far to determine the location of his master. The hawk narrowed his eyes and made a sharp detour. He had to lose the ANBU.

A wave of shuriken flew suddenly from beside him. The hawk dodged the sharp metal projectiles expertly while retaliating with a strong gale that blew them away. Moving quickly the hawk speeds through the thick forest in an attempt to lose the ANBU. His heart raced furiously within his chest as he continuously dodged and counter attack the leaf's elite, but the leaf was proving to be too much for him.

Just when he felt that this was the end, multiple explosions erupted in the surrounding area effectively distracting the leaf ANBU. The hawk was able to get away and meet his master. The hawk landed on his master's arm and took a moment to catch his breath. "You did well Ishi." The hawk's eyes glisten in pride as he relayed his information to his master.

"You can rest now, Ishi. I'll call you again when I need some help." Deidara stated with a small smile. The hawk nodded his head before poofing away in a small gray cloud. The young blonde smirked before heading to his temporary hide out.

This was the first step to initiating his plan on getting Higurashi Kagome. His plan was coming together rather nicely. He would infiltrate the village, kidnap the girl, attach one of his exploding clay onto her body, deliver her to Naraku and get his wish. It was rather simple and well thought out.

Deidara furrowed his brow the closer he approached his hideout. Someone was there and their chakra was strong. He cautiously approached the hideout with a focus gaze and on high alert. There was a man sitting causally on a rock playing with a small puppet. Immediately at the sight Deidara knew who it was. His shoulders loosen slightly.

"Sasori, what brings you here?" The blonde asked with narrowed eyes that were slightly smog.

The puppet master brought his dismal gaze to the young blonde. "I have a proposition for you." Sasori began while standing up and putting his puppet away.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be exactly?" Sasori approached Deidara purposely. "We are both working toward the same goal; why not help each other out. It is smarter to work together than alone considering that other shinobi will have capabilities that will rival ours. It will make this mission easy."

Deidara scrunched up his face in distaste. "You really want to work with me again?" Deidara asked while pointing to his chest with unbelieving eyes. "Whatever happened to last time, you vowed to never work with me again after our last collaboration. You called me a stupid child!" The blonde exclaimed while his face heated up reflecting his sore feelings about their last mission.

Sasori rolled his eyes slightly at the dramatic teen. "You're too sensitive." He stated simply before heading to the mouth of the cave. "We have a lot to discuss and plan, Deidara. I intend on getting my wish." Deidara furrow his brows at Sasori's statement. "You know, I want my wish too, _you selfish inconsiderate jerk_." Deidara muttered out the last part as he made his way to the cave. His sky blue eyes darken and became slightly melancholy as he remembered the reason he was doing this all for.

Sasori turned around and a look of understanding shone in his eyes as he and Deidara made eye contact. It was like looking into a mirror. Their expressions were the same.

His wish was far too precious for him to miss.

An image of a young girl with a toothy smile appeared in his mind.

Far too precious to miss.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it! ****If you want another quick update let me know in reviews. **

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami **


	23. Chapter 22: Flaming Heart

Kanojo Hisoka

Chapter Twenty Two

Flaming Heart

* * *

It didn't take long for rumors to spread throughout the village that the Uchiha's clan eldest son was severely injured. It's been nearly a week since Uchiha Itachi was brought to the village's hospital in critical condition. Every citizen and shinobi was talking about the Uchiha's condition and whether or not his shinobi career was over. Rumor has it that he was permanently taken off the rooster. Some thought it was a shame for a talent like him to end so soon while others was indifferent to the fact and could care less. The man wasn't dead at least and should be grateful that he still had a clan to run if his career was truly over.

It didn't take long for the rumors to reach the Hyuuga compound. Hiashi was surprised to hear that the Uchiha prodigy was critically wounded. The boy was talented and it was a shame that his career had to come to an end so soon.

Peacefully drinking his tea, Hiashi took notice of his sulking nephew. The boy had been sulking for the past couple of days and he was certain that it had to do with Kagome. The older man let out a soft sign of dismay. No doubt Kagome was by Itachi's side night and day, leaving Neji behind. His nephew had been so confident and happy a week ago after his date with the girl. It seemed Neji had more competing to do before he completely won over her heart.

"Nephew, why don't you have some tea and some food for that matter? Hinata told me you haven't been eating too well." Hiashi stated with a raised brow his pale irises shimmering with slight concern.

"No, thank you, I am not hungry." Neji replied while staring out the open porch with his chin resting in his hand. His gaze was solemn and thoughtful as he admired the colorful gardens. "I thought things were going so well, and then he goes and takes her attention once again." Neji softly spoke with furrow brows. "It's not fair." He muttered softly.

Hiashi listened to Neji's words and knew deep down his heart was hurting. "If it's meant to be Neji, then it will be." He offered wisely.

"In the meanwhile, support her in her time of need despite the hurt you're feeling right now." Hiashi began while taking a sip from his cup. "Work your way into her heart." He added in a tone that caused Neji to turn around and see his Uncle smirking. "Kagome is vulnerable right now…clearly she isn't thinking straight and has forgotten all that he has done to her. You have to be there to remind her and support her. I am sure the Uchiha will continue to push Kagome away just like he did before. It's no secret that his clan despises her. Use that to your advantage." He explained smoothly.

"You're right Uncle." Neji commented while smile slightly.

"Besides, a woman wants to feel accepted and welcome. Kagome has nothing to fear with the Hyuuga Clan. Our home is her home." Hiashi commented genuinely.

"You're right Uncle. I'll go see her soon." Neji stated while standing up.

"But first I'm going to give her some space before I give her something special." Neji stated stirring Hiashi's curiosity.

"Like what?" He asked in wonder. Neji smirked before stating, _you'll see_.

* * *

Naruto rotated between staring at Kagome and Sasuke, both of whom were currently moping, nonstop. He sat across from them in one of their favorite restaurants. He thought it would cheer them up slightly. Rubbing his chin the blonde thought about what to do to bring his friends out of their horrid moods.

"How about we go train after lunch! I'm sure you two can let out all your frustrations and pent up anger." Naruto suggested with bright eyes. His bright and loud enthusiasm brought an irritated nerve ending to twitch from Kagome's left brow and a deep seethed glare from Sasuke. The poor blonde flinched at the killing intent coming from off the two. It was highly uncomfortable to be around the both of them.

"I rather be at the hospital with Itachi." Kagome muttered with irritation. The medic folded her arms across her chest in annoyance before hearing Sasuke scoff in reply.

"Do you have a problem Sasuke?" Kagome asked sharply. The Uchiha brought his cold stare onto the woman beside him and glared more. "It's because of you that Sakura banned us three from entering the hospital." Sasuke bit out. Offended, Kagome angrily slammed her hand on the table, causing it to tremor deeply. Naruto stiffen at Kagome's strength and the thickening tension in the air.

"This isn't going to end well." Naruto muttered to himself as he watched Kagome's temper rapidly depleting before his very eyes.

"Excuse me? I am not the one who got us banned. I had everything under control until you decided to become brother of the year all of a sudden." Kagome bit out with a building flame in her turquoise colored irises. The resentment she had for the Uchiha clan was reflecting through her eyes and her tone of voice.

Sasuke's expression faltered and Naruto could tell that Sasuke was offended by Kagome's words. Kagome didn't seem to notice as she continued on. Naruto tried to stop Kagome's rant in order to keep the peace and prevent an outburst, but the medic wasn't listening.

Sasuke closed his eyes in order to keep what little self-control he had from lashing out. Kagome was almost family; he had to respect her for Itachi's sake. It was getting really hard to keep himself in control when she kept on blabbering thoughtlessly.

"I don't even know why you're so concern about Itachi now when all you did was spite him before. You're whole family and their expectations of whom and what he should be has ruined him!" Kagome exclaimed unknowingly feeling the buildup of tears in her eyes as she recalled the times Itachi would look so down and how they treated her with cold stares and sneers.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open at her last comment and he angrily glared at her, unconsciously his sharingan activated itself. That last comment hit a chord inside him and he disregarded his earlier thoughts of respecting Kagome when she brought his family into it. A part of him, deep down inside knew Kagome was only hurting and that she didn't mean what she said, but damn it he was hurting too.

"You're the reason my brother is in the hospital and lost his memories. It's because of you that he was so stressed out worrying about his responsibilities and expectations to the clan all because he was with you. _A medic with no real talent_." Sasuke knew he should stop talking, he could feel and hear his father's words passing through his lips. The hatred his father had for Kagome was passing through him as he angrily lashed out.

"You aren't good enough for my brother or the clan. You would never be fit enough to be the next matriarch." Sasuke hissed out with deep furrow brows. All the anger left him and a new feeling took its place, guilt and regret. All the years his father has been trash talking Kagome and it all came out in him in front of her face. His eyes widen in response at his words. He didn't mean them. He deactivated his sharingan as soon as he realized they had been unconsciously activated. Kagome was no enemy.

He had been angry. He was hurt.

"Sasuke," came Naruto's disbelieving voice. The blonde was speechless at Sasuke's loss of control.

The blonde brought his gaze to Kagome and felt his heart wrench at her expression. Her eyes were overflowing with silent tears, but they weren't sad tears. They were tears of anger and he could see the flame within them burn like bright sapphires. Her lips trembled ever so slightly as the tension between her and Sasuke came to a standstill.

"Kagome, you know he didn't mean all that, right Sasuke?" Naruto intervened quickly in an attempt to rectify the situation. Sasuke was unable to respond because no sooner did Naruto say his name that Kagome struck him. Hard.

He literally didn't see it coming, but he sure as hell felt it when it did. The sound of his cheek bone cracking under the intense pressure of her right fist was more than enough indication that she had just sucker punched him. The pain was excruciating.

Naruto panicked as he watched Kagome punch Sasuke so hard he went through the wooden walls that made up the restaurant they were in. Naruto's eye quickly followed Sasuke's body flying across the streets and hitting the ground like a rag doll. His best friend's body didn't stop for several seconds. When his body did stop, Sasuke did not move.

Naruto brought his gaze back to Kagome when he heard the angry teen stand up. Something was different about her at that moment. The air around her felt electrified.

"Sasuke's lucky I held myself back from using full chakra in that punch." Kagome stated while wiping her tears from her face.

"Even though Sasuke doesn't really mean what he says. It's what his clan thinks of me, especially his father. Why else would Sasuke say all those things about me? It's nothing that I didn't know before," She muttered sadly before walking away. "It just hurts for it to be said in my face." She added before leaving the restaurant.

Naruto remained silent as he went after Sasuke. He had to make sure his best friend was alright and take him to the hospital.

* * *

**A/N: Sasuke really knows how to piss someone off. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope everyone had a great Christmas! This chapter was kinda late because of the holidays, but here it is. I appreciate the reviews guys! **

**I know there was some confusion from the last chapter so I will clear that up for you now. I guess you can say it's a small spoiler for the upcoming chapters and since you guys have been great I don't mind. Sasori and Deidara are looking for Kagome because they want their wishes. Sasori and Deidara have never meet Kagome before; they only know her name and a description of what she looks like. The young person with the toothy smile that Deidara was thinking about in the previous chapter was his little girl. Sasori understands Deidara because they know the pain of losing someone. ****Now you all can imagine what wish he wants to make.**

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami **


	24. Chapter 23: Sacrificial Heart

Kanojo Hisoka

Chapter Twenty Three

Sacrificial Heart

* * *

The moonlight shined dimly through the open window as a gentle breeze disturbed the white sheer curtains decorating the window frame. The bedroom was silent, no sobs, no tears, no words. Just light breathing and a pensive mind. Laying in her bed the young medic was alone with her thoughts about everything that has happened in her life from losing her father and baby brother in the Kyuubi attack years ago, then her mother from a broken heart soon after, and now Itachi.

Sasuke's words had hit her hard. Everything he said earlier was true, but hearing them out loud instead of inside her head was surreal. After cooling off from her fight with Sasuke at the restaurant, Kagome had decided to go see Itachi despite Sakura's orders. Dispelling the seals in his room had been easy since she was personnel and knew the jutsu. Seeing him in person in over a month was hard, especially when his first words were, _who are you?_

It broke her heart all over again, but she stood strong and decided she would determine if he really had forgotten about her.

She stood by the end of his bed and allowed him time to observe her. She secretly hoped inside her heart that he did remember her. His eyes swept her body with a familiar intensity. A shimmer of the old Itachi, but it quickly died out before he asked who she was again. At the time she made a decision, especially after Sasuke's truthful words. She wasn't good enough for Itachi and his family will never accept her. She would be miserable deep down inside to be a part of a family that hated her and despite the fact that she would be with Itachi she questioned if it was enough. She thought having Sasuke and Itachi would have been enough for her to endure the spite of their clan, but now she didn't know. Sasuke's words made her reconsider a lot of things she had not done before.

She wanted a loving mother-in law, a proud and dotting father-in law, and an accepting brother-in law. Her parents and baby brother were gone and marrying into the Uchiha clan would have been the same. There will be no love for her, only emptiness.

They can part ways right here and now, but she wouldn't be too far if he ever needed her again. She had told him that she was his best friend, which was true. They knew everything about each other, but on an intimate level. He seemed to have believed her from his expression and from that alone she could already tell that he was different from his previous self. The Itachi she knew was hard to read. The person in front of her was an open book.

She then spent the next two hours talking to him and telling him all the things he needed to know about his previous life. In that time span she had saw him laugh, smile and scowl. It was refreshing seeing him so open with his feelings and expressions. Those two hours were the best she has ever had but also the most painful. She missed the old Itachi.

In the end she realized she made the right choice. If it was meant to be, then it will be. She will leave it in fate's hands whether Itachi remember or not. She will continue improving as a field medic and she will continue to pursue her new found relationship with Neji. She will have to give Neji her best to determine if they could really work out and somewhere inside her heart the medic knew that it could if she let it.

Rolling over onto her back, Kagome stared at the ceiling. She felt horrible inside but she couldn't deny the small sense of freedom she felt as well. She didn't have to worry about a family hating her for reasons unknown to her.

Deciding to take a shower to clear her mind the medic stood up and began undressing until she was in her bra and underwear. Passing by the mirror to grab her towel Kagome's eyes caught a glimpse of her lower back. Her eyes widen in surprise as she quickly dropped her towel and examined the markings.

"What in the world?" Kagome exclaimed as she tried to wipe the ink off her skin. She felt a small surge of panic as she tried to recall getting a tattoo. The markings were elaborate and beautiful but what the hell was it doing on her and what did it mean?

She couldn't understand the words and as she continued to touch the edgings of the markings she found that it was warmer than her actual skin.

"How long have I had this?" She questioned openly. It didn't look new by any means but it wasn't old either. The skin was barely damaged, almost as if it was just plastered on with no trauma to the skin whatsoever, unlike regular tattoos.

_"It seems your beloved village has been keeping secrets from you, Kagome-san or maybe your mother is the one keeping the secrets of your origins from you. Yes, that would make more sense. After all, if Konoha knew about you, you wouldn't be outside its walls." _

Kisame's words suddenly filled her mind. Whatever this mark meant it had to do something with Kisame's word, something about kanojo hisoka. A dreadful feeling spread in her stomach as she apprehensively looked out her window.

_"I just found something better than hero water."_

* * *

**A/N: A rather short chapter, but I wanted to write one about her internal turmoil. Things are beginning to pick up and the action will be coming real soon! Also, I'm spicing things up. We all know how everyone just ADORES a love triangle! LOL **

**May the hunt begin**

**Lady Manami**


	25. Chapter 24: Heart Fissures

Kanojo Hisoka

Chapter Twenty Four

Heart Fissures

* * *

"Alright, Uchiha I want you to close your eyes and relax while I send my chakra throughout your body." Itachi raised a brow at the woman in front of him. She was very much like Sakura in demeanor and authority, but this blonde woman was obviously in charge of everything just like her title proclaimed, Hokage. Closing his eyes he placed his trust into this woman's hands. He fought the deep instincts in his belly to not trust completely, but in order for the healing to work he had to trust these two women with his whole being. They haven't let him down this far.

He could feel cool energy seeping into his body. It was a weird sensation. He could hardly believe that at one point he was able to control chakra too. Apparently he was one of the best. He wanted to learn, well, learn _again_ that is.

"Uchiha, you need to relax. This won't work efficiently if you are resisting my chakra." Tsunade bit out with furrow brows. Itachi scowled openly at the woman who in return glared at him. "I am relaxed." He replied with a frown. The blonde woman gritted her teeth before laughing. "Right, I forgot you don't know how to relax. You never did before. How about you think of something and immerse yourself in that one thought." Tsunade suggested as she watch the young man's eyes close with purpose this time. She observed his body as his muscles did indeed relax this time. She prepared her chakra and began working on healing his neurons.

Itachi allowed his mind to wonder on to the woman that came to visit him a few weeks ago. She looked so sad just like the boy before her who he now knew was his younger brother, Sasuke. She was his best friend apparently and although he had doubted it to begin with just talking to her for those two hours proved their connection to one another, despite the fact that she knew so much about him and he knew so little about her.

He couldn't help but to admire her beauty, especially her expressive eyes. Although she looked sad that day he could imagine her smile and her laugh. Her name was Kagome and she was his best friend. Although he hasn't seen her since that day he could only imagine she was busy with work to come see him or she thought he needed some time to adjust. Whatever it was he missed her. He wondered if it was inappropriate to feel a slight attraction towards her considering that she was his best friend. The first time he saw her, his heart fluttered slightly and his mouth went slightly dry.

After their first meeting, he never saw her again and since then he has thought about her constantly, trying to remember her from his past memories. It was all for naught because nothing came to him except in his dreams. They were mostly nightmares of blood and death. The therapist told him they were probably memories from his missions in the past. Although there were nightmares there were sweet dreams too of Sasuke and him as children, his mother's home cooked meals, his father's stern but proud gazes. So far he could remember some of his family members, but not in-depth.

These healing sessions were working, slowly but surely. The Hokage and Sakura estimated that in two years he should be able to remember 60% of his memories from the past. If there was one thing Itachi knew and wanted to change about himself was that he did not want to remain a shinobi anymore. The dreams he had of slaying people were horrifying and he knew deep down inside he was a pacifist at heart. He was considering a new and rewarding career.

Since he wouldn't be able to run the clan until he relearned all the family traditions and ninjutsu he decided to pursue a new career in the meantime. He was more than sure Sasuke could handle running the clan once their father retired. Itachi had no real interest in running the clan at all to be honest.

Suddenly pain erupted in Itachi's head and he violently pulled back to grasped it between his hands. A barrage of memories assaulted him all at once and he screamed as the images flashed violently, one after the other.

Sakura worriedly came to his side with glowing green hands. "Shishou?" She exclaimed in question as she healed Itachi.

Tsunade had her hands on her hips as she was in deep thought for a moment. "I guess I struck a nerve, quite literally." She cracked lightly with an amused smirk. Sakura however did not find it amusing. "You struck a nerve?" She asked with furrow brows. She was able to sedate him so he wouldn't be in pain anymore.

Tsunade had a thoughtful look on her face. "There were some neurons that were entangled so I untangled them, but just as I began to re-connect and heal the neurons there was a clashing of chakra." Tsunade explained. "His chakra to be exact, I'll have to explore this more deeply, but I think Itachi did something to himself before he lost consciousness that day. What exactly it is I'm not sure of." The medic stated with intrigue.

"Have him place in bed and when he wakes up make sure he gets home. Next session will be a week from now." Tsunade ordered before leaving.

* * *

A photo of Kagome wearing casual clothing and a small smile that made her eyes glisten stared at Naraku. He was nowhere close to finding the other twin. They had put up her photo in every country. No one has come forward with any sort of information. There were no leads, no tips, no sightings. Nothing. He should have known better than to trust in Kisame's idea. Naraku scowled in contempt as he impatiently tried to come up with a new plan to enact. He was also currently awaiting a response from Orochimaru. At this rate he wouldn't be able to make his wish, even if he had Kagome in his grasp. It was times like these that he truly despised Midoriko. That woman was a pain in the ass, just like her ancestor that she was name in honor of. Women were always trouble.

The dark haired man sigh before leaning back in his seat and thinking back to that woman he saw a few weeks ago. She had the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen and although her face was covered he could tell she was a beauty. Now that he really looked into his memory of sighting her, red hakamas were peaking slightly from underneath her dark cloak. He could recognize that piece of clothing very well having been dealing with priestesses all his life. His brows furrow slightly. It wasn't abnormal to see priestesses these days, but it was certainly rare to see one in Sound country. He brought his gaze on to Kagome's photo once more in irritation. Eyes just like her dear mother.

It was as if a light bulb had gone off in his head. His eyes widen and his mouth agape in shock as the woman he saw all those weeks ago appeared, her eyes. They were the same eyes! How could he have been so blind. The other twin had been a few feet from him. Why hadn't he figured it out sooner.

"That idiot Kisame interrupted me that day!" Naraku gritted out as he slammed his hand onto the desk. The photo tremor from the force.

A kunoichi with red hair and black glasses suddenly appeared before him with a scroll in hand. "I have a delivery for you from Lord Orochimaru." She announced straight faced. Naraku immediately stood up and retrieved it. It was from Orochimaru, how perfect the timing was indeed. Naraku's eyes brighten in slight glee as he read the content. It seemed luck was on his side again. Everything was turning in his favor.

"Tell Orochimaru to retrieve the twin from Hot Water country in three weeks and in the meanwhile I will go to Demon Country to prepare for the ceremony. Everything should be ready by then." He revealed with the most pleasant look of success on his face. The red haired kunoichi nodded before disappearing.

Now, he had to figure out the key to getting the artifact from the twins now that they will be together again. He wondered if there would be some sort of reaction among powers once the two meet. He would find out soon enough.

* * *

Hidden within the confides of the heavy foliage of Konoha's forest, two shinobi waited patiently as the sun began to set. The bright warm colors of orange and red shone over Fire country beautifully, especially hidden with the tree's high branches. The view of the village hidden in the leaf was truly a beautiful sight. Hazel eyes took in the beauty before her as she stood by her partners. "It never looked this beautiful in Rain." She commented softly.

"Rain is beautiful in its own way." A male voice stated with pride for his country. "It will become even more great after this mission is over with. It is the answer to our prayers, Konan." The blue haired kunoichi smiled slightly, barely visible to the world except to the two people who knew her the best.

"Nagato, do you really believe we can save Rain with a simple wish?" She asked skeptically with half hooded eyes. She still had some doubts about kanojo hisoka. The red head beside her nodded. "Yahiko believes it will. It's worth a try at least." Nagato replied with a small smile. "I don't doubt Yahiko, but the means of which we have to achieve that wish is what bothers me, kidnapping a young girl." She revealed grimly with slightly furrow brows.

"Konan, don't worry. Kisame said the girl will remain unharmed through the ceremony." He offered to help relieve the guilt she was feeling. "Isn't it better that we _escort_ her than other rogue shinobi?" He pointed out with a raised brow. "We will show her nothing but kindness. Today we only infiltrate the village to get an idea of their landmarks, once Yahiko returns we will have an idea about Konoha's security force and where the girl lives." Nagato revealed while gazing at the village.

"This is the village Jiraiya sensei is from." He added with a fond smile. "He always used to talk about Konoha and now we finally get to see it with our own eyes. If it were under different circumstances we could have enjoyed it more, but one day soon we will." Nagato stated with optimism. Konan liked the idea of visiting Konoha and seeing Jiraiya sensei again. "Okay, one day soon." She said with slightly warm eyes.

It wasn't until night fall when Yahiko returned. The henge he used to disguise himself dropped the moment he landed on the branch they waited on. "How was it?" Nagato asked curiously. The tall man smiled brightly. "It wasn't too bad. Their security isn't as tight as we originally thought. I don't know if that is a good thing or not." He revealed with an uncertain look on his face. "There will be other shinobi coming after her and the security of the village is worrisome. Anyone could come and snatch her up." He stated with furrow brows.

"What do you suppose we do now? Do we get her tonight." Konan asked with a raised brow. Yahiko shook his head. "No, I want to continue watching her to find out her capabilities, and in the meanwhile we will scout Konoha for other rogue shinobi wanting to capture her." He stated with a sincere gleam in his eyes. "We will have to set up camp around here for now until I have learned all about her." Nagato and Konan nodded in agreement. "Good idea." Nagato praised. "What information did you find out today about her?" Konan asked.

Yahiko rubbed his chin in thought as he replayed his day in Konoha. "Well, she's pretty unimpressive at first. But looks are deceiving. She is a medic kunoichi and has been trained by the Hokage of the village. You'll never guess who!" He exclaimed with some excitement. Nagato and Konan's eyes widen in surprise. "Jiraiya sensei?" Nagato guessed with building pride. "No." Yahiko replied causing Nagato to deadpan. Konan's shoulders sagged slightly in disappointment, but she was also relieved as well. She would have felt more guilty knowing she was kidnapping one of his subordinates.

"Tsunade is the Godaime. The blonde woman from our childhood who was with Jiraiya sensei." Yahiko finally revealed with a smirk. "Who knew Jiraya's teammate would become Hokage?" He mused as all three remembered the blonde kunoichi from their childhood.

"So far, I have her work schedule memorized. I want to see her train to get an idea of what we're dealing with before we go in to-" Yahiko stopped himself from saying capture. Like Konan, he too was uncomfortable with the idea of capturing someone, but it was for the sake of their country. "Tomorrow I will infiltrate again while you two scout the area for any suspicious shinobi." He order out before stretching. "Let's go find some food and set up camp." He stated.

All three shinobi fled the tree they were in.

Meanwhile, Kagome was blissfully ignorant of the hunt going on for her as she ended her shift at the hospital.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I was having issues with my laptop T.T but it's fixed now! I have introduced Konan, Nagato and Yahiko and I have to say I really enjoy writing about them. I recently saw episodes about their past in Naruto Shippuden and I loved their ideals and what they wanted to accomplish for their village. So I will be incorporating that into my story. I'm looking forward to writing more about them. Also, Orochimaru has found the other twin! That man is very determined. Let's not forget about Itachi and his pending career change! Any guesses to what career he might get into? **

**I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, next chapter will be up within three days if this chapter receives more than 5 reviews!**

**Read and Review **

**Lady Manami **


	26. Valentine's Day: A Holiday Special

Kanojo Hisoka

Valentine's Day

A Holiday Special

* * *

Itachi stared intensely at the stand full of chocolates. They came in different flavors and shapes and he wasn't sure which one to choose from. Each year it became more difficult for him to choose one for his girlfriend. The past two years weren't easy and this year wasn't looking all too easier either. Itachi inwardly sigh in frustration. He wasn't really good at this. Maybe he should look elsewhere. The Yamanaka flower shop had to many options that it was overwhelming for him. Just as he was about to leave the manager appeared with a mischievous glint in her sky blue eyes.

"Where are you going Itachi? You've forgotten to buy something for a certain medic." Ino pointed out bluntly. It was mid morning and she's been selling chocolates, flowers, teddy bears, gift cards, and even some of her old unused jewelry left and right. She was making a pretty penny for sure.

Oh, how she loved Valentine's Day.

The day of love and the coming together of lovers.

It was one of her favorite holidays and she always dressed up for it. She was wearing a soft pink baby doll dress with matching heels, her hair was held up in a bun with her long bangs framing her beautiful face. Her make up was light and pretty. She had a date later on with a lucky shinobi she liked very much. She couldn't wait to see what surprises he had in store for her tonight. But that wasn't until later, now she had to get a sale out of Itachi, one of her best customers. She knew he had difficulty with figuring out which gift was the best for his girlfriend, so she usually ended up selling him everything. His paranoia was easy to play on.

"Hm, at this rate she would be expecting a ring by now." Ino thought out loud as she ponder on the best types of chocolates for Itachi's girlfriend this year. Itachi stiffen at Ino's comment. It left him feeling uncomfortable.

Did Kagome really expect a ring by now?

The thought slightly terrified Itachi. Here he was fretting over chocolates and flowers when something far more intense was awaiting him. He hadn't thought about marriage and neither did Kagome since she never mentioned it before. This was worrisome. Had Kagome said something about marriage to her friends and Ino had been the bravest of them all to hint at him Kagome's secret desires? He had to find out.

"A promise ring, you mean?" He questioned with slight hesitation. He could feel his mouth go dry from just asking. This was so out of character for him. Ino brought her attention to him and furrow her brows.

"Well I was thinking about something more official than a promise ring, you two have been together for almost three years, right? Don't you think Kagome wants more out of this relationship? I know I would by this time." Ino asked in return with a raised brow. Itachi's spine stiffen at the direct question about his relationship with Kagome.

Maybe Ino was right.

Ino felt Itachi's nervous energy, something rare to see in the Uchiha Heir. Maybe she should help him out, just like she did every year. After all he was her best customer. She would like to think that she was Itachi's guardian of love. He also needed the help so desperately too; she was the one for the job.

"I'll tell you what Itachi. My lunch break is in an hour, we can search for the perfect gift for Kagome then. A gift that conveys your feelings properly. For now though, how about you buy three dozen roses, this adorable teddy bear and this large chocolate case for Uchiha-san?" Ino offered brightly with a wide smile. Itachi smiled in bemusement. Ino was always swindling him unnecessarily, but she was offering to help him find a gift for Kagome and it would be a nice surprise for mother. He nodded his head in agreement.

Ino gathered the items up and rang them up at the counter. Itachi barely flinched at the price before paying the fee in full. "Remember to come back in an hour!" Ino exclaimed sternly as she waved him out the door. He nodded before making his way home to avoid the wide-eyed stares of strangers in the street. His arms were full of gifts and several girls eyed him with envy to however they were for.

"Looks like Ino got to you again this year dear cousin. When will you learn?" Itachi peaked through his gifts to see his older cousin, Shisui. The taller Uchiha had an amused expression on his face. Itachi smiled gently. "She's a good friend. She also has exceptional taste when it comes to affairs such as these." Itachi explained lightly as they both made their way to the Uchiha compound. "Are those for Kagome?" Shisui asked in wonder, his tone neutral as it always was when it came to Kagome. Itachi felt his smile disappear at the sound of his cousin's tone before shaking his head. "For mother." He replied simply.

Shisui smiled at that information in approval. He may not think that Kagome was the one for him, but he did not protest his relationship. His older cousin has always remained neutral to the situation, but it would have been nice to have his support. "Great minds think alike, although your gift is outlandish than mine." Shisui stated with a grin as he pulled out a dozen roses and a long velvet box. "I bought Auntie Mikoto these beauties and I also bought her this stunning necklace during my last mission to Stone Country a month ago." Shisui bragged shamelessly. "We'll see who her favorite will be this year, eh, Itachi?" He wagered with good nature. Itachi smiled at his cousin's antics. "I'm sure she will be impress by it." He stated.

"I hope so, your father always seems to top the both of us, but not this year!" Shisui proclaimed energetically. "That is her husband, so I would hope so." Itachi stated with a raised brow. "You should really direct all this effort into someone you're interested in besides my mother." Itachi added soon after as they approached his home. As Itachi enter the main door he felt Shisui stop behind him. Turning around he saw his cousin crouched down to the ground in despair near the bushes. Itachi sweat drop lightly at the pathetic sight. There was an air of self-pity floating around his cousin.

"I couldn't do that to Auntie Mikoto. She's been my valentine every year since I was four. It would break her heart if I redirected my attention to another woman." He admitted with great horror. Retreating from his self-pity, Shisui followed Itachi into the manor. The manor was empty at the moment. Itachi placed his gifts in the living room on top of an empty table. He arranged it neatly so when his mother arrived it would be the first thing she sees. Itachi scanned the room for any sight of his father's gift. It was usually over the top and mother always grew excited for them. To say the least Valentine's Day was Mikoto's favorite holiday.

All the male relatives knew to gift her with a valentine's day gift, small or large. It was also out of respect for the current Matriarch of their clan and his mother loved every moment of it. The clan might as well rename Valentine's Day to Mikoto's Day. "Uncle Fugaku's gift isn't around I see. I checked the entire manor." Shisui proclaimed in wonder. "It must be something big, Itachi." He exclaimed in worry. Itachi didn't doubt that for a second. When it came to showering his mother with gifts he was exceptional at it like a fine art.

"Knowing father it would arrive sometime tonight." Itachi revealed. "I have to go meet Ino. If you see mother tell her I will be back this evening." Shisui nodded his head before waving Itachi off.

* * *

"So that is how you break one of the less complicated cursed seals known to man." Tsunade explained as she and her pupil watch the seal come undone before their very eyes. The willing patient was a victim of an attack a few weeks ago from a rogue shinobi during his travels. Apparently an old rival of his paid the rogue shinobi to curse his vanity for stealing his wife. He tried everything and everyone to undo the curse that made him terribly ugly. A few moments later he glanced into a mirror and smiled in joy. He was back to his handsome self and it was all thanks to the Godaime and her pupil. "Thank you so much!" He exclaimed in pure joy and gratitude. "I will be sure to pay you handsomely." He added soon after.

"No problem, but next time I would suggest stealing another man's wife if I were you. I won't be so pleasant the next time this happens." Tsunade bit out with narrowed eyes. Kagome laughed behind her smile as she wrote down the last of the instructions into her notepad. "I promise, but I should return home now. It is Valentine's Day after all. My wife would be expecting me." He stated before excusing himself.

At the mention of Valentine's Day, Kagome stiffen in horror. "It's Valentine's Day, _today_?" She exclaimed in worried. Tsunade titled her head in thought as she counted today's date. "Yes, it seems it would be Valentine's Day. How horrid." She muttered out sourly. "I forget that happens once a year this time around." The Hokage stated lightly with a shrug, causing Kagome to sweat drop at her Shishou's total lack of a love life.

"I totally forgot and didn't plan anything for Itachi, never mind getting him a gift." Kagome exclaimed in panic. Tsunade raised an amused brow at her pupil. "We've been so busy the past two weeks with your training that we completely overlooked the holiday. Learning how to undo cursed seals is very complicated and requires precise chakra control. You have been doing well so far, so why don't you go home early today. We can start again tomorrow morning." Tsunade stated with a smile. Kagome smiled brightly before hugging Tsunade tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She muttered out rapidly before speeding her way out the hospital room.

"Young love these days," Tsunade started before shaking her head. "How sickening." She added soon after in sarcasm.

* * *

It was already well into the afternoon and Kagome could not find any open reservations at any of their favorite restaurants. The owners told her their restaurants have been book for weeks in advance for Valentine's Day. So now she had to activate plan B, which was cooking a romantic dinner. She ran to her kitchen to check her cabinets and fridge for dinner ideas. At the sight of the empty shelves filled with cups of instant ramen noddles and the fridge barren, Kagome grunted in annoyance. "I haven't gone food shopping in two weeks. I was surviving off ramen since I was so busy studying and training with Shishou." She exclaimed in complete distress. It was three o'clock now. If she ran to the store and returned within the hour she could have a decent dinner ready by seven.

"That's what I'll do. I'll send Itachi a note letting him know." Kagome muttered to herself as she wrote him a note. She summoned a messenger bird and attached the note to the strap on his ankle. "Take this to Itachi, okay. Thanks!" She waved happily as the messenger bird flew to find Itachi's chakra signature. Kagome wasted no time heading to the market. She was going to make this dinner the best Itachi has ever had.

Kagome frowned as she impatiently waited on line. There was only one cashier working today and the line was moving slowly. The older woman was sure taking her time. Kagome sigh as she stared at her cart of food. It was filled to the brim with an assortment of different kinds of meat ranging from chicken to fish, bags of rice, herbs and spices, different flavors of saké, sweet cakes, ingredients to make dango, and more sake. She had a feeling she was going to need it to calm her nerves down. Kagome glanced at her watch and chewed her bottom lip when she saw that it was a quarter past four.

She prayed for a miracle to happen.

"Hey Kimiko-san, I am here to cover the rest of the shift." A young woman stated with a smile. Kagome perked her head up and saw a younger woman replace the older woman's place. 'Oh, thank Buddah!' Kagome exclaimed in her mind. The woman was already taking care of customers within minutes. Before she knew it she was next to purchase her items. "Do you need some help carrying those groceries home ma'ma. We can lend you the cart." The woman offered generously. Kagome shook her head with a smile. "No, thanks. This isn't really heavy to me!" She replied as she effortlessly held all her groceries with both her hands. The woman and the some of the citizens on line were amazed at her strength. "See, it's as light as a feather." Kagome commented before bidding her goodbye and a happy Valentine's Day.

Racing home, Kagome hastily unpacked the groceries. She didn't have time to put them away just yet and took out only what she planned to cook with. She started off with the rice. She set a pot to boil and went to prepare the rice for washing before dumping it into the pot. Once she set it to cook, she moved on to the next item. She was torn between what sort of meat to cook. "Which one is more appropriate for a romantic setting." She thought out loud. She stared at the packages meat intensely. She wanted something light and fulfilling. She eyed the fish a little longer than the others and decided the fish would be perfect. She would season the salmon and bread before frying. She went to work on that but didn't fry it until the rice was done cooking. In the meanwhile, she prepared to make dango. It was Itachi's favorite.

As everything was cooking, Kagome pulled out a bottle of saké. She poured herself a hearty glass and drank it one shot. She was pretty tolerable when it came to liquor, something she had come to acquire from her Shishou over the years. She took another shot before checking the food one last time before heading to take a quick shower. It didn't hit her until she was half way through her shower. She didn't have anything to wear. In her sudden realization she slipped in the tub and fell hard on her bottom. "Why am I so clumsy?" Kagome cried out in misery as she picked herself up and healed her wounded bum with some chakra.

Rummaging through her closet, Kagome became frustrated. She didn't like anything in her closet at the moment. She decided to take a breather. It was until she took that breather when she smelt something burning. Her face scrunched up in confusion before her eyes widen in horror. "My rice!" She screamed before running to the kitchen and turning off the fire. There was a black cloud of smoke ascending to the ceiling once she opened the lid. She quickly opened a window to let out the smoke all the while coughing her lungs out. "Why am I such a horrible cook?" Kagome questioned Buddah as she quickly threw the burned rice out and started on a new pot.

She glanced at the clock and knew the rice wasn't going to be ready before seven. It was already five past six.

"Don't panic." Kagome told herself sternly. She took a breather before pouring herself another shot of saké to calm her nerves down. She was not going to ruin this night. She was going to make a decent meal and have a damn good time with her boyfriend. "I'll just finish this bottle since there's only a bit left." Picking up the bottle of saké, Kagome drank straight from the bottle. She soon found out that there was a little bit more than just a bit left in the bottle.

"Alright, I got to find an outfit first then I can come back to fry the fish and make the dango. We can skip on the rice, maybe." Kagome pondered as she ran back to her room to find something to wear. Ten minutes later, a frustrated Kagome threw the last item of clothing she tried on. "That isn't going to work." She mumbled in displeasure. Deciding to put on her underwear and bra, Kagome came upon a piece of lingerie. It was black with pink ribbons lacing the front and back. It was something she had bought on a whim a few months ago, but she never used it due to her shyness.

Maybe, she could wear it for tonight. Kagome decided to try it on at least to make a decision. It fit like a glove surprisingly well. It was a lacy body suit style lingerie that had a deep v-neck plunge that ended below her navel. The pink ribbons decorated the front nicely and accentuated her figure. She felt incredibly sexy in it. This was the one. She would wear this. She quickly did her make up and brushed out her hair before pulling it up into a messy bun. Her make up was light, nothing too dramatic because she didn't want to take away from the outfit.

She grabbed a pair of black heels and her robe before scurrying to the kitchen to finish up dinner. Fry fish and dango would have to do for tonight. The rice was a disaster. She hoped he didn't mind.

It was nearing seven and the food was finally ready. She had put her heels on and kept her robe on to surprise him at the perfect moment. She had decorated her coffee table and covered it with white silk linen. She spread rose petals all over the table and floor with lit candles. The scenery was beautiful and very romantic. She was proud of what she accomplished. She felt guilty for forgetting, but she hoped she could make up for it. She went into the kitchen to plate the food and placed them down on the coffee table alongside the bottle of saké.

Kagome felt her nerves again when she saw the time nearing to seven. Ten more minutes and Itachi would be here. Kagome planned to take another swing of saké before greeting him. She plan to take off her robe as soon as the door open. It was a bold move, but she was excited to try something new. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Kagome nearly felt her heart jump out her chest. "This is it. No backing down now." She quickly took another swing of the sake before walking towards the door with the up most confidence.

Opening the door, Kagome shrugged her shoulders to show the lingerie she wore underneath. "Happy Valentine's Day," she mewed in a husky voice while smiling seductively to the best of her abilities. She even gave Itachi her best bedroom hooded eyes. She felt sexy and confident, until her eyes widen in sheer horror. "Uh, Ka-ka-kagome!" Kagome blushed furiously as she let out a mortified scream at the sight of Neji. He was definitely not Itachi! His fair complexion had gone terribly red and his eyes had widen in shock. He dropped the gifts he had in hands in favor of covering his nose from a sudden nosebleed at the sinful sight the medic made.

Why was Buddha punishing her? All she wanted was to impress Itachi and feel sexy and confident for one day.

Kagome quickly grabbed her robe and put it back on to cover up. She hid behind her door frame in embarrassment. "Neji, I'm sorry. I-I wasn't expecting you." She started timidly. She almost forgot his nosebleed and quickly brought him inside so she could get him some napkins. Within five minutes he stopped bleeding. Kagome could tell her was also embarrassed. "That was so awkward, Neji, I am so, so, so, so sorry!" Kagome pleaded with apologetic eyes. Neji averted his gaze after he couldn't handle seeing her dolled up so beautifully. "It's alright. I just came to drop off your gifts." He started as he motion to the fallen pink rose and box of chocolates by her front door. Kagome smiled before walking over to retrieve them. Her first Valentine's Day gift of the day. She felt terrible now. She didn't have anything in return for him.

"Aw, that is so sweet of you Neji. Thank you, I love them." Kagome chimed softly as she held them near here heart. She frown slightly before telling him she didn't had time to get him or the others any gifts. "I totally forgot today was Valentine's Day. I was scurrying as it was earlier to prepare this much. I've been so busy studying and training with Tsunade that I lost track of time." She revealed with a sigh. "It's alright, Kagome." Neji offered with a small smile.

"I should be on my way. I've already ruined your night as it is." Neji stood and ready himself to leave. Kagome shook her before placing her gifts down to hug her best friend. "You didn't ruin anything Neji. I'm actually glad it was you and not some random person. I trust you." Kagome whispered into his ear before smiling and placing a kiss onto his cheek. Neji relished in the moment before staring into her eyes deeply. Kagome found herself slightly memorized by his eyes and the intensity of his stare. It sent a shiver down her spine, but she wasn't sure if it was a bad thing. She felt him leaning forward and quickly snapped herself back to reality. Itachi, she thought with panic. Kagome pulled back and gently pushed away. "Itachi will be here any moment, Neji." Kagome informed him. Neji felt defeated, but knew it was wrong to try a kiss her.

"I'll see you around, Kagome." He stated before leaving.

Kagome sigh in relief. She almost let him kiss her. She didn't know what terrified her more, Itachi catching them or her actually considering it.

"This night is a disaster." Kagome moaned unhappily.

"I think the night has only just begun." Kagome stiffen in surprise at the sound of Itachi's voice. "Itachi!" She exclaimed in surprise as she turned around to see him standing by her balcony glass door with a dozen roses in hand. "I'm sorry I'm late. I had a few obstacles on my way here." He apologized sincerely. Kagome felt her heart race a mile a minute. She hoped he didn't see anything that had transpired between her and Neji a few moments ago. "It's okay." She shyly stated with a small smile. As if forgetting something she quickly remembered her plan to seduce him.

"Itachi close your eyes for a second." She asked bluntly. Itachi raised a brow in wonderment before conceding with her wish. "Okay, open them now." He heard her voice say in a husky tone.

He opened his eyes and they widen at the sight that met him.

He felt his face heat up.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She mewed out perfectly before walking over to him with a deep sway to her hips. He felt his mouth go dry and his hold on the roses fell from his hand. He momentarily forgot about the black velvet box hidden within the dozen roses he had spent the last couple of hours shopping for with Ino. The blonde kunoichi said it was the perfect engagement ring for Kagome to convey his true feelings for her. But all of that was lost when he laid eyes upon her.

"A_ very_ Happy Valentine's Day indeed." He thought before the two came in for a deep kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Just a special chapter I wrote today since it's Valentine's Day! I really hope you guys enjoyed it. The events in this chapter took place four months before Itachi broke up with Kagome in the first chapter of Kanojo Hisoka,****if anyone was wondering about that. Obviously, Itachi doesn't propose to Kagome that night like he had originally planned and we all now why that happened.**

**Happy Valentine's Day! **

**The next chapter will be up tomorrow. **

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami **


	27. Chapter 25: Every Heart's Wish

Kanojo Hisoka

Chapter Twenty Five

Every Heart's Wish

* * *

_"It seems your beloved village has been keeping secrets from you, Kagome-san or maybe your mother is the one keeping the secrets of your origins from you. Yes, that would make more sense. After all, if Konoha knew about you, you wouldn't be outside its walls." _

Kagome stared thoughtfully up in the starry night, taking in its beauty and also taking the opportunity to think about her recent findings, Kisame's words, and this sense of foreboding in the pit of her stomach. It didn't help that her moods have been strange and her temper has come to a point where she couldn't really control it. The prime example being when she struck Sasuke a few weeks ago. The most troubling thoughts on her mind at the moment was Kisame's words.

___"I just found something better than hero water."_

Those words have been circulating throughout her mind ever since she met Kisame, but even more so since she found the markings on her lower back. Kagome never spoke a word about it to anyone since her discovery a few weeks ago, not even to her shishou who she trusted most in this world. Not that she even had the chance to if she had wanted to. Her shishou has been busy with Itachi's recovery and treatment along side Sakura. It made sense she thought, even though she felt left out and hopeless.

At the end, Kagome knew it was for the best. Shishou and Sakura were more skilled and experienced than she was. The jealousy was there, but Kagome held it back in the deepest parts of her heart. She had to keep convincing herself she was doing what was best for Itachi and ultimately for herself. But she often found her thoughts turning against her whenever she thought about the amount of time Sakura had with Itachi. It should have been her taking care of him.

Her temperature started to rise suddenly and she found herself unclasping the first two buttons of her blouse to cool down. She had been experiencing some minor hot flashes during the day. It wasn't enough to alarm her since she had a busy shift earlier and when she ended her shift she was feeling a little better. Now it seem to be coming back again. Nothing a few minutes of cool air wouldn't help.

The moon was a waning gibbous and the light coming off it reminded her of Neji's eyes. At the thought of Neji the medic smiled fondly before touching the silver charm bracelet on her left wrist. Neji has been amazing and supportive the past couple of weeks, especially when it came to her feelings about Itachi. It helped the healing process a little bit more than she had originally thought. Kagome will always love Itachi, there was no doubt about that, but she could also love Neji in the way he loved her now that she has decided to purse their relationship seriously this time.

Chewing on her bottom lip the medic brought her turquoise colored irises to the bracelet Neji had gifted her with last week. It was beautiful and probably the most expensive item on her at the moment. Growing up Kagome has always had what she needed. Kagome lived a comfortable life with her family before her father and brother passed away. Her mother and herself struggled after their deaths, especially with the bills since her mother was unable to work due to her deep depression. Kagome was only a young girl when the attack from the Kyuubi happened and it changed her world drastically. If it weren't for Hiashi and the Hyuuga's her mother and she would have been homeless.

A few years after the death of her father and baby brother her mother died from a broken heart, quite literally, which she know knew as a medic was called broken heart syndrome. She was left alone, but she had her best friend Neji. He was always looking out for her since they were children and that hasn't changed now. Kagome placed her hand over her heart as she felt it warm up. The feeling was nice and sweet.

The medic had the urge to see him again and she found that urge growing with each week that passed. All she did was work, train, and study her medical scrolls. Neji was the one who would come by the most whenever he had time to check up on her and drag her outside to the compound or somewhere quite to relax her mind. She was rarely home these days and she didn't mind it one bit. Right now she didn't want to go home to a lonely apartment. She would have gone to the compound if it weren't so late and if Neji had been home. He was away on a mission and wouldn't be back for three days.

It was getting pretty hot all of a sudden. Maybe she was getting sick? She really didn't remember the last time she was sick since she was always fairly healthy. Kagome wiped off the light sweat forming on her forehead before taking off her blouse. She was wearing a black tank top underneath and it seem to have helped cool her off a little bit. She sigh in relief before tying her long hair up. Just as she was finishing off tying her hair, a voice called out for her. A feminine voice, one that she didn't particularly wanted to hear at the moment.

"Kagome!" Kagome gritted her teeth in annoyance at the sight of Sakura heading her way. "Sakura, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked politely when Sakura was close enough to hear. The pink haired medic smiled at her friend before taking a seat beside her. She noted Kagome's lack of clothing and raised a brow. "I was heading home early since things at the hospital were slow, then I spotted you across the way. What are you doing in the park so late? It's almost two in the morning." Sakura questioned curiously and with slight concern. Kagome furrow her brows and fidgeted at how close Sakura was sitting beside her. She concealed her discomfort and decided to focus her gaze on the park right in front of her. "Just thinking about a few things." She replied vaguely.

Sakura frown slightly at the reply. Kagome was usually open and happy whenever they saw each other. She assumed Kagome would have gotten over her banning them from seeing Itachi a few weeks ago. It seems that was not the case and Kagome was still feeling sour about that.

According to Naruto, Kagome had been the one to sucker punch Sasuke later that day. He had seem very worried about the black haired medic and how the air around her had changed, the air feeling almost electrified with energy. Sakura since then hasn't really had the chance to visit Kagome to talk about it. She's been so immerse in Itachi's recovery and research that she's hardly seen anyone until last week. The whole crew had a big dinner for Lee's birthday and everyone had shown up except for Kagome. At the dinner party she learned that Kagome hasn't been around much. No one had really seen her and when they try to stop by her home she never seem to be home.

"How have you been Kagome?" Sakura asked seriously as she laid a comforting hand on top of Kagome's shoulder. At the touch of Sakura's hand on her shoulder, Kagome stiffen and irritation started to set in. At this moment in time she didn't want anyone touching her, not when it was so hot and feeling so tense around Sakura. Kagome stood up, successfully breaking contact. Her cheeks were a scarlet hue that caught Sakura's attention, not to mention Kagome's skin was hot when she touched her a few seconds ago.

"I'm fine, but more importantly how is Itachi doing with his treatment?" Kagome asked in a tight tone and with a raised brow. Sakura furrow her brows at Kagome's tone before shaking her head apologetically. "I'm sorry Kagome, you know the rules regarding patient confidentiality, but what I can say is that we have a long way to go before he's back to a semblance of his old self." Sakura revealed before bringing her attention on to Kagome. She was perspiring and her cheeks were glowing red, not to mention the air around her wasn't right. It felt charged, like the static that comes right before a thunder storm.

"Kagome are you-" She was cut off when Kagome scowled deeply at her. "You think you're better than me don't you Sakura." It wasn't a question on her end, but a statement. Sakura was taken aback. "You must feel all high and mighty now that your spending all your time with Shishou. Not to mention spending all your time with my ex." Kagome bit out angrily. Her eyes were dark and a shadow fell over them. There was a voice, a distant voice in her mind whispering to her. She couldn't tell if it was her own thoughts or her own insecurities coming to life.

Sakura narrowed her eyes in both confusion and offense. "No, Kagome what are you talking about?" Sakura argued as she stood up to confront her friend. She must be suffering from a high fever and was being delusional because the Kagome she knew wasn't like this.

"Listen, you don't look too well now. Let me take a look at you, okay." Sakura offered slowly and calmly as she activated her medical ninjutsu. She knew if she gave into her own anger the situation would only get worse. Kagome wasn't in her right mind now. Kagome let out a small smile before nodding in agreement; her eyes shimmering in amusement. Sakura felt her instincts kicking in telling her to stay back, but she went against it in favor of helping her friend. The medic in her wanted to figure out what was going on with Kagome.

Sakura was close enough to the point where she could touch Kagome's skin to examine her, but Kagome had other plans in mind. Luckily for Sakura her reflexes saved her from getting sucker punched much like Sasuke had a few weeks ago. Sakura blocked Kagome's punch before distancing herself from Kagome. Shocked, Sakura eyed Kagome sharply. Kagome had used some chakra into that punch.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sakura exclaimed angrily. Screw being calm and collective.

Kagome stood confidently across from Sakura with one hand resting on her hip leisurely. She had a smirk on her lips and she felt excitement course through her before what little consciousness she had left disappeared.

Sakura watched in confusion as Kagome started to laugh in glee. The black haired medic flexed her hand before rolling her neck to create a satisfying crack. "Nothing is wrong with me, girl. I feel_ alive_." Kagome explained with a grin, before laughing. Sakura noted her tone was a pitch lower than normal. Narrowing her eyes, Sakura readied herself for a fight once she saw Kagome crouch down to the ground. She looked fearsome at that moment and her eyes seem to glow with a tint of red reflecting from the moonlight.

'She must be under genjutsu." Sakura thought inwardly as she tried to figure out the cause of Kagome's odd behavior.

"Feelings of despair, hopelessness, anger, and_ jealousy_," Kagome began as she brought her right hand up, open palm. "Is what fuels me." She added soon after as a ball of dark purple energy began to form in her hand. Sakura's eyes widen at the sight of it. 'H-how is she doing that? That isn't chakra at all.' Sakura thought with horror as she picked up her guard and readied herself to dodge whatever it was that Kagome was manifesting in her hand.

"Kagome this isn't you!" Sakura exclaimed as her body tensed up at the increasing size of the energy ball growing in her hand. It was increasing to the point where it was larger than Kagome's head.

"I am_ not_ Kagome, girl. I am Magatsuhi and I will be the end of you." Magatsuhi revealed with a sadistic grin. Sakura frowned at the information. So it wasn't genjutsu like she originally thought. It was possession. "Why are you controlling Kagome's body?" Sakura questioned as she slowly went to reach for her tanto above her medical pouch.

"To wreak havoc, of course, and I will start with this village after I bring your life to an end." Magatsuhi stated before throwing the dark ball of energy towards an expecting Sakura. The medic's eyes widen at the sheer speed the energy ball traveled, but due to her skill and experience she was able to dodge the attack and unfortunately witness the destruction it caused. The park behind her took the hit and it was obliterated. Sakura didn't have time to stare when Magatsuhi appeared before her. Crossing her arms in front of her body in defense, Sakura blocked the attack but was pushed back by his sheer strength by several feet. Her tanto fell from her hand and Sakura narrowed her eyes before quickly forming a fist and bringing hell upon the earth as Magatsuhi charged towards her.

The earth crack and fissure upon the release of precise chakra control from underneath Sakura's fist. The earth uprooted and interfered with Magatsuhi's path, causing him to fall back and recalculate his next move. Sakura knew the blast would alert ANBU and nearby shinobi. She just had to distract Magatsuhi until they arrived or figure out a way to bring Kagome back. Opting to take the offense, Sakura made her way towards Magatsuhi. She threw a power roundhouse kick for his abdomen to only have it blocked and caught by Magatsuhi's arms. There was enough chakra in that roundhouse kick to stun him, but he didn't even flinch upon contact. Sakura yelled out as she was swung three times before being tossed through the air, but not before hearing a deafening crack of both femurs. He broke them as he swung her ruthlessly into the air.

Before she could even hit the ground Sakura's body was automatically beginning to heal the broken bones. The amount of pain coursing through her was unimaginable. Just as she was close to hitting the ground Sakura was able to roll half way to lessen the impact to her body. She grunted as the healing on her femurs continued to tug on muscles and mend the broken bones back together, but the way her legs were aligned they wouldn't heal properly. There was no time to block the pain, she had to endure it for now.

Suddenly, the moonlight was blocked from her view and a shadow covered her fallen body.

Sakura looked up with horror in her emerald eyes.

"I'm not done with you yet." Magatsuhi proclaimed as he stood before her menacingly. "After I finish you off, I will decimate this village of yours." He stated with a dark grin.

"Once I'm done with this place, I will find and destroy _Naohi_ with these hands. I won't rest until she is dead."

Sakura's heart pounded within her chest as she watched him create another dark ball of energy. The air surrounding them was the same static feeling she felt earlier with Kagome, but it was growing more powerful. It felt like pure hell.

"I suggest you say your last prayer, girl."

Sakura tried to move, but her legs were badly injured still.

Instead she closed her eyes and prayed.

_Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Shishou, everyone. I'm sorry. _

* * *

**A/N: Here's another chapter! So there's a reason Magatsuhi appeared, it's part of the plot which is starting to kick up. For those of you who aren't familiar with him please refer to Google. He is a rather interesting character. There was some action in this chapter and there will be a lot more in future chapters. I really want to build it up right, you know? **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate each and every one of them! **

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami**


	28. Chapter 26: Darkness of two Hearts

Kanojo Hisoka

Chapter Twenty Six

Darkness of two Hearts

* * *

**Hot Water Country**

"Your fever hasn't come down yet. I'm starting to get really worried." A monk stated as he dipped a piece of cloth into a basin of cool water. He rung the cloth out before dabbing it across his sister's face. "I'll be alright." The young teen muttered slowly with her eyes tightly closed in pain. Her skin was hot to the touch and her body was drenched in sweat. She was naked underneath the sheets to prevent her body from overheating and to provide her with some comfort. The monk has never seen his little sister sick before, so he was really worried when this fever came out of nowhere. She was always so healthy.

The fever came in the late afternoon. She wasn't feeling well all day and when night fall approached she became worse. That was when the fever spiked unexpectedly and it has been increasing ever since. The young monk did not know how his sister was able to still speak in her condition. Unfortunately for them their healer was out of the village for the evening and wouldn't return until morning. So for now he was doing all he could to keep her somewhat comfortable.

"Mushin went to make more soup for you. It should be ready any moment now." He offered gently as he refreshed the cloth again in the basin of cool water. He didn't get a response from his sister and he frowned. The worry in his face was causing temporary stress lines to appear on his skin. The young monk could tell the air around his sister was different. It was charged with spiritual energy and steadily growing more chaotic. He didn't know why or what was causing this, but his sister was being compromised because of it. This was abnormal, especially with the waning moon. It was common knowledge that their spiritual powers grew stronger with the coming of the full moon, but this was never heard or seen of before.

Why was it so different this time?

It was nearing two in the morning and her fever hasn't dropped. At this rate they would have to take her to a hospital and the closes one to their small village was a shinobi hospital in Fire Country within the village hidden in the leaves. They had the best medics stationed there. Surely they could help his sister.

"Mi-ro-ku," At the sound of his name the young monk furrow his brows as his sister's expression twisted into one of pain. "Hot," she muttered out in irritation as she tried to uncover herself. Miroku quickly held the covers down to prevent her self exposure. "Mushin, I think she's getting worse!" Miroku yelled out in growing fear. The older monk came shuffling into the room. For once he wasn't drunk.

The older monk came to kneel besides his nephew and overlooked his ward. He felt the energy surrounding her and furrow his brows in dismay. "Her spiritual powers are out of control. She's trying desperately to control it, but it seems as if it's too much for her." He revealed while rubbing his chin in thought as he tried to understand the phenomenon that was going on. "She doesn't usually get likes this during the waning moon or even the full moon for that matter." He added in thought. "Well, she is and we got to figure out a way to get her to a hospital. The closest one is in Fire Country." Miroku explained as his sister seem to settle down from her latest fit. He leaned back to kneel beside Mushin with a sigh of relief. He was starting to sweat from the heat radiating off her. "She's burning up so much that she's making me sweat." He complained with dismay.

"That may be so, but she's fighting whatever imbalance is inside her and she is fighting hard." He commented with a strange gaze in his eyes. Miroku furrow his brows in confusion. "What do you mean by imbalanced?" He questioned.

Mushin folded his arms across his chest as he prepared to reveal the true origin of his ward. It was time he told someone the truth. It would lessen the burden that he had all these years and he wasn't going to be around forever. The only other person who knew the truth was dead.

"Kikyo isn't who you think she is." He began dramatically with a sigh. Miroku's brows rose in surprise. "What do you mean? You said you adopted her from a poor woman who couldn't raise her when she was a toddler during your trip to Demon Country." The young monk stated as he recalled how he first met Kikyo and how over the years she became a little sister to him. He had been eight years old at the time when Mushin brought Kikyo home to come live with them at their humble shrine. She had been around three years old at the time and frighten half to death. He will always remember that somber look in her turquoise colored eyes when she first laid eyes upon him.

"Well, that wasn't the true story. I fabricated it, but just a little." He revealed. "Remember my trip to demon country," After receiving a nod Mushin continued. "Well, I was there for a visit to see Lady Kaede and the High Priestess Midoriko for a meeting. We had necessary things to discuss about a hanyou called Naraku." The sound of the hanyou's name brought chills to Miroku's body. "Naraku," he repeated and the name was still just as vile. "Yes, he had made an appearance on their shrine and I was called in to assist them in protecting the shrine until he was taken care of once and for all." Miroku listened intently to Mushin's story.

"You see, the High Priestess Midoriko was in possession of a powerful and most coveted gem at the time. It has been passed down from generation to generation within her family for centuries. As her ancestors have done before her she was given the responsibility of protecting it." Mushin's eyes darken at the memory as he recalled his last few days at the Sunset Shrine. His last night there had been tragic and full of bloodshed.

"Lady Kaede, Lady Midoriko, the leaf shinobi named Mamoru and I came up with a few plans on how to get rid of Naraku once and for all. Everything had been going well in the fight against Naraku until a new development came up. We had no idea Naraku had a partner. He was very powerful with that monstrous sword of his and his killing intent was just as intense. That sword disabled Mamoru but that did not stop the Leaf shinobi from going after Naraku. He sacrificed his life so that his wife could protect their children and the gem. While Mamoru fought Naraku with the last of his strength, Midoriko took on his partner. She was able to seal him in a barrier long enough to get to the twins from inside the shrine where Lady Kaede had been preparing for our emergency back up plan." Miroku's brows rose once again.

"I wasn't aware Midoriko had any children or a husband for that matter." Miroku stated with raised brows. There was a lot that he was learning about the celebrated priestess of Demon Country.

Mushin nodded his head. "Yes, she had twins. The children she had with her husband Mamoru, _Kikyo and Kagome_." Miroku burned the name of the other twin into his memory. "The barrier wasn't going to hold Naraku's shinobi for long, but it gave us enough time to perform the ceremony." The look of regret was plastered all over Mushin's face and Miroku could see the shame that came with it.

"What we did that night was horrid to those girls, but it was a necessary evil to protect the gem at all cost. It was a last resort that ended up happening despite all our efforts not to get to that point. Nothing was more important than protecting the gem. Not even the lives of two little girls." Miroku could feel the heavy sensation of dread fill his belly.

"What happened, what did you do to them?" Miroku asked with a slight edge to his tone. Mushin lowered his head in shame as tears began to fall down his face. He could still hear their painful cries in his heart after all these years. It haunted him ever day of his life, which is why he turned to alcohol to quell those screams.

"The girls were-" Mushin's story was interrupted when Kikyo's body started to glow a soft pink. Mushin and Miroku were in awe of the purified energy surrounding her. Miroku went to touch her when Mushin held him back. "Don't touch her, the gem is at work." He explained in wonder and awe. The power was strong and full of lightness. He's never seen anything so pure or rare. This was his first time seeing the gem activated.

"Kikyo has won and restored balance." He revealed as she continued to glow brightly. It lasted several moments before it died out like a flame.

Kikyo's fever ceased and her skin color was returning back to normal. Her expression was no longer painful. It was peaceful and serene.

"Miroku, you may rest for the night. She will be fine now." Mushin ordered with a smile as he caressed Kikyo's dark hair in fatherly affection. "But what about the rest of the story?" Miroku asked in dismay.

"I want to know what you and Midoriko did to her daughters, to Kikyo." He questioned sharply as his protective side arose.

Mushin's eyes became hooded in shame. "Another time when Kikyo isn't so close to consciousness, I promise. I am too tired and old right now." He said before standing up and leaving the room. "That's your excuse for everything." Miroku pointed out sourly.

"Raising you two brats has cut my life down more than it already is." He muttered before retiring for the night.

Miroku glared angrily at the door before bringing his attention back to Kikyo. "You're going to be alright now Kikyo. You won." He stated with a smile.

"You were always the more talented one when it came to our spiritual powers." Miroku wiped her face one last time before retiring for the night. He was determined to find out what happened to Kikyo and her sister that night, and from the look of shame on Mushin's face it was something horrible, indeed.

* * *

_Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Shishou, everyone. I'm sorry._

Sakura prepared herself for the impact of Magatsuhi's energy ball, but she was met with only silence. She feared opening her eyes thinking that was what he wanted. To see the terror in her eyes before he ended her. It wasn't until a soft, horrified cry reached her ears that her eyes snapped open without hesitation. She was met with a wide eyed Kagome. Her bright turquoise eyes were horrified and full of tears streaming down her face. Kagome fell to her knees in shock as her body remained paralyzed. Her vocal cords were tight, rendering her unable to speak. All she could do was shake in fear at the sight she woke up to. Sakura in fear before her. She was injured as well and the area they were in was destroyed. She was paralyzed, a sitting duck just like the Chunnin Exams except she wasn't terrify of bloodshed or Orochimaru. She was terrified of herself.

"Kagome, is that you?" Sakura asked cautiously for extra measure. There was a soft pink glow surrounding Kagome, but it was dying out quickly. Kagome could only nod her head the slightest bit in indication to her question, although she was confused by it. Sakura didn't have time to speak before Kagome passed out just as the soft pink glow surrounding her did. Kagome fell forward into Sakura's arms.

Just then a hoard of ANBU and the Hokage arrived.

"Sakura, Kagome are you two okay?" Tsunade questioned quickly as she took in the scene with sharp eyes as she kneel beside her apprentices. With glowing green hands she examined them both for injuries.

"We all heard an explosion and some citizens nearby heard screams." She added soon after. "I'll tell you what happened later, but we need to get Kagome to the hospital now before the others arrive. I don't want them seeing her like this." Sakura explained quickly as she sensed their chakra signatures approaching their destination. Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"You mean 'us', you're not in too good of shape either. Both your femurs have been broken cleanly. Your body has already begun the healing process, but with the way you fell it is healing wrong. I'm going to have to redo it." Tsunade pointed out before gesturing to ANBU to take the girls to the hospital while she handled the incoming hoard of shinobi.

"Grandma Tsunade, what the hell happened here?" And the questions begin from Naruto, of course. Tsunade narrowed her eyes as she scanned the crowd of shinobi that formed around her. Since they are all here she might as well put them to good use.

"There was an incident here involving two shinobi. The details haven't been worked out yet, but I want Shikamaru's and Kiba's team to work with the investigation unit to come up with any leads on what happened here." She ordered swiftly before turning to Naruto and the others.

"As for the rest of you I want you to find any witnesses to what happened here. I know it's late, but someone out here must have heard or seen something." She stated before receiving bows from her shinobi before their dispersed to fulfill their duty.

Two shinobi stood behind and Tsunade wasn't the least bit surprised.

"Naruto and Sasuke, is there a problem?" She asked tersely. She wasn't in the mood for any disobedience. "We couldn't help but notice that everyone was here except for Sakura and Kagome." Sasuke pointed out with furrow brows.

"Yeah, we have a right to know if they were involved or worse injured from the attack." Naruto added soon after.

Tsunade sigh.

Nothing got passed these two.

"Listen, come with me. I have to go to the hospital. We'll have our explanation once we get there." She said instead.

* * *

**A.N: Yes, Kikyo is the other twin. No surprise there! But here's the little back story on the twins' origins. It all ties into their connection with one another because of the ceremony Midoriko performed on her daughters along side Kaede and Mushin. So, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! If there's any confusion it will be cleared in the next couple of chapters. **

**As always thank you for the reviews!**

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami **


	29. Chapter 27: Shadow Hearts

Kanojo Hisoka

Chapter Twenty Seven

Shadow Hearts

* * *

While Kagome's body was being possessed by Magatsuhi, Yahiko had been secretly spying from the tree tops. His chakra was concealed and he was in shock at the sheer amount of power the girl had. He had been trailing her all day and night, and just when he was about to retire back to base with the others, this happened. It happened so fast. First the two kunoichi were calmly talking, then Kagome became hostile and hellbent on destroying the village and some person named Naohi. This required more research, now that the tides were turning with this new development.

It became apparent the moment the blast was thrown that Yahiko realized he wasn't the only one spying on Kagome. There were a few others who were skilled enough to be missed by him.

The girl wasn't even utilizing chakra. It was a ball of pure evil.

Yahiko assumed the girl's powers shock the other spies momentarily before they held their concealment up again. He could hardly blame them because he almost lost his concentration on holding up his own. He counted six others in the vicinity.

The other spies didn't stick around to watch the conclusion of the battle. They knew they were no match for this power Kagome was displaying, but Yahiko remained. He wanted to see it through to the end before pondering on whether or not to intervene. He wasn't going to let the kunoichi die. He was prepared to step in when the girl started to glow pink. He's seen stranger things than glowing women, but it seem to snap the medic back to her senses before she passed out.

Soon after, the Hokage and ANBU arrived. He had to remain discreet and hidden as he slipped away to meet up with Konan and Nagato. He was starting to think they bit off more than they could chew. They had to regroup and come up with a new plan.

As Yahiko fled the scene, a black hawk remained perched in the tree tops surrounding the park. He had recorded everything he had witness the past couple of hours. Ishi knew pure evil when he saw it and that girl his master was after was the epitome of it. He never thought he would feel such power again after all these centuries.

Ishi stayed well after the investigation team ended their search for evidence. His mission wasn't over quite yet. Now he had to make his way over to the hospital before dawn broke and he was spotted. The special feathers that adorn his body was only meant to conceal him at night. Once dawn broke and the sun's rays touched his feathers the concealment will be easily revealed.

Ishi needed more intel about the girl before he met his master again. The hawk turned his head to the small puppet sitting down beside him. It was small enough for him to carry without trouble. The puppet turned its small head to him before indicating with his small arm for them to head over to the hospital now. The puppet was given enough chakra to complete this mission by Sasori.

The hawk didn't hesitate as he quickly snatched up the doll and flew to the hospital with swiftness.

It wasn't long before they reached the proper hospital window. It was still dark so they hid in the shadows observing their subject. The room was empty while the girl slept peacefully. She was hooked up to an IV and was wearing a heart monitor. Ishi saw no point in remaining here any longer since this job was for the puppet. He decided to follow the voices next door. It was more interesting.

He left the puppet to sneak into the room for a closer inspection of the unconscious girl.

As he perched on the new window sill, he kept to the shadows once again. He took in everyone in the room. The Hokage was present, of course, and so were five other people including the patient, Haruno Sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke, Uzamaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, and Kato Shizune.

The pink haired kunoichi was in bed, recovering as she retold her account of what happened earlier. Ishi took the time to listen in on their conversation to pick up what was being said.

"I don't know what's gotten in to her. She was so hostile and she seemed frustrated with me." Sakura continued with a frown. She had filled in most of what had happened to Tsunade and the others.

"Then the air felt electrified and that's when she became possessed by an entity named Magatsuhi." She revealed with furrow brows.

"Magatsuhi?" Tsunade questioned sharply. Her face was set in a deep scowl as fear began to trickle into her hazel eyes.

"Yes, you've heard of him before?" Sakura questioned in surprised.

"What did he want?" Tsunade asked, disregarding Sakura's question altogether.

"He wanted to destroy the leaf village and a person named Naohi." Sakura stated.

"Sasuke, Naruto continue questioning Sakura. Kakashi and Shizune, come with me to my office." Tsunade ordered swiftly as she left the room. Shizune followed soon after. Kakashi left but not before bidding Sakura goodbye and the departing promise of bringing her some breakfast later.

* * *

"We have a huge problem." Tsunade bit out as they walked down the hall to her office. Kakashi and Shizune were following right behind her.

Once they were in the safe confides of her office, Tsunade rummaged through her draw for Kagome's medical record and another folder she created on the information she researched on her own. It also included all the information she had gathered on the entity.

"Tsunade-sama, the old woman from the library mentioned this and it has come to pass." Shizune spoke up with furrow brows. "She said Kagome was a threat to the village, and now she has ruthlessly attacked Sakura and destroyed a park that has been around for over fifty years with just one blast, according to Sakura." The brunette stated harshly. There was fear pooling into her chest and she was covering it up with anger. Ever since she heard that old woman's words she's been harboring distrust in her heart against Kagome. She didn't know much until she stumbled upon Tsunade's files a week ago while cleaning her office. She grew tense with worry and fear.

"Now, let's hold on a minute, Shizune. Kagome was possessed, just like Sakura said, she had no idea what happened." Kakashi reminded her. It wasn't fair to paint Kagome as the villain when she was a victim as much as Sakura was.

"And what about an old woman talking about Kagome like that. She has no evidence to prove Kagome was dangerous before tonight. This was all just an accident." He added soon after. He was beginning to dislike where this conversation was heading towards.

"There is evidence, Kakashi. I've had it for a few weeks now, studying and researching her medical record." Tsunade stated grimly.

"If the council ever found out I knew about Kagome's past and did nothing to prevent or stop it from happening, they will be down my neck. I trained Kagome for several years and was unaware of her true origin until I decided to recommend her for the ANBU exams. We found strange events in her file. Bottom line is she is _my_ legacy and knowing Danzo he will use this to his advantage." She explained heavily.

Kakashi's visible eye widen sharply. "It can't possibly be that bad. What happened tonight was unforeseen, an accident. It's common knowledge that Naruto has the nine tails sealed within him. He's had some mishaps with losing control, but-" He countered in disbelief before Tsunade cut him off sharply.

"It will be disastrous if word gets out to the other countries that we have a _weapon of mass destruction_ in our possession. Kagome far exceeds the danger the nine tails brings. She makes the bijuu look like child's play. And besides, Naruto has a seal to contain it, Kagome does not. It will take months to create one for her and even then we aren't dealing with regular chakra. You cannot destroy energy or build a seal strong enough to contain it forever. It just comes back as something different." She explained sternly.

The frustration and level of stress of the situation was starting to hit her. She couldn't help but remember that old woman's words.

_"That girl will be the end of us."_

Tsunade didn't think this would happen. She hoped that she could have at least examined Kagome again after so many years to determine for herself the risk of danger, but she was too late. She had gone over Kagome's medical record several times to the point she even memorized every single detail.

Kagome had been brought to the village when she was around three years old by an old priestess named Kaede. The old woman couldn't take care of Kagome because of a disease and left her in the care of her father's younger brother. Apparently her father was killed protecting his wife who also died according to the old priestess's testimony. Before the Sandaime could grant Kagome citizenship she had to undergo some basic tests which included a physical and psychological evaluation.

Kagome had been traumatized, but because she was toddler at the time she eventually blocked some of the events from her young mind. A coping mechanism. Now it all made sense to her on why Kagome was so terrified of blood during her first Chunnin Exams. It wasn't because of Orochimaru. It was because of what her own mother did to her just before she died.

Her physical report indicated a massive hematoma on the left side of her abdomen, spanning from below her ribs to her hip. A medic's notes revealed high levels of what he thought was radiation coming from that area. They had the girl quarantine until the radiation was safe enough for them to come in contact with her again. They discovered two weeks later that the hematoma was completely healed. She didn't have a single scar on her. It was found that Kagome's healing capacity increased ten folds, which explained why she never got sick. Her immune system was optimal and extremely effective against killing any disease or bacteria.

The Sandaime decided to take responsibility for the girl on the condition she have her remaining memories sealed by Yamanaka Inochi. Once that was completed she was given custody to her paternal uncle and his wife who was pregnant at the time. She remained in their custody until the small family started to die out and she was left orphaned at the age of eleven. But during her life span between the ages of five to eight years old there was a medic note that mentioned an imaginary friend named Magatsuhi that lived in her body. When asked about the things they talked about Kagome revealed that he wanted to be free so he could destroy the village, but in order for that to happen he needed her to be filled with negative emotions. That resulted in Kagome's memories being sealed again in an attempt to prevent those thoughts of Magatsuhi from resurfacing again.

The following year she graduated from the academy, which she then took the Chunnin Exams the following year after that.

That was the year the Sandaime was killed and with that the examination on Kagome had stopped. A year later she took Kagome under her wing after seeing the potential she had in undoing cursed seals. The rest was history as far as she was concerned.

Now that Magatsuhi was resurfacing again and was able to possess Kagome's body this time around indicated to her that he has grown stronger. Tsunade feared retaliation from the other hidden villages. There may have not been a lot of information about Magatsuhi in Kagome's medical record, but that didn't stop her from researching the entity in the late hours after her work for the village was done.

This entity was becoming more powerful with Kagome's negative emotions being fed into him. He must have been reawaken when the break up between her and Itachi happened, and the feelings Kagome was harboring afterwards was slowly fueling the entity until he had enough power to possess her.

She spent the past couple of weeks researching and learning about this entity that was supposedly in Kagome's body as a young child. The information she learned was troubling. What they were dealing with was not natural and it couldn't be stopped with just chakra alone. Tsunade hadn't finish her research and how to resolve this issue permanently.

If that entity was resurfacing again then sealing it would be pointless. She had no other choice but to protect her village at all costs and it pained her deeply to do so against the one person she had mentor over the years. She would make this as painless as she could on Kagome, but she was going to do all she could to save Kagome first.

"I have to inform the council about Kagome's origins and this entity." Tsunade started before informing them of her decision with regret pooling in her eyes.

Kakashi saw the pain it brought upon Tsunade to have to carry out such a thing.

"Are you sure? We should at least wait until Sakura finishes her account on what happened. Kagome isn't even awake to recount her side." Kakashi stated in an attempt to get Tsunade to reconsider her decision.

Tsunade closed her eyes tightly before shaking her head in resolve.

"My decision is final. I would appreciate if you would handle the after math with your team especially. I will deal with Sakura if she becomes too much for you to restrain." Tsunade asked while squeezing the bridge of her nose in stress. Sakura wasn't going to handle this well and neither was the rest of team seven.

Kakashi had no other choice, but to abide by her decision. He felt there was another way to resolve this situation, but he assumed the pressure of another war was too much to bear at the moment. It was hard enough that it was one of her shinobi, but it was even more difficult when it was someone close to her.

"I assume it will be done soon." Kakashi stated knowingly.

Tsunade nodded her head.

"I'll take my leave then." Kakashi informed her before disappearing.

Shizune felt a cold chill run throughout her body. She didn't think Tsunade would go this far, especially since it was one of her pupils. This was really going to affect her shishou since she had a soft spot for Kagome.

"Tsunade-sama, I-" The Hokage cut her off with exhaustion.

"I need to be alone Shizune." She said with finality. Shizune nodded and bowed before leaving the Hokage alone. This was a hard decision on her and Shizune knew how Tsunade dealt with loss.

Tsunade sigh deeply before pulling out a bottle of sake and drinking it straight from the bottle.

In a few moments, all hell was going to break loose.

Shuffling from her window caught Tsunade's attention and she swiftly stood to investigate it. The sun was beginning to rise and its warm rays were beginning to cover the village. She took in its beauty as she continued to scan the area for that shuffling noise.

It had sounded like a bird's wings.

Far up ahead, a bright light reflected like a mirror in the sky momentarily. It was as if the sun's rays were reflecting off glass. She suddenly narrowed her eyes as she realized it was a bird flying away in the distance in surprising speed. Her hazel eyes widen in shock as she realized it was a spy animal.

"Get that bird and take it down before it leaves the village! It cannot escape alive, now go!" Tsunade ordered out loudly and in a matter of seconds four ANBU were dispatched and trailing the bird.

Today was not her day.

"You three, are coming with me to the hospital, but first I need to make a speak with the council."

* * *

**A/N: Trouble is stirring up in Konoha and Kagome is the center of it all. When it comes to fear it usually stems from something we do not understand. A shinobi village wouldn't understand how to control or deal with an entity not consisting of chakra, but pure energy, not to mention that it is evil energy on top of that. The reason Tsunade calls Kagome's powers as a weapon of mass destruction is because of the things she has learned from her research on Magatsuhi and the destruction she saw when she found Sakura and Kagome in the park. That was only a small portion of the power he had. This isn't something she could just seal away much like the kyuubi inside of Naruto. Now, if Tsunade had seek out advice from a priestess or monk they would have known that controlling the dark entity was possible through spiritual training. **

**So, that's all for this chapter! Next chapter will be out in a few days so review, review, review!**

**Lady Manami **


	30. Chapter 28: Betraying Hearts

Kanojo Hisoka

Chapter Twenty Eight

Betraying Hearts

* * *

Kagome moaned slightly as she felt something small walking on top of her. She fluttered her eyes open and her vision was unfocused and blurred. She could only see a shadow of a small figurine standing on her chest with something on its side. It had something in its hand, but her body was too heavy to move. She tried calling out to anyone nearby, but her vocal chords were still shocked. She was unable to speak, let alone scream.

She watched defenselessly as her vision began to clear up slightly. The figurine was approaching her face and she could slowly make out the item it was holding. She blinked and in that moment she felt a deep and painful pinch on the back of her neck. It felt like it was inserting something in the back of her neck. Once the pain stopped Kagome passed out again.

The next time she woke up, she was met by three figures in black cloaks, wearing white animal masks. She didn't know why ANBU were in her room. She wasn't as exhausted as she was earlier and she was able to sit up this time. She felt a kink in the back of her neck and she rubbed the sore area with her hand. There was a small lump at the base of her hairline. The lump on her neck would have to be ignored for now. She had to figure out why she was here in the first place.

Confused, Kagome stared questioningly at the three ANBU surrounding her bed.

"Why are you in my room? How did I get in here?" Kagome questioned in wonder as she attempted to get out of bed to look for Sakura. Her voice was hoarse and raspy, not to mention sore. Kagome noted she must have been screaming loudly for it to be this sore. She noted that her lymph nodes were swollen on each side.

But why in the world would she be screaming for?

It was six in the morning from the time on the clock that was hung above the door, so Sakura should be an hour into her shift already. "I'm going to go find Sakura." She told them confidently. She wanted answers and Sakura was the one to give them to her. The last thing remembered was speaking to Sakura last night at the park.

The moment her foot touched the floor, she was painfully restrained by one of the ANBU nearest the bed. She was leaning over face down into her bed with her arms twisted behind her back in a painful lock. Kagome's eyes widen at the sudden action against her.

"What are you doing?" Kagome screamed out loud in injustice. Her voice was still recovering and by screaming she was damaging her vocal cords further.

"LET ME GO!" She yelled out loud and painfully as she unconsciously charged her arms with chakra to break free. Kagome gasp in surprise at her actions. She hadn't meant to put so much chakra into that. Her chakra control wasn't sharp as it used to. It felt disrupted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She quickly apologized sincerely.

The ANBU was thrown back and hit the wall, hard. A loud crack was heard as the ANBU's back collided into the wall. There a huge indent left behind as his body bounced off it. He eventually caught his balance, but the resentment was already in his heart. This put the other two ANBU on alert.

"You aren't leaving this room, under the direct orders of the Hokage." One ANBU revealed to her.

Kagome's eyes widen in shock.

Under direct orders from shishou?

What was going on here?

They only treated prisoners like this and she was no prisoner.

"Where's Sakura? I want to speak with Sakura now!" Kagome demanded in near panic. Sakura was the last person she remembered seeing before she blacked out. Sakura could explain to her what happened.

"You're not talking to anyone." Kagome gritted her teeth as budding anger started to rise within her chest. She felt fear coursing through her veins and the only way she knew how to deal with that was to cover it up with anger. She felt trapped in here and no one was telling her anything.

_You need to escape._

Kagome stood her ground as she eyed the three ANBU with growing anxiety. She didn't like feeling trap.

"Please, just tell me what's going on?" Kagome pleaded with wide eyes.

She was met with only silence and cold stares.

"I want Sakura!" She cried out in frustration.

_You need to escape._

Kagome didn't know why she kept on thinking about escaping. That wasn't going to help her, it would only make things worse. Besides, where would she go? Leave the village, no way. If Neji were back from his mission she would have asked for him, but knowing he wouldn't be back for three days she didn't even try it. Itachi wasn't in his right mind right now, so he was also out of the question.

"I want the Hokage." Kagome demanded next since they weren't going to let her speak with Sakura.

"You don't get to demand anything, girl." One of the ANBU bit out in a sneer.

"The Hokage will be arriving shortly." The other ANBU revealed to her and soon after the door opened to reveal her Shishou. Kagome smiled brightly before making her way to the woman who was like a mother to her.

When she got too close, another team of ANBU blocked her path to Tsunade. Kagome's brows furrow deeply in confusion, hurt, and fear. She stepped back and held her hand over her heart. It was throbbing painfully. Her chest was burning at the rising feelings of betrayal.

"Shishou, what's going on? I don't understand anything that's going on right now." Kagome explained as she shook her head vigorously.

"It's alright, let me through." Tsunade spoke calmly. She made her way into the room, her expression was stern and unreadable. Her hazel orbs were hard and determined to stay strong.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Tsunade started with furrow brows.

"You're under arrest for the brutal attack on Haruno Sakura and you will be interrogated." She proclaimed with authority.

Kagome's eyes widen in shock; her heart felt like it dropped to her stomach and was burning in its acid.

How could Tsunade think she would hurt Sakura?

Why didn't she trust that?

_Despair and anger_

"I'm not," She muttered out automatically before she quickly wincing from the pain she was causing for her throat.

"I haven't done anything like that." She responded soon after as she fought through the pain; she had to prove her innocence now.

"Just tell me what happened and I'll-" Kagome was cut off when two ANBU flickered behind her, intending to arrest her like a criminal. She was no criminal and she wasn't going to let them treat her like one.

Kagome felt time had slowed down before her very eyes.

She could hear her heart beating loudly in her ears and a distant voice in her mind commanding her to fight.

When the two ANBU had flickered behind her, Kagome's shinobi instincts kicked in as she followed the distant voice's command. Her reflexes were the sharpest that anyone has seen. They always told her she could sense someone's intent before they actually went through with it. This often gave Kagome an edge.

Without thinking she went into fight or flight mood, the decision to fight had already been made for her.

_Don't lose_

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she elbowed the two ANBU behind her in unison. The power she enforced with her chakra sent them flying through the wall behind them, luckily the room was unoccupied. The remaining ANBU saw the threat and moved in to disable her. One ANBU was able to grabbed hold of her arm while another had hold of the other. A two ANBU had kunai brought up to her throat. One wrong move and her throat would be sliced open.

_Fight them_

Kagome's pupils constricted and she powerfully brought her right leg up to kick the ANBU in front of her away and brought her arms together to slam the two ANBU restraining her into the ANBU in front of her. The kunai nicked her neck, causing blood to slide down her throat. The crunching of bones were heard loud and clear as the three ANBU moaned out in pain.

Kagome didn't have time to make her next move because a powerful chock hold caught her off guard and she was slammed roughly against the wall opposite her.

* * *

In the next room, Sakura's rest was interrupted by the walls vibrating violently against her bed frame. She furrow her brows in confusion as she sat up.

Sakura knew that brute strength anywhere and it was coming from Kagome's room next door. Something must be wrong. Sakura climbed out of bed, but winced in pain as she applied all her weight onto her newly healed legs. It was painful but she could endure it. Just then, she heard Tsunade's voice scream from the top of her lungs. It sent chills down her spine and she quickly made her way out the door. She's never heard her Shishou scream out like that.

Was Kagome being possessed again by Magatsuhi?

As she opened the door, she was met by Kakashi-sensei. Upon further inspection she saw two teams of ANBU as well, waiting in the hallway.

"What's going on, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura questioned sharply. They only had ANBU in the hospital when someone needed protection or if someone was being arrested. Sakura connected the dots together.

"No, she can't do that. Kagome didn't mean to." Sakura exclaimed angrily as she made a run past Kakashi. She didn't get far with her injured legs. Kakashi was able to restrain her.

"Let me go!" Sakura exclaimed as she attempted to break free from Kakashi's hold.

"Sakura, hold on. You'll make things worse for Kagome if she sees you like you this. Tsunade has made a plea deal with the councilmen if she could prove Kagome isn't as dangerous as she was last night. If Kagome goes willingly and peacefully, things will go in her favor." Kakashi revealed in her ear.

Both shinobi heard the roaring voice of Tsunade as another violent tremor shook the floor, but this time with Kagome's body. They stood in the hallway and listened in on the commotion.

* * *

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade screamed in anger. The Hokage has seen enough and decided to step in.

"You just proved to me and the council that you are willing to attack ANBU, what makes you think you wouldn't attack Sakura?" Tsunade bit out angrily, but there was hurt shining in her eyes.

"I bargained for you, Kagome, and you failed. All you had to do was come peacefully and I could have spared you." Tsunade whispered with slight resentment.

Kagome couldn't believe it, none of it, until the two councilmen entered the room with stern expressions. Kagome has seen the councilmen before, but only glimpses of them while she was training with Tsunade. She's never had an interaction with them before, but the moment she saw their faces full of contempt and the harshness of Koharu's eyes, a small memory emerged. It felt like something within her mind was unraveling.

_"Sandaime, you can't take the girl in." Koharu stated sternly and her face was just as hard as her eyes. "She'll bring trouble when she is older to the village. It's best if we took care of her now while she's still young and unable to retaliate." She added with contempt. _

_"No, she's just a child. She won't bring harm to Konoha. I'll have her memories seal and she'll make memories of only Konoha. She'll forget everything of the last three years of her life. Surely, this can appease the council?" Sarutobi bargained. _

_"Only if you promise if she gets out of hand, just once, you will leave her to us." Homura included with furrow brows. "I agree with Koharu, this girl may be a threat to us one day, but if you can control her and ensure she won't cause trouble then she may stay in Konoha."_

Kagome's eyes were staring blankly at the wall as she relived the memory from her childhood. The hard eyes of Koharu triggered something she never thought she had in the first place. She didn't have the time or luxury to ponder on the memory she just had. There was too much going on at the moment and Tsunade's choke hold on her neck wasn't helping her out either. She was starting to feel the effects of oxygen deprivation as her face started to turn blue.

Tsunade recalled her meeting with the council from earlier and her plea for Kagome. Something didn't set right with her about the two councilmen when she brought up Kagome's situation with them. There was a feeling in her gut that just wouldn't go away. The council seem all to complacent with her, which was a rarity since they were always challenging her in some shape or form. She would have expected a more outright reaction to the incident, but instead they were calm, too calm for her liking. They accepted her plea without a word. They simply nodded their heads and glanced at one another with meaning.

"Tsunade-sama, we have witnessed enough. Your plea for the girl has been denied." Koharu declared with narrowed eyes.

"This girl is out of control." Humora added with a frown. "She needs to be transferred to a more appropriate facility before she ends up _killing_ someone next." Koharu stated solemnly as she eyed Kagome with distrust.

As the councilmen prepared to leave the room, Koharu gestured to the ANBU waiting outside the room to apprehend the girl. "We will have this girl transferred and interrogated by Ibiki. She will be ours to handle from now, Tsunade-sama." Koharu proclaimed darkly.

"It was only a matter of time before this happened." He replied with a shake of his head. This caused Tsunade's eyes to widen in surprise. She was under the impression they knew nothing of Kagome's situation. In the file it only stated the Sandaime, Inoichi, and a few handful of medics knew about Kagome's origins. The feeling in Tsunade's gut fired up at the revelation. The council knew all along about Kagome.

"If the other villages catches word of this Konoha would be done for. It's imperative that we keep this under wraps. The village cannot know about this at all. I suggest you come up with a cover story about what happened to Sakura and make sure she complies with it." Humora stated with an underlying threat to his tone. Tsunade furrow her brows deeply as the ANBU approach Kagome, who was still held by Tsunade's hold. The Hokage narrowed her eyes causing the ANBU to momentarily falter.

"You two knew all this time?" Tsunade questioned angrily as she released Kagome and turned her full attention to the council. Koharu wasn't faltered by the question. "Of course, we knew. We knew the moment she was brought to Konoha. We always knew she would cause trouble being what she was and still is." Koharu explained as she stared at Tsunade with her hard expression.

"The Sandaime gave the girl a chance at new life, but we were more caution than he was. He gave us authority to deal with the girl when the time came and that time has come. I want to thank you, Tsunade-sama, for informing us." Koharu added with a smug smile.

"You don't know how long we've waited to deal with this nuisance." Tsunade's eyes narrowed in anger as she tighten her fists. She played into their hands unknowingly to give Kagome a chance, but she ended up doing the opposite.

"Take the girl now," Homura order strictly. "Don't worry, the girl will not be killed." Koharu told Tsunade. The old woman could tell the thought has been crossing the blonde's mind. "We will make sure she'll never leave Konoha's walls again. She's too dangerous inside and out." Tsunade gritted her teeth in contempt at their smugness and lack of humanity.

The ANBU continued on and apprehended the weaken girl. She didn't put up a fight. She was too shock by everything she's heard. She was left with more questions and ultimately with confusion about her entire existence.

Tsunade had no choice but to watch them take Kagome away.

"I want to see the paper work for this." Tsunade demanded angrily. Koharu and Homura both their nodded their heads.

"It will be on your desk by the time you reach your office, Tsunade-sama." Koharu stated before she and Homura left the room without another word.

* * *

Sakura's eyes widen at what she heard. No, this couldn't be happening. Everything was just a misunderstanding. Kagome was possessed, it wasn't her fault. Kagome would never hurt anyone unless it was for the village. It was plain to see that Tsunade had been misled by the councilmen.

"Kakashi-sensei, you have to do something. Let me speak with the councilmen. They don't understand." Sakura pleaded as she tried to break free again. They were leaving Kagome's room and Kagome wasn't too far ahead.

Sakura was about to scream out to them when Kakashi covered her mouth and dragged her back to her room. Sakura was livid.

"Let me speak with them. Where's Naruto and Sasuke, do they know what's going on?" Sakura yelled out as she tried to wrap her mind around this whole situation. She had woken up to utter chaos and now one of her closes friends was going to be interrogated like a criminal because of something she had no control over.

"You know this is wrong, right, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura ranted as she tried to figure out a way to convince the councilmen that they were making a mistake.

When she didn't get a response from her sensei she brought her attention onto his solemn form.

"Right?" She asked again, but this time more aggressively.

"Sakura, there are things about Kagome we didn't know about before. Tsunade has been researching Kagome's past for the past couple of weeks now and she has discovered some secrets that could endanger the village. From what we just seen know, the council knows far more than we do." Kakashi explained.

"What secrets?" Sakura asked.

"Look, I don't care. _I know_, Kagome. I didn't stop trusting Naruto when I learned he had the kyuubi sealed inside him or when he accidentally attacked me when he lost control of it. So I am not going to stop trusting or believing in Kagome." Sakura declared with finality in her tone.

Kakashi remained silent. He agreed with Sakura on that one, but what Sakura didn't understand was that they weren't dealing with chakra they can seal so easily.

"I'll tell Tsunade you want to speak with her, but in the meanwhile, get some rest. I'll look out for Kagome while she's being transferred." Kakashi told her in an attempt to calm her down. He didn't need another mini Tsunade on his case.

* * *

**A/N: So, Kagome is going to jail and the only people advocating for her have their hands tied up. The councilmen finally have their wish and maybe a little bit of a power struggle?**

**I would love to thank everyone for reviewing and adding this story to their favorites and follows! I really enjoy writing and the feedback I get from everyone is amazing. I hope to keep you all on the edges of your seats! Until next time :)**

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami **


	31. Chapter 29: A Stained Heart

Kanojo Hisoka

Chapter Twenty Nine

A Stained Heart

* * *

It was the middle of the night and there has been no sight of the girl anywhere. The shrine was practically empty since the two monks were still caring for the sick girl. It was getting rather boring just waiting in the darkness. He wish Naraku would hurry up with a response to his message. Karin should be arriving any moment now.

Tearing his golden snake like eyes away from the shrine to inspect the wanted poster Naraku had set up in every country, big and small. The photo was somewhat plain, but he didn't need it to help him track down the other twin, the other missing piece to this elaborate puzzle to achieve his wish for immortality.

If Naraku thought he was going to simply hand over this twin from Hot Water Country, then he had another thing coming to him. He wasn't foolish enough to think that Naraku would just readily hand over a wish. He knew Naraku has been searching for a very long time, way before the twins were even born, for this ancient artifact. There was always something about Naraku that intrigued Orochimaru, and after this whole ordeal was over with he was going to have a new test subject to experiment on to find out all his dirty little secrets.

Orochimaru was smarter to assume he would be granted a wish so easily. Nothing in life comes free, especially in the world of shinobi. He would have this Kikyo as insurance once they meet up in Demon Country with the other twin, Kagome. The ceremony couldn't happen if one of the twins weren't present according to Naraku.

Suddenly, a familiar chakra signature appeared.

"Lord Orochimaru, I have a message from Naraku." Orochimaru let out a sinister smile at the sound of Karin's voice. Such perfect timing. He could easily take Kikyo right now and nothing could stop him. "Tell me," The snake sannin order with a playful roll of his tongue.

"He has gone to Demon Country to prepare for the ceremony. He said it should be ready in three weeks. He suggests you bring the girl by then." Karin relayed in a respectful bow. Orochimaru frowned at the time span. Three weeks? He wanted him to wait three weeks to take the girl in. That was a rather long wait. What could possibly take three weeks to prepare?

Never mind, he knew how secretive Naraku was, so even if he asked he wouldn't get a straight answer anyway.

"I suppose I have no other choice, but to wait." He muttered out sullenly. His brows furrow in dismay before he sigh. "I guess I'll pay a visit to Konoha. It's been a while since I've been _home_." He snickered in dark sarcasm.

"I wonder how my dear Kagome is fairing these days. It's been a long time since I've seen her. I wonder if she resembles Kikyo, now that she's older." He mused out loud as he spared one last glance at the Sunrise Shrine. "I'll be back for you soon Kikyo." He bid farewell.

"Karin, I want you to keep an eye here, make sure no one trespasses."

* * *

"Sasori, this isn't good." Deidara spat out in frustration. It's been two days since Ishi and the puppet returned from spying on Kagome and the news he brought back wasn't good. Ishi was nearly caught by ANBU, but his clever friend was able to evade them for a couple of days. Tonight was the first time they were able to go over the information Ishi and the puppet had retrieved from within Konoha.

"How the hell are we going to get her now!" He exclaimed while throwing his hands up in the air.

"Not to mention this strange power she has all of a sudden. Kisame never mentioned this when he was recruiting us." The blonde added soon after with a deep glare.

"I knew I should have never trusted that fish. I've wasted so much money and time plotting and infiltrating a village that wouldn't think twice about executing my ass!" He continued on in an angry rant.

"I could have been in Stone, making money from terrorists. At least that job is a little more secure than this one." Deidara paced back in forth inside the cave they used as their hide out. Deidara's eyes narrowed in despair as he felt his hopes crushing down on getting his wish.

Similar blue eyes that resembled his, appeared in his mind with that toothy grin that was just like his own. A little girl's voice calling out to him in unconditional love and affection caused a painful throb in his heart.

Deidara had to make his wish come true. He had to bring her back no matter what. The past couple of weeks this dream of his has become more and more real to him. He couldn't let it slip through his fingers like this. He wanted his little girl back.

Sasori merely sigh as he waited for Deidara to shut up. There was no point in wasting time on the past. They should be focusing on planning and making their next move. According to his puppet, there were six other shinobi spying on Kagome as well. So they weren't the only ones after her. Sasori decided to focus on configuring the small radio in front of him.

"I mean we could go in and capture her once we are outside the village, but then she might go all crazy on us." Deidara thought as he openly spoke out his ideas.

"We'll have to break her out with some of my bombs, drug her so she'll be knocked out and unable to fight us. From there we can take her to Demon Country and get our wish." He exclaimed with a smile.

"I think my plan is awesome. What do you think Sasori?" Deidara asked with a bright expression on his handsome face.

Deidara dead pan when he noticed Sasori wasn't paying him any attention.

"Hello, I'm talking to you." He gritted out in irritation until he noticed what he was doing. "Sasori, this is hardly the time to be fixing a stupid radio to listen to your stupid classical music." He bit out in aggravation.

"You piss me off so much when you ignore me! Don't ignore me!" Deidara yelled as he went to smash the stupid radio that had Sasori's full attention.

He had just brought his fist up over his head to bring it down when static erupted from the small box, followed by some painful grunts and harsh voices. His eyes widen in curiosity as to what Sasori had accomplished.

"Who is that?" He asked as he kneel down in front of the radio with curious eyes.

Sasori raised up the volume so they could listen in better.

_"I didn't do anything."_ A feminine voice gritted out. The voice was hoarse and clearly filled with pain.

_"What happened the night you saw Sakura?"_ A stern voice questioned.

There was a long pause before a heavy, weary sigh was heard.

_"I told you already."_ The female replied simply in exhaustion.

There was another long pause.

Deidara glanced over to Sasori in suspense. He already figured out who the female being interrogated was, but the question was how she ended up with Konoha interrogators?

Shuffling could be heard along with heavy footsteps followed by the sound of metal clanking against each other.

_"No, please, no. I'm telling the truth. I promise! NO!" _

Deidara felt his heart stop at the sound of her terrified voice. You could tell she was struggling to break free, but she was most likely restrained.

There was a sound that both rogue shinobi recognized coming from the radio. It was the sound of flesh being punctured, followed by Kagome's cries.

_"I know that you are a medic and have been trained by the Hokage, but in here while you are wearing those chakra cuffs you won't be able to heal yourself."_ The man explained stoically.

"I can't believe they're torturing her or arrested her for that matter. How is it that we are able to hear all this right now." Deidara asked grimly, no wonder Sasori had been working on this radio for the past two days. It made sense now.

Sasori remained unfazed by the whole ordeal. "I had my puppet implant a radio transmitter into her flesh, mainly behind her neck to be conceal by her hair. I'll be able to hear everything like we are now." He explained simply.

_"Now tell me, why did you attack Sakura or how you came to have those strange markings on your lower back. What do they mean?"_ It was no longer a question, but a demand. It was clear that the markings on Kagome's back wasn't readable to the Konoha interrogators.

The sound of Kagome gasping through the pain could be heard clearly.

_"Stop hurting me."_

Deidara and Sasori's eyes widen at the tone her voice suddenly took on. It was deeper than the voice they just heard moments ago. This was interesting. It would appear Kagome had enough. Her anger was clearly taking over by now.

_"You don't decide that. I'll stop once I get some information. It's been two days since you came here and for two days you've said nothing of substance."_ The man bit out sternly.

"_Just tell me what we want to know and all of this will stop." He told her bluntly._

_"I already told you what I remembered. I'm not going to let you continue torturing me for something I do not recall or did."_ Kagome spat out and she must have literally spat at her interrogator because the sound of saliva hitting skin was heard.

The sound of flesh smacking flesh soon followed along with a painful grunt from Kagome.

_"I told you to stop hurting me. I won't repeat myself again."_ Kagome seethed out angrily.

_"I don't take orders from you, traitor."_

Suddenly there was a deep pause.

Deidara found himself waiting in suspense as he drew nearer to the radio. He was anticipating the next sound or words, but all he heard was gurgling. He furrow his brows in confusion.

"Is this thing broken?" He questioned in irritation.

"Why did they stop talking?" He added soon after.

"It didn't." Sasori replied.

"She's choking him, somehow." Sasori explained intrigued as to how she was accomplishing that when she was so obviously restrained.

It wasn't long before a man spoke through the speakers demanding that Kagome release him. His demand was ignored because soon after the sound of the door kicking in was heard followed by numerous foot steps.

_"Let him go!"_ A man yelled before the sound of Kagome getting smack was heard.

_"I said let him go now!"_ He yelled again. His first attempt failed, but by his second attempt the sound of deep gasping could be heard indicating to them that Kagome had let him go. Kagome grunted in pain before falling silent.

_"Take her out of here now!"_ The man yelled in fear.

_"Yes, sir."_ The sound of them moving Kagome out of the room was the last thing they heard before Sasori shut off the radio. It would be pointless to continue listening when she was unconscious.

The two shinobi remained silent, but the looks in their eyes spoke volumes.

If they didn't get her out soon, they were going to lose her to someone else or worse the village just might execute her. Sasori was more than confident that they had the advantage with their implanted radio transmitter.

Unbeknownst to them, there was a very small butterfly resting secretly behind a boulder. It wings flapped occasionally until it was satisfied that it had enough information to bring back to its creator. While the two shinobi weren't paying attention the small butterfly made its leave quickly.

The small origami butterfly slipped away unseen.

* * *

It didn't take long for the paper made butterfly to reach Konan. She was perched up high in the tree tops. She felt safest in the trees, concealed by the leave and foliage. It was ideal to them that they remain high up instead of low where ANBU were patrolling.

Konan raised her hand for the butterfly to land on gently. She activated her secret recording jutsu and in matter of seconds the entire conversation between Sasori and Deidara were displayed on the paper that was no longer a butterfly, but a scroll. She read the content and was horrified at what she learned. She quickly made her way to Yahiko and Nagato.

"Did you learn something new, Konan?" Yahiko asked at the sight of her expression. "Yes, those two shinobi that are hidden in the cave a few kilometers from here, were able to plant a radio transmitter on Kagome. They were able to listen in on her interrogation. It's confirmed that Konoha is torturing her for information about that night she was possessed. We have to get her out of there, Yahiko." Konan pleaded with furrow brows.

"Konoha sees her as a threat now. I don't blame them, but she obviously doesn't have control over it." Yahiko stated with furrow brows as he recalled the events from two nights ago. His sense of righteousness was surfacing. It wasn't fair to punish someone who didn't have full control over themselves. From what he learned about Kagome over the past couple days was that she was completely ignorant to her origins and of kanojo hisoka herself.

What better way to keep a secret than being ignorant of it?

"We're going to have to make our move soon. Konoha won't be receiving any answers from her because she truly does not recall anything that happened that night. It would be pointless to carry on an interrogation. Konoha will most likely lock her up to prevent her from hurting anyone else, especially after this last interrogation." Nagato stated firmly.

"I'm willing to go tonight." He added with determination.

"I'm with Nagato. Tonight will be optimal. The other spies aren't bold enough to break into a high level prison. The risk of getting caught is high." Konan revealed. Yahiko considered this deeply.

"What about our chances?" He questioned seriously.

"We're going in blindly without an actual plan, especially in a building that is highly secured and guarded." He added as an after thought.

"It will be crazy." Konan and Nagato gave a small smile. "Yahiko, we've done crazier things before. This will just top the rest." Nagato mentioned with a raised brow.

Yahiko sigh in defeat.

"Okay, but we'll go tomorrow night. Tonight we'll formulate a plan to get inside the interrogation building and retrieve her safely."

* * *

**A/N: Woohoo, prison break! Also, Itachi will be in the next chapter, I know some of you were asking for his appearance :). Neji will be coming up soon and he will not be happy about Kagome being held prisoner. As usual, if this chapter receives enough reviews I'll update within three days! **

**Thanks for sticking with this story and reviewing, we're nearly at three hundred reviews! **

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami **


	32. Chapter 30: Heartache

Kanojo Hisoka

Chapter Thirty

Heartache

* * *

"Do you want some more, Itachi-kun?" Mikoto asked in a motherly fashion as she prepared to serve her eldest some more steam fish. Itachi let out a small smile as he shook his head. He was already full and his mother was set on over feeding ever since he came home. "I'm fine, really." He responded swiftly with his now expressive eyes. Mikoto was still getting used to her son's new personality. It made her wonder if Itachi had never been a shinobi would he have been this open and expressive about his feeling? Mikoto began to collect the dinner plates as she mused on her thoughts.

Fugaku was reading over a scroll and Sasuke was finishing off another tomato. "Aniki, you should really start training soon or else all of mother's food will make you fat." Sasuke told him with a teasing smirk. Itachi glanced down at his abdomen and patted it in good nature. He did seem to gain a few pounds and he was starting to feel restless. Maybe, his little brother was right.

"Would you train with me?" Itachi asked innocently. The request caught Fugaku's attention and he discreetly watched his sons' reactions. If memory served him well, Sasuke was always begging Itachi to train him growing up. He wonder if his son would accept or not.

Sasuke stiffen, he wasn't expecting Itachi to ask him to train with him and so casually too. It was usually the other way around and Sasuke felt his heart ache. He missed his brother and his empty promises to train him when they were younger. Sasuke simply nodded. Maybe now they can remedy that fact and make up for lost times. After all, training with Itachi would be like training a gennin. Itachi's memories were coming back slowly and with his weekly healing sessions there was real progress. Just the other day Itachi remembered their cousin, Shisui. It was an accomplishment, no matter how small.

"We can start tomorrow morning." Sasuke added before there was an urgent knock at their door. The Uchiha family all glanced at one another in alert and wonder. Fugaku immediately stood up to answer the door. The family followed suit and waited with a hold of their breath to who would come to their manor so late at night. Fugaku open the door to reveal Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke's teammates. "We apologize if we're interrupted anything, but it's important for us to speak with Sasuke." Sakura stated grimly as she glanced directly at Sasuke.

The young Uchiha frown as he noted the worry and strained expressions on their faces. "Is it a mission?" He asked swiftly as he prepared to leave with them. Naruto shook his head and was about to reveal to him the issue at hand when Sakura glared at him. "Not here," Sakura swiftly stated as she glanced momentarily at Itachi. "Yeah, we can talk in the study." Sasuke told them as he let them in. Fugaku wondered what was going on, but knew that Sasuke would inform him later on. In the meanwhile, he had to get ready for bed. He had a meeting tomorrow and needed his rest. Mikoto returned to cleaning the kitchen.

Itachi furrow his brows at the odd interaction and Sakura's disconcerting glance at him. He decided he would put what little skills he remember from his past life to use. He pretended to go to his room until he turn the corner and waited until they enter the study. Once the door closed shut, Itachi left through the window to silently stalk to the window in the study. It was conveniently open so he would be able to hear their conversation perfectly. Itachi noticed his body was doing something weird to his chakra. It felt quiet, almost like he was hiding it. He then remembered something about concealment. He didn't have time to ponder it further since they began talking.

"Sasuke, we have a problem. Kagome has been taken into custody by the councilmen for two days now." Sakura stated urgently. Sasuke's eyes widen in shock before narrowing in anger. "Why do they have her custody? And why are you telling me this now, I thought she was recovering in the hospital the past two days!" Sasuke exclaimed in growing anger. Sakura shook her head before she told him about what happened earlier that morning.

"They can't do that, Kagome is innocent." Sasuke bit out as he angrily started to pace.

"There has to be a way that this thing that's in Kagome can be sealed. I have the kyuubi inside me, but I have it under control now. I think the same can be done for Kagome, but for some reason the councilmen want her gone." Naruto gritted out as his sapphire eyes darken in upset.

"Tsunade-sama was tricked by the council. She made a plead deal for Kagome, but the council never intended to carry that out. There was an agreement made with them and the Sandaime a long time ago when Kagome was a child. I don't know the specifics, but in their eyes Kagome is a threat to Konoha and to the other villages." Sakura stated as she recalled all the information she had gathered from the incident earlier that morning. After Kagome was taken away she had signed herself out of the hospital and went with Tsunade to figure out a solution to get Kagome out of this mess. When they entered her office, however, just as the councilmen had promised the paper work for Kagome was on her desk. The signature of the Sandaime was present on the bottom of the page along with the councilmen. Their hands were tied and Kagome's fate was left in the hands of frigid elders who had no heart. Tsunade was currently finding a way to save Kagome.

"What can we do now?" Sasuke asked eagerly. "I know how Ibiki operates when he is interrogating someone and it isn't pretty. They could be torturing her for all we know." Sasuke added in anger. Sakura shook her head. "No, I won't believe they would do that to her. She is a citizen of Konoha, it would be illegal." Sakura informed him with uncertainty. She hoped in her heart they didn't torture Kagome. "I swear if they lay one hand on Kagome, the council will pay!" Naruto bit out. Sakura frown and shook her head. "There's nothing we can do, they are the council and they have authority, and apparently they think they hold more power than the Hokage." Sakura stated with furrow brows as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I've been trying to get permission to see Kagome, but I have been declined each time. I put in another request for tomorrow morning and it finally got accepted." Sakura told them. "At least then I can see how she's doing and what's going on." Sakura added. "We'll figure something out, we have to. We also can't let Itachi know either." Sasuke told them sternly. "If he finds out Kagome is in trouble who knows what that might do to his recovery." Sasuke added in concern. He didn't want Itachi experiencing any set backs or something else happening.

"I agree, the healing Tsunade-sama and I have been doing for the past few weeks have been improving his memories well. I don't want this causing any set backs either. We would have to handle this for him for Kagome's sake." Sakura agreed. Naruto on the other hand frowned.

"I think he has the right to know that his ex-girlfriend is in trouble, and even though they are broken up, he still cares about her deep down inside. I know he might not remember their relationship, but I know Kagome would want to see him too. I would want to know if I were in his position." Naruto told them with furrow brows.

Sasuke and Sakura remained silent as they took in his words. Sakura sigh before shaking her head. "Naruto, we can't. Not even I would know what an emotional Itachi would be like if we told him the truth. He might not even remember and that would hurt Kagome more. Itachi has to remember on his own." Sakura told him sadly. "Sakura's right, Itachi's memories have to come from him and not a second party. It might mess with his memories when they do come on their own." Sasuke spoke as he leaned against the bookshelf in contemplation.

"Plus, what can my brother do? He will be left feeling helpless and that would cause more strain on him." Sasuke stated with closed eyes.

Itachi didn't remain to listen in any longer. He learned far more than he originally thought and it was hurting his head. He walked away from his home and leaned against a nearby tree. His head was pounding fiercely and he didn't know why. He clenched his head with his hands and winced in pain as the pounding increased. His vision started to flash white and he blinked hard to get rid of it. Soon after, an image appear in his mind and it was an image of Kagome. She looked younger than she was now and covered in blood, but somehow he knew it wasn't her own. He was carrying her in his arms away from a large arena. He could hear people screaming and fighting all around him. It was pure chaos.

_"Who are you?" _She questioned in awe as she gazed up at him. He couldn't respond because he didn't know who he really was except who he was told he was by his family.

_"Who are you?" _She asked again and Itachi gritted his teeth as the pounding ache in his head continued, and before he knew it another image appeared in his mind. This image was of an older Kagome dressed formally and they were eating chocolate ice cream. In his mind he knew it was their first date.

Another imaged flashed in his mind in rapid session of their first kiss, their first fight, their first time in bed, their first anniversary, her tears, her laughter, her smile, her anger, her love.

It was becoming too much for him to handle and he yelled out in pain as he tried to stop the influx of memories. It was painful and it wouldn't stop until he recalled every detailed and relived through them all.

Memories of him introducing her to his parents for the first time, their scornful looks, their displeased expression, Kagome's disappointment, her tears afterwards, her efforts to gain their approval, their valentine's day, the ring he bought for her, their break up, his jealousy, his pain, his regret, his shame, Sasuke's anger, his loneliness.

He vaguely heard voices calling out to him and hands grabbing a hold of his shoulders. It took all of Itachi's will power to open his eyes and when he did open them it was as if he saw everything for the first time, in a long time. Everything around him looked so clear and extremely detailed. Sasuke was calling out to him and Itachi stared at him in both awe and shock. Itachi could clearly see the light specks of freckles dusting Sasuke's cheeks and the dark midnight blue specks that decorated his dark irises. Every color was so detailed and brighter than he could have ever imagined. The bright colors of Sakura and Naruto's hair was striking against the dark night.

It was long before the pain returned and his body shut down, but before he lost all consciousness he used the last of it to call out for, "Kagome."

Sasuke held Itachi as his brother's body fell limp. "Naruto help me carry him inside, so Sakura can examine him." Sasuke order as they both lifted and carried Itachi inside the manor. "What was he doing outside, and more importantly, how did he manage to activate the Sharingan?" Sakura questioned in wonder as she swiftly ran after them inside the house. Once they laid him on the couch Sakura went to work examining him with medical ninjutsu. She examined his body and everything seem normal until she got to his head. There she found their was a lot of electrical activity, mainly in the frontal lobes. Sakura felt the tangled neurons Tsunade-sama had mentioned before, but they didn't seem so tangled anymore. If anything they looked somewhat normal, but out of place. She could feel some of Itachi's chakra dispersing from this one area and she realized what it was.

"He placed a memory sealing jutsu on himself." Sakura exclaimed at her discovery. "That's why he wasn't able to remember. I'm guessing he did this to himself before he lost consciousness in the forest before ANBU found him. If he hadn't done the jutsu then he would have permanent memory impairment, but to think so far head is insane and genius." Sakura stated, impressed. "This is used by ANBU when they have no chance of living or escaping enemies. This would ensure the village's secrets would be kept safe. Instead, Itachi used it for his memories." Sakura added. "There might be a chance he could remember!" Sakura told her teammates in astonishment.

Sasuke's eyes widen and he sigh in relief. His brother would be back to normal then?

"Will he be alright then?" Sasuke asked in worry.

"I think so, but we won't know for sure until he wakes up." Sakura told him honestly.

"I'm going to inform Tsunade-sama of my findings. In the meanwhile, watch over him and if anything changes with with him bring him to the hospital." Sakura order them sternly. "I'm also going to find out if Tsunade-sama has come up with a plan about Kagome." With that Sakura left to the Tower.

"I wonder what triggered it?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

"We'll find out once he wakes up." Sasuke replied as he stared worriedly at his brother.

* * *

Huddled tightly in the corner of the cell she was placed in, Kagome stared blankly at the floor in front of her. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her knees and her chin rested on the top of them as she recalled everything that has happened to her in the past three days. Her clothes had been stripped from he after her last stunt with Ibiki and she sat bared on the cold, wet cement floor. It was freezing in the cell, but she stopped feeling the cold a long time ago. Her body was numb and starving.

They forgot to feed her or better yet they weren't allow to feed her like she was some wild animal. Her hair was knotted and wild and her skin was smudged with dirt and grim along with blood. They didn't allow her to shower or excrete waste in a proper bathroom.

The room was dark except for the small stream of light that flooded the small cell, inches in front of her. Her eyes were weary and she had black circles underneath them from the lack of sleep. She refused to sleep in this hell hole. She didn't know when they would return for her or what they would do to her next. Her chakra has been blocked by the seal on her back along her vertebrae. All of her chakra points had been blocked and useless to her. She couldn't remove it herself, she needed someone else's chakra to disrupt the flow. Without chakra she wasn't able to heal herself. She had puncture wounds on her thighs and arms from Ibiki for the past couple days. He didn't even ask her questions anymore, he just tortured her in hopes of breaking her will.

Tears started to pool in her eyes and fell down her cheeks as she sobbed quietly to herself. She didn't want to be here anymore. She wanted to leave this damn village and never come back. This was not how Konoha should treat their citizens, but then again she wasn't a true citizen, now was she? She was brought here for some reason and given to a fake family who she loved with all her heart. Her whole life was a lie.

Who was she really?

Was she Kagome?

Was she even a Higurashi?

Now it seem Kisame's words from so long ago were starting to make sense now. He knew about her past somehow and he had been right about Konoha lying to her. He said it himself, if Konoha knew about her she wouldn't be outside their walls at all and that has come to pass. She was their prisoner now. The councilmen, their Hokage, their justice system.

Kagome wanted to remember her past so badly and they were slowly starting to come to her in dreams. They were gruesome, but there were also sweet memories too. They were vague and confusing, but she was sure she was remembering. If she could only find someone who knew about her past they could help her remember. There was another thing that bothered her. There was a girl who looked a lot like her in her dreams. They were always together. It made Kagome wonder if she had a sibling and if she was still alive as well.

Kagome had to leave Konoha for answers and for her own safety. The medic couldn't remain here any longer and the next time that door opens she was going to escape. If lives had to be injured, then so be it. The shinobi of Konoha didn't care about her anymore. In their eyes she was no longer a Konoha shinobi, but a traitor. So, a traitor she shall become and escape these cursed walls for her freedom.

She just wish she could see Itachi one last time before she left. It would be too risky to stop and see him before she left. He wouldn't even know the significant of her words or love anyway. It would only be a waste of time.

At least she hasn't been alone these past couple of days. She had her guardian with her. He has always been with her, but Konoha had him sealed away in the darkest depths of her mind. She could now remember talking to him when she was younger. He was going to help her escape since her chakra was sealed. He promised to keep her safe.

"Magatsuhi," Kagome called out to gently as she continued to stare blankly at the floor.

His response was immediate.

_I am here_

"You promise you'll help me escape, right?" Kagome asked for reassurance and also because she was lonely.

_I gave you my word, I will see to it you will escape, but you must hold up your end of the deal. _

Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

_I will grant you my powers at your will the moment they open that door. I will guide you until you pass their walls. Once you have your freedom, you will help me search for Naohi._

"Who is Naohi, anyway?" Kagome questioned in wonder.

_She is the one who is holding me captive, just as you are at this moment. Like you, I wish to be free too. _

Kagome's eyes narrow slightly at the injustice her guardian was experiencing as well. "I promise to free you." Kagome vowed strongly.

_I'm betting on it_

* * *

**A/N: Kagome is being manipulated by her 'guardian' and planning her escape. I wonder who will get to her first? Will Sasori and Deidara beat Yahiko and his team in rescuing Kagome? Or will Kagome end up freeing herself instead and causing havoc in Konoha? Let me know what you would like to see and I will write it for the next chapter. Whichever scenario receives the most votes is the winner. Also, don't forget to review :) until next time!**

**As always, thank you all for the reviews! **

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami **


	33. Chapter 31: Soaring Heart

Kanojo Hisoka

Chapter Thirty One

Soaring Heart

* * *

Kagome gritted her teeth as she dodged a hoard of well aimed shuriken and kunai swirling from out behind her. A couple of them nicked the skin of her arms and legs as she somersaulted off the rooftops and onto the ground in an attempt to lose Konoha's elite shinobi. Some of them she knew very well and others she will never get the opportunity to know because she was leaving Konoha forever with her blue haired angel. The sun was peeking from over the horizon and beginning to bathe the village in its warmth. It would probably be the last time she ever saw a sun rise in this village and it pained her heart.

"We must hurry before they close the gates." The blue haired woman reminded her urgently as she continued on her path to the front of the village.

The medic didn't have time to continue on staring at the sunrise's beauty before she made a run for the village's gates with the blue haired woman, named Konan. The gates should already be opened by now, unless word spread to that area of the village that she had escaped already. She promised herself that the moment the door to her cell room open again, she will furiously escape to freedom. The unsuspecting help from two groups aided her escape extremely well since they took on the Anbu guards in charge of her. She didn't know other people were attempting to break her out, but she was sure it wasn't from the goodness of their hearts.

The two groups seem confused that the other was there, but nonetheless seem to take up a momentary truce as they aided one another at taking out the Anbu. The woman, Konan was tasked with making sure she made it out alive and unharmed.

The black cloak that she was given by Konan shielded her naked body from the elements and prying eyes. Her bare legs were the only things visible as she ran for her life. This angel of hers was strict, she wasn't given much of a break the moment they left the prison together.

"Kagome, stop! We can figure something out, but you have to stop running away!" Sakura exclaimed from behind the black haired kunoichi in her pursuit.

Konan remained silent as she glanced at Kagome with her cooper colored irises. She was wondering what the girl would do, but she was pleased when the black haired teen refused to stop at her comrade's voice.

The medic frowned and refused to heed Sakura's words. This was already hard as it was and she didn't need her resolve to be shaken now. She already made her escape from the prison and Konoha will surely kill her now for it if they captured her. She couldn't go back, especially when there were other people after her. She had a new personal mission she had to complete. She had to learn about her past and find her sister, wherever she may be.

That man that was with Konan with the striking orange hair, his eyes seem sincere and kind, but she didn't know if she could trust him. He said he wanted to help her because he believed she was innocent from the crimes they were charging her with. It made Kagome's heart race at the thought of someone who wasn't from Konoha, who believed her.

Suddenly, a searing siren filled the entire village, signaling to every civilian to return to their homes and for every shinobi to maintain their position to fight against the threats that had invaded the village.

Kagome bit her bottom lip as she approached the front gates. As she predicted, the siren had already spread over to this part of the village and the two shinobi on guard were already closing the gates as fast as they could in response to the emergency alarm. The two large doors were half way from kissing shut.

Kagome narrowed her brows as she picked up the pace. Without the use of her chakra due to the seal on her spine, Kagome was unable to enhance her current speed. Kagome feared she wouldn't be fast enough due to her malnourished and exhausted body.

"We won't make it on time," Konan stated is worry as she tried to come up with a plan. They could jump over the wall, but Kagome wasn't strong enough to attempt that. Her chakra was still sealed and there had been no time for her to break it seeing as had they were being pursued.

Kagome's hope started to fall when the doors began to grow closer to one another. Sweat poured down the sides of her face and forehead as she decided to use Magatsuhi's power again. She had used it before, back at the prison to clear the shinobi who were blocking her exit from the building. It was complete destruction and she prayed those shinobi weren't dead. She hadn't anticipated so much power in that one, small energy ball. The blast of purple energy left a huge crater where the entrance once was, which was why she was hesitant on using it again.

Kagome made her decision.

"Don't worry, I'll make our own exit." Kagome told Konan with furrowed brows as she began to concentrate. Konan watched in interest and thought back to Yahiko's tale about the night she had been possessed, but it seem she was in control of herself this time. She had seen the destruction she had caused before, but she had been preoccupied with fending off leaf shinobi.

Kagome brought up her right hand and began to channel the dark purple energy into her open palm hand. As it grew larger, Kagome eyed the shinobi blocking the path in front of the gates as it continued to close.

"Get out of the way if you want to live!" Kagome yelled out clearly as she continued to channel energy into the ball in her hand. It was nearly complete and she gritted her teeth when the shinobi refused to move out of the way. She mentally cursed their stubbornness. They were all being foolish! They didn't know what she was capable of.

The closer Kagome got to the gates, the more she felt uncertainty in unleashing this ball of power their way, but she made her decision and paused in her running to throw the energy ball. Konan paused beside her to watch with widen eyes at the destruction occurring right before her before a blast of hot air washed over their bodies with searing intensity. She could vaguely recall hearing Kagome's warning to take cover.

~0~

Meanwhile, Sakura and the rest of the shinobi that followed Kagome and that mysterious blue haired woman from the prison, felt their eyes go wide at the sight of another energy ball growing in the woman's palm. Sakura felt her heart skip a beat and prayed that Kagome wasn't going to aim that ball of dark energy at the shinobi guarding the front gates. Kagome wasn't a murderer or dark hearted enough to injury a fellow comrade of the Leaf village.

"Kagome, don't do it!" Sakura shouted with wide eyes, but it was too late. Kagome had unleashed the ball of dark energy and it went sailing in unimaginable speed from the palm of her hand towards the gates.

Sakura vaguely remembered someone pulling her from behind, preventing her from dashing forward to her friend. She was pulled into an alleyway as the sound of a large explosion erupted at the gates and a fierce hot wind from the force had everyone's hair spiraling and whipping all over their faces. Yells and shouts of surprise and fear could be heard before impact and was soon muted as the sound of the explosion overtook their voices.

Sakura stared numbly at the wall in front of her, waiting for the sounds of the blast to die down before she emerged to assist the damage that was mostly likely made. She quickly shifted into medic mode as she activated her medical ninjutsu and ran to those who needed medical help.

Sakura paused and stared in confusion and shock at the gates. It wasn't destroyed at all and the shinobi who had been guarding it were all sprawled on the floor, uninjured.

Sakura was pleasantly surprised to find that nobody was hurt except for the minor scrapes and cuts from the bricks of the gate's wall. Kagome hadn't thrown the energy ball at the shinobi like she feared, but at the wall adjacent them a few feet away. Sakura caught of glimpse of Kagome looking over her shoulder at her with Konan by her side, silently. Her turquoise colored irises were staring at her with pain, apology and regret before she began to leave, until a figure stopped her. Sakura's eyes widen in surprise when she saw who it was.

"Maybe he can convince her to stay, but then again he has no idea what's been going in the first place." Sakura muttered in despair.

To think that just an hour ago, Konoha was peaceful.

* * *

_An hour earlier, before Kagome's escape._

Yahiko and his team were quietly breaking into the prison Kagome was being kept in. It was fairly easy to get past the guards at the gates, but he knew it would be much more difficult getting into this building when there were several seasoned shinobi and Anbu roaming around. With the help of Konan's paper butterflies they were able to locate the teen on the far end of the west wing of the building inside a cell.

As they were about to make their way inside the building, a loud explosion from the east wing startled them. Nagato brought his swirling irises to Yahiko in confusion before the leader shook his head. The explosion wasn't any of their concerns. The teen was their main priority and now that they had a distraction they could get to her a whole lot sooner. They made their way down the halls, careful to not be seen or caught by the shinobi or Anbu as they raced past them to the east wing where the explosion took place.

Once the hallway was cleared they made their move to Kagome's cell, they were just about to turn the corner when Yahiko pulled back and halted Konana and Nagato from moving forward. He gave them a look and raised four fingers signaling that there were four shinobi in front of her cell. Not a moment later, there was yells of surprise and Yahiko peeked around the corner to see a very naked Kagome fighting against three out of the four shinobi. It seemed as if the pink haired kunoichi was hesitant to fight against the other woman and was trying to stop her with her words. He recalled that the two were friends, which is why the black haired teen wasn't attack the other.

"Let's move before we lose her." Yahiko stated as he dashed down the hallway with Nagato and Konan, but just as they reached Kagome another team appeared as they did. It was the two rogue shinobi that had been a few kilometers from their hideout the other night. Yahiko frowned at their appearance. So, it must have been them that had caused that explosion. That wasn't very _smart_. Soon this whole place will be full of leaf shinobi.

The black haired woman seem confused and on edged as she took them all in with sparkling turquoise irises.

"What's going on here?" Kagome questioned sharply as she disregarded her nudity. Just moments ago she was in her cell bidding her time until the door opened and when it did she took full advantage of escaping. She wasn't expecting an audience of people.

Yahiko decided it was best if he spoke first. He could try and persuade her into coming with them.

"We're here to save you. We know you're innocent from the crimes Konoha has brought upon you. I was there that night it happened. If you come with us we make sure you leave this village safely and I will tell you what really happened." Yahiko explained to her with sincerity in his eyes. If he could offer her something she wanted then the chances of her coming with them would increase.

Kagome stared at him with wide eyes at his words. He actually believed in her innocence, a stranger from the insignia on his headband, a rain shinobi. Kagome felt her heart throbbed slightly as she recalled the pain Konoha had caused her during her imprisonment. Sakura's words weren't making it any better. "Sakura, please stop. I'm _done_ with Konoha." Kagome told her with stern irises as she stared intensely at her friend.

Sakura shook her head. "You don't understand, Kagome, it's the council-" Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence when Kagome angrily grabbed at her hair and let out a frustrated scream that shook everyone down to their bones. Sakura took a step back and her emerald irises shone in worry as she watched Kagome pick up her weary face once again to face her.

"_Enough_, you're the one who doesn't understand." Kagome accused angrily.

"You're life wasn't an entire lie and you weren't the one who was tortured for three days without food or water. So, yes, I do understand and it has been made perfectly clear that I am and never have been wanted by this village." Kagome told her with such conviction and heartache that Sakura felt there was no getting through to her.

"Come with us, we will welcome you to our village with open arms." Sasori spoke up with heavily concealed deceit. Deidara took the hint and offered his own words as well.

"Yes, we wouldn't ever torture one of our own people as Konoha so obviously practices." Deidara added seriously as he recalled her tormented screams from the previous night and the blood staining her pale, naked skin.

Kagome furrowed her brows at their words. They wanted to take her away from the village, but something in her gut told her not to trust them. Their words were pretty, but they held no substance. Kagome instead brought her gaze to the orange haired man. She gazed at him before she noticed the woman with the blue hair stepped forward to approach her. Kagome took a step back until she noticed the woman had taken off her cloak and was now offering it to her.

"Wear it, it will cover you up." Konan spoke softly before glancing to Deidara's wandering eyes.

It was then that Kagome was reminded of her nudity as she took the cloak and put it over her. "Thank you," She muttered softly as her heart filled with hatred and shame. This woman she didn't even know was clothing her where Konoha had stripped her bare and humiliated her for days. Kagome made a decision. She would trust this group to get her out of here. She didn't stand a chance on escaping on her own, especially in her weakened condition. Maybe one of them could disrupt the seal on her spine?

Just as she was about to voice her decision, Yahiko sensed the hoard of incoming Anbu and shinobi. "There's a hoard of them coming, you need to leave right now, go with Konan. She will make sure you get out safely and she will protect you with her life." Yahiko exclaimed as he prepared himself for battle.

Deidara and Sasori gritted their teeth in annoyance. Deidara was about to protest and just go after the girl when Sasori held him back with a knowing look. "Let her go, we have means of getting her later. Right now we have more important things to handle here." Sasori told him lowly as the puppet master summoned one of his best puppets to aid him in this battle.

He was going to decimate the leaf's finest in a matter of seconds.

Sakura furrowed her brows as she tried to tell Kagome the truth, that it wasn't Konoha, but the councilmen who ordered all this. Just as the pink haired medic was about to reach out to her friend, the battle between the two groups and Konoha shinobi began, and with that Kagome's escape with the blue haired woman.

"Kagome wait!" Sakura shouted as she went to chase after them, but was stopped by the red haired man with the swirling irises.

"Your fight is with me, kunoichi." Nagato hissed as he began with a determined frown. He wasn't about to let this kunoichi chase after Konan and Kagome.

Sakura gritted her teeth angrily as she decided she didn't have time for any of this. So, with impulse and recklessness, Sakura brought her fist down to the nearest wall to bring hell in this prison. The wall crumbled down painfully the moment her chakra infused fist kissed the stone wall, causing smoke to fill the entire hallway. It also caused the fights between everyone to stop as they dodged the flying stones from hitting them. When the cloud of smoke dispersed, the pink haired medic was nowhere to be seen.

"Nagato, let's finish up here and leave. We'll meet up with Konan and Kagome later." Yahiko exclaimed as he gritted his teeth as he blocked a katana from cutting off his head.

"Hey, less talking and how about focusing on getting rid of these leaf shinobi, eh?" Deidara shouted at Yahiko and Nagato as he began to mold clay within his hands.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were waiting patiently for Itachi to wake up again in his room. Naruto even went as far as shaking the man into consciousness, but of course the blonde's rash action didn't help much. Itachi was still out cold from last night. Mikoto had been a nervous wreck when she saw her eldest son passed out on the couch and had Nartuo and Sasuke transfer Itachi back to his room. The Uchiha Matriach had went to bed two hours ago after exhausting herself from worrying too much.

"He ain't waking up anytime soon, how about we meet Sakura-chan at the prison to see Kagome-chan?" Naruto offered with hopeful irises. Sasuke on the other hand turned his head away at the suggestion as his dark irises glared angrily at the wooden floors. A part of him didn't want to leave Itachi's side, especially after Sakura said he might remember everything and another part of him felt ashamed to see Kagome after the things he said to her a few weeks ago. She was probably still mad him and he wasn't the best at apologizing.

"You can go, I'll stay here with my brother." Sasuke decided with a small frown.

Naruto visibly sighed.

The blonde shinobi was about to leave through Itachi's window when a piercing alarm filled the entire village. Both Sasuke and Naruto froze at the alarm filling the Uchiha compound. They never heard the alarm themselves. This was a first for the both of them. They knew what it meant, but they didn't understand what threat could have entered their village.

"We gotta go." Naruto told Sasuke with a serious expression on his face as the Uchiha nodded.

"Itachi will be alright, right now we have our orders to fulfill." Naruto told him firmly as Sasuke left with the blonde through the window.

It wasn't long before Sasuke's relatives appeared beside him, including Shisui and his father. It was every single member of the Uchiha Police Task Force. "Hey Sasuke-kun, ready for battle?" The older Uchiha smirked, seemingly ineffective by the severity of the alarm. He's lived through enough of them during the Third Shinobi War to maintain his current composure.

"I heard we have five intruders who infiltrated the village and they already destroyed the prison house." Fugaku announced grimly as they made their way across Konoha.

Naruto and Sasuke stiffen at the news.

Sakura and Kagome were at the prison.

Both boys picked up their pace, leaving behind the Uchiha Head and Shisui.

"Seems they didn't like the news one bit, Uncle." Shisui stated with a raised brow in wonder and before he could let out his next sentence an explosion erupted from the right of them followed by a searing hot wave of air washing over their unsuspecting bodies. They were thrown off course and fell to the ground with the other members of their clan.

"What the hell was that!" Shisui exclaimed in shock as he held his broken arm. He landed on the poor limb wrong and it snapped at the forearm. It hung limply in his good arm and the adrenaline was helping him through the searing pain.

Fugaku hissed as he stretched out his sore back that had hit the concrete wall of a home.

"Whatever it was, it needs to be taken out and quick." Fugaku seethed out as he gathered his men of the Uchiha Task Force and gave out his orders.

"I don't care what or who it is, these people need to be taken into custody and detained for trail. Now go!" Fugaku gritted out as he look at his wounded nephew. "I'm taking you to the hospital to get heal. Afterwards, I want you to come find me." The Uchiha Head and Chief of the Task Force stated as he helped his nephew up and headed for Konoha's hospital.

~0~

Sasuke and Naruto were also thrown off course by the hot heat wave that struck moments ago. Luckily they were able to hide on the rooftops behind a large water storage bin. Once the heat wave from the explosion stopped, Naruto and Sasuke emerged and tried to locate what had been hit by that explosion.

"Look, it came from the front gates! They're trying to escape, let's go!" Naruto exclaimed in anger as he and Sasuke made a run for the gates.

* * *

Kagome stiffen at the sight of the person blocking her path from freedom. Her eyes were shocked and she didn't know how to feel at the moment. She didn't want him seeing her like this, but she supposed it was too late now that his shocked and confused milky irises were staring at her in question. Kagome could feel Konan tensing beside her, prepared to fight him if need be at her signal or word. Kagome inhaled deeply as she tried to calm her racing heart. She didn't know what was worst. Having Neji here or Itachi to witness her defection from Konoha? It was almost unbearable with Neji here, she could imagined how heartbroken she would be if Itachi had been the one blocking her path.

"Kagome, what's going on?" Neji questioned in confusion as he took in the scene of the broken wall of their village. He had just gotten back from his latest mission and he comes home to this? Why was Kagome so pale and sickly and with this blue haired woman he's never seen before? The emergency siren was also activated, which meant the village had been attacked.

"What's going on here?" He questioned with more force as he tried to piece everything together so far. It didn't make any sense to him on why Kagome was standing before him so calmly while the alarm rang.

"Neji, it's alright. I'm leaving the village for a little bit." Kagome began with a false smile for his sake. She would rather lie to her best friend than tell him the truth.

"A lot has happened since you left and I'm sure the others will fill you in, but just know I'm innocent." Kagome told him with teary eyes. At least she got to say goodbye to one more person before she left forever. She sucked at goodbyes, which was seen with Sakura earlier, but she was giving it her best shot with Neji.

"What do you mean innocent? Of course you are, you're the most loyal person I know in Konoha. Look, whatever happened I'm sure it's all just a misunderstanding. You don't have to leave anywhere!" Neji told her as he took a step forward. Konan widen her stance and slid in front of Kagome protectively with a kunai in her slim hands.

"Not another step." She threatened with narrowed cooper colored irises.

Neji furrowed his brows, upset at the blue haired woman's defensiveness. This woman was probably the reason for the alarm in the first place. She must be forcing Kagome to leave with her.

"I have every right to speak with my girlfriend, and I have a feeling the alarm was rang because of you! Now tell me why you're forcing her to leave with you. Kagome would never leave the village without a good reason or if she was being forced." Neji revealed in conviction. Neji was prepared to fight for Kagome to remain in Konoha, and he got into his fighting stance and glared at the blue haired woman sharply.

Kagome felt her heart constrict at his words and tone. She didn't want him getting hurt.

She couldn't let Neji endure this any longer.

"Konan," Kagome called softly in a request filled tone, her eyes somber as she stared at the Hyuuga with regret and apology.

Konan gazed at the young woman with questioning irises and when Kagome nodded her head she swiftly vanished from in front of Kagome.

Neji seemed pleased when the blue haired woman disappeared. He almost believed she was going to leave the village just now. He took another step forward to approach Kagome, letting his guard down momentarily and then he paused.

He felt a sharp pain erupt from the back of his neck. His milky irises widen in surprise and shock as he stared at Kagome, betrayal evident in his gaze as his world began to darken around him.

The blue haired woman had been sent to knock him out, not leave.

How could Kagome do this to him?

Just before he loss all consciousness he saw Kagome's lips move.

Then his world darken.

~0~

Kagome swiftly ran over to Neji's unconscious body and gingerly kiss his forehead in apology. "This is for the best." Kagome told him before standing up and letting Konan know that she was ready to go. The blue haired woman nodded, but before she lead the way to meet up with Yahiko and Nagato later, she swiftly disrupted the seal on Kagome's spine, successfully unlocking the teen's chakra. Kagome felt her chakra channels open and flood through her body, automatically healing her injuries and filling her with energy.

Kagome let out a small smile at the feeling. It momentarily shielded the hurt she was feeling in her heart. "Alright, let's go." Kagome stated as she and Konan disappeared into the dense forest of Konoha.

She wished she could have seen Itachi one last time, but knew it was for the best. She didn't want him seeing her like this. It wouldn't be long until he learned the news of her defection and labeled as a traitor. She would carry their memories. The ones that they created together in the past three years of their relationship and the memories they made together with their friendship back when she was just thirteen years old.

The tears fell from her eyes and she didn't stop them.

It was painful leaving behind all her friends because of what the council had done to her and for what Tsunade-sama had allowed to happen to her.

* * *

Tsunade stared at the smoking building of the prison house and the walls of the front gates with silent anticipation. The attack in her village was unexpected, but not entirely unwelcome in this situation she dug for herself. She had a pretty good idea on what these people were after. It was probably cruel of her to wish this, but Kagome had a better chance out there with them then she did in here with the council. This couldn't have come at a better time, considering what the council had planned for her pupil next. She had tried to delay the alarm as long as she could to ensure Kagome's escape, but then the council arrived and Himura rung it himself.

"If that girl is gone, Tsunade-sama, you have no idea what trouble awaits us all." Koharu gritted out in frustration and anger. Her withered face seemed to age a few more years at the situation at hand.

The blonde Hokage took in the elders words with little value.

"Oh, I'm sure _you_ have a lot to fear from Kagome if she does manage to escape. I can imagine all that she had to endure in prison." Tsunade seethed out with narrowed irises as she recalled the detailed updates she received from a guard she implanted. The treatment Kagome had undergone while she had been imprisoned was despicable and illegal since Kagome was a citizen of the leaf.

Koharu narrowed her thin brows at Tsunade's accusatory tone.

"She destroyed the prison house and the front gates." Himura stated with equally narrowed brows.

"What did you expect from a pupil of mine?" Tsunade shot back with a raised brow.

Himura and Koharu scoffed at the statement. "Of course, having one disrespectful, destructive, and impulsive Tsunade is certainly not enough for this village." Koharu stated with spite as she glared at the Hokage with contempt.

"Actually, _I_ was the one who destroyed the prison house."

Everyone in the room turned around to find Haruno Sakura with a strained look on her face as she glared angrily at the councilmen. Sasuke and Naruto were standing behind her with equally fierce glares on their faces.

"If I may speak, Tsunade-Shishou?" Sakura requested, never once taking her gaze off the two elders.

Tsunade inclined her head in permission.

"Tsunade-sama may be all those things you say, but at least she isn't a heartless coward who is afraid of something she doesn't understand. At least she cares about everyone single person in this village, including Kagome." Sakura gritted out with passion. The grip she had on the door knob was crushed under her hand and it made the elders wince slightly at the whine it gave under the immense pressure.

Tsunade grinned proudly at her pupil.

"Any word on Kagome?" Tsunade asked with hope in her heart that the girl did escape.

"Kagome has fled Konoha with a blue haired woman who was in a group with two others. A man with spiky orange hair and another with shoulder length red hair and swirling irises. I encountered them back at the prison, and trailed after Kagome after she escaped with the woman to the front gates. That's where I lost them and Neji encountered them. He was left unconscious and I had him transported to the hospital." Sakura debriefed was obvious that she was upset at Kagome's defection, but she couldn't blame her friend.

Tsunade sighed in relief and she slightly furrowed her brows at the familiar description of the people who took Kagome.

"Good," She revealed with a small smile, surprising Sakura and the others.

"Good, why good?" Naruto questioned the Hokage as if she had gone mad. "Kagome has been taken by rogue shinobi and you say good!" The blonde male exclaimed in confusion and frustration. Sasuke eyed the Hokage wearily, trying to understand why she was so happy over Kagome's escape from the village with rogue shinobi. He then glanced over to the elders, who were more visibly upset than the Hokage.

"You must think your pupil is out of the woods with us, eh, Tsunade-sama?" Koharu began solemnly as she held her head up and let out a small smirk.

Tsunade frowned at the elder's tone, not liking how smug and confident it was when just a moment ago she was enraged beyond recognition.

"The Sandaime left the girl to us to deal with by any means necessary. He may have had faith in the girl, but we knew better and waited for the time to come where we could do what should have been done in the first place. We won't let this go, not by a long shot. Now that the girl is a missing nin and has defected from Konoha officially, we have free range." Koharu revealed smugly.

Tsunade's eyes widen before a dark, heavy look shadowed her eyes. "At least Kagome has a better chance out there than she did in the village against you old fools. At least now she can protect her own life without restraints, you cowards!" Tsunade roared angrily as she slammed her hands upon her desk, shattering it into thousands of pieces.

Naruto and Sasuke flinched at the Hokage's display of raw strenght and anger. They were used to her violent outburst, but not like this. Apparently Sakura was used to it seeing as she didn't even wince, instead the medic was staring hatefully at the elders. It was clear she was restraining herself from taking any action.

"You two were planning on executing Kagome, weren't you?" Sakura questioned, eerily calm as she interpreted her shishou's words and righteous anger.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at Sakura with shocked eyes before glaring with such heat and intensity at the elders. "Tell me, you old fools weren't dumb enough to think that we would have allowed that to happen." Sasuke gritted out as his sharingan activated itself in his anger.

Koharu and Himura remained unfazed, but the slight tension in their feeble bodies gave away the threat they felt upon the unraveling of Sasuke's red irises.

"I see that Tsunade-sama's lack of respect for her elders has spread to some of the new generations of this village. I think that needs to be remedied, don't you Himura?" Koharu asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"I think so, too." Himura agreed.

"Let's take our leave, we have much to plan." Himura stated as he made his way out passed Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

Before Koharu left, she turned her head to glance at Tsunade sharply.

"If I were you, I suggest praying for that girl's soul and not to interfere again, because when we're through with her there will only be one pupil of yours left, I assure you of this. It would be unfortunate if something were to happen to_ her_ as well. This world has had enough with just you, Tsunade-sama. It does not need more versions." Koharu announced as she glanced over to Sakura with a wryer smile on her wrinkled lips.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, so this was a rather long chapter and I did it for a reason! So, Kagome has finally escaped and things are heating up between the Hokage and the councilmen. Those hungry powered elders want what's best for their village by any means necessary that they are forgetting who really is in charge. Poor Neji, but I had to knock him out lol. **

**So, this A/N will be slightly long as I explain somethings for you all. ****I hope you all liked the chapter, I might go back and re-write some parts later on. **

**First off, I really didn't anticipate for this story to be as long as it is and in order to adapt to that, I've decided to split this story into two parts. Kagome's escape from Konoha is the end of part one, so the next chapter will be the beginning of part two with Kikyo in the next month or so as I take a break, which I will also explain further in this A/N. ********In the next segment of this story, you will be seeing a lot more of Kikyo along with Miroku and Mushin, and maybe some other characters from Inuyasha! Don't worry, there will still be segments of Itachi, Kagome and the others in part two, of course! You guys will just see Kikyo's side of the story until she meets Kagome and all hell breaks loose lol! **

**For those of you who didn't get the chance to read my profile note the other day, I will be taking a small break from this story and Rokudaime. I need to take some time off for myself and relax. I've been struggling with my health lately and I need to focus on taking care of myself better. Don't worry, I won't be gone for too long, hopefully. I'm planning on coming back in a month or two with new chapters for you guys to enjoy! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and has a great April! **

**I'll see you guys soon!  
**

**Leaves reviews, they make me smile!**

**Lady Manami **


	34. Chapter 32: A Scornful Heart

**Kanojo Hisoka **

**Part Two:**

**Chapter Thirty Two **

**A Scornful Heart**

* * *

Furrowed brows were set deeply in concentration as a pair of turquoise colored irises gazed thoughtfully out the window. The sun was about to rise in a few minutes, but Kikyo dreaded the sun's ascension. She had an overwhelming feeling that nothing good would come when the sun rose today. The past three days she's felt odd and restless, as if something was wrong in the world. She awoke nearly two weeks ago from her fever and ever since then she's felt strange.

Mushin and Miroku haven't been very forthcoming with information about her sudden illness, only that she had collapsed and was unconscious for a few hours. They told her not to worry and that she will be fine. Kikyo sighed softly as she smoothed the white yakata she wore for bed the night before, her long dark hair was loose from it's ribbon and rest against her back. It was odd enough that she had fallen ill in the first place. Her general health overall was as healthy as can be. She's never recalled having a cold or fever in her life until recently.

Kikyo stood up and decided to get ready for the day. She had rounds to make in the village before eating breakfast with her small family. The miko began to change into her official uniform and she briefly glanced at the markings on her lower back through a mirror. She had no idea how long she's had it, but it just appeared one day out of nowhere. She dared not show Mushin or Mirkou, she couldn't bare to have their lecherous eyes on her bare skin. Yes, they were family, but she knew them all too well to put anything past those two.

After dressing, Kikyo made her rounds in the village checking on the elderly and sick. In about two and a half hours she was done and made her way back to the shrine where Mushin would have prepared breakfast for her and Miroku.

The old monk wasn't the best cook in their household, but he was decent. Her own culinary skills weren't edible enough for human consumption, no matter how hard she tried to cook a decent meal. She wasn't very talented when it came to household work either. She was terribly clumsy and usually ended up breaking items or hurting herself, so Mushin had left Miroku in charge of the shrine's maintenance while she was in charge of village rounds and herbal gathering.

There were a few things that she was good in, such as, archery and controlling her spiritual powers. She loved to sing and had a niche for healing people, so she supposed she wasn't entirely useless. She may not be an ordinary woman, but at least she had a purpose and a gift that she could put to good use.

Kikyo paused in her trek to the shrine as a tingling feeling crawled up and down her spine in warning. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion before they turned sharply to the trees a few feet away from her. A breeze blew then and shuffled her hair and clothing gently, but despite the wind's gentleness she knew it was anything, but good.

Kikyo's hard gaze was fixed on a particular branch full of green foliage. Her gut was telling her that someone was there watching her, but she couldn't sense anything. There was no human or demonic aura to sense, but she knew in the back of her mind someone was watching her intensely. A fleeting thought of Naraku momentarily filled her mind, but she quickly dismissed the thought.

If it had been the dark hanyou, then she would have sensed his dark demonic aura. There was no way he could suppress that evil energy. Mushin had warned her about the hanyou and his long time goal. He was searching for an ancient artifact and could possibly stop here at the Sunrise Shrine in search of it. The old monk had told her to stay away from him at all cost, especially after her run in with him a few weeks ago at Rain.

Kikyo's personality didn't allow her to run away from a direct confrontation, so she knew when the time came she will be facing off with the dark hanyou in a heated battle, but today wasn't that day. Kikyo slowly tore her gaze away from the high branch and continued her trek to the shrine.

This wasn't the first time she's felt someone watching her and the person had done nothing to her or the village thus far. It was odd and the miko didn't know what the person wanted from her. She concluded that the person must be a shinobi from one of those hidden villages. She didn't really have an opinion on them, because she's never met one in person before, only from afar. This village in Hot Tea country was fairly isolated from the shinobi world. The only time Kikyo saw shinobi was when she ventured out for supplies and even then she would do her best to avoid them.

It was unnerving and uncomfortable to know someone was watching her. She vaguely entertained the thought that maybe a shinobi was sent here to kill her or something? Why else would the person be constantly spying on her? She wondered who it was and what they wanted. If she were sure there was someone there and if she wasn't in the village, she would confront the person. Kikyo wasn't one for games.

With thoughts of her stalker in mind, Kikyo mindlessly made her way down the long corridor of the shrine that has been her home for the past seventeen years. Next month would mark her eighteenth birthday and her debut to adulthood. There was several reasons why she couldn't wait for her eighteenth birthday. She would be able to finally travel the world and do what she wanted. She would no longer have the pressure and sense of duty to the shrine and finally be free to become an ordinary woman who wanted to make a career out of singing or at least try to. Of course, she'll always come back to visit Mushin and Miroku, but Kikyo felt there was something out there in the world for her to find, a missing piece to her and she was determined to find it.

Kikyo heard hushed voices coming from a room not too far ahead. She paused curiously and furrowed her brows in wonder as she concealed her aura and quietly enter a room nearest it. She slyly crept along the thin tatami walls and pressed her ear against it to listen in. It wasn't unlike her to eavesdrop on Mushin and Miroku's conversation. After all, what they didn't know couldn't hurt them, right?

Oh, how wrong she was.

Besides, she wanted to know what they have been discussing lately without her. They've been more secretive with one another ever since she woke up from her strange fever. There was an odd feeling between the two of them and Kikyo didn't have the slightest idea as to what it could be.

_"Are you going to tell me about those weird markings on Kikyo's back? I almost forgot to mention that the last time we spoke. You also have to tell me what happened to Kikyo and her sister. I've been waiting patiently, don't you think?" _

Kikyo's face become stunned with shock and a gasp of surprise nearly left her lips if she hadn't covered it with her hands. Kikyo's brows furrowed in slight horror of her secret markings being found out and also about the news of a sister? She's never had a sister in her life, so what was Miroku talking about? He was her only sibling.

_"Fine, you've been hounding me long enough about this. I'll tell you, but you cannot breathe a word about this to Kikyo. She isn't ready to hear this just yet." _

Kikyo swallowed her shock and began to focus on his words, ignoring her racing heart. Her eyes narrowed in growing anger. She would be the judge on whether or not she was ready.

_"I told you about Lady Midoriko and Lady Kaede preparing the ceremony for Kikyo and Kagome while Mamoru fought off Naraku to his untimely death. Well, the ceremony required a blood sacrifice, which Lady Midoriko accepted whole heartedly. It was Lady Midoriko's sense of duty and love for her daughters that she used their bodies as vessels for the gem, the Shikon no Tama. The gem would serve to protect them while their bodies would serve to protect the gem. A symbiotic relationship would be forged. In order to transfer the newly split gem into the twins, Lady Kaede and I had to hold the girls down while Lady Midoriko infused the split gems into their small bodies, just below their ribs. Kikyo on the right and Kagome on the left, if I remember correctly. You can imagine the betrayal and horror in their eyes as they watched in horror as their mother cut into their skin with a blade." _

_"That's horrible!" _

_"Well, you will be happy to know that there hasn't been a night that I've slept peacefully. I worry every day about little Kagome. Lady Kaede had taken Kagome while I had taken Kikyo out of Demon Country by boat. Once we finally reached Fire Country it was decided after much turbulence that the girls were to be separated. Kagome would be sent to Konoha to live with her father's brother and Kikyo will stay with me at the Sunrise Shrine."_

_"I see, it was safer to keep the twins separated in case Naraku came searching for them, right?"  
_

_"Yes, exactly. It broke our hearts when we separate the girls. They didn't want to be apart, but there was no other choice."  
_

Kikyo felt her heart tear in two as she listened to Mushin's tale about her past. Her entire life had been a lie and he never told her the truth. He had ample time to tell her everything, but he never did and to find out this way was too overwhelming. She felt nauseous all of a sudden and she pushed passed the feeling. Kikyo wiped the tears that silently fell from her eyes as she swiftly ran out the room. The door slammed open and she didn't care if they heard her running out. She needed to get out of this village, away from them. Kikyo brought her fingers to her lips and whistled loudly for Yuki, her horse.

The stallion rushed over and neigh in greeting as Kikyo swiftly climbed onto the horse's back. As she gripped the reigns, Mushin and Miroku rushed out the room they were in and called out for her in panic, "Kikyo, where are you going?" Miroku asked nervously and with concern. It was pretty clear from her tear stained face that she had overheard their conversation. He felt naive for asking Mushin to speak about her past when he knew Kikyo had a niche for eavesdropping on conversations. It was annoying, but he could only imagined how she was feeling right now after hearing all that she did. "Kikyo, please, let me explain." Mushin pleaded as he neared the horse.

Yuki backed up and Kikyo glared at them angrily. "I've heard enough." She gritted out with furrowed brows. "I'm leaving." She declared steadily as she tighten her grip on the leather reign in her hands. Both monks' eyes widen in surprise and dread. "No, Kikyo, please just calm down and let's talk about this." Miroku offered slowly as he raised his hands in a peaceful manner. He knew Kikyo tended to be impulsive and irrational when she was angry. Her temper was sometimes extreme. It was a lot worse when she was younger, so he counted his blessings now that she was older and slightly more in control of her anger. She really didn't mean to leave the village. It was just her anger talking.

"_I am calm_!" Kikyo retorted loudly and Miroku winced at her sharp reply. Sure, she was really calm at the moment, _not_.

"Kikyo, let me tell you the story from the beginning. Then you'll fully understand the dangers if you leave this village permanently. It is not safe for you out there." Mushin pleaded once again as sweat began to slide down his full face.

"That hanyou, Naraku, he was the one who killed my father and mother?" Kikyo asked quietly as her turquoise irises darken to a stormy blue color. She stared intensely at the monk as he continued to sweat under her scrutiny, the guilt was evident in his dark chinky eyes. He had told her about Naraku on a few occasions, but not about his direct involvement with her real family or his ties to her past. Mushin had told her that the hanyou was searching for a powerful artifact and wouldn't rest until he had it, so chances of him searching this village was possible. He told her to beware of this hanyou at all cost. Now she knew why Mushin told her to stay away from Naraku. It was because she kept the artifact that he has been searching for inside her body along with her _sister_, a sibling she never knew existed until now.

Mushin sighed, "Yes, he killed your father, but your mother was most likely killed after she performed the blood sacrifice." The monk replied heavily. The weight of his sins weighed heavily upon his shoulders and the scorning, betrayed look in Kikyo's eyes reminded him of the past. That look was the very same look she had on when she was a toddler. To see her with that same look now was even more frightening now that she was a grown woman.

"My sister, you said she was in Konoha, correct?" Kikyo asked once again with narrowed eyes.

Mushin simply nodded. Miroku didn't know what to do to calm Kikyo down. He could see it in her eyes that she was planning something in that head of hers and he wasn't liking the look in her eyes either. She was planning on doing something completely stupid.

"I'm going to look for my sister. I'm more than certain that the family she is living with now has kept her from the real truth." Kikyo proclaimed with resolve. Mushin expected as much from Kikyo. Of course, she would want to search for her twin. It was natural, but the dangers that would surround Kikyo worried him. He feared for her life with Naraku out there with his endless search for her and Kagome.

"I know I can't stop you, but please take Miroku with you. He will protect you." Mushin offered as he gently shoved Miroku forward. The young monk choked at Mushin's offer and felt his eyes widen in surprise and protest. He couldn't leave the village unprotected, especially if Kikyo decided to truly leave them. Mushin was a strong monk in his own right, but his old age limited him, especially with his vice issues with alcohol. It would render the village unprotected and at risk for attacks.

"No, I'm going alone." Kikyo told him sternly as she gently pulled at the reigns. "This is _family business_." Kikyo hissed out with all the resentment she could muster.

"Besides, without me here, the village needs to be protected." Kikyo stated lastly as she pulled at the reigns and clucked her tongue to signal Yuki to move on out.

"You think she'll be back?" Miroku asked with a frown as he watched his little sister leave the shrine.

"Probably, I know Kikyo has a good heart, but right now she's hurting and angry. She just found out her entire life was a lie and I was the cause of it. I don't blame her for hating me." Mushin stated somberly as he headed back inside the shrine. He needed a long drink of sake to make him forget this happened. "I must finish the story, Miroku." Mushin said over his shoulder. Miroku's brows rose in surprise. He thought the story was over with the separation of the twins and the act of their mother.

How much more could there be?

Miroku sighed, knowing the older monk will be drowning in his sorrows tonight.

"Be safe, Kikyo and come back soon." Miroku prayed.

* * *

**A/N: Here goes the chapter starting off part two! In this chapter we see into Kikyo's life a little bit and we get a sense of her personality. I didn't want to incorporate too much of her personality from the show, Inuyasha, after her resurrection. I'm aiming more for her personality prior to her first death with a little tweak here and there. But yes, Kikyo is heading for Konoha and we all know what just happened in Konoha with Kagome aka her escape. Kikyo will not be receiving a warm welcome there or will she from a certain someone? Hmmm, I wonder who that would be. Leave a review with your thoughts! She's going to be facing a huge mess in Konoha and an inherited threat/vendetta from the councilmen. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, there's much more to come! **

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami**

**P.S. I really appreciate everyone's patience with me the past two months while I took a break for myself and my health. Thank you all so much for the prayers, I really appreciated them. Alright, enough chit chat lol! Next chapter will be out in a few days depending on reviews!  
**


	35. Chapter 33: A Heart of Regret

**Kanojo Hisoka**

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**A Heart of Regret**

* * *

What had she been thinking leaving like that?

"Right, I wasn't thinking at all when I left." Kikyo muttered to herself as she moped visibly on her horse. It was nearing dusk and she was a good distance away from her village where that lying, traitorous Mushin was in with Miroku. In a day or so she would be officially in Fire Country.

Kikyo found herself rethinking her situation. Maybe she overreacted? Surely she could have handed the situation differently, but the anger that coursed through her veins and the betrayal that stung her heart was too much to bare. How could she stay at the shrine with a man who willingly lied to her for her entire life? Her _parents_ had not abandoned her or Miroku because they were too poor to care for her. Her real parents had been killed by Naraku and her true sibling, her sister had been separated from her all this time.

She couldn't imagine a more greater pain than this. To top if off, she had a sister, a twin. For nearly eighteen years she's been ignorant about a sibling who shared the same blood as she did. They were forcibly separated by two old fools who thought they had no other choice. This was all thanks to Naraku. Kikyo inwardly seethed at the thought of the dark hanyou. He was the cause of all this pain and tragedy. He killed her father and forced her mother to commit such a heinous act on her and her sister.

Now she knew those nightmares she had as child growing up were not just bad dreams. Those dreams had been her memories from when she was a very young child. Mushin had convinced and manipulated her so well into disregarding and suppressing those memories as pointless bad dreams from a past life. The regret she was feeling in her heart was slowly seeping its way out as righteous anger poured in. She had every right to leave that shrine of lies and secrets. Her sister, Kagome, was her main priority now. Maybe she always knew deep down inside that she was missing something, but rather it was someone. Her whole life she's been missing such an important aspect of her life.

Kikyo was determined to find her sister and the best place to start will be in Konoha, the village hidden in the leaf. It would be difficult finding the village, considering that it was hidden somewhere in a dense and mass forest. She would have to ask around for directions or find a map of the shinobi villages.

The miko dismounted her horse and let her loose to graze and drink. The sun was setting and it wouldn't be long before nightfall came. She had to start a fire to keep herself warm.

After starting a fire and finding some berries to snack on, Kikyo found herself regretting her hasty departure once again. She was hungry and the berries weren't helping as much as she would have liked. She wished she would have packed a bag of food to last her a few days until she reached a small village in Fire Country.

Kikyo's eyes suddenly widen in horrid realization before she face palmed at her stupidity. She didn't even bring any money with her. All she had was her long bow and arrows. She could probably hunt for her meals, but she wasn't particularly good at hunting. Her aim wasn't the problem. It was her lack of patience. Being a miko has shown that she had the ability to be patient when the time called for it, but when hunger struck she was more tempted to lose that virtue.

"How am I going to manage without any real food or money to get me by. I can try hunting, but knowing my lack of patience I won't last long enough to catch anything." Kikyo moaned in displeasure at her situation.

Her self pity party was interrupted when she felt the familiar tingling sensation creeping down her spine. Kikyo stiffen slightly at the foreboding feeling. She swallowed nervously, but didn't let that nervousness show on her face. She feigned ignorance to the presence watching her at the moment as she gazed into the flames. The red flames danced within her irises in a soothing trance as she contemplated her next move. She could either confront her stalker or wait until the person made the first move. They haven't done anything to her before, but during that time she was in the safety of the village.

She wondered how brave her stalker would fare knowing they were alone now.

Yuki neighed lowly and shifted uncomfortably at the presence and Kikyo smiled softly at her stallion. "What's wrong Yuki, something got you spook, girl?" She asked with a cooing tone. Yuki swayed her head back and forth before continuing to graze at grass.

The moment Kikyo turned her head to look at her horse, she felt the warning bells going off in her mind of an upcoming attack. She tried to hold off for the very last second before she swiftly grabbed her long bow and blocked the attack aimed at her head.

**THUD**

**CREEEAK**

The shine gleaming from a metal weapon greeted Kikyo's narrowed irises as it dug into her brown bow, causing a small whine from the pressure it caused. So, it was a shinobi who has been spying on her all along.

Kikyo smirked slightly as she finally saw the face of her stalker. She had been expecting someone else, but she supposed she couldn't be right about everything.

"So, you're the one that has been spying on me. To be honest, I was expecting a man, not a fellow woman." Kikyo stated with a delicate raised brow, her eyes clearly interested in this red haired woman's purpose with her.

The woman was grinning in glee from her position above her. Her grip and strength on the weapon she wielded continued to dug into her bow, never wavering.

Kikyo felt her right arm tremble slightly at the pressure. This woman was strong, but then again weren't all shinobi just as strong? This was the first time she was up against one and she wasn't too sure about the odds being in her favor.

"I wasn't the only one watching you, you know." The red head revealed coyly with a twisted grin before she back flipped away, releasing her kunai from the long bow swiftly.

Kikyo took the opportunity to stand up and notch an arrow on her bow, pointing the arrow head to the woman's heart. One wrong move and she will let her arrow fly with little remorse. As the two women made eye contact, Kikyo allowed the woman's words to sink in as a small shift in the air went unnoticed by her.

So, she wasn't the only one who has been watching her.

"Who else has been watching me and why?" Kikyo demanded with a stern glare.

The red haired woman narrowed her irises knowingly. "A few people have been searching for you for a very long time. It was only a matter of time before they found you. Now that they have, I've been tasked with babysitting you until my superior arrives." The kunoichi stated with a coy flip of her fiery red hair.

Kikyo did not like this woman at all. "I'm assuming Naraku is your superior." Kikyo stated knowingly, but was surprised when the kunoichi laughed with mock humor.

"No, I serve Orochimaru-sama. He's the one that found you a few weeks ago. He is working with Naraku, so I suppose your somewhat right." She replied with a small tilt of her head, her eyes growing hooded as she gazed at Kikyo with growing interest.

"You're pretty attractive for a priestess." She stated smoothly and Kikyo furrowed her brows at the compliment, feeling slightly odd. It wasn't the first time she was told she was attractive or beautiful, but it was the first time another woman told her so without any malice or jealousy.

In fact that look in her crimson eyes reminded Kikyo of the leering men she would encounter from time to time.

Suddenly, the kunoichi disappeared from her position and Kikyo faltered in slight panic at her disappearance. The red haired woman just vanished out of thin air. Kikyo has never seen such a thing before. She was about to search for the woman when she felt a thin hand entangle themselves within her dark locks of hair. That very same hand released her ribbon, causing her dark hair to flow freely against her back.

The sudden cold feel of metal sliding against her throat paused Kikyo from taking any further action. If she were to move just an inch she would cut her skin. Fear began to seep within her irises as her heart raced wildly within her chest.

"Anyone who knows me knows I love_ pretty and attractive things_." Kikyo felt the growing terror fill her gut as the kunoichi shamelessly licked the side of her face. The wet muscle grazed the bottom of her jaw to the top of the temple. A pleased hummed was soon heard from the red haired woman.

Kikyo screamed in surprise, dropping her bow in the process as the blade dug into her delicate neck and skin, drawing blood. The kunoichi laughed with amusement before pushing Kikyo roughly against the tree nearest them.

"What happened to that brave bravado you had a few moments ago? I was really enjoying it." Kikyo tried to regain her composure, but this situation with this kunoichi really shook her up.

"Let me go!" Kikyo gritted out in righteous anger, but it only seemed to please the woman further from the smirk on her lips. "Ah, there goes that anger I'm growing to like so much." The kunoichi whispered out seductively as she swiftly grabbed Kikyo around the neck, choking her with a tight grip. Kikyo gasped in shock and brought both of her hands to pull the woman's hand away.

While she was busy trying to tear away the kunoichi's hand around her throat, Kikyo didn't notice the red head using the blade to rip open her top. The moment she realized what this insane woman was planning, Kikyo's mind began to darken against her will. The lack of oxygen circulating into her brain wasn't helping her retain her consciousness.

The shock of the situation was overwhelming and unfamiliar. She's never been in such a position before, especially with a woman. Kikyo gritted her teeth to keep the last of her consciousness before glaring hatefully at the kunoichi.

"Don't black out on me now. The fun is only just beginning." The red head warned as she loosen her grip on the miko and tore off the rest of her top with her kunai.

Kikyo let out a terrifying scream.

* * *

Karin grinned wickedly as she watched the priestess wither to the ground, clutching at her throat. The kunoichi had remained in the same exact position she had been when she was talking to the priestess.

The moment the priestess made eye contact with her crimson irises she cast a very twisted genjutsu, mostly out of fun. Karin snickered in dark glee as she circled the young teen, watching as the terror displayed on her _pretty face_. As if Karin would actually admit such a thing in reality. Those thoughts were meant to be kept in her own dark mind.

The kunoichi knelt down besides Kikyo and gently caressed her trembling face.

"I was expecting more of a challenge, but I suppose it wasn't really fair considering you have no idea how shinobi work at all. I might as well had placed a genjustu on a child." Karin pondered out loud as she retracted her hand and stared thoughtfully at Kikyo. She wondered what she would do with the girl until Orochimaru-sama returned.

Karin's eyes widen slightly when Kikyo suddenly lost consciousness. It seemed her genjutsu had been too much for the girl. She barely lasted three full minutes.

At Kikyo's limp form, Karin smirked with a glittering look in her eyes. She slowly leaned over the miko's face and placed a soft kiss on Kikyo's lips. Karin pulled back swiftly with a dark blush dusting her cheeks and a dreamy smile on her lips.

"So soft," she muttered in slight awe. "I think I may have found a new crush!" Karin exclaimed with excitement.

Karin lifted Kikyo's body over her horse. "Cooperate and I won't kill you." Karin gritted out to the horse in a heavy threat. The horse huffed and stomped its foot to the ground in protest, but a swift stab of her kunai to its hind leg was enough to settle the horse down. "Good girl." Karin smiled sweetly. "Now, let's go." She added soon after as she roughly tugged on the horse's reign.

* * *

"Hey sis, did you hear that scream?" A startled pre-teen asked as he gripped onto his sister's pink sash that encircled her slim waist. The older sibling rolled her eyes and sent him a pointed look. "No, if it isn't a demon then I'm not interested." She replied with a frigid stare.

The boy sighed at his sister's lack of humanity and cold demeanor. Whenever they went demon hunting, his older sister would immerse herself into being a full fledged demon slayer. He knew he should retain the same attitude, but even he realized he had a soft heart, especially when it came to helping people. Like that woman who was screaming in terror not too far from them.

Another scream echoed through the forest and the pre-teen jumped in fright at its intensity. He narrowed his eyes and stood his ground. His conscious was not going to let him do nothing and allow a helpless woman get hurt. His sister felt his lack of movement and turned around to glare at him. "Kohaku, what do you think you are doing?" She asked in disbelief as she cocked her hip out to the side with her hand resting on it in. Kohaku furrowed his brown brows and turned his attention to the screaming woman. "She needs help, Nee-chan. We have to help her." Kohaku told her with resolve in his mahogany brown irises.

"Kohaku, you know how father feels about making contact with _outsiders_. What if it's a shinobi? Our job is to kill the demons lurking in this forest and return home with their bones to make more weapons for our clan." Sango explained as she shifted her large demon crafted boomerang, Hirakostu over her shoulder. "I know what father says, but it doesn't feel right. If you're not going to help me, then I'll just go on my own." Kohaku gritted out before leaving without another word.

Sango grunted out in frustration before yelling out to him, "Fine, go ahead and see how long you last!" After several seconds of Kohaku showing no signs of returning, Sango realized the severity of her words. "Yeah, and you wouldn't last very long either, Kohaku, wait up!" Sango yelled out as she chased after her self-righteous younger brother. Father would kill her if anything happened to his only son.

* * *

**A/N: Interesting chapter with Karin and Kikyo. I wanted to put a twist on her character. I know how much she loves Sasuke in the anime/manga because of how cool, dark, and attractive he is, but what if she loved anyone who was attractive and cool in her eyes? So, yeah, I made her have a girl crush on Kikyo lol! I hope that doesn't bother anyone. Nothing will come out of it because I have other plans for Kikyo, I promise. I just wanted to add a twist to Karin's character and try something new. **

**Also, Sango and Kohaku make an appearance. I've also changed their situation a little bit too as you can already tell. Their village is a hidden one and they do not make contact with outsiders because they pride themselves with self efficiency among their people. Plus, they are not particularly fond of shinobi to begin with. Until next time!**

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami **


	36. Chapter 34: A Heart of Gold

**Kanojo Hisoka**

**Chapter Thirty Four**

**A Heart of Gold**

* * *

"Kohaku!" Sango called out for as she ran through thick bushes and foliage to find her younger brother. She frowned when she didn't see him anywhere.

When did her brother become so fast?

"When I find him I'm going to kick his ass for dragging me into another situation." Sango muttered out in a dark promise. Her precious little brother was always getting involved in other people's business. It would get him killed one day.

Sango didn't understand why he just didn't follow father's rules. They were not to make any contact with any outsiders. The isolation their village provided for them granted them peace and safety from those distrustful shinobi. They were always the cause of some war or issue in this country.

"Kohaku, where are you?" Sango shouted once more with furrowed brows. She was starting to get worried. She may not agree with her brother's need to help other people, but he was still her flesh and blood. She had a duty to protect him at all cost. She couldn't fail him like she had failed their mother.

With that thought in mind, Sango's search for her brother continued with more intensity.

Suddenly the ground began to quiver slightly and Sango furrowed her brows in wonder. It wasn't long before the source of the quiver appeared, a white horse was heading right towards her. From the wild look in its dark eyes, Sango knew the horse was panic.

The teen swiftly placed her large boomerang, Hiraikotsu, over her back so she could swiftly grabbed the reigns of the frighten horse. The moment she grabbed hold of the reigns she was pulled forward violently. The horse was strong and currently dragging Sango with it. The brunette gritted her teeth as she dug her heels into the ground to slow the horse down. The muscles in her legs contracted strongly as she pulled with all her might to stop the panic animal. She managed to slow the horse's force, but it wasn't enough to stop it completely. It resulted in Sango making two deep lines into the ground as she continued to dig her feet into the ground.

"Stop!" Sango yelled out as she pulled at the reigns once more. She was contracting all the tone muscles in her body to stop the horse and she noted the horse was beginning to slow down. The horse listening to her command told the teen that the horse was trained.

After several moments, the horse finally settled down while letting out heavy breathes through it's large nostrils. Sango also caught her breath and critically looked over the horse for any wounds. There was blood staining it's hind leg from a puncture wound. The wound was still fresh, so she figured it was stabbed within the past ten minutes. She examined it with a more critical eye and saw that it was made by a kunai. A kunai were used by shinobi.

The fear crept into her face as her eyes widen in worry at the realization.

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled in deep worry as she made her way back to where the horse had appeared from.

~0~

Kohaku stared defiantly at the red haired kunoichi before him. He was protectively guarding the priestess laid out behind him. She was unconscious and showing no signs of waking up anytime soon. His arm was wounded during their initial fight, but at least he managed to strike her with his sickle through the side of her abdomen.

"I'm not going to let you take her with you." Kohaku told her sternly as he prepared for another attack. "What business do you have with a priestess anyway, you shinobi scum?" Kohaku questioned with a hard glare. The flame from the fire pit highlighted the light freckles that dusted across his cheeks and the piercing glare in his brown eyes. His defensive stance enabled him to counter any attacks the kunoichi lashed out at him.

"You're pretty good for someone whose not a shinobi." Karin stated with a grimace as she pressed her hand against her wound. She didn't dare move. The sickle had been laced with poison, but not just any ordinary poison. It was the poison of demons and their venom was lethal. She would have to escape for now and find Kabuto. It would take awhile to get rid of the poison in her body, so she reluctantly had to leave Kikyo with the kid for now. Orochimaru would be pissed once he found out, but she had no other choice right now.

Karin was about to trap him in a genjustu when she heard a female's voice call out from within the dense forest. A scowl crossed his face as she cursed at her predicament. There was another slayer nearby.

"That's my sister and she's a lot better than me in combat and a lot less merciful. Trust me, you don't want to fight her." Kohaku warned with narrowed eyes.

Karin frowned at the comment. She couldn't risk fighting another one like him, especially when she was poisoned. "I'll come back for my girl, just wait and see." Karin promised with a dark look. "You got off lucky this time brat. Next time you won't be so lucky." Karin told him before vanishing swiftly.

Kohaku sighed out in relief and collapsed to the ground as the pain in his arm escalated. He placed pressure into his wound to stop the flow of blood. It was only a flesh wound, so he didn't have to worry about severe blood loss, but the pain was excruciating. It was his first wound.

Just then his sister emerged from the forest with a worried look on her face. Her eyes narrowed at his fallen form and the blood staining his gear. "Kohaku, are you alright?" Sango exclaimed in fear as she looked him over from head to toe. "I told you to mind your own business and not get involved!" She shouted in anger as she looked at his arm intently, searching for anymore damages in his arm.

Kohaku grinned at her worried attitude. Sango always covered her fear with anger. "I'm fine, Nee-chan. I managed to save her." He pointed out as he looked over his shoulder to the motionless priestess behind him. Sango peered over his shoulder to see the priestess passed out.

"She's alive, but unconscious." Sango commented as she checked the priestess for any injuries. "She isn't hurt." She stated with a satisfied nod. "Alright, now that you saved her, let's go home." Sango stated with a tight frown. She's had enough action for one night. "Father is probably wondering why we are late in returning." Sango commented as she gave Kohaku a pointed look.

"We can't leave her here. That kunoichi said she would return for her again." Kohaku protested strongly, his irises flaming with conviction.

"We have to bring her to the village with us, at least until she wakes up." Kohaku suggested as he stood up with his hand pressed against his wound. Sango's eyes widen in disblief at the idea.

"You must be out of your mind. Only _demon slayers_ are allowed into the village." Sango told him with a ludicrous look on her face. Her brows were furrowed tightly as she glared pointedly at her brother.

"She is a demon slayer in a sense. She's a priestess and they kill demons just like us." Kohaku told her using logic to use for a loophole.

It actually stunned Sango. She narrowed her eyes at her brother. "You must think you're pretty smart, huh, brat?" Sango said with disapproving eyes. "Fine, but you are going to explain this to father. I'm tired of covering your ass." Sango told him as she went to lift Kikyo's limp form up. Sango was pleasantly surprised to find the priestess wasn't as heavy as she anticipated.

"She's pretty light." Sango commented offhandedly before turning to Kohaku with a raised brow. "I think that white horse I saw earlier belongs to her. We'll go grab her and bring it back to the village too." Sango decided as she began to make her way to where she left the horse at.

"Thanks Nee-chan!" Kohaku said with soft eyes as his tone relayed his gratitude to his sister.

"Yeah, yeah, save me the gratitude. It's what sisters are supposed to do for their annoying little brothers, even if they don't like it." Sango smirked slightly as she sent him a soft look.

* * *

They didn't have to see the glaring stare of their father as they approached their village to know that he was neyong mad. They could feel his anger burning into their bodies. The closer they got to the gates the more they could feel it burning through their uniforms. It was a searing glare that bore deep into their souls. It was the glare of a parent who was worried beyond reason at the disappearance of his children.

Sango and Kohaku knew it was late into the evening, partly because they couldn't find the horse. They spent over an hour and a half searching for it until they came upon it by a river.

Sango glanced to Kohaku, a stern look in her eyes as she lead the horse by the reign. "Alright, let me do the talking. Forget about what I said earlier about explaining yourself." Sango told him with authority and at Kohaku's nod the older teen sighed in preparation to face her father.

This was going to be a long night.

"Where have you two been!" Their father shouted in anger as he checked over his children. His eyes narrowed in on the makeshift bandage wrapped around his son's arm.

"You're hurt!" He yelled in surprise as he took hold of his son's arm gingerly. He suddenly brought his fierce glare onto his daughter, who bravely did not flinch at his sharp and accusing glare.

"Father, it's my fault." Kohaku interrupted, knowing his father would blame Sango for his injury. "I went against Sango's wishes and saved someone. It's only a flesh wound. I'll live." Kohaku explained hastily as he motioned for the priestess laying limp on her white horse.

At the mention of an outsider, their father's eyes widen in displeasure. "We do not allow outsiders within these gates!" He exclaimed with a frigid glare. The two siblings flinched at their father's tone.

"Send her back." He demanded sharply.

Sango frowned and remained as stoically as she could managed. "We can't. She's a priestess and needs assistance. I'll take responsibility for her until she recovers." Sango told him solemnly. She inwardly braced herself for his anger, but was surprised to see him turn his back on her. A part of her soul died then as memories from six months prior assaulted her mind. She bravely kept her face stoic from revealing the wounded feelings she felt inside.

Kohaku was equally surprised at the retreat and looked at his sister with worried irises. "I'll go talk to him." Kohaku offered as he ran after their father.

Sango sighed at the situation she found herself in. She should have just left the priestess back there and none of this would have happened. She was just starting to get into her father's good graces again and now she just ruined everything she's been working so hard for the past six months. Tears stubbornly broke through her eyes as she quickly wiped them away. Her father was still upset at the death of their mother and how she failed to protect her. Now she had to work to gain his love and trust all over again.

Sango led the horse inside the village and heard the gates closed with a firm shut. "This is going to be a long night." Sango muttered out loud in misery.

~0~

_Kikyo smiled as she played with her sister. They were tossing a red ball to each other in the front yard of their home. They were having so much fun. "Nee-chan, hurry!" Kagome giggled out as she ran into the forest near their home. Kikyo's eyes filled with worry at her sister's disappearance. _

_"K'ome, no, mama said not to go there!" She yelled out before running after her sister. The bright sunny day suddenly grew gloomy and dark the further she ventured into the forest. Kikyo was scared, but willed herself to go on to find her sister before she got hurt. Mama said it was dangerous to go by themselves into the forest._

_After searching for several minutes, fear began to trickle into Kikyo's little heart. She couldn't find her sister anywhere. She was about to head back to the shrine when she realized she was lost. She had ventured further into the forest than she had thought. _

_"K'ome, where are you!" Kikyo cried out in a high pitched voice as tears began to flood within her eyes. Her neck length hair whipped across her cherubic face sharply at the sound of sticks breaking nearby. The sound startled her and she ran to the opposite direction of the sound. She came upon a clearing and paused at the sight of her sister sprawled out on the ground. _

"_K'ome, K'ome, are you alright?" Kikyo exclaimed as she ran to her side and turned her sister over to see her face. She screamed when she met a pair of crimson irises glaring at her lustfully. _

_"I told you the fun was just beginning!" Kikyo stumbled back in fear at the distorted voice of her twin. It was the kunoichi from before, but what was she doing here?_

_"Stay away from me!" Kikyo demanded and noticed her voice was her own and not the child version. She looked over her form and realized she was in her grown body again. _

_"Come now, Kikyo, I only want to have fun with you." The red haired kunoichi cooed as she transformed into her true form._

_"Where's my sister!" Kikyo demanded as she stood up and held her own. "Your sister is gone." The kunoichi responded with a wicked grin. _

_"GONE, GONE, GONE, GONE, GONE!" _

~0~

"Kagome!" Kikyo gasped out as she shot up from the futon she was in. She was sweating all over and her head was pounding painfully. "Woah, don't move too fast." A voice suggested tightly and Kikyo immediately cowered, thinking it was the red haired kunoichi. She was relieved to find that it wasn't. It was a brunette with stern irises instead. Kikyo took in a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Where am I?" She asked gingerly as she took in her new environment. She didn't recognized this place at all. How did she managed to escape that terrifying woman?

Kikyo looked down to her top, expecting it to be torn to pieces from the red head's aggressive attack on her. She was glad to see that her shirt was intact. Had it all been an illusion then? If that were true, it didn't make her forget the memories it engraved inside her mind. She could still feel her tongue licking the side of her face and her blade ripping through her top. Kikyo shivered at the thought, disturbed.

"My brother rescued you from a kunoichi last night. He managed to wound her with his sickle. I bet she didn't count on the blade being laced with demon poison." The brunette informed her with a cocky grin. "My name is Sango and my brother, Kohaku, was the one who rescued you last night." The brunette introduced curtly as she folded some sheets.

Kikyo smiled in thanks. "Thank you, I really appreciate it. My name is Kikyo and I would like to thank your brother as well." Kikyo told her as she ran a hand through her sweat soaked hair. The displeasure most have shown on her face because Sango paused from folding the sheets and stood up.

"No, problem. My brother went out with our father to hunt. They'll be back by lunch time. I bet you want a bath and some food, follow me." Sango told her knowingly and Kikyo followed her without another word. A bath sounded amazing and food would be glorious.

After a nice bath and a full meal, Kikyo was content. How lucky was she to be found by such generous people?

The home Sango lived in with her family was quite large and spacious. They're was some photos decorating the home and Kikyo found it strange that she hasn't met her mother yet. Gazing at a photo, Kikyo finally saw what the woman looked like. She was exceptionally beautiful. Sango resembled her mother quite a lot with the exception of the hair color. Sango's mother had rich, wavy burgundy colored hair.

"Your mother is beautiful." Kikyo complimented with a warm smile. It seemed the entire family was composed of warriors. She's heard of the demon slayers from Mushin while she was growing up. Not a lot of people knew about their existence. They chose to stay hidden and become self efficient with growing and hunting their own food and making their own weapons. They would often trade with neighboring villages, but that was only in dire need.

"Thanks..." Sango trailed off with a strange look in her eyes. She didn't spare a glance at the photo. Kikyo found it odd. "Is your mother with your father and brother or somewhere else perhaps?" Kikyo questioned out of curiosity. She would love to meet this woman as well.

"She's somewhere else. You won't be able to meet her." Sango stated swiftly as she collected their dishes for washing. "After I wash these, we can discuss on what to do with you." Sango told her in a serious tone. Kikyo nodded in agreement. She would like to head out as soon as tomorrow morning with supplies if that were possible.

"My horse!" Kikyo suddenly realized. "Is my horse here too?" Kikyo exclaimed in worry at the thought of losing Yuki. Sango nodded. "We had to track her down after we found you. It took us awhile, but we found her by a river. I patched up a wound she had on her hind leg." Sango revealed and Kikyo sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness." She muttered out in thanks.

Sango finished washing the dishes and took a seat in the living room. "Alright, Kikyo, I have some questions for you. First off, why did that kunoichi want to kidnap you?" Sango asked with furrowed brows. Kikyo remained silent as she contemplated on what to tell Sango. She didn't want to reveal the entire truth behind her past, especially when she feared others would be after her as well, but she supposed if they helped her out they weren't all that bad?

Kikyo decided she would tell Sango some information she learned. "I was searching for my sister. I recently learned I had a twin and we were forced to be separated because of a half demon named Naraku." Kikyo started with a frown. Sango's eyes brighten in recognition of the name before her eyes narrowed hatefully.

"Naraku! Do you know where he is?" Sango demanded like a mad woman. Kikyo shook her head quickly, her eyes wide in surprise at the outburst.

"No, I don't. I have to avoid Naraku at all cost. He is after me and my sister, which is why I have to find her before he does. He's already found me from what the red haired kunoichi told me last night. I don't know if they found my sister..." Kikyo informed her with somber irises. Sango's breathing was erratic due to her deep seethed anger and Kikyo questioned the cause of it.

Why was Sango so upset at the mention of Naraku?

"How do you know, Naraku?" Kikyo asked with an elegant raised brow. Sango stiffen slightly before turning her head away. "He killed my mother six months ago while she and I were on a hunt. The final strike had been meant for me, but she sacrificed herself so I could survive. That's why you won't ever meet my mother." Sango revealed in a tight tone. Sango's brown irises glisten with unshed tears.

Kikyo's eyes widen at the information and they soon somber down in apology. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. It seems Naraku has a niche for leaving people heart broken." Kikyo stated with a sad smile.

"He killed my parents too, directly and indirectly. It's a long story." Sango nodded her head in understanding. "So, where is your sister?" Sango asked with wondrous eyes.

"That's what I was hoping you could help me with. I don't have a clue where Konoha is. All I know is that it is in Fire Country surrounded by a dense forest. I was wondering if you would have a map or some sort to help me get there?" Kikyo asked with hope shining in her turquoise colored eyes.

Sango looked surprised as a small smile crept on her lips. "Actually, I happen to have one." Sango revealed as she got up to retrieve the map they kept. When she returned she unraveled a medium sized scroll with a detail description of all the five countries and the locations of its hidden villages.

"This map was made by my grandfather when he was a young man. Back then our clan had decided to shut ourselves from the shinobi world after the second war. You will find Konoha in a week or two by following this path." Sango directed Kikyo on what paths to take and what paths to avoid at all cost.

Kikyo was grateful for the directions as she memorized all that Sango was telling her. She would have to write down the directions to ensure she did not forget it.

Just then, the front door opened and Kikyo was met by an older man and his son. She stood up in greeting and bowed in gratitude. "Thank you for your hospitality. I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you and your family." Kikyo stated with a shy smile.

The older man remained stoic and Kikyo feared she may have offended the man somehow. "Don't thank me, thank my children. If it were up to me I would have send you back from which you came. We do not take outsiders lightly here." Their father stated with a stern gaze. Kikyo stiffen at the harshness of his tone and was relieved when he retired upstairs. The room had grown rather tense with his presence.

"Don't worry about our father. He doesn't like outsiders, so please don't take it personally. It was how he was raised, especially since he is the chief of our village. It's his duty to protect everyone here from the outside world." Kohaku explained with a boyish smile.

Kikyo nodded her head at his words. "You must be Kohaku, your sister told me about your brave rescue of me. Thank you!" Kikyo told him with a warm smile. Kohaku blushed at the gratitude.

"No problem." He muttered out nervously.

The way Kikyo's eyes warmed at him made his stomach turn nervously.

* * *

Before she knew it, Kikyo was saying her farewells to the family that took her in and so graciously supplied her with a few days worth of food and water. It was close to dawn and Kikyo was ready to continue her search for her sister. She patted Yuki's mane lovingly before sparing one final glance at the demon slayer village.

"Thank you for everything!" Kikyo shouted one final time before she and Yuki made their way over the hill, to the direction of Konoha.

Just as she made her way to the top of the hill she heard a roar from up above. Kikyo's turquoise irises widen in fear at the sight of a giant two tailed fire neko. Yuki neighed in fright as Kikyo soothed her stallion. She caught a glimpse of Sango riding the large fire neko with ease. "Sango!" Kikyo called out in surprise as the fire neko landed soundlessly on the ground.

Sango hopped off and the large fire neko transformed into the size of a small kitten. Kikyo was amazed at the transformation.

"Kikyo, I know I should have asked you last night, but I didn't have the courage to confront my father until just now. Is it okay if I accompany you on your journey? I know sooner or later Naraku is bound to show up and when he does I want to avenge my mother's death when the time comes." Sango told her with determination burning within her mahogany colored irises.

Kikyo stared at Sango dumbfounded before understanding shown in her bright eyes as she nodded her head. "Of course. The company isn't unwelcome either." Kikyo told her with a warm smile.

"Great, let's head out!" Sango exclaimed with a smile that finally reached her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Ending was short and sweet. Now Kikyo has a companion with her! I believe in the next chapter or so Kikyo and Sango will reach Konoha and things will become a lot more interesting! I am so excited for you guys to read it. Kagome will be appearing in the next chapter along with the others in Konoha! You guys will see the after math of Kagome's escape and its effect on everyone.  
**

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami**


	37. Chapter 35: A Hole in their Hearts

**Kanojo Hisoka**

**Chapter Thirty Five**

**A Hole in their Hearts**

* * *

The black velvet box that contained the ring he intended for Kagome so long ago sat on his desk, staring at him innocently. Depressed onyx irises stared in return as thoughts fluttered through his mind. He had been told the news of Kagome's defection from Konoha and of her false imprisonment by the councilmen almost a week ago today. Sakura was kind enough to spare him the gruesome details of her torture by Ibiki, but he could already imagine all the horrible things she must have gone through. Ibiki was ruthless and merciless. Kagome didn't stand a chance against his infamous interrogations.

The anger that filled his chest was indescribable, but most importantly that anger was direct at himself. He had been unconscious after recovering all his memories when he broke the seal he placed on his mind. The activation of his sharingan was the trigger to deactivate the seal and he was left helpless afterwards at such a crucial time.

Itachi rubbed his face with his hand, already feeling the amount of stress his body was undergoing. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to leave the village to search for Kagome, but he was being watched by both his family and ANBU, who thought he was unaware of their presence.

The Hokage said she was doing this for his protection, but also for the survival of Kagome as well. The councilmen had it out for Kagome and he didn't understand why. Sakura, Naruto, and his brother wasn't very forthcoming with that particular piece of information.

If he was going to have any hope of finding Kagome he would have to speak with the last person who saw Kagome. Itachi wasn't looking forward to seeing the Hyuuga, but it had to be done. Neji could possibly know where Kagome had gone to or was heading to. Itachi vowed to tell Kagome the entire truth the moment he saw her again. He would not allow for any distractions or interruption when he proposed to her and apologized to her for all the pain he's caused her in the past four and a half months.

Itachi placed the small box inside his pants pocket and made his way out of his room. He was greeted by his father who was just about to knock on his door. Both Uchiha men raised a brow at one another in acknowledgment. "Father," Itachi greeted softly. "Itachi, I wanted to speak with you for a moment." Fugaku stated with a small frown. Itachi inclined his head and followed his father to his office.

"I want to talk to you about the _traitor_." Fugaku started with a slight sneer towards the end, obviously referring to Kagome. Itachi composed himself at the insult to the woman he loves. Kagome was no traitor, despite what happened. Everything was all circumstanced!

"It's been a week since she has defected from Konoha and has been labeled as a missing nin. Itachi, I know you do not want to change your feelings for that woman, but you must realize she has never been good enough for you. Can you see that now, son?" Fugaku asked with stern irises that actually convey concern as he gestured his arms open wide.

Itachi glared at his father and did not say a word. Fukagu frowned before shaking his head out of frustration. "How can you still love that woman after all that she has done! You nearly lost your life because of her. She is a dangerous distraction and now that she has shown her true colors to the entire village, you still refuse to leave her side?" The elder exclaimed in a tight tone.

"How could I have raised such a fool for a son?" Fukagu asked himself as he rubbed his face in irritation. Itachi remained silent. He would not argue with his father anymore about this matter. He would not have his resolved waver again by this man. It was the reason he broke off his relationship with Kagome in the first place and it had been a grave mistake. He has never been more miserable than when he broke up with Kagome.

"Son, please for the sake of the clan and for yourself, leave that girl alone and forget about her. She is _dangerous._" The Uchiha Head stressed with importance. "I know you are young and blinded by what you think is love, but you do not understand the grave you are digging for yourself if you continue to pursue her." Fugaku warned heavily and this time Itachi did react. He raised a brow, perturbed at his father's tone and persistence. There was something his father knew. Itachi furrowed his brows and titled his head slightly to read the expression on his father's face.

The stress lines that adorned his father's eyes were more prominent than before and there was a few more visible gray hairs than before as well. There was something his father was harboring that was making him worry this much. What was it about Kagome that had everyone so fearful? Had his father known all along or was this new found information just recently discovered since Kagome's defection? He had to know.

"There's something else you know and aren't telling me. What is it about Kagome that is so dangerous?" Itachi questioned with renowned interest. Fukagu did not flinch or react to his son's question, instead the older man sighed in tiredness.

"I'm afraid if I tell you, you would only pursue her more." He replied simply, causing Itachi to frown deeply. "There are some things that are better left in the dark. Please, heed my warning and forget about the girl. There are plenty of girls to date." Fukagu told him one final time.

Itachi sharply left after that and decided to talk with the Hyuuga. He had to find out what his father knew. He had to put the pieces together.

* * *

Fukagu sighed in aggravation at his son's stubbornness. The door to his office opened and he turned to find his wife. "Fukagu, you should have just told him. He's bound to find out sooner or later." Mikoto told him with a small frown.

"That may be true, but if he wants to learn the truth so badly he will find out on his own." Fugaku told her with a frown. "All I want to do is to protect him from that disaster. That girl is nothing, but trouble. That meeting we had with the Hokage and councilmen last week only proved my instincts about the girl were right all along. I felt it in my gut all this time." Fugaku gritted out in righteous anger as he patted his lower belly for emphasize.

Mikoto laid a comforting hand on her husband's shoulders in an attempt to relax him.

"Yes, I know, but Itachi has to realize this on his own. He's blinded by love." Mikoto told him knowingly.

"It would have been better if he learned about the executive order from us." Mikoto told her husband with furrowed brows. "Itachi will be heartbroken and torn once he finds out the truth." She added with a sad sigh. There was something else she had to tell her husband.

Something very important.

"Not my problem, I tried to warn him just now and what does he do, he walks out like a spoiled child." Fugaku gritted out. Mikoto gave him a pointed look. "I know you aren't good with words, but the intent was there. Maybe I should tell Itachi." Mikoto offered with a raised brow. Fugaku narrowed his eyes. "Suit yourself." He mumbled as he crossed his arms sourly.

Mikoto shook her head and smiled slightly at him. He was just as bad as Itachi and Sasuke. "Fugaku, I have some news to tell you." Mikoto started, hoping to tell her husband the news before they were interrupted again. She tried telling him all week, but each time she tried to there was an interruption. She was determined to tell him now.

"What is it?" He asked with a raised brow, unsuspecting of what news Mikoto could possibly have for him now.

A secretive smile blossomed on his wife's lips and he furrowed his brows at the sudden smile. He felt his eyes narrowed in suspicion before his eyes widen in pure surprise and joy at the twinkling look he found in his wife's dark eyes.

It was a familiar look that only meant one thing and he only saw that look twice in his lifetime.

He swiftly hugged Mikoto and kissed her lovingly. Mikoto laughed at her husband's enjoyment and rare affection. "I had my appointment last week. Take a look!" Mikoto told him with a wide smile as she held up the sonogram photo of their newest child.

* * *

Itachi finally arrived to the Hyuuga Compound. He requested to speak with Neji and was lead to a room to wait for the Hyuuga prodigy to arrive. When Itachi finally saw Neji he was mildly surprise by the other man's appearance. Neji did not look like himself. He looked unkempt, tired, and most of all depressed. The hard glare the Hyuuga often shot at him was lacking in intensity and care.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" Neji sighed out as he stared tiredly at Itachi. The Uchiha Heir frowned. Maybe he shouldn't have come here to begin with, especially with Neji looking so ragged. He almost felt pity for the man.

"I wanted to ask about your last meeting with Kagome before she...left." Itachi finally got out and he did not miss the pained look that flashed across the Hyuuga's weary face.

"She left, what more is there to tell?" Neji gritted out in cold anger. Itachi remained silent as he stared at the Hyuuga. He wasn't satisfied with that response.

"Did she mention where she was going by chance?" Itachi asked specifically and the small spark of hope flashed within his irises. Neji downcast his eyes and remained silent at the question. Itachi knew there was something there. "Please, if she told you where she is, tell me." Itachi nearly pleaded. He could feel his pride take a small hit at this, but he had to know.

"I can't tell you or anyone else for that matter. Haven't you heard about the executive order?" Neji spat out with narrowed milky eyes. Itachi frowned at the mention of an executive order. When did they issue an executive order and what did it have to do with Kagome?

Neji's expression slowly grew to understanding at the perturbed expression the Uchiha's face. "Right, you weren't at the meeting. I'm surprised your family didn't mention this to you, seeing as how it involves Kagome." Neji began with a heavy sighed. He was going to be the bearer of bad news it seems.

"I didn't hear anything about an executive order." Itachi revealed honestly.

"Well, you're not going to like this one bit. I know I don't, which is why I can't pursue Kagome for her own safety and not because I don't want to. The councilmen have issued a _kill upon site_ order for Kagome and anyone who dares to help her. She will be listed in the newest issue of the BINGO book next month." Neji revealed to him with an edge to his tone, and the severity of the order shocked Itachi to the core. They couldn't be serious. They couldn't kill Kagome just like that.

He along with any other shinobi of the leaf village will be ordered to kill Kagome upon sight.

"I will tell you this though. I know Kagome wanted me to tell you this despite everything that's happened between you two. Before she sent that kunoichi to knock me out, she whispered out these words." Neji closed his eyes as he recounted his final moments with Kagome right before he lost consciousness.

_"I'm so sorry, please forgive me. You're my best friend, Neji, and I love you. Please tell Itachi if he ever remembers me one day that I love him too." _

"Now that you have recovered your memories, I can finally relay Kagome's message, even though I still don't think you deserve it." Neji grunted out with furrowed brows. His milky irises were shimmering with contempt and envy over the fact that Kagome still loved the Uchiha.

Was it really possible for someone to love two people at the same time?

Or did she love one more than the other?

"Kagome mentioned something else and I think it's a clue as to where she might be planning on next, but I won't risk anyone trying to find her and leading ANBU straight to her." Neji told Itachi sternly. "I won't pursue Kagome, she will be safer this way." He admitted with a grudge. He wanted to find Kagome just as badly, but knew it wasn't a smart choice.

Itachi was reluctant to agree with the Hyuuga, but he was given some type of peace. Kagome still loved him and that was all the confirmation he needed from the Hyuuga.

"Thank you for the help." Itachi told him before departing. Neji nodded his head and retreated back to his room.

As Itachi walked home he stared up at the sky. It was a clear, sunny day and everything seemed right in the village, but looks were deceiving. Nothing was right in Konoha anymore. There was tension in the air since Kagome's escape and mixed emotions were floating around among the shinobi. Konoha was in turmoil and Kagome's life was in danger. Itachi needed to figure out what the councilmen had against Kagome and he was going to find out their motive. There had to be a deeper meaning to this hatred they had against his ex-girlfriend.

"I'll find you soon Kagome. The moment I have the chance, I'll come find you." Itachi vowed as he fiddled with the box in his pocket.

* * *

A sneeze caught the small group's attention and three pairs of eyes turned back to glance at their newest addition. "Bless you." Konan stated softly. Kagome smiled in thanks. "I don't know what it is today. I've been sneezing all day." Kagome moaned as she sniffled lightly. She didn't have allergies, so she didn't understand why she was sneezing so much.

"You know, they say when someone is thinking about you, you tend to sneeze." Nagato informed her with a smile. "You must have a lot of admirers." He added with a raised brow. Kagome laughed at his comment.

"I wasn't very popular in Konoha, although I did make some good friends, but that doesn't matter anymore. I'm pretty sure those thoughts aren't kind ones." Kagome told him with a growing frown.

"Don't worry, you'll clear your name soon enough. We're almost in Rain. Once we reach the village, we'll rest for a few days before traveling to Demon Country." Yahiko revealed openly before his eyes widen at his mistake. Kagome furrowed her brows at the mention of Demon Country. Yahiko had promised to tell her what she wanted to know about that night she black out once they reached Rain, but she didn't agree to go to Demon Country.

"Why are we going to Demon Country?" Kagome questioned suspiciously. The odd sensation of mistrust was bubbling in her gut.

Yahiko winced at his slipped up. He wasn't suppose to mention Demon Country to the girl. "We have a friend there who knows about your past. He's the one who sent us to retrieve you. If I'm not mistaken he knows quite a bit about your childhood." Yahiko swiftly said to cover up his mistake. Konan and Nagato shared a meaningful glance with one another before turning to Yahiko. It was best for them to remain silent and let him handle this.

"Oh, what's your friend's name. I didn't know anyone knew about me or was looking for me for that matter?" Kagome asked in wonder. Did this person also know about her sister? Hope filled her eyes then at the thought.

"Does your friend know where my sister is too?" She asked with excitement as she picked up her pace to run besides the orange haired shinobi. Yahiko swallowed nervously. He didn't know Kagome had another sibling. He thought her family perished long ago in Konoha during the kyuubi attack from the intel he gathered about her.

"Yeah, he knows where your sister is." Yahiko lied smoothly while avoiding eye contact with the teen. If only to get her to agree to go with them to Demon Country.

Kagome smiled widely at her good fortune.

"I can't believe my luck. I was going to search for my sister once I escaped Konoha. It won't be long before I reunite with her then." Kagome stated with happiness filling her eyes. It was the only thing she had to look forward to now.

Konan furrowed her brows and glanced at Nagato. She was beginning to feel unsettled with this whole plan to help Kisame capture the girl. It was clear to them that Kagome had no idea what was in store for her, but if they wanted to save their village they had to go through with it. The wish they were promised will save Rain and make it blossom into the great village it was meant to be.

* * *

**A/N: So, I've decided to post two chapters this week since I've been busy lately with work and life. Hope you guys enjoy it. A little insight on what's been going in Konoha and the order that has been placed on Kagome. Poor girl can't get a break! Until next time! **

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami**


	38. Chapter 36: A Heartbeat Away

**Kanojo Hisoka**

**Chapter Thirty Six**

**A Heartbeat Away**

* * *

Dark, beady irises stared oddly at the preparations his partner was gathering for the upcoming ceremony. Kisame didn't understand the need for such dramatics, but he supposed Naraku wanted things to go off with a big finale. He personally thought the gold altar was a little too much. He voiced his opinion earlier and received a heavy glare from the dark haired man. Now that the altar was almost complete, Naraku was having red curtains drawn up to cover up the windows of the old castle they were in. There was numerous candle holders surrounding the spacious room along with chains bolted to the alter. He already knew who the two unfortunate beings were going to be chained up like a dog.

"I can't believe it," Kisame started with a large grin. "Things are finally looking up for us. We found the twins and things are almost done here. Only a week and a half to go until we get our wish." Kisame stated as Naraku continued to go about his business. "Do we really have to wait until the first quarter moon to do this? Why not any other night?" Kisame asked while admiring and picking his nails with bored eyes.

"Yes, it's been so long, which is why everything must be absolutely _perfect_." Naraku stressed with a raised brow and dark grin. The room was coming together rather nicely. It wouldn't be long until things were ready for the ceremony and the arrival of the twins. There was just one more thing he had to take care of before he got the ball rolling. He had to figure out a way to get rid of Orochimaru and the others. Those fools actually believed he would give up his own wish for theirs. Pathetic fools.

He actually had a plan to get rid of them while he conducted the ceremony. He would acquired the assistance of his special friends. A wicked grin spread across his lips. He wondered who would survive long enough to witness his rebirth and conquering of this world. He may have failed centuries ago, but this time things will be different. There will be no Midoriko around to stop his evil plans of immortality and limitless power.

"Uh, Naraku, are you alright over there? You didn't answer my question." Kisame's voice questioned oddly. Naraku brought his red irises to the blue skinned shinobi and deadpanned. "You just started laughing to yourself, it's creepy man." Kisame commented with narrowed irises that displayed his discomfort. Naraku almost let out a frustrated growl at the insult.

Couldn't he have a moment to himself to enjoy the unraveling of his plans?

"Never mind that, we have important matters to deal with. Leave the details to me. Also, what is the status on Kagome?" Naraku asked as he prepared to lay the gold blade on top of the wide altar. This will be the blade he will use on them. It is the very same blade Midoriko used all those years ago. He was fortunate to have recovered it. It would be difficult finding the exact location of the artifact, so he would have to search every inch of their bodies for it. He assumed Midoriko had hid a portion of the gem inside the twins' bodies, why else would she had them separated?

Kisame looked thoughtful as he pondered the question. "I suppose she's still in Konoha. I haven't received any word from my people on who has her yet." Kisame replied with a shrug. He didn't care who brought the girl, just as long as they delivered her on time. Naraku resisted the urge to roll his eyes. At least he didn't have to worry about the other twin. Orochimaru was diligent with his targets, so he knew he was keeping an extremely close eye on that one.

"Well, find out and report back to me. I don't want anything going wrong this close to the end." Naraku told him pointedly. Kisame sighed at the aspect of more work being piled upon him. It was all just very boring in his opinion.

"Fine, fine, I'll go check." He grunted out as he picked up his massive sword and left the ceremonial room.

* * *

Determined sky blue irises stared straight ahead to where their target group was. They had to be cautious on not getting caught trailing the orange haired shinobi's squad. It was unfortunate to have the girl side with them, but it was no dirt off their shoulders. They would have her with them soon enough and if they had to use force then so be it. He wasn't adverse to using his bombs.

"We're going to split up in about twenty kilometers. I want you to intercept them up ahead while I attack from behind." Sasori ordered as he ran besides Deidara. The blonde nodded in understanding. "I know I usually tell you to restrain yourself with your ridiculous bombs, but go crazy this time. We need as many distractions as possible." Sasori told him with a small grin, knowing it would please the young terrorist bomber.

"Now you are talking my language, Sasori, yeah!" Deidara nearly shouted, mindfully aware to keep his tone low enough.

"Alright, let's go!" Deidara exclaimed with a devious grin.

It was time to capture the girl!

~0~

Yahiko decided it was time to rest for the night and set up camp. He paused from his run and waited for the others to catch up to him. One by one his small group arrived and looked at him for directions. "We'll camp out here tonight and start up again in the morning. We should be in Rain by tomorrow afternoon." He told him with a nod. Konan and Nagato welcomed the break and retrieved some ration for their meal. It was too risky to build a fire this late at night and risked discovery.

Kagome awkwardly stood to the sideline as the trio sat near each other. She didn't know what to do with herself at the moment. The group seemed nice enough and she trusted them to a certain degree, but she didn't think she could actually become friends with these people. It made her slightly homesick and that heavy feeling swirled within her belly.

She didn't have a village to return to anymore.

"Here, catch." The soft voice of Konan reached her ears and she instinctively caught the ration pouch in her hand. Kagome stared at it with curious irises. She didn't particularly like rations, but she couldn't really complain in her current situation. She was a missing nin and life will only get harder from here on out. The only reprieve she held with her was the reunion with her sister.

Kagome took a seat on the ground and brought tentative eyes to the orange haired man. "Um, do you think you could tell me a little bit about that night?" Kagome asked with slight uncertainty. She knew he said he would tell her the truth once they reached Rain, but she figured now was just as good.

Yahiko's brows rose at the question and he nodded in agreement. "Of course, that night was very strange. After we were sent to retrieve you, I did some recon missions on my own and that night wasn't any different. You were talking to that pink haired kunoichi and suddenly things got hostile between you two. You had this strange and terrifying power that I've never seen before." Yahiko began with an awe expression. "You didn't seem like yourself. I know that for sure. You looked like you were possessed more than anything." He told her truthfully with furrowed brows. He had to keep an eye on her in case it were to happen again, so far nothing was out of the ordinary.

Kagome took in the information with a disturbed look on her face. It was scary to think that she was possessed, but by what? It couldn't have been Magatsuhi. He was the one who helped her escape.

"I'm just glad you're with us now. No one deserved to be treated like that." Yahiko told her with an off smile. He was thankful for an entirely different meaning, but grateful all the same. Kagome was their answer to saving their village.

Kagome nodded her head in agreement, but her eyes were downcast in thought.

"So much has happened..." Kagome began with a tired sigh. She still wasn't at full capacity and all she wanted to do was sleep. "But, thank you all for helping me. I don't know how to repay you all." Kagome told them with a warm, sincere smile.

Each member of team Yahiko felt their hearts constrict at her smile and words of gratitude. It was so misplaced that they felt the slight twinges of guilt stirred within their souls. The girl didn't know their real motives, but it was necessary to save their village. "I'm sure there's a way to repay us back, but don't worry about it now." Yahiko muttered out with some discomfort. She would be repaying them as soon as they reach Demon Country.

Kagome nodded and finished off her ration.

A strange sensation traveled the length of Kagome's spine as she ate and her face scrunched up in slight confusion. Something felt off about the area all of a sudden; she had the strangest sensation that something was approaching them. Before she could react, a medium size bird appeared in the center of their small camp. It stared straight at her. Kagome blinked in surprise at the oddly white bird hovering in front of her. It looked so strange, almost like a moving inanimate toy.

She titled her head to the side to admire it closely when it suddenly ended up exploding in an impressive blast that knocked her backwards several feet.

Kagome's swift reflexes allowed her to shield her face from the explosion as her body flew backwards. Her ears rang painfully due to the close proximity of the bomb going off and a trickle of blood poured out from her right ear. Kagome gritted her teeth as healing chakra immediately went to heal her ruptured ear drum.

Kagome could see Yahiko and the others fighting off more bomb birds going off in several different directions. She scanned the area for the shinobi unleashing these bombs and saw nothing but gray smoke.

_Run away, now!_

Kagome's eyes widen at the sound of Magatsuhi's voice fluttering through her mind. "I can't run away, they need my help." Kagome protested as she took off to help the team.

_Forget about them, you made me a promise first, remember?_

Kagome grunted out as she dodged another bird bomb. "Yes, I know, but I just can't abandon them after they've helped me." Kagome argued as she assessed the situation. Nagato's arm was laying limp by his side while Konan was performing a paper jutsu. Yahiko was nowhere to be seen. She was growing worried by his absence.

"Where's Yahiko?" Kagome questioned with wide eyes. Just as Konan was about to answer her question she swiftly disappeared and blocked the puppet aiming for Kagome's back. The sound of constant clatter of their wooden teeth filled the area eerily. A dark silhouette emerged from the forest and Kagome recognized the man from before.

"Get out of my way before I kill you." Sasori warned the blue haired kunoichi as his puppet swiped its blade once more. One cut from his sword and she would be dead within a minute from his perfectly manufactured poisons. Sasori brought his apathetic gaze to his target.

"You will come with us to Demon Country." He told her bluntly. "We won't relinquish our opportunity for a wish to be wasted on these fools. At least we have the decency to reveal our true intentions to you." He informed her with a bored gaze.

Kagome's eyes widen at his words and confusion was rapidly settling inside her mind. "W-what, what do you mean?" Kagome demanded as she wearily eyed Konan and Nagato from afar. The grin on Sasori's mouth spread further.

"Did you honestly think these fools were sent to save you? Please, I thought you were a kunoichi, but apparently you aren't one of the brightest ones." He insulted sharply with narrowed irises at her naivety.

"Shinobi like us, especially rouge shinobi, do not do things for free or without something in return. Your life is worth more than you realize." Sasori stated as he brought his hands up, moving his digits with precision to launch another attack. Stunned, Kagome swiftly dodged the puppet's blade from aiming at her chest. She angrily brought a chakra infused fish through its abdomen and was satisfied when it collapsed, causing pieces of wood to splintered off everywhere.

Despite taking out one of his puppets, she was surprised to find another one replacing it soon after. She wondered just how many this guy actually had control over. Kagome charged and did her best to fight them off, cautious of their blades which dripped heavily with poison. Sweat beaded all over her body as she panted slightly.

Another explosion erupted nearby them and a strong hot gale of wind whipped around their bodies. Kagome shut her eyes on instinct to prevent debris from blinding her, but ended up stiffening upon the feel of a sharp blade being pressed against her throat. The blade was taunt against her skin. Her turquoise colored irises widen in dismay at the realization of one of the shinobi's puppets standing behind her.

Konan and Nagato were not too far behind with their own problems. They were both held at knife point by Sasori's other puppets. "I won't waste time here." Sasori told him with an aloof expression as he twitched his digits once more. The two puppets automatically stabbed Konan and Nagato with their blades, effectively wounding and poisoning them. Their painful grunts reached Kagome's ears as she watched helplessly. She was about to push against the puppet's blade when Konan's voice shouted out to her, "Don't, he's known for lacing his blades with incurable poisons that he's created. Once you're infected that is it."

Kagome gritted her teeth at the news and glared angrily at the red head. "Don't kill them!" Kagome pleaded with sincere eyes. Her face was full of distress as she anxiously watched Nagato collapsed to his knees from the effects of the poison. "Too late, like she said there is no cure." Sasori teased lightly with a raised brow.

"I don't understand how you can concern yourself with them after they lied to you. They were going to trade your life in exchange for a wish. After all, you are Kanojo Hisoka, don't you realize how much your life is worth?" Sasori stated with a raised brow.

Kagome's eyes widen at the familiar words. Kisame had told her the very same thing long ago. The feelings of betrayal filled her heart as she saw the guilty expressions on their faces. So it was true then.

They had been lying about saving her and helping her find her sister. They were leading her to her demise and she stupidly fell for it.

Kagome shook her head and let out a humorless laugh at her misfortune. "Well, at least I escaped Konoha thanks to you all, but from here on out I'm on my own." Kagome told them sternly as she concentrated the dark energy into her palms. She was going to destroy this entire area and everyone in it. She didn't care anymore. She was done being foolish. Magatsuhi had been right earlier. She should have ran away.

Sasori's brows furrowed and he swiftly wrapped her arms to the sides of her body with chakra strings. He was prepared for any retaliation she would unleash. He remembered the destruction she caused back in Konoha. "Not today." Sasori gritted out as he began to choke her enough for her to lose consciousness.

The defiance in Kagome's eyes shone brightly as a strange red tint began to appear within her irises. A wicked laugh erupted from her lips as she forced her way out of the chakra strings restraining her. She flexed her arms and fists before bringing her gaze to Sasori. "Finally, _I'm back _in control." Kagome sighed out, her pitch dropping to a low monotone.

Sasori gritted his teeth at this new development. He wasn't sure what was going on. All he knew was that this girl just broke through his chakra strings like it was nothing. The girl's entire demeanor seemed to change like a flip of a coin.

"_By all means, don't just stand there with that dumb look on your face. Let's fight._" Kagome gritted out with an amused grin before charging forward in frightening speed towards the puppet master.

* * *

**A/N: Things are heating up and Magatsuhi returns yet again! Naraku is nearly done with his grand finale and you already know that he is going to make it big. I always pictured Naraku to be one for dramatics. He's going to be pissed once he finds out Kikyo is actually not where she is suppose to be. Will Sasori be a match against Magatsuhi or will Kikyo be able to repress the dark entity in time?  
**

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami**


	39. Chapter 37: A Shady Heart

**Kanojo Hisoka**

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

**A Shady Heart**

* * *

A low, deep hiss filled a small room as the sound of tape ripping soon followed. The poignant smell of antiseptics and isopropyl alcohol wafted around the room, stinging the sensitive nostrils of the red haired kunoichi getting medical attention. It's been a few days since her last encounter with those wretched slayers. It was the first time she's encounter one of those, and it would be an experience she won't be forgetting soon. Demon venom was a lot more difficult to drain than regular poisons. The wound on her side hasn't healed due to the constant draining she had to endure, not the mention the blood loss she sustained.

"I can finally stitch you up tonight, Karin." At least there was good news tonight. "Finally!" The kunoichi sighed out in relief.

"You're lucky this type of venom just effected your body's coagulation function. If it were any other type you would have been a lost cause." The medic told her with a condescending tone. Karin rolled her eyes without a care. "Just do your job. I have to face Orochimaru's wrath sooner or later. I rather not face it all." Karin stated with a slight loll of her head as she stared unblinkingly at the lit candle on the bedside.

The snake sannin was not going to be please about her losing Kikyo. Her crimson irises harden at the dreadful meeting. She prayed he let her atone for her failure instead of killing her outright after hearing the news. It's been two days since she's lost Kikyo. Karin's only saving grace was that she locate the priestess before Orochimaru called for her. As soon as her wound was stitched up and somewhat rested she was going to set out to search for her.

The first lead she had was to search for that hidden slayer village. If the two slayers were nearby that meant their village was close too. She would start there.

Karin painfully grimace as the sharp needle tugged through her sensitive skin. She glared heatedly at the medic who gave her a careless shrug. "I'll be done soon, don't be such a baby." She stated coolly.

Karin gritted her teeth as she endured the pain of the stitching.

The medic was lucky she needed her assistance or else that comment would have gotten her throat cut open.

* * *

A set of crimson irises stared critically at the destroyed portion of the forest in front of him. It was clear that numerous explosives contributed to the mess along with jutsu and something insidiously dark. The area was flatten in some parts and it was clear that a fight took place here not too long ago.

"We missed the fucking fight." Hidan gritted out sourly to his partner as he kicked a pile of debris in frustration.

Kakuzu remained silent as he observed their surroundings. He wasn't as disappointed as his partner about missing the fight as he was about losing track of the girl. Hidan and he had to take out a few other guys who were after the girl. They had to ensure no one stood in their way of getting the target.

As his eyes swept the area he found two bodies in the far right. His eyes narrowed cautiously as he made his way over to investigate. Upon approaching the two bodies he identified them as Konan and Nagato. Kakuzu raised a brow in mute surprise. He wondered if they were dead. He gave Nagato a solid kick to the abdomen and watched the red head's body roll over from the assault and remained motionless. The prominent purple veins that protruded from his neck revealed that poison had been his killer.

"What the fuck are you looking at Kakuzu?" Hidan questioned with raised brows and curios irises. Upon seeing the dead bodies of Konan and Nagato, the religious killer grinned sadistically. "They got killed and by the looks of it from Sasori's infamous poisons." He stated in slight awe. "I wonder how Sasori managed to get their guards down like that." He questioned in thought. "Where's Yahiko's body?" He asked, growing alert as he scanned the area for the orange haired leader.

Kakuzu nodded and furrowed his brows in thought. The trio must have been ambushed by another group for the girl. He couldn't assess whether Yahiko managed to escape with the girl or perished somewhere else in the area.

There was a path up ahead that looked as damaged as the area they were in. "Let's check up there." Kakuzu stated before heading out with Hidan right behind him.

In the center of the clearing, a shirtless man laid sprawled on the ground, face first. The earth was dug into heavily, indicating that the man's body had been hit with such force that it skid the earth.

Hidan whistled in appreciation at the sight. "That must have been one hell of a hit."

Kakuzu proceeded to kick the body and instead of a motionless roll, a painful grunt sounded. Hidan and Kakuzu glanced at one another in silent meaning. Hidan grinned wickedly as he kneel down to grab Yahiko's bright orange locks. "So, you're the only one who survived." Hidan hissed out with amusement.

A silver of Yahiko's eyes opened to stare at the silver haired man, his breath labor and ragged.

"Where's the girl?" Hidan questioned with narrowed eyes.

Yahiko coughed up blood, causing some of it to splatter onto Hidan's face. The man's right brow twitched erratically and his pupils constricted sharply. The urge to sacrifice Yahiko to Jinsin was starting to burn within him.

"I won't ask again, where is the girl?" He gritted out sternly as he tighten his grip on his locks. Yahiko winced at the painful pressure to his already tender scalp.

"I... don't know..." Yahiko gasped out in pain.

Hidan sighed, clearly frustrated and antsy. He threw Yahiko's head into the ground, smushing his head into the dirt. He wanted to suffocate the man, but Kakuzu swiftly grabbed hold of his arm and pulled his back.

"We need him alive." Kakuzu warned strongly.

"I ain't killing him." Hidan replied with a glare.

"Yeah, but you made him unconscious, fool." Kakuzu gritted out.

Hidan scoffed before he stood back up with his arms crossed.

"How are we suppose to know which way the girl went now? I'm tired of this cat and mouse game!" Hidan seethed out in growing anger. "I don't mind killing people along the way, but it's getting old real fast. I want my wish dammit!" Hidan gritted out in upset.

"Sasori is probably already taking her to Demon Country as we speak." Kakuzu stated grimly. "We have to catch up to him before he delivers her to Kisame." He added with a determined gaze in his eyes.

"Can't wait for the reunion." Hidan smirked sarcastically.

* * *

Sango's eyes frantically search Kikyo's face for any indication that she was waking up. Earlier they had been traveling just fine when suddenly the priestess just passed out from her position on Yuki's back. The demon slayer was shocked to say the least and she got to work in making sure Kikyo wasn't injured and comfortable. She had set up camp in a cave she found not too far off. Kirara was standing watch at the mouth of the cave for any intruders while Yuki was securely tied to a tree, grazing as she pleased.

The young slayer didn't know what to do at the moment besides praying for Kikyo to wake up. The priestess seemed troubled in her unconscious state. What was even more disturbing was the fact that Kikyo was glowing dimly and bringing some light into the dark cave.

Sango assumed this was some sort of spiritual thing that didn't happen too often, hopefully. It was so strange and a little frightening. She didn't know a lot of spiritual people. Kikyo was the first priestess she's befriended; she's actually the first person she has befriended outside her village.

Sango was interrupted from her inner musing when Kikyo let out a groan. Her black brows furrowed tightly and sweat began to slid down her face. "Kikyo, can you hear me? Please wake up." Sango pleaded with worry displayed on her face.

Sango's plea was ignored as Kikyo continued to fight the battle going on inside her.

~0~

Kikyo squinted her eyes as she traveled down a long and dark corridor. The only source of light that filled the corridor was all the way down the hall. It was a pink glow that attracted Kikyo. The only problem she faced was that it has felt like forever since she has been traveling down this corridor. She didn't seem to be getting any closer to the light. The corridor felt dark and evil.

The goosebumps that littered her skin indicated her trepidation and anxiousness. The corridor felt familiar to her, but she couldn't place where she had seen it before.

An evil chuckle came unsuspectingly from behind Kikyo's shoulders. It startled the priestess and she swiftly turned around to investigate the source of the sound. When she turned, she saw nothing but darkness. Her heart accelerated within her chest, the pounding could be heard inside her ears. Her body let out a tremor before she willed herself to continue towards the light. Kikyo knew once she reached the light she would be safe.

Kikyo furrowed her brows in determination as she eyed the pink glow at the end of the corridor. Before Kikyo even realized it, she was running with a sense of urgency. There was a sick feeling in her chest that urged her to hurry. She licked her bottom lip as she grew closer to the end. Kikyo's pants filled the corridor when a sudden presence appeared behind her. She did not stop to look behind her shoulder. She had to keep going forward.

The dark presence behind her grew in intensity and pressure. It was menacing. It caused another round of goosebumps to spread across Kikyo's ivory skin with its intent of evilness.

Kikyo sighed in relief when she finally felt the glow of the pink light wash over her. The energy it radiated was warm and loving. She immediately felt the menacing evil presence behind her dissipate. She knew fear no more now that she was bathe in this holy light.

The priestess squinted her eyes from the glaring light as she enter into it. Every ounce of her being was engulfed with the pink light. She could hear low and painful hissing sounds emanating from the dark corridor she just enter from. The evil presence didn't dare enter into the room full of light.

With a new sense of purpose, Kikyo brought her attention to the center of room. There was a small sphere floating gently in midair. Kikyo noticed that it was cut in half. She approached the gem and felt compelled to touch it, so she brought her hand out to do just that. The moment her finger tips grazed the surface of the gem, a bright beam of light emerged and Kikyo's vision went white.

~0~

A sharp gasp came from Kikyo as the priestess sat up swiftly. Sango sighed in relief at Kikyo's revival. "Thank goodness! I was so worried." Sango exclaimed as she looked over her friend. Kikyo gathered her bearings and took in her surroundings. She was not in the bright room anymore. She was in a cave. "Where are we?" She asked brokenly. Her throat was extremely dry and made talking difficult.

"Here, drink some of this." Sango offered as she gave her canteen to Kikyo. The priestess drank the precious water.

"After you passed out earlier today, I found this cave and made camp until you woke up." Sango stated simply. "Does this happen often?" Sango questioned with a raised brow in wonder.

Kikyo shook her head. "This is the second time I fall unconscious like this." She admitted with a confused look in her eyes. "I don't know why it happens, but it feels like I have something important to do while I'm unconscious. I saw a bright room and a pink gem. I can't remember much of anything else at the moment." Kikyo stated with a small frown.

"That's so strange, maybe we should stay the night here and head out in the morning." Sango suggested as she checked on the small fire she made not too long ago. "Kirara, you can come in now. She's awake." Sango called out to the two tailed neko. The large cat demon transformed into her small form before entering the cave with a soft mewl.

Kikyo nodded in agreement before a worried look crossed her face. "I'm worried about my sister." Kikyo muttered softly. "You think she's in trouble?" Sango asked with understanding flashing within her eyes. It was a certain instinct siblings inherited. They always knew when the other was in trouble or not. She felt it all the time with her little brother growing up.

"Maybe," Kikyo replied with a sigh. "It's strange. I can just feel it in my gut. I wish there was a way we can get to Konoha faster." Kikyo stated. Sango hummed softly before glancing over to Kirara.

"If we rode on Kirara we should reach Konoha in three days instead of a week, which don't include time for Kirara to rest. But that would mean leaving Yuki behind." Sango told her bluntly. She knew how attached Kikyo was to her beloved steed.

Kikyo chewed her bottom lip in contemplation. It was a hard decision. "I really don't want to part with Yuki." Kikyo adored her horse, but she also felt the urgency to reach her sister. Maybe her dream was a premonition?

"No, we can continue on foot. I'm probably looking too much into this." Kikyo finally relented. She couldn't bare to part with Yuki and besides she could last a week.

* * *

_One week later_

Kikyo glanced around the path she and Sango were traveling on. It was completely surrounded by dense trees and bushes from both sides. It was beautiful and nothing like she has ever seen before. It was almost magical in a sense of how serene the area was. "These trees are incredibly tall." Kikyo commented in awe. They must have been fifty feet or taller. The tall tree leaves blocked out the sun and only allowed thin streams to peek through to the forest ground.

"Yeah I know, that's why they call Konoha the village hidden in the leaf." Sango stated with a teasing smirk as she effortlessly carried her large weapon behind her back. Kirara was currently nestled in the crook of Sango's neck. Sango gently caressed her head lovingly.

Kikyo lazily held Yuki's reign as they all continued down the path that would hopefully lead them to the hidden leaf village. It was until last night when they had set up camp for the night that Kikyo felt nervous. She was apprehensive about the inevitable meeting between her and Kagome. She didn't know what to expect from the meeting with her own twin. They had so much to talk about that the priestess didn't even know where to begin. She might be shattering Kagome's life by arriving so suddenly and with such tragic news about their true origins. She hope her twin believed her.

Kikyo also contemplated on what she would do after she has gotten to know Kagome. Would she return back to the shrine with Miroku and Mushin or would she set up residence in Konoha to be closer to her sibling? Would Kagome even want her to stay?

It would be nice to rebuild their relationship as sisters, especially since they were twins. They have already lost so many years and Kikyo didn't want to miss anymore.

"The path ends." Sango commented in confusion before pulling out her map to reevaluate their next move. She looked over the map and her brows furrowed. "The map says the village should be here, but I don't see any village close by." Sango stated with a frown.

Kikyo looked around the area through the thick trees that made up the forest. "Do you think the terrain might have changed since your grandfather made the map?" Kikyo asked in wonder. Sango huffed slightly as she realized Kikyo's point. "You're probably right. It's been over fifty years since this map was forged. The terrain might be different from back then." Sango agreed.

"Well, I guess we should set up camp for the night since it's almost sunset. We can look for the village tomorrow morning." Sango suggested with a raised brow.

Kikyo nodded almost eagerly.

She felt relief wash through her at the thought of delaying their arrival by one more day. It gave her more time to think about the meeting with her sister and to work out what she was going to say.

"Great, I'll go look for some fire wood." Sango told her before walking off with Kirara.

Kikyo released Yuki to openly graze as she pleased while she chose a nearby location for their campsite. They would be out in the open tonight seeing as how there weren't any caves or over hanging cliffs.

As Kikyo disrobed her outer white haori she sharply paused in her actions. She could have sworn she heard rustling from the tree tops. After a moment of silence, Kikyo resumed her previous actions. A small smile graced her lips as the cool summer breeze brushed against her bare shoulders. It was extremely warmer in Konoha than in Hot Tea Country. The cool breeze was welcomed, especially with the thin white tank top she wore underneath her haori.

Laying her neatly folded haori to the side, Kikyo released her hair from its bondage. The dark tendrils laid neatly against her back as she prepared to make a high ponytail, but before she could gather her thick locks into her hands a sharp hit to her gut left her breathless and in shock. Her turquoise colored irises widen intensely as some saliva flew out her mouth from the force of the punch.

A chocking gurgle left Kikyo's lips soon after as she gasped for air, the fist that imprinted itself into her gut pulled away slowly. Her body was so shocked from the unsuspecting assault she fell to her knees and crumbled into the soft, grass covered earth, clenching her belly.

Tears pricked her eyes as she fought the pain raging in her abdomen.

It hurt so bad.

Who had attacked her?

Pulling her head to the side, Kikyo brought her anguish filled eyes to the person standing nearby. Her face fell in confusion at the sight of the leaf insignia on the man's headband. It wasn't long before two more shinobi appeared, just as silently as the first shinobi had arrived. Kikyo grimace as she forced herself to sit up. She needed to talk to them. She had to let them know her sister was a leaf citizen. Surely they would take pity on her after she told them, right?

"My-" The shinobi's sharp glare paused Kikyo's train of thought. The man's dark irises were full of hatred and disgust. It was clear he did not want to hear a word from her. It made the priestess wonder if all leaf shinobi were so hostile and aggressive?

"How dare you show your face back here after what you did!" The shinobi gritted out in disgust. "Do you have any idea on the amount of destruction you caused our village?" The man asked before delivering a swift kick to Kikyo's abdomen. The priestess shouted out in pain as her body rolled side ways from the force.

"Captain, that's enough. Either we kill her now or we bring her in and inform the council of her capture." A kunoichi stated with a glare. She may not like what Kagome did to their village, but that didn't mean she had to watch her get beat by her arrogant captain. It was the one thing she despised most from the members of the Uchiha clan.

"This traitor doesn't deserve to be killed now. She deserves the entire village's anger." The Uchiha captain seethed out before he stalked towards Kikyo.

The last thing Kikyo saw was the bottom of his black boot as it connected to her head.

* * *

**A/N: It's been awhile since I uploaded. I resigned from my job recently so I'll have more time to write until I look for a new one lol! This chapter is a bit of filler, the real drama begins in the next one!  
**

**So, I have an idea and I want to present it to you guys. I have this chapter completed, but I also have three more chapters already done and ready for you guys. Would you guys like it if I were to upload chapters 38-40 tomorrow or would you rather wait for the weekly updates? **

**If I upload those chapters tomorrow, then it will probably be a week or two until I write up the next few chapters for the story. So, let me know in the reviews what you guys prefer and there has to be an even consensus! ****I will be reviewing your votes tomorrow! **  


**I'm so ready to end this story this month, but don't get me wrong, I love this story and how far it has gotten. I just never expected it to be this long in terms of chapters. So, I'm aiming to end this story by the end of August and those reviews will really get me going in shooting out chapters in bulks. **

**I really appreciate all of your reviews thus far! I take into consideration everyone's thoughts and suggestions to make this story even better! Those reviews really make my day :) **

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami**


	40. Chapter 38: Ace of Hearts

**Kanojo Hisoka**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**Ace of Hearts**

* * *

A pair of red shot eyes opened and a series of coughing soon followed. The bright turquoise irises were made more prominent due to the damaged capillaries in both sclerae. A painful moan left her lips as she took a few moments to compose herself. There was a ranging headache assaulting her head at the moment. It made her vision spin as she tried to focus on her surroundings. At the moment she tried to remember her last train of thought of what she had been doing before she wounded up in this state. Nothing was coming to her.

The sound of footsteps emerged from the left of her. Groggy eyes turned to focus on a pair of approaching black boots.

"You're awake." The man's voice greeted in a lithe monotone. "The timing couldn't have been more perfect." He added and from the tone of his voice she could tell that he was smirking.

"Where...am I?" Kagome questioned slowly. Her tongue felt heavy and her voice was drawled out longer than she liked it. The kunoichi's voice reflected the cotton-like feeling currently stifling within her mind. She felt lethargic and unlike herself. The world around her looked weird. Kagome went to lift herself up and she quickly found herself face first into the ground. Her limbs felt numb and heavy.

Perturbed, Kagome glared at the ground.

Why couldn't she get her body to sit up?

"If you haven't realized it by now there is a special drug running through your veins. This drug has render you immobile for the time being and I will be administering regular doses to ensure your cooperation with us on our way to Demon Country." Sasori explained analytically, but there was a scornful bite to his tone as well as in his eyes.

Kagome groaned pitifully as she helplessly watched the puppet master remove his cloak. "You tore off my arm during our fight a few days ago. Do you have any idea how scarce good wood comes by in Suna?" Sasori asked with narrowed eyes.

"Sasori, you're still moping around about your arm, yeah?" Deidara scoffed out as he leisurely reclined in a very comfortable chair. His boots were off and a cup of hot tea was resting nearby on a side table. Deidara was the picture of relaxation at the moment. A thin photo was in his hand.

"I am not moping!" Sasori seethed out. "I won't be able to forge a new arm until this is over with. Do you know how annoying it is to wear this inferior arm as a replacement?" The puppet master hissed with deeply furrowed brows.

"Does it look like I care?" Deidara pointed out with a raised brow.

Sasori inwardly steamed before walking off. "I'll be back for her next dose in a few hours." He announced tightly.

Deidara grinned in amusement at how easily he could rile up the puppet master. After his temporary partner left, Deidara brought his sky blue eyes over to Kagome's limp form. She was struggling to stand, but to no avail. It was pretty sad to watch to be honest.

"There's no use. You won't be able to move as you are now. Just give up and go back to sleep." Deidara told her.

Kagome paused in her efforts to bring her groggy, unfocused gaze to the direction of his voice. "Watch...me..." She vowed with defiance. Deidara shrugged his shoulders at her pathetic attempt. She can try all she wanted, but Sasori's drug would be a tough match for her.

The terrorist bomber was lucky he came when he did to assist Sasori in subduing the crazed woman. She had just tore Sasori's arm off when he arrived. The blonde shinobi had served as a distraction for Sasori to stick her with a drug. It took a few seconds to take effect until her body started to become sluggish and she ultimately passed out. No amount of healing chakra could burn up the amount of drugs Sasori stuck her with, which was why she was knocked out for four days straight.

They were so close to Demon Country, so close to getting their wish.

Deidara could literally hear his little girl's voice again. It caused a wide, somber smile to spread across his lips and a few tears to gather within his eyes. He blinked them away, focusing instead on the good to come. He stared at the photo in his hands. It was taken two years ago when he was seventeen. The photo had been taken on Celia's second birthday. The toddler was everything he dreamed in a child. She was kind, helpful, clumsy, and loving. She was his favorite person besides her mother. Celia was his best friend and she was taken from him all too soon. It wasn't even a month after her second birthday that her life was cut so terribly short.

Ultimately, it was his own fault that his daughter was killed in the cross fires of his work. Being a young father with a family to take care of he had placed his family in danger in order to provide for them the best he could or thought was the only way he could. Celia's mother didn't want anything to do with him after her death. She blamed him for Celia's death, and so did he. If only he were more vigilant back then, maybe things would have been different.

Deidara gently ran his finger tips over Celia's smiling face. Her adorable cherubic face, bright blue eyes, and pig tailed blond hair were itched into his memory forever. He longed for the day he could touch her face again and hold her with his arms again.

Deidara was counting on this wish to bring back his daughter. Once Celia was brought back to him he could return to Delia and become a family again. If he showed Delia that their daughter was alive she would want to come back to him.

"Celia, daddy is going to get you back, no matter what." Deidara vowed softly in a whisper as he placed the photo inside his pocket.

The blonde shinobi brought his eyes back to Kagome. She was still struggling to get her body to respond to her will.

The weight of what he was willing to do to get his daughter back didn't bother him. The girl's life was worth the exchange of bringing his daughter back to him. He wouldn't falter from his decision. He was given the opportunity for a second chance. His daughter deserved to live.

A hard knock to the front door caught Deidara's attention. His eyes immediately narrowed in suspicion before he saw Sasori emerged from his room at the sound. They both turned to Kagome and Sasori swiftly went to retrieve her. "Get the door and I'll take her out the back window. We'll meet up five kilometers west of here outside the village." The sand nin stated smoothy before disappearing. Deidara nodded in understanding.

Kagome began to struggle as Sasori lifted her body up. "Let go!" She gritted out angrily. Her voice carried strongly in the room and Sasori gritted his teeth in annoyance.

Deidara on the other hand was already molding clay in preparation. He couldn't sense any chakra outside the door, which meant whoever it was behind it was masking it. Normal people weren't able to hide what little chakra they possessed.

As Deidara braced himself for an attack he was mildly surprised when he noticed the shadow underneath the door disappear. The person left. It made Deidara furrowed his brows in confusion.

What was the point of knocking then?

It wasn't until a loud crash from the back room occurred that Deidara realized it was a set up to get Sasori and the girl out of the room. He quickly headed to the back room and out the window to find Sasori in combat with Kakuzu. It was pouring heavily tonight and he was soaked within seconds. He scanned the rainy back yard for Kagome and found her crawling away slowly from Hidan. The religious fiend was grinning like a manic at the kunoichi.

"Time to blow shit up."

* * *

The air was tense and a bit awkward among the Uchiha brothers. Their parents had just revealed the news of their impending new sibling. Itachi was surprised because he did not expect for his mother to still be capable of conceiving. He was told she was unable to have anymore children due to complications with Sasuke's birth. This child was surely a miracle and he couldn't help, but to feel odd about the news. He was twenty three years old and will be having an infant for a sibling in just a few short months.

Sasuke on the other hand was mildly excited for a new sibling. The surprised look in his eyes followed by a faint smile was more than an indication to him about his little brother's feelings. Itachi narrowed his eyes at the thought of Sasuke's reaction to the news.

The eldest Uchiha supposed this news was rather uplifting considering the dreary mood that washed over the village from Kagome's escape. He still refused to believe that Kagome had defected from the village. The village was easily swayed to be against Kagome and that was mainly his father's doing. At any given opportunity his father preached to the masses who would listen to his pointless babbles about "the traitor" and how he knew from the beginning that she was unfit.

Itachi sighed as he thought about his father's goal to continue to defame Kagome even when she wasn't present in the village.

"Hey, Itachi, do you mind helping me with these bags?" A coy and feminine voice asked. Itachi brought his attention to the beautiful woman standing besides a load of groceries. His dark eyes lit up in recognition of the Yamanaka heiress, Ino. Being the gentleman that he was he agreed to help Ino out with her groceries. He gave her small, pleasant smile and went to carry the bags for her. The load was quite heavy, but he was certain a woman like Ino could have handled it herself. He wondered what she truly wanted from him.

Ino's lips bloomed into a smile at her victory. Her icy blue eyes glistened brightly as she walked besides him. A bashful grin was set on her lips as she stole glances at his profile. Between Itachi and Sasuke, Ino didn't know who was the most handsome. They both had characteristics and attributes that made them both attractive in their own right. It was hard to choose between them. this brought a soft giggled from Ino, which caught Itachi's attention. He turned his head to her slightly and raised a brow in wonder.

This was her chance for an opening.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how handsome you are Itachi. You must have a lot of admirers." Ino told him as she avoided his eyes, a light blush dusting her cheeks at her bold declaration. Itachi faltered slightly and quickly shifted the bags in his hands to cover up his discomfort.

"The Uchiha seems to always have admirers, but I don't really notice it. My little brother on the other hand, has quite a few admirers." Itachi replied as smoothly as he could manage. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable next to Ino because he saw now what her intentions were. He couldn't help the urge to leave the bags here and now and leave, but then he would be seen as rude if he didn't complete the favor.

Ino hummed softly before bringing her soft eyes over to Itachi. "I'm pretty sure you do notice your own admirers, Itachi. What does a girl have to do to catch your attention?" Ino asked with feign innocence. "You know, just because I'm curious is all." She added in quickly with a laugh.

Itachi furrowed his brows and an uncertain looked flash within his dark eyes.

How can he let Ino down gently?

He knew the blonde heiress was used to getting what she wanted and she was quite popular with the male population of the village. He didn't think she could take an outright rejection. Itachi thought Ino would respect his need for space, especially considering the events with Kagome, but then again he and Kagome have been broken up for six months now. To Ino it would seem like that was enough time to make her move. He just never expected it to happen, ever.

For once in his life, Itachi was render speechless. He didn't know what to say and he felt the light coating of sweat cover his skin. He was growing slightly fluster and more uncomfortable by the minute.

Ino took his silence and fluster appearance as nervousness. Ino's eyes brighten up and she closed the space between. She brushed her arm against his and peered up at him with warm, enduring eyes. "You know, you're even cuter when you're all flustered." She admitted openly with a flirty wink at the end. Itachi paused his trek to Ino's destination.

He didn't want to endure this torture any longer.

Ino blinked in slight confusion at his pause before her icy blue eyes lit up. "Thanks so much for the help, Itachi! We should do this more often, see you later, handsome!" Ino chirped out as she gathered her bags up and rushed away around the corner.

Itachi furrowed his brows at her quick escape, but the amount of relief that washed over him lead him to not care. He was just glad Ino was gone despite how that sounded. Itachi shook his head before heading home for dinner.

~0~

As Ino turned the corner she was greeted by Sakura, Ten-Ten, and Hinata. The blonde kunoichi dropped the bags full of coconuts to the ground and caught her breath. "There, I did it!" Ino exclaimed with victory. Sakura nodded in approval before turning to Ten-Ten and Hinata. "Alright, now let's debrief the mission." She stated with all seriousness.

"Well, he definitely seemed uncomfortable with my forwardness, so I don't think he's open to accepting the advances of other women. He's still caught up on Kagome." Ino began with a hand resting on her hip. "I mean, who else besides Itachi would so awkwardly ignore _my advances_?" Ino stated with a cocky smirk.

"Yeah, from what I saw on my end, Itachi did not want to be anywhere near Ino once he figured out her motive. It's a good thing you got out when you did." Ten-Ten snickered out with amused chestnut colored irises. "No offense Ino, but you looked pretty ridiculous trying to make a move on Uchiha Itachi." Ten-Ten bit out between laughs, even Hinata chuckled a little along with Sakura. Ino glared halfheartedly at the weapon specialist. "Oh yeah, then you try making a move on him. It was pretty hard considering Itachi's personality." Ino humphed as she crossed her arms.

"If anyone could make Itachi uncomfortable, it would be you, Pig. You did great out there." Sakura told her best friend. Ino was the only one brave and fit for the small mission they mustered up together. They had to see if Itachi was still hooked on Kagome and that he wasn't accepting the advances of other women while she was gone. Unlike most of the villagers, the three kunoichi still considered Kagome their friend and did not believe that the dark haired medic was evil. They believed that it would only be a matter of time before Kagome's name was cleared up and she could return again.

"Do you guys think Kagome-chan will ever come back?" Hinata asked quietly as they all walked towards the Hokage Tower which was also nearby the hospital. Ten-Ten and Hinata had to turn in their reports while Ino and Sakura had to go to the hospital for a meeting.

All three women looked to the sky and sighed.

"I hope so and soon." Ino muttered.

"But with the council's vendetta against Kagome, I don't think that's remotely possible right now. That executive order is not going to be easy to appeal. I hope Lady Tsunade can do it though." Ten-Ten stated, not liking to be the one who was a Debbie Downer.

"She's doing everything in her power to overturn the order, but the council is especially stubborn this time around." Sakura told them with narrowed eyes. She couldn't tell the girls all that she knew due to the confidence she had with the Hokage.

As they continued their trek to their destination something appeared within Hinata's right peripheral. It was a team of shinobi with a captive. The person was obviously female from the long dark hair and slim figure. What struck Hinata the most was the woman's face. Despite being unconscious, the face was unmistakeable.

"Kagome-chan!" Hinata yelled out in shock as she realized she had been captured so soon. Sakura and the others turned their heads at the sound of Kagome's name. "They captured her!" Hinata pointed out sharply as two of the shinobi in the team brought their attention to the group of women watching them. It seemed they heard them because they suddenly picked up their pace.

Sakura's heart dropped and she immediately jumped to action. They were going to execute her publicly if they brought her inside the village instead of killing her upon sight. She had to tell the Hokage before Kagome was delivered to the council.

"Ino, Ten-Ten, follow them while Hinata and I go get the Hokage." Sakura told them quickly.

Each woman nodded and headed out in top speed.

They all wondered how Kagome could have gotten captured this soon and by a team that consisted of two chunnin and one jounin captain.

* * *

**A/N: This was a slightly fun chapter to write. I hope you guys didn't believe Ino would move in on Kagome's man, did you? We also got a little of a back story with Deidara, but we all know what happens when you bring back the dead. It does not end well for anybody.  
**

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami **


	41. Chapter 39: Hummingbird Heartbeat

**Kanojo Hisoka**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**Hummingbird Heartbeat**

* * *

Tsunade was busy and grudgingly going over paperwork that Shizune gathered up. She was one thirds in to completing them and she desperately wanted a drink already. It was after five! This was the one thing she despised about being Hokage. She didn't even mind the politics because she knew how to play that particular game, but paperwork was another story. It was dreadful, boring, and everlasting.

So, imagine Tsunade's surprise and relief when her door busted open and frazzle Sakura and Hinata appeared with horrid looks on their faces. Tsunade stood from her seat and with alarming eyes she questioned them, "What in the world is going on?"

Sakura took a breath in for her burning lungs. After a moment she stared at her Shishou with worried irises. "They captured Kagome!" She revealed gravely.

The shock that appeared within Tsunade's golden irises matched Sakura and Hinata's prior look. "What? How did they managed to capture her already. This isn't good." Tsunade gritted out as she grabbed her green jacket from its hook. She swiftly put it on before heading out. "You two come with me." She ordered sharply. "Shizune! Hold off all my meetings today, we have a situation." Tsunade bellowed out loudly.

"What's going on?" Shizune asked with wide eyes. The medic stood from her desk as Tsunade began to walk down the corridor that would lead her to the councilmen's wing. Kagome wouldn't necessarily be there, but in one of the holding cells until the old geezers were ready to execute her. She didn't have to worry about Kagome's life at the moment.

"Are you certain this was Kagome?" Tsunade asked the two kunoichi. Hinata nodded her head with confidence. "I'm certain it was Kagome." The Hyuuga heiress confirmed and Sakura second her answer. Tsunade took in their words of certainty and picked up her pace to meet the council.

"I want you two to stand watch outside. I'm going to talk to them." Tsunade told them and with their nods, the Hokage made her way to the room they usually congregated in. She was surprised to find them all present and seated, as if they were waiting for her arrival. They had smug smirks on their wrinkled faces, which lead Tsunade to know they already knew they had Kagome in their grasps.

Tsunade frowned in displeasure.

This was going to take awhile.

"Lady Tsunade, I take it you heard about Kagome's capture already." Koharu stated smugly as she sipped her tea casually. The old woman was granting on Tsunade's nerves with her attitude. "What does it take for you all to let this go?" She asked tightly. She wanted this all to end, but not with the death of her pupil.

Himura furrowed his brows as he considered the Hokage's words. "There is nothing to let go, Lady Tsunade. This is what we must do, it is our right to protect Konoha." He told her with finality. Tsunade snarled lightly at his stance with the situation. There was absolutely nothing she could do for Kagome. She hated feeling helpless. There must be a way.

"Fine, when do you plan to do the execution?" Tsunade relented with furrowed brows.

This caused the councilmen to raise their brows in surprise at Tsunade's resignation over the situation. "You're giving up so soon?" Koharu asked suspiciously. "You're not going to give us a hard time over this, I find that hard to believe." Koharu scoffed out with narrowed eyes.

"There's nothing I can do, but to not be present when you kill off my pupil. I will not support this decision and the village will know it. This will be entirely on your hands. The villagers will see who the councilmen truly are and how far they are willing to go." Tsunade seethed out with a fierce glare.

Koharu and Himura glanced at one another. There was something brewing within Tsunade, but they did not know what it was.

"Very well then." Himura started with a sigh.

"We will be performing the execution two days from now in the square. We will show the village how far we are willing to go to protect it from _any threat_." Himura announced with hard, meaningful eyes at Tsunade.

The blonde Hokage scoffed at the undertone.

These old geezers were out of their minds if they thought they could threaten her. She was the granddaughter and grandniece of the first and second Hokage respectively and she was the pupil of the third Hokage. These two fools did not know the amount of people in this village who stood behind her.

"I'll be going now, but don't expect me to be here two days from now." Tsunade told them with a glare.

"That is fine with us, Lady Tsunade. You might want to visit your pupil while you can before then." Koharu told her with wry eyes.

"I think we might reconsider your help, Danzo." Koharu stated suddenly once Tsunade left the room. Danzo appeared from the back room, looking pleased. "I'm glad you changed your mind. It's for the best interest of the village, after all." The Root leader said as he took a seat.

"You're right, but do not let it get out of hand. We just want Tsunade gone." Himura warned with narrowed eyes.

"Make it look like one of the other hidden villages did it. I don't care which one you choose from, except for Suna. Suna is off limits." Koharu suggested as she continued to drink her tea.

"Of course." Danzo stated as his dark eyes shined in glee.

There was work to do.

* * *

"Helloooo! There's been a mistake! If you let me see my sister, I'm sure things will be cleared up!" Kikyo shouted as she tip toed to look through the small plastic window on the steel door. Her room was barren except for a small cot bed and a tin bucket. There was no windows and no door handle from the inside. The room was dark except for the stream of light that emitted from the window.

"What do I do now?" Kikyo muttered to herself as she walked away from the door. It was clear the two men guarding her door were not going to answer her. She winced when a painful throb assaulted her head. She was sure there was a nasty bruise on her forehead from that boot that hit her. She was sure the bruise matched the one that spread along her torso.

Kikyo was also worried about Sango. She wondered if her friend realized what happened and if she was looking for her by now.

The sound of voices vibrating from the hallway caught Kikyo's attention and she made her way back to the window to call out for someone. "Can somebody please listen to me!" Kikyo shouted with narrowed eyes. She was surprised when a woman with blonde hair and honey colored irises stopped in front of her cell door. She looked to the woman's side and found two young woman accompany her.

"Don't worry, Kagome. We'll figure something out. The council aren't budging from their plans to execute you." The blonde woman revealed to her and Kikyo felt her heart drop for several reasons. The first drop was when the woman had mistaken her for her sister, which she could understand considering they were twins and looked alike. The second drop came when she realized she was going to be executed, and the third drop came when she realized her sister must not be an ally of this village.

Kikyo's shock eyes paused Tsunade's explanation, something didn't seem right.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Tsunade asked with concern.

Kikyo shook her head. "I'm not Kagome." She revealed to the blonde woman who seemed to be in charge. Her turquoise colored eyes widen further as she pressed her face closer to the small window. "My name is Kikyo, I'm Kagome's twin sister. There's been a grave misunderstanding!" Kikyo explained quickly. "I only meant to come here to search for her, but now I see that she is not a friend of this village." Kikyo continued.

Tsunade and everyone else's eyes widen at the revelation. "Kagome has a twin?" Sakura questioned in wonder along with Hinata, as she tried to recall Kagome ever mentioning a sibling other than Souta. Sakura shook her head. "Kagome doesn't have a twin." She declared, but the weariness in her eyes as she stared at Kikyo made her falter. This woman behind the door who was supposed to be Kagome, she looked exactly like her friend, but she wasn't acting very much like the Kagome she knew.

"How do we know that you're telling the truth?" Tsunade questioned with suspicious eyes. This woman looked exactly like Kagome save for the different hair style, which she could have done while on the run to change up her looks. But why would Kagome claim to be someone else?

Kikyo paused for a moment to think.

How could she prove that she was her and not Kagome?

"For one thing, I am priestess. I was raised on a shrine in Hot Tea Country by monks. I don't know a thing about using chakra." Kikyo began in hopes they will be believe her. "I don't know how else I can prove it, Miss." Kikyo told them with a dejected sigh.

Suddenly the door opened and Kikyo was bathed in the hallway's bright light. She squinted her eyes and was greeted by the three women. "I believe you. The Kagome I know wouldn't call me Miss." Tsunade told her with a smirk. This was a good turn of events.

"I want you two to get Inoichi. I need him to prove her identity, now, and keep this quiet. I don't want the council knowing anything just yet." Tsunade ordered and at their nods she turned to Sakura. "After Inoichi confirms her identity, I'll have her transfer to the hospital for a DNA test against Kagome's blood sample. Go prepare for the exam." Tsunade told and Sakura nodded in understanding before heading off with Hinata.

"You said your name was Kikyo, right?" Tsunade asked with a raised brow.

Kikyo nodded her head.

"After we get your identity settled, we're going to have a talk in my office." Tsunade told her with a grin.

"Am I going to still be executed?" Kikyo asked with trepidation. Tsunade shook her head. "You can't be executed if you aren't Higurashi Kagome, right?" Kikyo let out a smile in relief before frowning. Why was her sister being executed for?

"What happened to my sister, where is Kagome now?" Kikyo asked with concern and disappointment lacing her words.

Tsunade's expression fell at the question. "We don't know where she is right now. Kagome left the village nearly a week and a half ago. She's been painted as a threat to the village because of a dark power she possesses within her body." Tsunade explained lightly and Kikyo frowned at the news.

"I have to find her now." Kikyo told her with resolve.

Tsunade shook her head. "I'm sure you two will meet one day, but until I can get this situation with the council cleared up, Kagome won't be able to enter Konoha without the fear of being killed." Tsunade told her with a grim frown.

Kikyo shook her head, "No, you don't understand. Kagome isn't safe outside the village either with Naraku out there. He's after us for the Shikon no Tama that is stored inside our bodies." Kikyo told her with all seriousness as she recalled the story from Mushin.

Tsunade paused at the new information. It seemed Kikyo knew more about their situation than the council or she. "You're telling me there's someone else out there that knows about your family history?" The Hokage asked with a troubled expression and when Kikyo nodded, Tsunade felt a wave of dread. She naively thought Kagome was safer outside the village's walls when in reality she was far safer inside it.

"I was kidnapped by a kunoichi with red hair last week. She said she worked for a man named Orochimaru wh-." Kikyo started, but was interrupted when Tsunade's shock expression startled her. "Orochimaru?!" Tsunade exclaimed sharply. "He's involved in this too?" She added with a frown. Things seemed to be getting worse the more Kikyo spoke.

The priestess was going to be a good ally for when they tracked down Kagome and to fill in the gaps in Kagome's past. It was priority number one to get Kagome back inside the village, but before she could do that she needed the council to be taken care of.

Down the hall, Inoichi approached them with the two guards she had sent to retrieve him. Tsunade turned to Kikyo, "This is Inoichi, he's going to prove you are who you say you are. Once he has completed what he needs to do, you'll be taken over to the hospital with Sakura." Tsunade explained to her clearly. "Do not speak to anyone else, but us." Tsunade warned her.

Kikyo nodded with some uncertainty.

She had no choice, but to trust this woman who seemed to be close to her sister.

* * *

A loud strike of lightening flashed within the dark skies, highlighting the facial expressions of all the occupants in the muddy, rain soaked field. The world was gray to Kagome as she so desperately tried to crawl away from this insane man who kept grinning at her like prey. Her hair was soaked and plastered to her face, blurring her already impaired vision further. Her heart was racing so fast within her breast because she was left so defenseless. She was going to finally die and she could do nothing about it. She couldn't even burn off the drug with her healing chakra. The dosage amount Sasori had given her was too much to metabolize. This drug made her feel drunk, which was increased by ten folds.

"Hello, kanojo hisoka, I've been dying to meet you. I've gone through a lot of trouble to get to you." Hidan stated with a wide grin. His crimson irises flashed with the lightening, striking more fear into Kagome. The man didn't seem human, but more like a demon with those eyes. A small whimper left Kagome's lips as her hand slipped into the mud. Her face crashed into the muddy puddle, causing the wet dirt to paint her face in splattered dots.

"I see Sasori has drugged you, making this an easy capture for me." Hidan told her as he approached her limp body. "Seeing as how I want my wish more than Kakuzu, I'm going to leave his ass behind and take you to Kisame myself." Hidan revealed shamelessly. He only teamed up with Kakuzu because it was the smart thing to do.

Just as Hidan went to gather the kunoichi into his arm, a sharp kick to the back of his shoulder threw him off. The silver haired man gritted his teeth and brought his raging eyes over to Deidara. He had forgot about the blonde bomber that was with Sasori.

"Mind your business, boy." Hidan growled out angrily in warning.

Deidara narrowed his eyes while his left hand molded clay. "I don't think so, yeah." He replied before unleashing his clay bomb birds. Hidan put out his blade and jumped to the skies. The clay bird followed after him with a sharp screech.

Deidara continued to mold more clay as Hidan fought off his clay bird. He spared one glance over to Kagome and figured she wouldn't be able to get far by crawling. He would come back for her once he took care of this buffoon.

Kagome winced every time an explosion erupted near her. She didn't know how long this battle was going on, but the small and sharp debris that hit her exposed arms and calves left marks and open cuts. She was please to know that she wasn't naked and was dressed in a pair of long shorts and a tank top.

Another explosion erupted and the force of it shook Kagome's body a few feet. Her body tumbled over a small hill and into a portion of a forest. She closed her eyes tightly as she endured each and every hit and turn her body took. Her body finally collided into a sturdy tree. The medic cried out as her back exploded into waves of pain. The tears she held back finally fell down her dirt stained cheeks.

This whole situation was tortured.

She felt completely helpless. She had no choice but to wait out the effects of the drug and from the movement she could muster up with her fingers, she still had a few more hours to go. Staring up at the tree that stopped her descent, Kagome wearily watched the lightening that flashed through the sky, followed by tremendous thunder. The thunder was a blessing to her because it kept her awake. She did not want to lose consciousness for even a second.

To Kagome it felt like ages that she laid on the forest ground, motionless. There wasn't a single animal around due to the pouring rain. She supposed she was grateful for the storm because it also kept the predators like wolves away from eating her body.

_"Why am I so unlucky?" _Kagome whispered out sadly. She was feeling fatigue by the second and her consciousness was on the border of shutting down. She was pretty sure she was catching a cold at the moment from her time in the rain. Her cheeks felt overly hot and her head felt stuffy and tight.

There was a sudden sound of sticks and leaves breaking nearby that startled Kagome. She turned her head to the direction of the noise and was alarmed when she saw a man. The kunoichi started to panic. There was no way she could fight this man off. The only part of her body that she was able to move were arms. Her legs and torso were still numb by the drug.

"Stay back!" Kagome shouted angrily as she lifted her upper body. Her arms shook with the effort and if the timing wasn't bad enough, she started to sneeze like crazy. It was enough to intensify the pain in her head that broke the straw of what little consciousness she had left.

Before her world went dark, Kagome heard a young child's voice.

_"Inuyasha, we have to her help!" _

_"Are you kidding me! Do you think I like taking in charity cases?" _

* * *

**A/N: So, there is a lot going on in this chapter. Things are starting to heat up again! And finally, Inuyasha has made a slight introduction! He will be in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami**


	42. Chapter 40: A Bashful Heart

**Kanojo Hisoka**

**Chapter Forty**

**A Bashful Heart**

* * *

A small, child like boy appeared from behind his friend's legs as he stared at the injured woman a few feet from them. She was lying motionless on the forest floor, staring up at the sky as the rain poured over her. Earlier, they had been perched high above the tree tops to wait out the rain when they heard the woman come tumbling down the hill. He wanted to help the woman the moment he saw her, but Inuyasha was not about to let him get caught up in somebody else's business again.

"Inuyasha, we have to her help!" He exclaimed with concern. He could smell the woman's blood from her open wounds.

"Are you kidding me! Do you think I like taking in charity cases?" Inuyasha grunted out with defiance. His indigo colored irises glared at his small companion in outrage to the suggestion. "Besides, I helped you out last time with that human girl, Rin, or have you forgotten, Shippo?" Inuyasha pointed out. "Come on, Inuyasha, she'll die if we leave her. Humans don't last very long if they bleed out for too long." Shippo argued with narrowed eyes at his friend's attitude.

Shippo sighed in frustration before he made his way over to the unconscious woman. He sniffed the air around her and felt his nose twitched in irritation at the strong scent of blood and something else. It smelt like chemicals and it was mixed with her blood. He softly patted her pale and dirtied cheek with his tiny hand and received no response. She was knocked out cold.

"Inuyasha, look she's unconscious. Can't we at least help her for the night?" Shippo bargained, knowing it took a ton of convincing and nagging to get his friend to do a good deed. "Besides, I hear fighting a few kilometers from here. It isn't safe for her." Shippo informed him since his hearing was far superior than Inuyasha's at the moment.

Inuyasha sighed loudly in aggravation.

"You're so annoying with helping these people, Shippo. What good do they do for us?" Inuyasha bickered sourly as he made his way over to carry the girl on his back. "We'll take care of her tonight, but come morning she's on her own." Inuyasha told him sternly and with a glare. Shippo nodded his head, his red hair sticking to his face due to the heavy rain. He hoped it let up soon.

Inuyasha grumpily made his way to a cave he saw a few yards away. He would have used the cave as shelter if it weren't for his special time of the month. Staying high up in the tree tops granted him protection until dawn.

Once they arrived at the cave, Shippo got started on a small fire. The woman was so cold he knew she needed warmth and so did Inuyasha.

"Fox Fire!" He exclaimed with bright eyes as sparks of ember erupted and lit up the small pieces of sticks, woods, and leaves he found. The fire came to life strongly and the warmth from its flame filled the small cave nicely.

Inuyasha removed his red robe made from furs of a fire rat. It was resistant to the elements, especially fire. He gently rung it out and placed it besides the woman's shivering body. "Hey brat, how about you remove her wet clothing and put my robe on her before she dies." Inuyasha grunted out as he turned his back towards them to face the entrance of the cave. He had to keep an eye out in case someone found them.

"Why don't you do it, Inuyasha?" Shippo questioned innocently. "You'll probably do it faster than me anyway." He added with a shrug. His words made Inuyasha falter at the implications. His right eye twitched wildly and his mouth hung open in disbelief. He often forgot how young Shippo was and knew nothing about modesty between a man and a woman.

"Just do it before I leave her back in the rain." Inuyasha grumbled before returning back to his watch. He heard Shippo groan in dismay at his attitude before hearing him removing the woman's clothing.

After a couple of minutes, Shippo proclaimed proudly that he was done. Inuyasha turned around and found the girl wasn't shivering as much as before. She was near the fire and would be warm in a few minutes. Her hair was already drying, although it did have mud clump into it along with leaves. There was dried mud splattered across her face that the rain did not remove. For a human she was pleasant to look at.

His indigo irises had soften during his inspection of her face. He shook his head of his thoughts and sat by the fire. "Do you hear the fighting still?" He asked. He was frustrated that he had to use Shippo to be his eyes and ears. He couldn't wait until dawn.

Shippo closed his eyes and focused. His pointed ears twitch slightly before his emerald irises opened. "I hear fighting still, but it's further away." Shippo revealed to him. Inuyasha nodded silently. That was a good thing. He couldn't be much help with the way he was now. The night of the new moon was his ultimate weakness.

The night he lost his demonic powers and became human.

* * *

"Uchiha Mikoto, we're going to take your vitals and then the medic will come see you." A nurse announced with a small smile as she assisted the Uchiha Matriarch up from her seat and into an awaiting wheelchair. "Thank you," Mikoto stated gratefully as she slowly eased herself into the wheelchair. She turned her weary eyes onto her two boys. "You two can wait here until the medic sees me." She told them, but mainly to Itachi since he was the eldest. "I'm sure it's nothing serious." She told them in an effort to reassure them that everything was fine, but she found herself trying to believe it herself.

"Alright, we'll let Father know when he arrives." Itachi told her as he and Sasuke watch their mother be pushed away into the back by the nurse.

"You think they'll be okay?" Sasuke asked with furrowed brows.

Itachi nodded to assure his brother's worries, but inwardly he was concern. They had finished dinner not too long ago and their mother had been washing dishes when she started to cramp up. It was intense enough to bring her over the counter and hunched over in pain.

Itachi had been the one to push her to go to hospital, even if the pain had subsided according to her.

"We're not going to have a new sibling, are we?" Sasuke asked truthfully and there was a certain sadness in his dark eyes as he stared at the wall in front of him. Itachi sighed at Sasuke's morbid, but unfounded thoughts. "We don't know that yet. All we can do it hope for the best, mother has wanted another child after you were born. This child is meant to be born after so many years." Itachi found himself saying. His words seem to cheer up his little brother slightly.

"I hope so, I'm tired of being the baby of the family." Sasuke smirked in amusement as the mood lighten up between them. Itachi chuckled at the comment. "You'll always be my little brother." Itachi told him with a raised brow. "Yeah, but at least I'll have a little brother of my own." Sasuke pointed out smartly.

"Or a little sister." Itachi pointed with amusement.

That seemed to wipe the smirk off Sasuke's face. His smirk was replaced with a small, frown. "I want a little brother, not a sister. What am I suppose to do with a sister?" Sasuke asked with furrowed brows. At least he can train and teach his little brother. He wanted the chance to give his little brother the things he didn't get with Itachi growing up.

Itachi was about to respond with a comment when something caught his eye down a private hallway. The glass windows of the double doors briefly revealed a woman's profile and the sight of her familiar face stopped his heart completely.

As if sensing his piercing stare on her, she turned her face to stare briefly at him through the glass window, revealing those unique turquoise colored irises that he loved so dearly.

Completely ignoring Sasuke, Itachi stood up from his seat and watched silently as the woman was being escorted by two ANBU guards. The hallway they were using was used for privacy purposes, including the transportation of captives who needed medical treatment.

Before he knew it, Itachi was running down towards the double doors. He reached them within seconds and let out a frustrated grunt when he realized the doors were locked. He forgot in his daze that he needed to enter his access code on the pin pad. He swiftly enter the code and the buzzing noise of the door notified him of his entrance. He swiftly pulled the door opened and saw the guards turn down the corner with Kagome.

He took note of the clothing she was wearing. A white tank top and red hakama pants. She must have been disguised as a priestess when she got captured. Itachi quickly made his way down the hall and turned the corner. He saw a door close shut and the two shinobi stood guard out front. The Uchiha was determined to get to Kagome and he was going to use any means necessary to get to her this time.

Itachi made his way down the hall, alerting the two guards. They did not move since Itachi was a citizen. They didn't expect for him to place them under a genjutsu the moment their eyes landed on his approaching form. In their minds, Itachi was asking them questions when in reality he was opening the door they were suppose to be guarding.

Inside he found Kagome staring somberly at her hands. She was sitting on the bed provided for her and in a gray hospital gown. The moment the door opened, her attention was focused on him. Her turquoise colored irises were filled with surprise at his appearance.

An almost wistful smile spread across Itachi's lips as he made his way towards her. He couldn't believe he was in the same room as Kagome. She looked slightly different because of her new hair cut, but otherwise she looked the same, although at the moment she looked skittish.

It was now or never and Itachi was not going to miss this moment with the woman he loved. He would worry about the talk they needed to have later.

He gently cupped her face with both of his hands, causing Kagome's eyes to widen bashfully and a deep blush to dust her cheeks and the tip of her nose. She moved her mouth to protest, but Itachi decided to capture them with his own in a yearning kiss.

Kikyo was beyond flustered and mortified at the moment. This man, this very handsome young man who she caught a glimpse of earlier, just came into her room and decided to kiss her. She's never been kissed before and it felt so nice and wonderful. She didn't expect for him to kiss her so boldly, after all, they just met, well barely. She didn't even know his name.

But the moment she felt his lips move against hers, Kikyo felt her eyes closing as if she was entranced by him and she continued to experience this kiss. His scent filled her senses to the point she almost felt light headed, but in a good way, and his hands roamed over her face lovingly. Whoever this man was, he was kissing her as if he loved her dearly.

It occurred to Kikyo then that this man might have mistaken her for her sister. The moment that thought struck her mind she pushed him away sharply. Her face was flustered as she caught her breath. Her heart was racing almost painfully within her chest and the cool air from the AC was what she needed to calm her body down.

Itachi stared at her with understanding in his dark eyes. "Kagome, I made a mistake all those months ago. I shouldn't have let my family's thoughts interfere with our relationship. I regret breaking it off the way I did." Itachi told her sincerely as he dug into his pocket to present the small velvet box to her that contained the ring.

Kikyo was stunned by the passion and regret in his tone. She was even more shock to see the beautiful diamond ring nestled inside that box. Her face heated up again, but much more fiercely now. This was so embarrassing, more so for him than her. He thought she was Kagome and was admitting his feelings to her.

Itachi brought it to her and kneel down on one knee. "Higurashi Kagome, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife. I vow to never break the bond we have ever again. I want you to always be in my life whether or not my family accepts it. I love you more than anyone else in this world." Itachi declared openly and without restraint.

Kikyo openly stared at Itachi with wide eyes. She then looked around the room for any sign of Sakura returning.

"Kagome?" Itachi called out to with worry.

Kikyo let out an awkward smile as she swallowed nervously. "I, uh, I'm..." Kikyo stuttered out nervously when her eyes caught sight of Sakura opening the second door inside her private room.

When Sakura entered the room she was not expecting Uchiha Itachi to be proposing to Kikyo. It took Sakura only one glance to assess the situation here and she dead panned openly. She left the room for only three minutes to retrieve a new needle since the room ran out of supplies and she comes back to this.

When she heard Uchiha Mikoto was in the ER with her sons earlier, she thought she had at least twenty five minutes before Itachi got wind of what was going on, but she supposed she couldn't be too surprised.

This was Uchiha Itachi after all.

"Sakura, thank goodness, I didn't know how to tell him. He was so adamant about his feelings. I feel guilty for not stopping him sooner." Kikyo told her with apologetic eyes, but the relief upon the medic's arrival washed over the priestess's body.

"That's alright, Kikyo. He doesn't know yet. I'll tell him." Sakura told the priestess as she entered the room and closed the door.

Itachi stood up and knew something was going on when Sakura called Kagome by another name. "What's going on?" Itachi questioned as he brought his eyes to Sakura for an explanation.

Sakura placed the sealed needle on the counter along with the other equipment she will be using for Kikyo's test. She brought her emerald irises to Itachi and decided to break the news to him.

"Itachi, this isn't Kagome. This is Kikyo and she claims she is Kagome's twin sister. Tsunade-Shishou ordered a DNA test for me to do on her against Kagome's blood sample to determine the truth. She's already passed Inoichi's inspection, so all there is left is this test." Sakura told him gently, allowing for him to process the information. She couldn't blame the man for mistaking Kikyo for Kagome. Heck, they all did at first, even though Kikyo's hair was cut differently than Kagome's the semblance between the two was uncanny. From the amount of time she was around Kikyo earlier she could already distinguish the differences in their personalities.

Itachi felt his right brow twitch at the revelation. He was embarrassed at his rash action. He had been so sure it was Kagome that he openly acted upon his feelings. He had just kissed his future sister-in-law, if she prove to be Kagome's twin, which seemed to be highly likely at the moment considering she passed Inoichi's test.

Itachi placed the ring away inside his pocket and turned to Kikyo in apology. "I apologize for my actions earlier. I would appreciate if this incident stood between all of us." Itachi pleaded as he looked over to Sakura as well.

The pink haired medic grinned almost evilly. She finally had something on the older Uchiha. "I suppose I can keep a secret. After all, who wants to hear about you mistaking Kikyo for Kagome and proposing to the wrong Higurashi?" Sakura teased openly with unforgiving eyes. She couldn't wait to tell all her friends!

Kikyo giggled at Sakura's words.

"I'm sure Kagome will understand the mistake." Kikyo offered easily. "Unless, of course, she has a short temper too and likes to throw anything within her grasp, then I wouldn't be too sure." Kikyo added with an innocent smile and laugh. When she didn't hear the others laughing along with her, she brought her eyes over to see both Sakura and Itachi with worried looks on their faces, especially Itachi.

"Yeah, don't worry Itachi, I won't tell a soul. I swear." Sakura quickly vowed.

Kikyo blinked in confusion before understanding washed over her.

It seemed Kagome had a temper similar to hers.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Inuyasha will be himself in this story along with Shippo! I can't wait for Kagome to officially meet them in the next chapter. I really enjoyed myself writing this chapter, especially with Itachi mistaking Kikyo for Kagome. Ah, classic! Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami**


	43. Chapter 41: The Broken Hearted Girl

**Kanojo Hisoka**

**Chapter Forty One**

**The Broken Hearted Girl Meets The Lonely Hearted Boy**

* * *

Kagome felt pleasantly warm as she turned over in her sleep. Something soft and bushy tickled her nose and the tickling sensation it caused made her sneeze. Her sneeze caused a soft high pitched voice to yell out in surprise. That voice made Kagome open her eyes in alarm. She found herself in an unfamiliar cave and all her years of shinobi training kicked in then. She swiftly took in her surroundings with critical eyes as she shifted into a crouching position at the same time.

Kagome was made aware of her lack of clothing then when the cold morning breeze brushed against her body. The kunoichi decided to use the red robe that fell off her earlier to conceal her naked body until she could figure out what was going on. Kagome brought her blue depths onto the little boy like child, cowering against the cave walls. His emerald green eyes were staring at her in fear and curiosity. He struck her as odd in a mystical sort of way. She's never seen anyone like him before.

Kagome assessed the young child and her eyes widen at his appearance. He was the size of a small child, but his bare feet resembled those of animal's paws, and he had a bushy cream colored tail behind him. Kagome blinked any remaining sleep from her eyes that may have altered her vision of the child. She didn't understand what she was looking at right now. Was this kid human or something else entirely?

"Don't hurt me!" Shippo pleaded with wide eyes and there was some tears at the edge of his sharp eyes. "I'm not an enemy. We helped you last night during the storm." Shippo explained swiftly, his tail shaking due to his nervousness as the woman stared at him with hard, suspicious eyes.

Kagome mutely nodded in understanding. She remembered seeing a man last night just before she passed out. She didn't remember seeing the child, but she could remember hearing his high pitched voice. So, they took her in out of the kindness of their heart? Kagome mentally scoffed at the thought. They probably knew about her being kanojo hisoka and if they didn't it would only be a matter of time before they did and betray her. She wasn't going to give them the chance.

Kagome saw a sharp rock she could use as a weapon and she took hold of it securely. She held it as if it were a kunai.

Shippo remained held up against the cave wall, watching her movements carefully. He dared not move in fear of getting strike at. Maybe Inuyasha had been right about the humans. This one looked like she was going to kill him from the look in her eyes.

"Thank you for helping me last night, but right now I'm going to go before people come after me again." Kagome told him slowly. Her turquoise colored irises were stern and fixed on his small body. Shippo nodded his head slowly in understanding as relief starting to trickle within him. Kagome nodded one final time before disappearing from the cave in top speed.

The way she left the cave made Shippo believe she disappeared out of thin air. He didn't think she was one of those ninjas Inuyasha ranted about often. Shippo sighed in relief as a sweat drop appeared on the side of his head.

"That was close!" He muttered to himself, grateful the woman didn't kill him where he stood. He felt bad about his good deed, especially since he could have been killed just now. The look in her eyes were as fierce as Inuyasha's most impressive glares. The kit looked towards the mouth of the cave and wondered where she was heading to. She looked pretty determined to get away and fast. He also wondered about the people she mentioned. Was she being hunted?

It wasn't until Inuyasha returned a few minutes later with freshly caught fish that he remembered the girl took off with Inuyasha's haori. He wasn't going to be happy about that at all!

The half demon approached the cave in his true glory with the early morning light bathing him in its growing warmth. The sunlight reflected off his long silvery mane like pristine glass, while a set of fluffy, dog like ears rested above his head just behind a set of bangs. Piercing, golden irises were set in a light glare as he proudly smirked at his morning catch. He caught five fish this morning down by the river a few miles from the cave. This would make a hearty breakfast today.

When Inuyasha saw Shippo at the mouth of the cave and staring out into the distance, the hanyou furrowed his brows in curiosity. "What are you doing out here, kit, shouldn't you be guarding your human?" Inuyasha questioned as he glanced around his surroundings out of habit. He took a few whiffs of the air and frowned when he noticed the woman had moved from the cave.

"She woke up a few minutes ago and left! You should have seen her, Inuyahsa! She moved so fast and I thought she was going to kill me!" Shippo exclaimed with wide eyes as he recalled the incident. The hanyou let out a sarcastic laugh. He knew humans were ungrateful. He wasn't sad that she left at all.

Good riddance!

"See, what did I tell ya, Shippo. These humans are so ungrateful!" He stated smugly, knowing that he was right. "We should have just left her to rot where she laid last night." He added as he entered the cave to cook the fish. It meant more meat for him. "I hope this teaches you to stop helping them!" Inuyasha stated smugly.

Shippo gave Inuyasha a dead panned look from the mouth of the cave, his arms crossed across his chest at Inuyasha's inability to notice she went off with his haori. "You do realize she took your robe of the fire rat with her, right?" Shippo questioned with a raised brow, hoping he would have realized it by now.

Inuyasha suddenly dropped the fish he caught and quickly scented out her departure with narrowed eyes. The woman was heading west. He wasn't about to let her take his robe wit her!

"Let's go, Shippo!" Inuyasha shouted as he dashed off after her in hot pursuit.

~0~

Kagome kept running through the mass forest with no precise plan as to where she was heading to. She just wanted to get as far away from here as possible. She didn't even know where she was. The drug Sasori had injected her with had worn off and her body felt normal again. She was starving and dehydrated, but at least she was able to control her body. The cool breeze that hit her skin as she ran was liberating. It felt so good to be free and running like this.

She almost felt at peace being like this.

Once she found a small village she would figure out her next move, but after she got food into her starving body. She could really go for some oden right about now.

_They're following you, can you feel their auras?_

Kagome was mildly surprised to hear Magatsuhi's voice within her consciousness. It's felt like ages since she last heard him. Maybe he would know where she was currently? But first, who could be following her? She was certain that child and man couldn't catch up to her this quickly.

"I don't know how to feel auras. I can only read chakra signatures and I don't feel any nearby." Kagome replied with furrowed brows. She didn't know that it was possible to read people's auras or if they even had auras to begin with. The concept of it was completely foreign to her.

_You are out of touch with your spiritual side, but you can sense things even if you don't realize it. Like you did back then when that clay bird arrived. You knew it was coming before it appeared, but didn't realize it. _

Kagome hummed in thought as she considered his words. Now that she thought back to that night, she did remember a strange sensation along her spine that felt different from her natural shinobi instincts. "I don't know." Kagome decided with a small frown.

_Well, these auras are demonic in nature. You will have a tough time against these beings. Your shinobi tricks won't work on them so easily. _

The warning raised red flags in her mind. She knew something was extremely odd about that child back at the cave. He didn't appear to be a normal kid.

"You're telling me there's demons roaming around?" Kagome questioned with wide eyes. She easily leaped from tree branch to tree branch, hoping the foliage of the tree tops would conceal her form. She masked her chakra tightly in order to evade detection.

_Precisely, like I said, your tricks won't work on demons._

Kagome didn't take his words to heart. She figured since her chakra was concealed she could evade them. She would be invisible in their eyes. She kept moving swiftly and was careful to remain quiet in her trek. She didn't want to face anyone, especially since she was so malnourished and tired. She didn't think she could put up much of a fight with her capacity at the moment.

Kagome felt more than saw the attack coming from behind her as a harsh voice exclaimed, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Her sharp reflexes were the only reason she narrowly dodged an attack meant for her back. She dropped to the forest floors and watched in horror as four golden claw marks tore apart the tree she was in just seconds before. The tree was slashed diagonally and fell within seconds onto the forest grounds, causing a slight quiver with its weight as it collided.

Kagome's jaw slack open in shock. She wasn't prepared to face this demon. She didn't even know how he found her so fast!

He stood menacingly a few yards away from her, his claw like hands flexed and ready to strike again. The kunoichi was stunned by his appearance, especially his golden irises and dog like ears. She's never seen anything like him before. He wasn't nearly as horrendous as Kisame had been upon their first meeting. It made her question if Kisame was a demon too?

"Stupid girl, who said you could run off with my haori like that, huh?! Is that the thanks we get for saving your ass?" Inuyasha shouted with narrowed eyes. "Give it back to me now!" He demanded without thinking about the indirect implications of his words.

Kagome's face blushed a fierce red before she angrily threw her make shift kunai at him. She narrowed her eyes when he dodged the projectile with ease and it nailed into the tree just behind him with a loud thud. A smug smirk spread across his lips at her feeble attempt. "Your stupid ninja skills won't work on me." Inuyasha informed her with mocking golden eyes.

Kagome frowned and felt her temper simmering in her belly. He was starting to piss her off with his arrogant and smug attitude, but she couldn't let him get her riled up. She had to concentrate and stay focus on the fight. There was no way in hell she was going to give him his robe back. She would be left nude!

"That maybe so, but I'm not giving you this back until I find a village, you perv!" Kagome told him with a fierce glare.

Inuyasha's expression shifted from smug to embarrassed. His face turned red. "I'm not a perv, you wench! As if I want to see you!" He shouted out in defense and countered it with an insult.

Kagome scoffed insulted and folded her arms across her chest. "Yeah right, says the guy who wanted me to give him his haori just a few minutes ago! Didn't you think I would be left naked if I gave you the haori back now!" Kagome shouted with indignation.

Inuyasha let out a frustrated grunt before he angrily pointed one clawed finger at her. "Listen, wench, I want my haori back!" Inuyasha declared solidly.

Kagome glared at him with contempt.

"Once I find a village and new clothes, I will." She compromised evenly. "Unless you have the clothes I wore before on you? I would happily change and be on my way." She added with a raised brow.

Inuyasha scoffed and his frustration continued to build. This woman was infuriating. This was why he didn't deal with humans.

"I have the clothes, Inuyasha. I grabbed them just after you left me!" Shippo announced bitterly upon his arrival. In his tiny hands he held the clothes they found the woman in last night. They were neatly folded and dried. Inuyasha brought his irritated irises onto the kit and felt relief wash over him. Thank goodness!

"Alright, give the wench her clothes, so I can get my haori back!" Inuyasha demanded while folding his arms across his chest.

Kagome's right brow twitched in aggravation. She didn't appreciate being called a wench and being disrespected by anyone, demon or not!

"My name is Kagome, KA-GO-ME!" Kagome enunciated slowly for his benefit.

Inuyasha scowled at the insult.

"I don't care what you call yourself." He stated tightly.

Shippo sighed at the tension between Inuyasha and the woman named Kagome. If he hadn't known any better he would have thought those two were quarreling lovers.

Kagome humphed and opted to ignore the silver haired demon in favor of gathering her clothing from the small child. She decided to not be as stern as she was with him before. She felt bad for scaring him like she did.

She gave him a warm smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Thank you for bringing my clothes. I'm also sorry for scaring you earlier." Kagome told him sincerely as she titled her head to the side to get a better look at the child like being before her. He was cute with his innocent green eyes.

"I'm Kagome." The kunoichi introduced wisely. She didn't want these demons knowing her full identity.

Shippo smiled up at her and let out a small laugh. "I'm Shippo!" He replied brightly before pointing over to the half demon. "That grump over there is Inuyasha! He's my adopted older brother." Shippo stated with a proud nod.

Inuyasha 'keh' at the title he was bestowed by Shippo. "I ain't your adopted anything, brat! I already have a brother and he's a good for nothing asshole." Inuyasha scoffed out carelessly as he nonchalantly picked at his ear with his pinky finger.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at his rude nature. "My apologies, Shippo. No child should be stuck with someone as rude and unpleasant as him. How did you get along this far?" Kagome asked Shippo sincerely.

Shippo laughed while Inuyasha glared sharply at Kagome.

That woman had some nerve!

He was about to give her a piece of his mind when a familiar and unpleasant scent reached his nostrils. He immediately sat up from his sitting position on the grass and stood protectively in front of Shippo and the woman. There was no point in letting the woman get killed because of her idiocy.

Kagome felt a shift in the air and an unusual heaviness to her surroundings all of a sudden. The same tingling sensation she felt before was traveling up and down her spine in warning. She narrowed her eyes in preparation for what was coming. She didn't know whether to trust this weird feeling entirely, but she rather be safe than sorry.

_That's a strong demon with an incredible aura. He's very powerful. _

Kagome remained silent as Magatsuhi spoke within her mind. She didn't know who he was referring to. The area felt tense, especially with Inuyasha growling with that fierce scowl on his face.

"What's happening?" Kagome asked as she pressed her back against Inuyasha's to cover him while he covered hers. Shippo hid himself between the two older adult's legs, peering cautiously through Kagome's bare legs. He shivered in growing fear.

"Inuyasha, is it who I think it is?" Shippo asked with fear.

Inuyasha tried to smirk casually, but his attempt ended up failing. There was slight fear within his golden irises and he willed the fear to go away.

"Yeah, it's my _stupid_ brother." Inuyasha revealed with dread.

"I wonder what he wants this_ time_." The half demon wondered openly as a tall and slim figure emerged from the forest.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, snap it's Sesshomaru!  
**

**I want to take a moment to thank every single one of you for reading and reviewing this far! I loved each one and appreciate the support you all give me! I will continue to do the bulk updates ranging between 3-4 chapters every other week. **

**Kanojo Hisoka is so, so, so, SO, close to reaching 400 reviews! WOOHOO! Let's try and reach it! **

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami**


	44. Chapter 42: The Cold Hearted Prince

**Kanojo Hisoka**

**Chapter Forty Two**

**The Cold Hearted Prince  
**

* * *

Kagome raised a brow at the mention of brother. She could clearly hear the distaste in Inuyasha's voice when he stated his brother was coming. Apparently, the two weren't on good terms. "How do you know your brother is coming?" Kagome asked in wonder as she glanced over her shoulder to him. Did he had like a sixth sense or something?

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the question. "You ninjas don't know a thing about demons, do you?" He gritted out in irritation at having to explain something that was common knowledge. "Our senses are more heighten than your puny human ones. I can smell any scent from miles away." He explained curtly. "My brother's scent is all over these Western Lands. I didn't think he would pay me a visit once I entered it chasing after you! He tends to ignore my existence." Inuyasha pointed out bitterly.

Kagome stared at him with indignation. "Don't blame this on me! I didn't know!" She argued with narrowed eyes. "Besides, I don't know where I am. I was focused on looking for a village." Kagome told him with a sharp bite to her tone.

"You stupid humans lack respect and knowledge. You don't even bother to learn that my brother rules over all the land in what you call Earth Country. He has been in charge for over two hundred years now." Inuyasha stated with furrowed brows and Kagome's brows rose in surprise at the information. She was mildly stunned and felt the burning seed of misinformation bubbling in her gut at Inuyasha's words.

"Impossible, we would have known if a demon was ruling over these lands! The daimiyos are the ones who own these lands." Kagome challenged from what she knew from history class at the academy growing up.

Her words made him smirk for some reason and Kagome felt her a small lump in her throat. "If that's what they tell you, then sure. Believe what you want from your cowardly figureheads." Inuyasha told her with a shrug.

"Unfortunately, my little half breed of a brother is right for once. Only the Daiyoukai Lords may rule over these lands since we have been around for centuries. I reside in the Western Lands and allow you petty humans to maintain residence here in exchange for handsome payments." A smooth, aristocratic voice stated in response to Inuyasha's statement.

The voice drew Kagome's attention onto the tall, handsome figure a few feet away. Kagome's eyes were stunned at how majestic and powerful the demon stood. The air around him was positively radiating power and strength. The medic could also see the resemblance between Inuyasha and his brother. They both possessed the same golden irises and silvery long hair.

The only difference between the two were the markings on the older brother's face.

She thought back to his mention of Inuyasha being a half breed. What exactly was a half breed, Kagome thought as she glanced over to Inuyasha with questioning eyes.

"I would say it was nice to see you again Sesshomaru, but it's not." Inuyasha greeted rudely. Sesshomaru remained passive and spared a single glance at his little half breed of a brother before glancing over to the woman.

"Why are you in my lands and with a human woman, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru questioned with a slight narrowing of his eyes. "And why is she wearing father's robe?" At this point, Sesshomaru's question came out with a bite to his usually monotonous voice. It was clear that he was displeased with Kagome wearing his father's sacred clothing. It was bad enough that he gave it to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha frowned at the mention of their father's robe. He swallowed before forcing himself to keep his brother's stare. He didn't know how to explain himself without seeming weak.

"We saved Kagome last night and Inuyasha gave her his robe to keep her from freezing to death!" Shippo revealed instead, causing Inuyasha to blanched from his defensive stance. He angrily glare at Shippo for blowing his cover and making him look weak for helping a human.

"Shippo, you idiot! Why did you open your big mouth!" Inuyasha shouted, completely mortified.

Sesshomaru hummed in disappointment.

"I see you have inherited father's weakness for human women." He stated with displeasure as he looked over Kagome with distaste.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the taller demon's glance. She was starting to get the picture about how the family dynamics worked between these two brothers and she didn't like it at all. This was not how siblings were supposed to act, especially when they were alive. She would do anything to have her brother, Souta, back.

"I don't know what's going on here, but it seems to me that you two need to work out whatever issues you have with one another! I would do anything to have my brother with me again. You two should count your blessings that you have one another!" Kagome told them bravely and both brothers glared at her in growing contempt.

"Him? A blessing! Yeah right, don't make me laugh!" Inuyasha told her sharply as he pointed an accusing finger at him.

"All Sesshomaru has ever done for me was remind me of how worthless I am!" Kagome flinched at his words because she could imagine the amount of hurt he had gone through growing up. Her eyes widen in understanding as she peered into his golden eyes. She could see the loneliness in those golden irises once she saw passed the anger.

"Some brother you are!" Inuyasha declared tightly as he shot Sesshomaru a stony glare.

"You ungrateful mutt. Did I not allow you to live on these lands under my protection after your worthless whore of a mother died?" Sesshomaru demanded with a sharp turn of his chin and a fierce glare in his eyes. "Any scoundrel would recognize and appreciate the courtesy I extended." Sesshomaru added.

"Don't talk about my mother that way!" Inuyasha shouted out in rage as he charged towards Sesshomaru.

Kagome and Shippo watched the two brothers fight in the background. Kagome was shocked by what she heard. She figured out why Sesshomaru called Inuyasha a half breed now. His mother had been human and his father had been a demon. She didn't understand how a union between the two could have existed, but it did and it resulted in Inuyasha.

Apparently, the union was frowned upon since Sesshomaru seemed to abhor Inuyasha's mother and his very existence, yet he had looked after him after his mother's death in his own way.

"I've never seen siblings fight this intensely before. Does this happen often between those two?" Kagome questioned with furrowed brows as she anxiously watched the brothers get at each other with murderous intent. Shippo nodded his head. "Yeah, all the time. That's why Inuyasha avoids the Western Lands. He doesn't want to deal with Sesshomaru." Shippo revealed with a sighed.

Kagome remained silent.

This whole situation wasn't right.

It wasn't until Sesshomaru had slammed Inuyasha down into the ground by his throat that Kagome had enough. She intervened and quickly flickered between the two brothers. She reinforced her hands with chakra in order to prevent Sesshomaru from driving his knife palm strike into Inuyasha's neck. She held his hand by his wrist and held her position. Her entire body was strained and her arms shook from the effort of holding back Sesshomaru's hand. Even with chakra reinforcing her hands, she found it difficult to hold him back. His power and strength was incredible!

Despite her straining body, Kagome spoke, "This isn't how brothers should act!" Sesshomaru watched the human woman with slight irritation. He had been mildly surprised when she suddenly interfered and managed to stop his attack. He brought his gaze to her hands and noticed the familiar sting of spiritual energy burning against his skin.

There wasn't much power or bite to it, but it indicated to him that this woman possessed some purification abilities, despite how pitiful it was. She wasn't even aware of what she was doing from the look in her eyes as she stared openly at him. Her body was naturally reacting to his demonic youki. The amount of insolence that filled this woman irritated Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru tore his arm away from her hold and stepped back to compose himself. He watched as the woman went to help his little brother.

"You have until noon to leave my lands, Inuyasha. If I find you're still here, I'll kill you." Sesshomaru told them coldly before walking away.

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru's retreating form before she turned her attention to Inuyasha. "Are you alright, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with concern. She could see that his neck was severely bruised. She activated her medical ninjutsu and her hands glowed green with healing chakra, but before she could lay her hands onto his wounded neck he smacked them away roughly.

"I don't need your stupid magic to heal me, I can heal just fine on my own!" Inuyasha protested in aggravation as he sat up on his own. He turned his head to glare at her closely, so closely in fact that Kagome could feel his breath brush against her face.

"_Don't you ever interfere in one of my fights again! I don't need your help!_" Inuyasha shouted out loudly before disappearing into the tree tops to cool off, leaving Kagome momentarily stunned on the ground.

The healing chakra dissipated slowly like a dying flame from her hands before Kagome's shoulders started to shake and her eyes filled up with tears. She couldn't help, but feel the cold waves of shock pass through her body and into her soul. She didn't know why his words hurt her so much to the point that it made her cry.

All she could see was the loneliness and hurt swirling within those golden irises before he disappeared.

It was as if she were looking into a mirror and she was staring at her own reflection.

Shippo slowly approached her with sad eyes before hearing her mournful sobs.

He glared angrily up at the trees, hoping Inuyasha could hear Kagome's sobs and smell her tears. It wasn't nice making girls cries, especially a pretty girl like Kagome who only wanted to help.

* * *

**A/N: So, this chapter is a bit shorter than usual! In case some people didn't understand why Kagome cried at the end when Inuyasha yelled at her was because she saw herself in him. She saw the loneliness and hurt he endured all those years growing up, especially after he fought with his brother, because she did as well after her family died in Konoha. She understands the feelings of being lonely, missing her family, feeling worthless and not good enough for the Uchiha clan once she met and dated Itachi. So there are some similarities between her and Inuyasha! They can relate to one another if Inuyasha wasn't such a hard ass. **

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami **


	45. Chapter 43: The Heart of a Warrior

**Kanojo Hisoka**

**Chapter Forty Three**

**The Heart of a Warrior**

* * *

Sango worriedly searched through the mass forest for any signs of Kikyo. The priestess just disappeared from their makeshift camp yesterday evening without her haori and hair bonnet. She didn't know what happened to her friend, but she and Kirara were searching frantically for her.

"Kikyooooo!" Sango shouted out for as she searched the forest for the other teen. It was already in the early afternoon and there was still no sign of her. The amount of worry that filled Sango caused the young demon slayer great anxiety. There were so many thoughts of what could have happened to Kikyo running through her head, horrible scenarios that made her skin crawl.

"Kikyoooo!" Sango continued to shout with renew vigor as she made her way through a patch of bushes and into a clearing. Just beyond a row of trees, Sango's eyes widen in shock because right before her was a fifty meter wall. The demon slayer realized that this must be the wall that surrounded the village of Konoha. She had unknowingly found the village Kikyo was searching for. Perhaps, Kikyo had made her way somehow to the village?

But then again, why would she leave her clothing behind and her, for that matter!

Sango's mahogany colored irises burned with determination as she turned to Kirara. "Kirara, transform so we can go over the wall. I think Kikyo might be in there!" She stated with furrowed brows and her companion immediately erupted into flames as her small body grew to her larger form. Sango did not waste anytime climbing onto her back before Kirara took off to the skies to fly over the great wall.

It wasn't long before she neared the wall that she was attacked by flying projectiles. Sango blocked the small blades with her hirakotsu while Kirara dodged any hits to her body. She didn't understand why they were attacking her!

"Sound the alarm! We have intruders!" A shinobi yelled out as he and the other members of his post fought to prevent Sango from entering. It was then that Sango realized her mistake. She was in such a haste to find Kikyo that she didn't think about using the front gates.

Of course they would think she was an intruder!

"Kirara, take us down! Maybe we can talk to them." Sango told her companion as she continued to block the kunai from hitting her and Kirara. But one of the blades managed to pierce her shoulder, successfully tearing the leather material of her slayer outfit in the process. Sango gritted her teeth at the burning sensation in her arm. No doubt there was some blood spilling out from the wound.

Kirara made a sharp descent into the village. Her large and intimidating appearance scared most of the civilians as they ran away in fear. Sango jumped off Kirara's back once they neared the floor. "Wait, please!" Sango shouted in plea as she saw an oncoming group of shinobi running towards her.

At seeing no signs of them stopping their trek, Sango powerfully swung her body around to increase the velocity of her large weapon into the group of approaching shinobi.

The large boomerang and the speed from which it was thrown took out some of the shinobi who weren't fast enough to dodge it. While her weapon was in midair, Sango unsheathed her katana. She used the blade to block attacks in close quarters.

Sango landed a swift kick to a shinobi's abdomen while she blocked his kunai from stabbing into her neck. She was swift to dodge the upcoming attack from behind her and successfully drove her katana into their thigh.

Large flames with intense heat came hurtling her way and Sango barely dodge the unsuspecting attack. She could smell the strong scent of burnt leather from her outfit, but at least her skin was protected.

A roar from Kirara caught Sango's attention. A sword pierced into her hind leg and Kirara bit into the shinobi's neck in retaliation before tossing his wounded body off to the side. Sango made her way over to Kirara while driving her blade along shinobi's limbs. She wouldn't necessarily kill them, but she made sure to injury them to point of immobilizing them. Her blade was laced with demon venom. The certain kind that left the infected fully paralyzed.

Once she reach Kirara, Sango stood her ground as she eyed the new wave of oncoming shinobi. Her breathing was erratic and her blood was filled with adrenaline. The excitement of the battle wasn't lost to her. She enjoyed every moment of it.

Yes, these shinobi may have their jutsu, but she had her years of training and fighting demons on her side. These shinobi did not compare to that sort of experience. She was a slayer and a warrior. A shinobi was nothing compared to her.

"I realized I should have used the front gates. I'm looking for my friend. She's gone missing and I think she's in this village." Sango informed them with narrowed eyes as she scanned each shinobi before her. She willed them to listen to her now that they were in a stand off. Her grip was tight on her hilt in case someone were to attack her. They were watching her with the same glare in their eyes.

One man stepped forward with a stern look on his face, "You intrude inside our village and attacked half my men! You're under arrest!" He informed her sharply and after his words a group of his men flickered around her and Kirara.

Sango gritted her teeth as she drove her blade in front of her. She was not about to be captured by them. She wounded one officer and went on to the next, but then the sharp cry from Kirara broke her concentration.

Sango's eyes widen as she watched helplessly as she was stabbed with kunai. "Stop it!" Sango screamed angrily, and it was then that two shinobi officers had apprehended her. She was thrown face first into the ground and her arms were twisted behind her back rather painfully. Her katana lay a few inches from her face in front of her.

Sango felt metal cuffs encircle her slim wrists, but her eyes were locked on the wounded Kirara. She was render on her belly before she erupted into flames, scaring the officers back. When the flames died off, Kirara was in her small form, panting painfully on the ground.

The shinobi officers were perplexed by the strange creature's ability. It did not disappear like the other familiars did after being injured. It was clear to them that this feline was not a summons. "Chief, I don't think this is a regular summons. What do you want us to do with it?" The underling asked with a raised brow.

"Take it to the Inuzaka's clinic. They would probably know what to do with it." Fugaku told them before turning his fierce glare onto the woman who took out half his men. "You're going to interrogation." He informed her with a frown. "Get these men to the hospital!" He instructed strongly.

Sango glared heavily at the man in charge.

As they took her away she glanced worriedly at Kirara. She would heal in time, but she feared what they would do to her during that time. She didn't doubt that Kirara will find her once she recovered. In the meantime, she would focus on finding a way to escape and find Kikyo.

* * *

"Alright, Kikyo. The results were read by Tsunade-Shishou and I, and it turns out that you are the identical twin to Kagome." Sakura began as she handed the priestess the letter that held the results. Kikyo smiled at the results. This was the validation that she truly did have a twin and this was the proof of it. She brought her eyes back to Sakura, "Now what?" She asked.

Sakura held her hips with her hands and titled her head slightly at the question. "Since you aren't Kagome, the council will want to learn more about you. Clearly they cannot execute you because you are not her. Tsunade-Shishou will work on getting you released." Sakura informed her softly.

Kikyo nodded her head in understanding. The sooner she was released, the sooner she could search for Kagome.

"I'm going to start your discharge papers and from there we'll head over to Tsunade-Shishou's office." Sakura told her with a smile.

"Alright, I'll change my clothes then." Kikyo stated as she lightly jumped from the hospital bed she was in. She gathered her clothing and headed to the bathroom to change in peace.

As she went to change she heard shock voices calling out for Sakura. Kikyo opened the door and saw a nurse speaking to Sakura, "Sakura-sempai, we have twelve men who've been poisoned by an unknown venom. We don't have any antidotes for this particular venom. It's left them completely paralyzed." The nurse informed her and Sakura quickly went into action. She pulled her short locks into a ponytail and a focus look spread across her face. "I'm going to need a few blood samples, so I can analysis the venom and create an antidote." Sakura told her sharply.

"Are they able to still breathe on their own?" Sakura asked, knowing that the phrenic nerves was in charge of stimulating their diaphragm to breathe, not to mention the continually pumping of their heart. The nurse shook her head. "About four of them are not able to breathe on their own. We have them hooked onto the machines. Their hearts are still pumping, but their heart rates are slowing down." The nurse added with furrowed brows.

"Alright, we don't have time to waste." Sakura told her and she was off, leaving Kikyo to watch with concerned eyes.

Kikyo frowned before she changed completely. Once she was done a nurse came in with a handful of papers. "Sakura-sempai asked me to help with your discharge. Just sign these lines and you're free to go." She told her and Kikyo quickly signed her name off.

"Lady Tsunade is expecting you in her office. One of the shinobi will be escorting you there." The nurse informed her with a smile before leading her to the front where he awaited. Kikyo was surprised to find that it was Itachi. She smiled at him in greeting, a small blush spreading across her cheeks as she recalled the kiss. It was slightly awkward and she was determined to remain neutral.

"Itachi, how are you?" Kikyo greeted softly.

Itachi nodded in greeting, "I'm well. Are you ready to see the Hokage?" Itachi asked with a raised brow and at Kikyo's nod they departed from the hospital together. Just before they departed, Itachi handed her a black cloak to wear in order to hide her identity as he escorted her to the Tower.

The walk to the Hokage Tower was silent and slightly awkward. Kikyo chewed on her bottom lip in contemplation. She didn't know if she should start a conversation with the dark haired man. He was pretty quiet now, considering all the words he spoke last night. Kikyo wasn't the overly talkative type, but that didn't mean she liked the awkward silence.

Kikyo brought her turquoise colored irises that were filled with curiosity and slight nervousness. "So, how long have you've known my sister?" Kikyo questioned quietly and she quickly regretted her choice of question because Itachi's brows furrowed almost mournfully, but there was a wistful look in his dark eyes. He did not turn to face her as he spoke, "I met Kagome five years ago during her first Chunnin Exams. She was quite impressive." Itachi started softly, a small smile lifting on his lips.

"Unfortunately, we were attacked during Kagome's fight. I was sent by the Sandaime to protect her from danger. She was targeted by a man named Orochimaru. I was able to save her in time and carried her off to safety." Itachi recounted to Kikyo as the memory of that day flood through his mind.

* * *

**A/N: So, next chapter will be another one of Itachi's flashbacks! This will take place right after he saved Kagome from Orochimaru. Our favorite weasel will be putting some old pieces together after his run down memory lane and Kikyo will be helping him. **

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami**


	46. Chapter 44: The Hero's Heart

**Kanojo Hisoka**

**Chapter Forty-Four**

**The Hero's Heart**

* * *

_Five years ago  
_

Kagome felt her heart warm considerably as she stared into her savior's red eyes through his ANBU mask. She felt mesmerized by their beauty and power. The young aspiring chunnin knew it was dangerous and ill advised to stare openly into the infamous Sharingan, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes away. They were so beautiful.

It wasn't long before Kagome felt her savior make a stop and gently let her down. She stared numbly at him before bringing her gaze onto her blood soaked arms. The familiar shock from earlier began to seep back and her eyes widen in horror as images of the shinobi trying to protect was beheaded. She could literally feel his warm blood splattering over her once again and she let out a horrified scream as she clutched her head. She wanted the images to stop!

As she dealt with the horrible images, Kagome felt a pair of hands grasp her shoulders. Her erratic heartbeat from her near panic attack was the only thing that filled her ears. Her eyes widen when she realized the ANBU guard had removed his mask in favor of calming her down. She could see his lips moving, but couldn't hear his words.

She was stunned by how handsome he was and the way her heart rate increased at the sight of him. Her face felt flushed and warm, especially when he moved his right hand to cup her cheek.

"Good, calm your breathing and look into my eyes." The ANBU instructed and Kagome obeyed willingly. She felt her breathing evening out as she listened to his calm voice.

"You're safe now. I won't allow anything to happen to you, Higurashi-san." Kagome nodded at his words, believing every single word he told her. She trusted him despite everything.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked softly, her eyes watery from the tears she shed earlier.

The man smiled at her softly.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi." He informed her quietly and he absentmindedly rubbed soothing circles along her cheek. He inwardly reprimanded himself for his actions and pulled his hand away. It was clear the girl was going to suffer from PTSD. The look in her eyes a few seconds ago indicated as much.

This event may crush her dreams of ever becoming a shinobi.

"Why were we attacked?" Kagome questioned with wide eyes and the confusion was seen clearly in her blue depths, along with frustration. "The Sandaime, he stopped my fight just before I had the chance to win it. I knew I was going to win." Kagome told him with narrowed eyes in outrage. Her glared was hard and her heart felt unjustified by his rash decision.

Itachi remained silent.

He didn't understand why the Sandaime stopped the fight when he did. It was clear to him and everyone watching that Kagome was going to end up the victor. The energy and strength she managed to pull out of nowhere would have guarantee her victory.

"I don't know why he ended the fight the way he did, but knowing the Sandaime it was for a reason." Itachi told her evenly. Kagome's resentment and anger towards the unjust act did not allow her to sympathize with the Sandaime at the moment. She still thought he was wrong for ending her fight like that. Now she had to wait for the next exams.

An explosion from the area several blocks from their current location caught their attention. Itachi's dark eyes widen in mute shock when he saw the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. A sense of urgency washed over his body as he felt his body move forward to reach the Sandaime. It was clear he was in trouble and desperate if he summoned that technique. It was literally a death sentence for the older Hokage.

Just as he was about to jump from the roof top he placed Kagome on, a sharp cry caught his attention. He looked over his shoulder and the three tomoe within his Sharingan gaze spun wildly at the sight of Kagome being held at knife point by a Sound nin.

"Why don't you go ahead and help you Hokage. From what I'm hearing, he isn't doing so well. I'll take this girl off your hands for you." The Sound nin stated with a grin as he slowly backed away, dragging Kagome unwillingly with him. Her eyes pleaded for him to save her.

Itachi begrudgingly turned his back on assisting his Hokage. The Sandaime's last orders to him were to protect the girl.

"Let her go now." Itachi demanded tightly.

"I can't do that. You see, Orochimaru-sama is set on having this girl." The Sound nin revealed with a shrug. It was clear he did not understand the Snake Sannin's fixation on the young teen.

Itachi frowned deeply before activating the power of his sharingan. He sped forward in blinding speed and swiftly took hold of the man's wrist that held the kunai against Kagome's neck. Due to his sudden close proximity, Itachi stared straight into the man's eyes and the tomoes within his Sharingan spun rapidly as he activated Tsukuyomi, and trapped the enemy shinobi for 72 hours to experience endless tortures.

Kagome didn't understand what was happening, because one second the man was holding her hostage and then the next he was passed out. Kagome struggled to catch her breath and brought her eyes onto Itachi once more. The guy was amazing and so strong.

"You saved me twice, thank you." Kagome told him with a small nod.

Itachi simply nodded before bringing his eyes back to the large seal. It was dissipating suddenly and Itachi knew then that the Sandaime was no longer apart of this world.

It was a drastic attempt to end Orochimaru's attack on the village.

"Higurashi-san," Itachi started off slowly.

Kagome shook her head in protest. "Please, call me Kagome, Itachi-kun." She insisted strongly.

"Kagome, the Sandaime ordered me to protect you. Do you have any idea as to why Orochimaru was after you?" He questioned with curiosity. He was determined to figure out why she was being targeted.

Kagome looked up at him with wide, thoughtful eyes before she shook her head. "I have no idea." She admitted softly and her eyes downcast in frustration for not knowing.

There was the lingering sensation of heat along the side of her rib and hip. It wasn't as intense as earlier when she was fighting, but it caused a perturbed expression to spread across her face. She crossed her arm around her abdomen in discomfort.

"My side feels really weird." Kagome confessed out loud as she raised her shirt up to inspect any wounds in that area. She forgone modesty in front of Itachi. The burning was just odd.

Itachi raised a brow in wonder before both brows rose in surprise at what he saw displayed on her ivory skin.

~0~

"This Orochimaru is the very same man who had a kunoichi spying on me. I had no idea he knew about my sister back then. It makes me wonder just how long he's known about me, too." Kikyo stated with furrowed brows. Her eyes darken at the prospect of being watched for most of her life and not knowing it.

The priestess was also horrified to learn some of the details of Kagome's life as a shinobi. It seemed like a tough path to endure throughout the years. It seemed their fear of blood when they were younger was the same, except Kikyo had to overcome her fears a lot sooner than her sister.

She was trained to be a priestess, so her exposure to blood from wounded villagers and laboring mothers was something she had to endure. It was her duty to protect and care for her village. The first couple of years were hard, but she endured it all. Now, the sight of blood did not affect her as much as before.

The sound of Kikyo's soft voice brought Itachi out of his flashback. He was unaware he had been talking for so long about his first meeting with Kagome all those years ago. It brought back some memories he had forgotten, especially what he saw on Kagome's side all those years ago. How could he have forgotten such a sight?

It also reignited his curiosity as to why Orochimaru wanted Kagome, back then and still now.

"Orochimaru is also working with a man named Naraku. He was responsible for our parent's death and separation." Kikyo revealed with seething resentment and Itachi understood her feelings.

"Orochimaru defected from Konoha many years ago in search of power, to perform unholy experiments and learn all forbidden jutsu." Itachi told her evenly.

"He must be seeking the Shinkon no Tama as well." Kikyo stated knowingly. It will make sense that a power hungry man would seek the powerful artifact.

"Kagome and I have an advantage at least. No one knows where it is, which is why they want to capture us." Kikyo continued. Even though Itachi was trusty worthy and someone Kagome cared about a lot, she dare not reveal that she and Kagome possessed one half of the gem in their bodies.

"Five years ago, just after I saved her from that sound nin, Kagome's right side glowed pink. It was almost mystical looking and her ivory skin seemed translucent to my eyes. She complained her side felt weird and warm." Itachi revealed to her, not knowing why he was sharing something so strange with her, but it kept nudging his mind.

Kikyo's expression was definitely intrigued by the information. It could be the gem's power radiating off Kagome. It was similar in the way she used her spiritual powers, but instead of being the blue energy she was used to, it was pink. She could imagine the pink aura was from the gem, just like in her dream a week ago. She was certain what she saw was the Shikon no Tama.

Kikyo hummed softly when a sharp spike to her sense alerted her to a demonic presence nearby. Kikyo's pupil constricted upon instinct as she immediately sought the demon out with critical eyes. Her blue depths landed on a blonde teen with whisker marks gracing his cheeks. There was a demonic distinction to his appearance and it alerted Kikyo to the point she paused in her trek, causing Itachi to stare at her in question.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked with sligthly narrowed eyes in alarm.

"That boy with the markings on his cheeks. He radiates powerful demonic energy. Why is he walking freely within the village? It could be dangerous if something goes wrong!" Kikyo questioned sharply with a glare that convey her concern. Something like this was unheard of before. She was unaccustomed to the idea of demons being stored within human bodies and living peacefully along side humans. It went against everything she was taught growing up.

She didn't know what to label the boy as. A hanyou wasn't befitting at all since he did not seem to carry demonic blood in his veins, yet he bore the marks of a demon. It was confusing to the priestess.

Itachi was confused until his eyes landed on who she was staring so intensely at.

Naruto.

The blonde shinobi was currently walking with his younger brother towards their direction. The number one knuckled headed ninja paused momentarily before bringing his blue gaze over to them in wonder. He slowly let out a smile as his eyes lit up in happy recognition at Kikyo. The blonde quickly smack Sasuke on the shoulder and pointed over to the priestess with excitement, causing the younger Uchiha to widen his eyes in surprise before both headed towards their direction.

Itachi frowned when he realized Naruto and his brother had just mistaken Kikyo for Kagome.

The closer Naruto and Sasuke started to approach them, the more tense Kikyo became. The glare on her face grew fiercer with each step he took. He could also tell she was slightly baffle by Naruto. It was clear she was on the defensive, but he was more stunned when a sudden magnetic force began to surround Kikyo and the light outlines of pink energy appeared around her.

"That demon is very powerful. How can your village leader be so trusting to allow it to remain here freely?" Kikyo seethed out tightly in wonder. "You shinobi obviously have no knowledge on demons and their capabilities. All demons are dangerous." She added soon after with a condescending tone to her words.

Every part of her being was demanding for her to purify the demon approaching her. The blonde teen was clearly not a full demon from his appearance, but the aura surrounding him indicated otherwise.

"He isn't a demon. His name is Naruto and right now he thinks you're Kagome. Please, allow me the chance to explain things. We all trust him here, despite the demon sealed inside him. It's a long story." Itachi told her cautiously. He could feel the tension her power created in the air and he didn't know whether or not she would strike out at Naruto.

Kikyo's sharp glare turned on Itachi at his words. "Are you insane?" Kikyo snapped sharply.

Itachi was vaguely reminded of Kagome's temper.

"This goes against my nature. I purify demons with malicious intent for a living." Kikyo informed him narrowly. The demon being host inside that teen's body reeked of malicious intent.

"Kagome, when did you get back!" Naruto exclaimed loudly as his sapphire irises shimmer in happiness. The sound of Kagome's name caught several of the villagers' attention. Some had fear flash across their faces and others looked on with skeptical eyes.

Naruto went to hug the medic when a painful shock assaulted him the moment he reached Kikyo's personal space. His body collided against an unseen barrier that flashed a bright pink, and he felt the intense heat burning his exposed skin.

He was thrown back several yards and white smoke rose from his charred skin.

Sasuke's dark eyes widen in shock as Naruto moved weakly from his spot. He brought his angry eyes towards Kagome and was ready to demand a reason as to why she hurt him when he saw her face.

The hard and judgmental look in her blue depths, notified Sasuke that this person wasn't Kagome, despite how similar she looked. Kagome would never hurt Naruto, especially in this way. She didn't even touch him. Just who was this person with Kagome's face?

"Itachi, what the hell?" Sasuke gritted out before making his way to Naruto.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at Kikyo. "You didn't have to hurt him like that." He scolded her sharply. He was displeased with her brash actions, but was also in awe by her power. She didn't have to touch Naruto to send him flying like a rag doll several yards back.

"I didn't intend to hurt him after I heard your words. The barrier is automatic, I cannot control it. It protects me from any demonic auras with malicious intent that gets too close to me." Kikyo informed him truthfully. It was clear she wasn't remorseful that it happened, but he could see that she hadn't meant to hurt him like that.

Itachi remained silent. He didn't understand how priestesses worked, but he was certain Kikyo was a unique exception.

A crowd had gathered around them and Itachi clenched his jaw in slight irritation. He swiftly pulled Kikyo close to his side by her waist and immediately transported them to the Hokage Tower. He couldn't risk the citizens or shinobi seeing Kikyo, despite the hooded cloak she wore, because they will mistake her for Kagome, especially after Naruto how shouted out her name like a fool.

Itachi was certain Sasuke would take care of Naruto.

* * *

**A/N: A look into in the past!  
**

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami **


End file.
